Tougher Than Nails
by PhoenixFeather888
Summary: Josephine was Rick's Grimes little sister. Pregnant and alone she found Lori and Carl, and a group of strangers that soon became family. This is her story about how she is surviving in this new world and learning slowly to open up to new people and to be a stronger person than she ever had been.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE WALKING DEAD

Also, for those of you reading this is a story of Josephine's journey in the new world. I didn't want to make this story about a girl who has a baby and has this little happy ever after story. There will be tough parts to read in this story and I want there to be a lot of drama and hurt and comforting and a lot of realistic expectations when it comes to what happens after the walkers come. The story will evolve quicker and quicker in each chapter but don't get too invested in all the characters because this is Josephine's story and how she becomes tough as nails. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing!

She had always been the quiet one out of the two Grimes children. She seemed to always be in the shadow of her older brother, Rick. He was three years older and ever since they were children he had always taken the roll of a leader and a fantastic one at that. Nobody in their town was shocked that he had grew up to be a sheriff, marry a beautiful women straight out of high school, and then have a perfect baby boy.

Josephine Grimes was not a whole lot like her brother. She shared some of the same features as him and that seemed to be it. She always had that long dark brown hair, somewhat wavy and always parted down the middle or slung into a messy bun. She shared his almond shaped eyes they had gotten from their father, but unlike Rick's steel blue eyes she got her mother's deep green ones. She was a small girl, only reaching 5'2 and had always had a petite and slender build.

She was deemed the quiet one because it seemed as though Rick had a voice for the both of them. He made their parents proud when he decided to take after their father and become a and his best friend Shane had gone through school together and it seemed as if Rick had planned out his perfect little life faster than a lot of people decide what color shirt to wear in the morning. Josephine however, was never sure of much. She had switched career paths in college three different times. First she wanted to be a nurse like her mother, then when the science had gotten too stressful she switched to psychology. Finally, when that became too boring she decided to follow her passions and graduated with a degree in Botany. Of course, she didn't do much after that except work in a green house part time along with her job at the station with her brother, as his receptionist.

Her father had seemed a bit disappointed in her career path after dropping from her nursing major. She just didn't seem to have what it took to be a Grimes, there was too much hype to live up to. She did however enjoyed working and seeing her brother everyday, and it seemed to be reciprocated. They had a strong bond, and took to looking out for one other. Josephine was far more of a passive person than Rick had always 's also probably why she never left her high school boyfriend, Dean.

Dean never treated Josephine with any sort of respect, but his father had been her father's police partner for many years and it seemed to just be pushed upon them both to be together. Dean always ran off with other women, always making sure to tell Josephine some kind of horrible lie about going out with his 'work friends' on weekdays. She didn't seem to care much, she had been with him so long she seemed to forget what it felt like to really be loved so she took a liking to just loving herself. Dean had proposed three different times, she said no to every one. She made up some bullshit about not being ready or that they didn't have the money for a wedding, but deep down the feelings were just not there. Dean was a pharmacist, and made a good fact that he did support her made her parents proud and happy and that was really the biggest reason she never left him.

He was a large man, 6'5 with big muscular arms and dark shaggy hair and fierce brown eyes. He had a deep and intense voice, which was really the only thing Josephine could stand about him. Although, when all the shit happened and the world seemed to fall apart, he was there for her when she needed him. It was almost like it took him the apocalypse to realize what he always had. But just like that he was gone, just like everyone else.

FLASHBACK.

Josephine sat at the living room table and buried her head in her hands. She took a deep breath before letting out another small sob. She had just gotten back from the doctors, which didn't turn out the way she had hoped. For a few weeks she hadn't been feeling well, almost like she had the flu and she was incredibly sore and throwing up almost everything she ate. She wasn't stupid, she knew what it could be, that she could potentially be pregnant but she pushed that thought from her mind because it was just not the right time for a baby. Of course, those thoughts were pushed back into her brain when the doctor congratulated her on her 4 week in pregnancy with a giant grin on his face and his hands in the air like he was ready to give her a hug. She had broken down crying right then and there. It was like her world was like waves crashing around her, and she was struggling to stay afloat. The doctor had lost his grin and asked her if she was alright. She lied and said she had slight anxiety but that these were, to an extent, her tears of joy. What a load of bullshit. She wanted to tell the doctor to please fucking help her get rid of this horrible situation, and fast.

So there she was sitting there, sobbing when Dean's truck suddenly rode into their driveway. She cursed to herself and whipped away her tears. Her legs were jello, and she felt like her and the chair were melting into each other. He was home 3 hours early, and this concerned her. Suddenly, he burst through the door. He brushed past her and went straight for the TV set. He had totally surpassed her in the chair with red puffy crying eyes to go watch TV?

"Babe, you have to see this," he stated from the other room. His voiced seemed shaky and unlike his normal stern and rough voice.

"Just a minute," she replied running into the bathroom to check her face. It was red and blotchy and her eyes were still glassy. There was no denying that she had been crying, but she had to tell him at some point that she was pregnant so why not now so that she could just get all the crying and fighting over with. She turned to leave the bathroom and saw him standing in the doorway with a questioning look.

"Have you been crying? You know whats going on don't you?" He said with more concern in his voice than he ever has had in their entire relationship.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Josephine said pushing past him to go look at the TV set.

 _"Do not attempt to approach or apprehend these bodies, as they are considered extremely dangerous."_

She looked over at Dean who was wide eyed and his mouth hanging open at the scene on the television. One local hospital was in shambles. The news reporter in front of the building was rambling on about some kind of attack inside of the hospital and it seemed to be some kind of virus attacking the sick and making them hostile and horribly dangerous.

Josephine stood there thoroughly confused at what was going on. Some kind of illness was spreading in the hospital? She vaguely remember earlier yesterday morning hearing on the radio about an ill looking man possibly on drugs who had tried attacking a man in the grocery store. She tried to wrap her mind around everything that seemed to be happening. This was a shit poor day.

"I came home because I'm worried about you," Dean said walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her abdomen. She shivered in his touch, unable to understand where these actions were coming from.

"I don't understand, why would you be worried about me?" she turned to him and breaking their embrace.

"Jo, isn't that's the hospital Rick is in?"

Suddenly, her body was hot and her mind was empty. She felt herself getting the urge to vomit. She turned to the TV again and sure enough CRISIS AT HARRISON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL scrolled on the bottom of the screen. She swallowed back more tears as she listened to the woman's voice telling everyone to stay away from the surrounding area as survivors inside would soon be evacuated from the hospital and flown to a different on.

She rushed out of the room and grabbed her purse that was sitting on the living room, pulling out her cell phone. She had to make sure Lori and Carl were okay.


	2. Chapter 2

The world pretty much changed at that moment. Josephine's life forever changed that day. It has been three months since all of this end of the world shit has happened and she had lost Dean, both her and Rick's parents and even Rick himself. She had spend the first month crying every single night. After Dean died she had met up with Lori and Carl who were under Rick's friend Shane's wing. He seemed to have decided that he was taking over Rick's role as a provide for the two of them, and for some reason that had pissed Josephine off. After Dean died, Lori and her had gotten very close. She knew how devastating it was to lose your significant other, but she also shared the pain of losing Rick, her brother, someone so special to the both of them.

When she told Lori and Shane that she was pregnant the dynamic of things changed drastically. They both worked very hard to make sure she was okay and that she was fed and taking care of herself. She wished she didn't feel like a burden, but she always did. The second month they had met up with a group of people. She was about 3 months pregnant when they found the group and it was nice to have more people around so that Lori and Shane didn't bother her as much. They were a nice group of people for the most part. There was one creepy man named Ed, who was horrible to his wife, and a weird man who always carried a cross bow over his shoulder and didn't talk to anyone. His brother on the other hand always wanted to talk to Josephine, flirting and complimenting her in the rudest ways. This was the way her life was now. Pregnant and alone in a group of unfamiliar people all fighting for the same thing: a chance to survive and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Aunt Jo, where is my mom?" Josephine turned around from hanging up clothes on a drying line to see her nephew, Carl, walking towards her. He was so small and innocent. Sometimes looking at him broke Josephine's heart. He had lost his father and was now fighting to live through this horrible world that was crumbling more each day. He didn't get to go hangout with friends after school or enjoy the little things like she had when she was his age and that hurt her every time she looked at him. She hoped something would possibly be done or a cure for these 'things' would be here before her baby came, but each day the odds of that were slowly becoming more apparent.

" Aw man Carl, I have no clue. I think she might be out picking some berries," Josephine answered looking around the camp site searching for the tall brunette. Shane was not here either, which was strangely something that was often happening. She turned to Carl and gestured to him with her finger to hold on for a minute.

She wanted down a little path that lead into the woods. Their camp was on the side of a small mountain and the woods were always off limits unless the cross bow slinging Daryl was hunting or someone was out searching for food. Carl and another younger girl named, Sophia, always tried to play in the woods but were always scolded by their mothers when an older man named Dale would yell out to the two of them to hurry back to camp as he took watch on top of his RV.

"Where you goin'?" came a voice from behind her. Josephine twirled around in a bit of a shock when she saw Daryl come out from behind the trees.

"Damnit Daryl, way to scare me.." She said putting her hand to her heart. He looked down at his feet then back up at her, still demanding an answer to his question.

"Carl is looking for his mom, we can't seem to find her or Shane." Josephine looked at him up and down. His clothes were dirty as all hell and his sweat and dirt outlined his muscles protruding out of his green tank top. He was a good looking man. At first she was also slightly intimidated by him. He always seemed to be lurking around camp in his brother's shadow and when he did talk it was harsh and straight to the point. She found some of the things he said to be funny, but also he could be very sarcastic at times.

They had grown fond of each other with each passing day. It wasn't really hard to dislike Daryl's way of things according to Josephine. The first time he ever talked to her was to offer her a piece of squirrel during their first night at camp almost a month ago, and their conversation was very brief as she lied and told him how good it tasted and he only grunted his reply. Even though there were never too many words exchanged between them there was some kind of unspoken friendship between the unlikely pair. They always seemed to look in each others direction when odd things happened around camp or when Shane was going off on people. He seemed to like how calm Josephine was even during something this dramatic. Josephine liked that Daryl was in a way like herself. He was always seen second after his brother Merle, who seemed to talk and make decisions for not just himself but for his brother as well. Something just clicked with the both of them, and a strange and awkward friendship had formed.

"Well, you best be careful out there," He said pointing to her stomach, almost in a judging way. She hated the way people acted towards her. Yes, she was pregnant, no she was not a piece of glass that could shatter at the drop of a hat.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to start walking onto the woods again when she felt Daryl's rough dirty hand hit her shoulder. She kept walking but looked over her shoulder with a smile "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, whatever," She heard him say as she walked into the tree line and into the woods. She quietly walked through the brush and branches. She figured she would find Lori near the stream up ahead where most of the berry bushes were located. She stalked through the woods and suddenly heard something up ahead through mounds of blackberry bushes. She stopped to listen quickly, worried it could be one of those things; a walker. She heard some heavy breathing and then what sounded like someone saying "shh shhh shh"… She then recognized both voiced behind the bush. The voices were loud and clear and they were coming from Lori and Shane.

Josephine pulled back a branch of the blackberry bush and suddenly felt a lump in her throat. There before her were Lori and Shane, elbow deep in some sort of sexual trance, kissing and undressing like they were two 15 year olds trying to finish what they started before any parents got home.

Josephine closed her eyes, pushing back all the blood boiling anger that she was holding inside of her. How could Lori do that? How could she do that to her brother?

She couldn't stand to hear another sound of their pathetic excuse for a romantic afternoon any longer. she quietly made her way back to the path leading to camp. Carl met her halfway with a look of confusion and worry when his aunt was alone walking back towards him.

"Found her bud, she's finishing up looking for some things and sent me back to make sure you didn't worry." It hurt Josephine to lie to Carl, but the last thing she wanted was for her nephew to see or find out about what she just did.

"Thanks Aunt Jo," Carl exclaimed wrapping his arm around her waist and walking with her back up the path towards the campsite. She looked up at the camp where everyone was pitching in somehow. Josephine had always hated basic house wife duties. Her and Dean would constantly fight when she would come home tired from her second job and take a nap rather than make some kind of domestic goddess meal for him. She just wasn't cut out for that kind of thing, and she worried if she was bad at being a spouse then how good of a mother would she really be? She looked down at her small bump under the loose grey tee shirt she was wearing and sighed.

"I hope that you didn't just go out in the woods alone," Josephine turned to see Dale walking towards her with his fisherman's hat on and a Hawaiian shirt. He was such a kind soul, always acting like a father to the group. He usually stood on top of his RV for most of the day, looking through his binoculars and officially had named himself the 'lookout' of the bunch.

"I did, Dale. I'm fine see! I'm alive and breathing just like everyone else." She threw her hands up in the air and walked in the direction of the fire pit where Carl had now taken a seat and was trying his hardest to tie a knot in a rope.

Dale just started at her, worried if he said another word he might just piss of Josephine a little more than he wanted to. He huffed and walked back to his RV where a young blonde named Amy stood pacing back and forth waiting for the return of her sister, Andrea, who was out with some of the other group members on a supply run.

Suddenly the bushes shifted from next to one of the camp members tent and Shane suddenly appeared looking around at everyone. Josephine looked away quickly as her face suddenly became hot with anger. She heard him come up behind her and he placed a hand on the small of her back. She turned to face him as he stood beside her looking down at Carl.

"Do you know if Daryl is out huntin? We are getting real low on food here." He swiftly looked back at Josephine and took his hand from her back and placed it on his hip. He looked down at her face which was stone cold and her eyes flickered with anger. He couldn't tell what her deal was in that moment so he chose to ignore her sour expression. "If he's around here somewhere I need to talk to him."

"I saw him a few minutes ago near the tree line. He looked ready to go out hunting if you ask me," she didn't look away from him. She wished with everything inside of her that she could sucker punch him in the face and then grab him by the balls and have him scream in pain but instead she gave him an ice cold glare, hoping that he got the picture and leave her alone.

"I'm not his mother, Shane. If someone needs Daryl they can go find him themselves. I don't always know where that kid is." With that she turned away from him and walked briskly to her tent on the far side of camp. She liked the distance away from everyone else. It made her less anxious and when she felt like crying, not everyone would be able to hear her.

She unzipped her small orange tent and laid down on her small stiff cot. She signed heavily at the things that have happened today. Lori was officially on her shit list. She couldn't even believe that she had the guts to do sexual things with someone this soon after her husband died, let alone with her husband's, Josephine's BROTHER'S, best friend. She recalled in her memory the first day of Rick's high school career when he brought his new friend Shane with him from school to walk home with them. Rick talked so highly of Shane, the man he has known forever. The thought of him and Lori together was making her sick and she couldn't afford to throw up her last meal of mushrooms and some pecans. She decided the whole thing just needed to be avoided right now because the last thing she needed was extra stress. She reached out underneath the cot to grab her 'Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy' book that she had grabbed a few weeks back while on the road looking for shelter. The cover had been torn off and most of the pages were stained with some kind of brown liquid- most likely dirt. She opened up to some random page and started reading about a typical diet of a pregnant woman. Josephine laughed quietly to herself as she thought back to her meals the last week. It was absolutely not the diet of someone who was harboring another human being inside of her, thats for sure.

About an hour later, Josephine had fallen asleep on her cot. Bored and sad that her pregnancy was going to be anything but 'healthy' in this new world she decided to close her eyes and get some rest.

That didn't last long, and suddenly a loud alarm type noise jolted her from her sleep. She stirred for a second and the sound became louder and louder. She thought about the walkers, and how sound draws them close and she began to panic slightly. She threw the dumb sorry excuse for a book off the cot and quickly exited her tent and traveled towards the others who also were also concerned with the alarming sound.

Just when they figured out what the sound was, a sparkly red muscle car came whipping recklessly into the campsite at full speed. Everyone rushed over to the car, trying to ask the driver to silence the vehicle. Glenn, a small Korean man who was also a strong member of the remaining group jumped out from behind the steering wheel.

"Turn that shit off, Glenn." Dale yelled from atop the RV. Everyone gathered around the car and were yelling. Amy was frantically asking about her sisters and where the others were. Josephine grabbed the hood of the car and yanked it up. Dean and shown her once how to disarm a vehicle alarm, he thought that was something she had oddly needed to know.

She disconnect the negative terminal from the car's battery, completely turning off the car's electrical system and the noise stopped.

"She's okay?" Shouted Amy

"YES, she's fine. Everybody is. Well… Merle not so much," Glenn replied with a sour look on his face.

Josephine's heart stopped, Daryl's brother was either dead or hurt. She didn't know what Glenn was talking about and when she opened her mouth to ask, no words came out. Shane started to scold Glenn about his impulsive behavior and him and Dale started bickering back and fourth. She could care less about everything going on around her. She was worried. Worried about Merle for god knows what reason. Josephine did care for Daryl and his feelings, because for some reason, she felt like no one else really did. She knew he would be crushed hearing his brother had not returned with the group. She knew the feeling of hurt and disappear of finding out your brother was everything BUT alright. Without another moments pass a box truck pulled into the distance and Andrea came running out and into Amy's arm.

As everyone was rejoicing I could see Lori in the background talking Carl down from an emotional state, but it didn't last long as he looked back to the truck and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DAD!….DAD!" Carl yelled, plummeting down the hill towards his father. Josephine couldn't believe her eyes at what she was witnessing. Rick in his sheriff's uniform had come out of the box truck and walked towards his wife and son. He embraced Carl and squeezed him with no thought of ever letting go. Then came Lori, who seemed to be in a state of shock. Josephine's mouth was hanging open and she felt as though she was still dreaming. She thought had never woken up from that nap and soon she would be jolted back to reality and staring blankly at the orange tent walls instead of at her living and breathing brother.

"Jesus, Rick?" She quietly walked towards him as he let go of Lori and Carl and started at her. His face lit up in a smile and he ran towards his little sister, wrapping his arms around her and holding for dear life. This was real, Josephine's brother was alive. He pulled away and grabbed her face.

"Thank god you're okay," he said kissing her fore head and letting out a small laugh. His family joined in on the reunion once again and they all stood there in a arm locked tight hold. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Where is Dean?" He asked suddenly. Tears formed in Josephine's green eyes and she shook my head. He seemed to of held her even closer than before and she let the tears fall from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone sat around the tent for a while talking about Rick and how he had gotten out of the hospital and what had happen up until just now.

"Has anyone thought of what we are going to say to Daryl Dixon? He's not going to be to happy about his brother being left behind." Josephine said, she was shocked at the turn of events from this afternoon. She knew that Daryl was going to put of a fight and not a friendly one at that. Everyone bickered back and forth about what was going to be said.

"I was the one to drop the key in that drain. I'll tell him." T-Dog, another man from the group spoke up for the first time tonight. The thought of what had happened that day must have been weighing in on his mind.

"Not to bring race into this, but I think it would sound a lot better coming from a white guy," Glenn said looking back and forth from Rick and T Dog.

"I can tell him." Josephine's eyes shot to her brother who was looking right back at her.

"I dont think so JoJo," Her old nickname ran out of his mouth and she seemed to relax after tensing up from the conversation. "I don't want you to have to be a part of this, you had nothing to do with it." Rick finished, his eyes burning into his sister. He always seemed to have to control her actions. Just before Josephine could respond someone else did.

"No, I think thats a wonderful idea Josephine," Dale stated. "Daryl won't be happy either way but at least let him hear it from a friend." He shot a look between Rick and Josephine now. Everyone else sat in silent. Of course, it was a good idea. Daryl and Josephine had a mutual understanding. She never nagged him, she never pushed him to do anything and they sort of strangely enough had looked after each other these few months. He had become her safety blanket if you will. He was there when nobody else was, or when everyone was just too much to handle. He was a good friend, always bringing her berries and placing them outside her tent for her to find in the morning. She didn't know how suddenly they had become that way it just happened. I guess thats what happens when two outcasts are brought together at the end of the world.

"It's settled I guess, I'll be the one to tell him, end of discussion." Josephine stated as she wrapped herself up tighter underneath her blanket. Rick shot her an uneasy look but then nodded his approval.

"We are going to have a handful when he gets back from this hunt…" Dale's word echoed in everyones mind for the rest of the night.

The next morning seemed surreal, almost like everyone was… happy. Lori was on cloud nine knowing that her husband was around and Carl was just so happy to see his father once more. Josephine of course was also ecstatic to see him back, also she was happy to see Shane had backed away from everyone quite a bit since Rick had returned. She knew it was because he couldn't fool around with his best friends wife anymore.

"Morning sleepy head," Josephine's brother's voice shot out from the distance and she turned to see Rick walking towards her.

"Hey there, Sheriff." She smiled as he laughed and gave her a big grin. He was so glad to see her and to know that nothing bad had happened to her. He was one lucky guy to know his wife and child and even sister were safe in his protection now.

She still hasn't told him about the baby. She didn't know if last night upon his return she should tell him about everything. She was scared of how he would react, mostly because he would probably tie her to a cot and never let her out of his sight. She figured after she talked to Daryl and everything calmed down a bit she would figure out a way to tell him he was going to be an Uncle. She remembered when she first knew she was going to become an Aunt. Lori and Rick had invited her and Dean to dinner and they surprised them with a cake that said "WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" everyone was so happy and proud, having a baby used to be such a happy thing and now it seemed to be everything but a happy occasion. Sure, a baby was cute and a lot of work but it was double the work now that dead people were walking around biting and killing people. Her thoughts turned negative and she turned away from her brother and frowned looking out into the distance.

He noticed her expression and put a hand on her shoulder. " It'll be okay, I'm going back for him."

She looked back at him, he thought she was upset about telling Daryl about his brother. She was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth and that he really was going to go back for Merle.

"You know, I am proud of you for that. He's not the worst man in the world and neither is Daryl and I know the feeling of losing a brother and it's not a happy one." She said back to him and smiled. He rubbed her shoulder for a second and then walked down to where his family sat founding clothes and cooking breakfast. Josephine looked to the mousey women, Carol, who was now walking her way.

"I have these for you, I thought maybe you could use it." She help out a small heap of clothes in front of her. Josephine grabbed them and gave them a questioning look.

"They're maternity shirts. I was in such a hurry and grabbed all kinds of clothes from my closet when this whole thing started happening. I didn't even realize I grabbed the old shirts I used to wear when I was pregnant with Sophia." Her eyes wondered over to her daughter who was running around the camp fire with Carl, they were obviously playing tag and it was nice to see them acting like children for once.

"Wow, Carol, this is so sweet of you. I don't even know what to say." She had never really talked much to Carol mostly because it seemed impossible when Ed, her husband was around. She smiled gratefully to Carol.

"It's nothing, enjoy this time as much as you can." Carol smiled back but without another word a scream came out in the distance.

"MOM!" It was Carl and Sophia. They must have snuck out into the woods playing tag. Without a thought Carol and Josephine along the rest of the group ran down the path into the woods where Sophia and Carl and emerged from. Josephine ran with Rick past the children and mothers into the woods where there was a small clearing and that's when we saw it. A deer being eaten and ripped open by a walker. It's mouth was full of deer and the sounds it was making were horrifying. Josephine stood there for a second before Rick pushed her back a few steps and then the men charged at the walker at full force. They were beating it, kicking it and smashing it with pitch forks and shovels and Shane even had a baseball bat. Suddenly, its head flew off its body and everyone stopped

"This is the first one we've had this far up the mountain," Dale said slightly exasperated. We all stared at this thing, mangled and decapitated and yet it's mouth was still moving trying to eat the remainder of deer it had been chewing on. Josephine felt bile creep up from her throat and she shut her eyes trying so hard not to vomit right there in front of everyone.

Her eyes shot back open at the sound of leaves moving in the distance. Shane was the first to pull out his rifle and pointed it at the oncoming intruder. Thats when Josephine saw the arrows stuck inside the deer.

"Wait, it's just Daryl!" She shouted to Shane. As soon as she did Daryl came plummeting out from the bushes. He took one look at Shane and then down to the deer and bloody walker mess before him.

"Son of a bitch…" Daryl yelled coming out from the bushes and next to the rest of the group. He looked down at the deer and walker in utter disgust. "Thats my deer!"

Josephine felt the anxiety of the Merle situation start creeping up inside of her as Daryl kicked and yelled at the dead walker.

"Calm down son thats not helping," Dale said quietly

The conversations between Daryl and everyone in the group was cut off by Daryl shooting the dead walker right in the eye. Josephine cringed at the site of the arrows sunken into its skill and the blood oozing out of its eye as Daryl pulled the arrow back out.

"Its gotta be the brain, don't ya'll people know nuthin?" Daryl said as he walked into the campsite. Rick looked at me with a pressed and concerned look on his face. This was the man that befriended his sister? He seemed quiet odd and a little hostile. He was not going to be an easy one to reason with about the recent incident with his brother.

Josephine watched as Daryl walked into camp. All eyes were on him as he yelled for his brother to get his ugly ass out from their tent and enjoy his recent hunt. She walked up behind him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around hastily and squinted at her.

"What do you want?" He said with an angry tone of voice. He was always like that after something didn't go his way. A few weeks ago she had accidentally tripped over one of his hunting traps he was making and it feel apart. He had got up so quick and ran up inches between her face calling her a dumb bitch. She had taken little offense to his hostility and apologized and walked away but something inside her was surprisingly sad that he had used such harsh words towards her. Even Dean at his ugliest would never really call her a bitch. He eventually apologized in his own way by catching extra food and giving her two helpings instead of one saying it was for the 'little one' but she knew it was because of his recent outburst at her. He was deep down, a really good man but I don't think the people at camp could really truly see him for who he really was when his brother was around.

"We need to talk about something." Her eyes darted to the ground and then back at his staring eyes. His mouth was pressed in a straight like and his sweat was beading down his forehead as the sun hit his face. Something in his eyes told her that he already knew what she was going to say. "It's Merle…"

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" He said taking a step forward, his face inches from hers.

Everyone was now staring at the two of them. She wished they were in private, because then they wouldn't be getting the death glares right about now. Suddenly Rick came out of the woods and stood next to Josephine.

"We left him handcuffed to a pole on top of a building in the city…" Typical of Rick to always come to Josephine's rescue. She flushed a bright red, annoyed and embarrassed that her brother had yet again did something against her wishes. She knew that he meant well, but it didn't make the feeling of embarrassment go away. There was Rick Grimes, there to protect his 28 year old sister yet again when she doesn't even need protection.

Daryl's eyes darted back and forth from Rick's to Josephine's

"YOU WHAT?!" He shouted in aw of what he was hearing. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU HANDCUFFED MY BROTHER TO THE ROOF AND JUST LEFT HIM THERE?" Anger shined in his eyes and Josephine could see his fists tightening together.

"Daryl, just listen.." She put out her hands and they landed on his warm chest. She could almost feel his heart racing and his breathing was short and fast. He looked down at her and immediately pushed her hands from his body as if her hands touching him was painful.

"Just shut up, Josephine!" She could see tears starting to weld up in his narrow eyes. He blinked them away fast and started pacing around the campsite with his crossbow still in his hand.

"Don't you talk to her like that," Rick said pointing his finger at Daryl in a fatherly fashion. She could see Daryl smirk lightly and he walked straight up to Rick, his finger now pressed up against Daryl's chest.

"Or What, you gonna handcuff me to a roof too, Asshole?" Daryl spat at Rick. Suddenly Shane somehow appeared from the scene and grabbed Daryl by the neck. Josephine winced as Daryl fell to the ground in obvious pain.

"Hey, chokeholds are illegal!" Daryl yelled up at Shane.

"Well take it up with the warden then," Shane shouted back struggling against Daryl's obvious protest.

"Stop it, Shane! Just let the man go. You are really getting into a fight with a man who just found out some stranger left his brother on a roof and he doesn't know if he's alive or dead.? Give the man a break, Rick. I love you but come on now. What if this was you?" Josephine snapped at Rick and Shane for being so un sympathetic towards this man. Sure, Daryl was a spitfire, but she knew if she would have just talked him down everything would have been fine.

"Jo, Merle was a danger to us all. He could have gotten us all killed. I know Daryl here is your…Friend but come on now, I did what needed to be done." Rick shot back, seemingly hurt by his sisters words.

"I know you did what you think is right for the group. I don't for a second think you didn't but let the man breathe, don't keep in in a damn choke hold!" Josephine felt her blood pressure lower as Shane unhooked his arm from Daryl's neck. Daryl shot her a look and then back at Rick.

"Who is this sorry ass anyway?" He asked Josephine his eyes burning into her soul. He was pissed, and rightfully so, but her brother was right. Sometimes Merle did do things to endanger the group and she did know her brother did what he had to and thats what mattered most, but that still didn't mean she didn't feel bad for Daryl.

"This is Rick, my brother," She darted her eyes back and forth from the two men in front of her.

"As if there isn't enough Grimes here already," Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"The door to the roof is locked so no geeks can get at him," Suddenly, T Dog appeared from the woods with a handful of fire wood. Daryl rolled his eyes at the sight of this man.. the two had never really gotten along.

"So do you have the key so I can go and get 'em?" Daryl yelled fiercely. He stood there huffing and puffing, sweat beads still running down his head and in the Georgia sun you could see his eyes were beginning to look glassy from emotion.

"I dropped it," T-Dog announced throwing down the fire wood.

"And you couldn't pick it up?" Daryl retorted

"I dropped it down a drain." T-dog looked down shamefully and that was the last straw. Daryl put both hands on top of his head and let out a loud growl.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE, SO I CAN GO GET EM!" Daryl said once again. His eyes landed on Josephine's now.

"Daryl, Rick and I will go with you," She said darting her eyes back to her brother who nodded. She could also see Lori's unimpressed expression from behind him. She knew this wasn't what Lori wanted but overall it was the right thing to do. Maybe this whole ordeal would finally snap Merle from this egotistical world he was living in and now finally be part of this group and help when he can rather than fuss over every decision that he didn't decide to make.

"Great, Marsha and Greg Brady gonna help me find my brother," Daryl said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and walking back to his tent in distaste. Before anyone could say anything else Shane spoke up.

"Aint this a shitty idea Rick, going to save douche bag Merle Dixon?" He placed his hands on his hips like he always did and gave Rick a hard glare.

Suddenly Daryl was back from his tent with 5 new arrows for his crossbow. "Choose your words more carefully," he spat at Shane.

"Oh no, I did. Douche bag is what I meant," replied Shane, a smile creeping up onto his lips.

"You can't go out there Josephine." Lori had spoken up through all of this fighting. She looked me up and down carefully not overstepping her boundaries and knew that Josephine really wanted to tell Rick about the baby when she was ready. Josephine knew she was right, it was risky with all those walkers and even though she was a good shot, she had more than just her life to look after now.

Daryl looked at her. It was as if he was saying it was okay to stay behind and that he understood. His eyes darted down to her abdomen and then back up to her face quickly. He was reminding her that something living was inside of it.

"I know I can't go, but I want to just do something to help. This isn't really an ideal situation." She replied putting her hands inside her dirty ripped washed out jeans. She looked down at herself. She wished so badly for a shower and maybe a pair of converse that didn't have 8 billion tiny holes and were not covered in thick brown mud from walking around the water edge to help the women clean laundry.

"I mean risking our men's lives for Merle Dixon, yeah, thats not an idea situation…" Shane replied looking at Josephine with disgust in his eyes. He never understood why she had taken a liking to Daryl Dixon since the group had formed. He figured it was not for his looks clearly, Josephine was the definition of beauty, with her long brown hair and piercing green eyes and slender figure and Dean was a much more attractive and put together man than Daryl god damn Dixon, the sweatiest dirtiest hillbilly he had ever seen. She and him were the only two who didn't really have their own voices at times. He remember Josephine as a child, always getting in trouble for skipping school and always outside in her garden. She used to always be outside reading or on her bike when Shane would be over. Then she grew up and dated Dean, an asshole who's parents basically pushed them onto each other. Dean never treated her right and she weirdly enough didn't seem to care. She was quiet and it was hard to read what she was thinking. She was just a tougher shell than her brother and Shane never understood why. He figured Daryl was the only one that understood how she feels when it came to hiding emotions and keeping yourself emotionally protected. In a way they were more similar than meets the eye.

"Merle is a part of this group," Josephine hissed back. She couldn't believe she was defending Merle, the man who would always whistle when she walked by and would try to grab her ass. The man who wouldn't lift a finger for this group unless it was to profit himself.

"Just leave it be Jo," Daryl's voice shot out from the crowd and she looked directly at him. He knew that she was just saying that to make Daryl feel like someone was on his side, but he knew his brother was a useless piece of shit and that he was nasty to everyone in their group, including Josephine.

"I'm going." T dog said as he approached the group conversation.

"I am too," seconded Glenn

"Merle Dixon…man wouldn't even give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst!" Shane blurted out.

"I cant just leave a man out there like that. Its no way to die, not even an animal deserves that." Rick responded then his eyes flashed to Lori who had a look of anger across her face.

"I don't like this at all, but I…. I understand." She grabbed Ricks hand and kissed it. "Please just come back with everyone, Merle included…"

Everyone was silent for a bit until Daryl spoke up

"Well lets go, I aint got all day," With that he picked up his things and started to walk towards the box truck. Josephine wanted to follow him and maybe try to apologize to him about everything that happened but she decided against it. She looked to Rick after watching Daryl leave.

"You be careful, and I'll see you when you get back." Rick nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder like he always did to comfort her, he had done it since they were children. It was their thing and she always felt comforted when he did so.

"You were right about everything, we are doing the right thing here," Rick told her and smiled before removing his hand from her shoulder and turning to say goodbye to his wife and son.

Then as fast as they returned they were gone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was sitting by the fire, everyone except Ed, who shane had beat to shit earlier and rightfully so. The women were all gathered near the Quarry when a fight between Carol and Ed broke out. Josephine had grabbed Carol to get away from Ed who was clearly an abusive husband and father. The fight broke out so fast and when Josephine pulled Carol from Ed's grasp he had pushed her hard knocking her almost off her feet. Shane had witnessed the entire thing and ran up and beat Ed's sorry ass until he was on the verge of ripping his face clear of his body. Everyone was silent and Josephine held onto a crying Carol to hear Shane threaten him severely about shoving pregnant women, beating his wife or child, and hitting anyone at this campsite. She had never seen Shane so evil in her life and she would be lying if she said it didn't scare her.

Now in the dead of night and the fire roaring, laugher was finally presented. Dale told the story of his watch and Josephine sat quietly eating her meal.

"So, bets on who will tell Rick about the baby first!" yelled Amy from the campfire. Josephine smiled up at her and then looked back down at her food quietly. She has had enough about this baby talking. She didn't even really want to ignore that she was in fact a 4 month pregnant women during the end of the damn world.

"Nobody better say shit to my brother," recoiled Josephine. She wanted to be the one to tell him. She knew he was not going to be too excited given everything that was going on but she just really needed his support more than anything. She felt if someone other than her told him he would become this crazy overprotective brother he always tried to be.

"Well you're going to give birth before you tell him at this rate," Lori laughed holding Carl close to her body in a tight hug.

"I just need the right words to tell him because I need him to believe I can hold my own. I don't need brother Grimes to coddle me through this process," Josephine stated quietly. "I'll tell him tonight, when he returns."

Before anyone could say anything Amy got up from her seat at the camp fire. Andrea grabbed her arm tightly.

"Where are you going?" she worriedly asked her sister.

"I need to pee… geez, can't I be discreet?" Amy laughed before heading to the RV bathroom.

"I hope they get back soon," Dale said as the fire started to die down.

Everyone was quiet for a bit until the door to the RV swung open and Amy stated that we were out of toilet paper. Before anyone could even reply, her blood curdling screams hit the air. Everyone got up quickly in fear as they watch Amy get bit in the arm by a walker. Suddenly mayhem broke out and walkers were coming in every direction. Josephine yelled to everyone to get to the RV. She kicked back a chair in order to trip an oncoming walker. She needed her gun, the one she had taken from her family home before the virus broke out in the city. Her dad's gun had been stuffed in her pillow case for three months. She knew very well how to use it but she only killed three walkers on their journey and it had all been with a shovel because noise seemed to attract the walkers… but tonight, the only way to survive was with that gun.

She ran like lightening towards her tent, she unzipped it quickly and took a step inside the tent when suddenly she felt her foot get tugged from the tent. A walker had grabbed her by the foot and was moaning and hissing at her as she fell hard onto her stomach. She started to kick and fight her way out of its grip. He was a strong walker, and no matter how hard she tugged he still held a death grip on her ankle. She fumbled as she was fighting and searching her tent for that pillow case, and then right next to that damn healthy pregnancy guide was the purple pillow case. She frantically grabbed it and the gun rolled out of the bag and before she knew it the walker was inches from biting her leg before her gun sounded and a bullet entered its brain.

She was in shock at how close of a call it was, and she could still hear screaming and gun shots and all else from the camp. She swallowed her fear and climbed over the dead decrepit walker and back to the camp site. She shot two more walkers one right in the head as it grabbed a chunk from Amy's neck, another was walking right towards Sophia and Carol. Josephine saw another walker coming for her and she aimed at his head and nothing happened. She was out of bullets and shit out of luck, she turned to run and grabbed the handle of Carols sedan and hoped in, closing the door right as the walker slammed against the window, blood creeping out of its eyes and mouth, flesh tangled in its snapping teeth.

Suddenly the walkers eyes got wide and its body slid down the car door, finally its life was ended from a sharp arrow in its skull. Josephine closed her eyes as she felt safest in the sedan rather than outside but instead of walkers and guns she just heard one thing. Crying. Screaming really, coming from Andrea. She kept her eyes closed and put her hand underneath her baggy shirt to her swollen abdomen. She let out the breath that she had been holding in.

"Get out of the damn car," She heard Daryl shout from outside, she opened her eyes to see him in the window pointing at her demandingly. He was always so stern, even at the most desperate of times. She knew that was his nature, but sometimes it would be nice to have a friend to comfort her and tell her it would be okay, but she knew Daryl only acted this way to make sure she stayed strong.

She gently pushed open the door to see the scene in front of her. The camp site was now resembling a grave yard. Carol was with Sophia at one side crying deep sobs over her husbands dead body and Sophia stood above her rubbed her back. Carl and Lori huddled together as Rick was in shock at the scene in front of him. Bodies of people that she had just seen alive lay in front of her, and then she saw Andrea. The girl was howling as Amy's lifeless body lay on the hard ground. Amy was bloody and bitten on her arm and her neck. Josephine had never seen something so terrible.

"You and little one alright?" Josephine was shocked out of her mental state to see Daryl looking at her with pressing eyes.

"I mean I think so, I don't really know." She replied putting a hand on her stomach again. She was worried. She hit the ground hard as the walker pulled her foot from underneath her. What if it was just hard enough that something happened?

"What do you mean?" He pulled her from the side of the car and back near the old Grimes family truck. He wanted her alone for a second so the others wouldn't overbear her or so Rick couldn't hear their conversation.

"I fell really hard in my tent. A walker…..A walker it grabbed my.. my foot when I tried to get my gun," Josephine had a hard time talking and her hands were shaking as she wrapped them around her body. She internally reminded herself to pick up the gun she had dropped before entering the car. She felt like that was going to be her new best friend after tonight.

"Jesus Josephine, cant you ever be careful?" Daryl hissed as he ran his fingers through his dirty hair. She knew he was just worried for her, it was just the way he said things that made him sound so ruthless.

"I…" she couldn't finish her sentence and she flopped onto the ground, pulling her legs to her chest as she started to sob. She had lost friends, she could hear Andreas screams still, calling for her dead sister, and now she was fearing that at 4 months she might have just killed her unborn child.

"Hey, get the hell up Jo, this is no time to feelin' sorry for yourself. You need to be okay, don't stress and hurt the kid any more than you have and get your ass up from the damn dirty ground." He pulled at her arm and lifted her to her feet and stared her right in the eyes. "It's fine, you're practically a midget and you fallin isn't that far from the ground anyhow…." She knew he was trying his darnedest to help her feel better but it wasn't working. She was scared shitless about everything that had just happened.

"JO, JOSEPHINE, JO!" She could hear Ricks screams as he was looking around the camp for her.

"Go, let your bro know your okay," Daryl let go of her arm and gently pushed her to the crime scene campsite.

"What about Merle, did you find him?" She asked, worried as hell. The look on Daryl's face said everything he didn't have to.

"Daryl…" she started to speak softly

"I don't need your pity now go!" He ushered her angrily back towards the now broken group.

"Im here!" Josephine shouted as she walked up to Rick who engulfed her in a hug. She felt like breaking down. Scared and cold, she felt comfort in her big brothers strong arms. Lori came over and looked her over, seeing her knees seemed to be bleeding from underneath her jeans.

"Damnit, did you fall?" She questioned her quickly

"A walker, it came up behind me when I was trying to get my gun from my tent and I feel.. on my stomach….." She didn't need to say anything else. Lori's eyes got real wide and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Josephine… are you alright?" Dale's voice shot out of the now small crowd.

"I am, but I don't know if the baby is," She spat back, tears now streaming down her pale and now dirty blood stained face. She looked to her brother who was giving her a questioning and concerned look. Had he really just hear her say baby? It suddenly clicked. He had noticed she seemed to have gained wait in her stomach since his return. He didn't say anything but wondered why in a world with no food she had suddenly gotten bigger rather than smaller.

"You're pregnant Jo?" He asked her in a whisper

She nodded as she closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms back around her. He kept telling her it would all be okay and that it would be fine. She was his baby sister, he would protect her. Suddenly her head shot up from his chest and she pushed away from him.

"I don't need your god damn protection, I just need your support! Im a grown ass woman Rick, I can handle myself." With her words stinging the night air she walked towards her tent, kicking away the dead walker that she had shot in the head.

Daryl watched her leave from his place near the truck, he felt his face soften as he watched her angrily walk away from her brother and family. She had finally told her brother about her baby and now she felt like it was too late. Inside him he wanted to go talk to her, maybe just tell her to get over herself or something to let her know she was going to be fine. He didn't really have a way with words but whatever thing he managed to say to her she seemed to understand what he really was meaning to say, and thats something he liked about that girl. She was quiet like him and he liked that about her too, she seemed tougher than her brother gave her credit for. He looked down at the ground near Carol's Sedan and found her gun, bloody and just laying there almost as exhausted like a human with no steam left inside them. He walked over and picked it up, walking to her tent he placed it outside for her to find in the morning, and with that he walked to his own tent, tonight he was going to fall asleep to the screams of Andrea, the crying of Carol and the fear of the walking dead in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Josephine never fell asleep that night. She was too scared and shaken up to put her mind to rest enough to close her eyes. She had heard Daryl return her gun, and part of her almost grabbed him from outside and pulled him into the tent so she has someone to cry on. She contemplated waking Lori up so that she could cry to her but decided being alone would save her the embarrassment. She had kept her hands tightly wrapped around her baby all night. She cursed to herself for wanting to ignore her pregnancy, she wished she could take back her damning thoughts so that she could feel happy about this baby for a moment, because maybe she could find somewhere deep down that there was hope. She was too early on to feel the baby move, so she felt like life itself was at a stand still and she was just too scared to get up in fear of seeing blood on the cot or moving so that she could feel the pain of a miscarriage. Suddenly, she heard the zipper on her tent wiggle. She looked over to see Lori at the doorway.

"I came to check in, how are you feeling?" She came in all the way inside the tent so that she could close the zipper giving them more privacy.

"I don't feel anything, that's the problem right?" Josephine shot back hastily. The only thing she really felt was the heaviness of her eyelids from lack of sleep.

"We decided we are going to try the CDC, see if things are better there. Its unsafe for us to stay at the campsite anymore, the walkers are right on our trail. If we go to the CDC they can probably take an ultrasound, and make sure you and baby are well." Lori grabbed her hand away from her belly and kissed it. "You ARE strong and well, I promise."

"I cant do this anymore, I can't lose anyone else Lori…" She tried pushing her visions of Dean out of her mind but they kept creeping in. The last words he said to her wrapped around her head. He didn't even know she was pregnant, he died not even knowing he was going to be a father. Sure, she had her reasoning not to tell him but now with everything that was happening she thought maybe it was karma knocking her ass down.

"Come get some breakfast, you'll feel better," Lori said ushering her to get out of bed and out into the daylight. She motioned that she would be right out and Lori left her be. Josephine whipped her hands over her face. She grabbed a clean white tee shirt from her bag and pulled it over her black tank top. She never wore clothes that hugged her bump, and now with everything she really didn't want it to show. She took of her blood stained jeans to see two skinned knees. Pulling the jeans from her wounds had opened them up again and she pulled on her dirty old shorts, preparing to let her scabs heal before letting them brush up against all her dirty ass jeans again.

"You missed it. Chinaman had a little hissy fit about the bodies bein' burned," Daryl's voice echoed from outside her tent. She hit the tent wall to signal it was okay for him to come in. He unzipped the tent and looked at her. "Jesus, still in bed? Lazy much?" His humor was endearing but she wasn't really in the mood for jokes.

"We decided to go to the CDC after all huh?" She stated as she tied up her converse refusing to look at him. He climbed all the way into her tent and took a seat next her her on the cot.

"Yeah, should be good to see if civilization still exists I guess," he replied quietly. He didn't really know what to say and he figured she really didn't want to talk about it so just reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of band aids.

"Heard you got yourself a pair of skinned knees, thought this might help ya," he set them on the bed and quickly exited her tent, he was halfway out the door when she called his name.

He looked back at her with a blank expression.

"Thanks." she said looking up at him. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun showing her features off perfectly. Her skin was so light and soft but some areas were dark stained with dirt but she somehow made it look okay- natural even. Her eyes were a dark and sparkly green and her lips were a dark red, almost like she was constantly wearing a shade of lipstick. Her voice was shaken as she thanked him, and he nodded exiting her tent. He wanted to comfort her more, be a better friend but he really didn't know how, plus she had Lori and Carol to do that with. His job was to keep her looking up, keep her strong so she doesn't give up on him. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost her too.

He looked back at her tent and watched her crawl out, looking to see if the dead walker was still there but Daryl had burnt that son of a bitch before any one else had the chance to. He saw that she had put on the band aids and had moved to where Carol was sitting and wrapped her arms around the short haired women and they embraced for a long time. Josephine kissed her forehead and walked towards the now staring Daryl.

"What can I help with?" She asked politely, the fear from last night still lingered in her eyes.

"I couldn't tell ya, your brother there is shoutin' out all the orders, not me," Daryl replied pointing his pickaxe towards Rick who was staring back at them, Josephine to be precise. He was giving her kind eyes like he did as a kid when he had been rude or mean to her and then felt bad about it. Typical big brother apology. She nodded to him and he motioned for her and daryl to join the CDC traveling conversation.

Once their conversations as over and it had been settled that Josephine and Daryl would ride in the old Grimes truck Rick had grabbed her by the arm before she had left.

"You got a moment?" He said through pleading eyes.

"Daryl can you grab my stuff from the tent? I'll be right there," She motioned to Daryl to scoot before looking back at her brother. She sighed as he opened his mouth which made him immediately close it.

"We don't need to discuss what happened Rick, Im a grown women and thats that. If you baby me once I will not be afraid to walk right out of this group. I earn my keep here and I don't need my big brother thinking the world can't touch me because it can, and it has. I cant be this little baby who needs protection from this world because then if I ever lose you again I wont know a thing about protecting myself. Let me do this on my own Rick, your family needs you more than I do." I nodded towards Lori and Carl who were packing up their tent together laughing at something through all this trauma. He looked back at her speechless and just nodded in agreement. Words were stuck in his throat along with tears of both hurt and joy.

"I'm proud of you, and I love you kid," He placed his hands on both her shoulders and squeezed. "Thank you for staying safe out here so I can spend more time with ya." He smiled before leaving her alone with her thoughts. Their conversation had gone so much better than she ever imagined.

Daryl had walked over to Josephine's dirty orange tent and sighed. She had so much crap in there he didn't know what she wanted to pack and what she needed to leave behind. He unzipped her tent and climbed in. He grabbed her backpack from her cot and stuffed in some clothes laying on the floor, her gun and a box of ammo that was laying around. He danced around her tent again looking for other things. He dropped to his knees and looked under her cot finding a melted kit kat bar and a book. He smirked at the candy bar before carefully placing it in the side pocket. He reached for the book and inspected it. The cover was ripped off and it was old and dirty bit the spine of the book still intact read 'Guide to a Heathy Pregnancy'. Daryl's smirk faded as he worried for the safety of her unborn baby. He had grown to like seeing her rub her belly instinctively. It made him surprisingly feel like the world was still a somewhat decent place and that not all of the old world was lost. She hadn't really ever told Daryl what had happened with her boyfriend or husband or whatever he was. He just knew his name was Dean and that he was bit and died. He felt sorry that she was going to raise a child by herself, but inside Daryl knew he'd keep an eye out on the little thing once it was born, because deep down he cared. She was the only person he had connected with in this camp and he didn't want her to lose faith like most of the group were starting too. She wasn't like the others, she was different and Daryl could see that. He heard the door to the tent flop open and sun pressed against his cheek. He looked up to see Josephine in the entrance.

"If you ate that god damn Kit Kat, I'll throw you to the walkers for lunch," She smiled slightly and gestured for Daryl to exit the tent. He folded her cot and dragged it out before leaving. She folded down the tent and they threw everything in the back of the truck next to Merle's old bike. He got in the driver's side and waited for her to get her ass up into the passengers seat.

"Hurry up woman, we aint got all day," was the last words to be said before the silent ride to the CDC. Not one of them said a word but they were both thinking the same thing. This place better be what they needed.

"Son of a.." Daryl trailed off as he saw the CDC in the distance. Walker surrounded the large building and from the looks of it all, it looked deserted and worthless. Something inside Daryl froze as he looked over at the blank stare on Josephine's face. She was crushed seeing the people who were there to help turned to dead people eating other people and then still walking around.

Everyone parked their cars and looked at each other without a word. Rick motioned for the group to grab their things and head inside. Daryl took to covering Carol, Sophia and Josephine as they walked towards the center. Walkers had completely overrun the exterior of the place. Josephine had her gun close to her side, she has filled the damn thing with bullets in the car ride over, having a feeling she might need to use it. She pulled Carol and Sophia closer to her, seeing as to how scared they were approaching the walkers. Daryl was shooting them down like it was a piece of cake, leaving a trail for the girls to walk in away from the biting dead corpses. Soon they were at the door. It was locked and nobody was answering the bell.

'Its been over run too," Lori said sadly, grabbing Carl and holding him close. Rick looked to the group and then back to the door. He was frantic, something Josephine had not seen in her brother before. He seemed to be growing in rage and desperation. Suddenly, a camera moved on the door. Josephine froze and looked to Daryl, who was looking right back at her. He nodded, as if to tell her to keep up the hope that someone would be inside.

"LET US IN, I SEE YOU THERE LOOKING AT US!" Rick yelled pointing his gun at the moving camera. Suddenly from behind him the walkers were getting closer. If something didn't happen fast they were going to block the group in and there would be no way out.

"Rick we gotta go, they are cornering us!" yelled T dog. Shane tried to pick up Rick but he busted through the hold.

"DAMNIT LET US IN, WE HAVE CHILDREN AND MY SISTER, SHES PREGNANT AND IN NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION. PLEASE WE HAVE LOST HOPE HERE, THIS IS THE ONLY THING WE HAVE LEFT." He screamed at the camera, sweat beating down his face and he was swinging his arms to get away from Shane's trying grip.

Josephine was staring at her brother as the others tried to move away and grab him in the process. She was in shock at his actions, he was falling apart at the seems right before her eyes. Daryl grabbed her forearm yanking her back to reality.

"We gotta move quick," He said looking into her eyes, pleading for her to come with him. She knew this place was too good to be true, and that just like the rest of the world it was now just another shit hole with dead people running around it. Suddenly as she took a step forward a loud sound came from behind her. She twisted her body around to see the large metal door opening and a man standing there unharmed.

"Grab your stuff and get in, once these doors are locked they stay shut." He looked at the group with wandering eyes and they landed on Josephine's which were wide in disbelief. "HURRY."

Once they were inside everyone seemed to have let out an extremely loud sigh. This was a god damn miracle.

"Before we do anything, I need your blood so I can test it. Thats the price of emission. My name is Jenner, Edwin Jenner." The man spoke with a deep and intensified voice.

Josephine looked to Daryl who look relieved to be inside, but he still clutched his crossbow tightly to his body.

We took an elevator to a basement and Jenner gave us a tour before leading them to a room full of supplies and it was time for their blood tests.

Josephine felt strange in the building, but she was just happy to be away from walkers for a while.

When it was Josephine's time to get her blood tested Jenner finally spoke up.

"You cant fool anyone with a loose tee shirt, you must be the pregnant sister?" He smiled down at her and pointed to her baggy white shirt. She thought she could hide her swollen belly well but apparently compared to the other stick thin girls in the group she was the thickest one around the middle and that made it the dead giveaway.

"That's me," Josephine retorted resting her hand on her small bump. She wanted him to sweep her away into a room and just tell her everything was going to be alright and that sure enough her baby was in perfect health. Of course, perfect health was not really an option at this point but she would settle for anything on the relatively healthy scale.

"well, what seems to be the issue, your brother made it seem as thought you need medical attention? Or was that just a ploy to get me to open the doors?" Jenner looked at her and then the rest of the group behind her.

"I fell…I fell really hard onto my stomach last night, I need to know if my baby is okay." Josephine choked back her tears and Jenner had a sad look across his face. She was sure he was going to tell her that he didn't have anything to help her and that he was sorry.

"Well, you're in luck. I don't have a ultrasound machine but I do have a very handy heart monitor I can give you that so you can use it to find a heart beat," He grabbed her wrist "but first let me just take some blood."

Josephine looked to Rick who was smiling back at her and then she turned to Daryl who was in the back of the group, trying not to stand out too much. He looked at her with a peaceful look across his face, she thought it was probably just his way of basically telling her everything was fine now. He wouldn't say it out loud or show it but he was so relieved that she could see if the baby was okay. He had been mentally preparing himself for it not to be okay on the ride down. He wanted to be strong for her and for the group, and seeing her with a shiny sliver of hope really made him believe everything was going to be fine.

"Alright, thats the last of the samples. Please go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in the dining room. I have some food in there you can eat, and plenty of wine. Once I find the monitor I'll come get you…." He trailed off as if to ask her for her name.

Josephine, but you can call me Jo, and thank you so much." She smiled at him as she left the room. She unintentionally rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath. She had to have hope, she had to believe everything was just fine.

In the dining room, everyone started to drink. They all laughed as they watched Carl take his first sip of red wine and cringe in disgust. The food was shit, but at least it was something. Daryl sat beside her, looking at her every once and a while as they ate. He had an entire bottle of southern comfort by his side. He needed something, and it had been a long time since he had felt this good.

"Alright, Jo, I found the monitor. Just stick this end on your stomach and listen. You'll be able to hear it loud and clear." He handed her a box with the monitor inside of it. She didn't want to be rude and leave the table to go check because everyones spirits were so high but she excused herself and as everyone watched her leave they suddenly got heavy hearts. Rick looked to Lori and she got up from the table to go check on Josephine, but Daryl shot up and pushed his hand out motioning her to stop.

"Let me," he said quietly. He didn't know what had struck him at this time, maybe it was the southern comfort or maybe it was just his fear taking over but Lori shot him a look and then slowly nodded her head. He turned to walk out and sucked in a deep breath before turning down the hall. He spotted Josephine pacing back and forth in the 'game room' of the CDC. She looked stressed and overwhelmed. She hadn't even made an effort to put the monitor to work and she was just prolonging the stress.

"I knew you'd be here freakin out by your lonesome," Daryl smacked her arm playfully and she looked up at him as she was biting her lip.

"I dont know if I want to even know anymore." She pushed the monitor into his hands and started to bite on her thumbnail, looking from the monitor to his eyes over and over again.

Daryl rolled his eyes and took the wand end of the monitor and stuck it under her shirt. She looked at him, surprised.

"I don't know where to put the damn thing, but here turn that thing on," He handed her the other end and she reluctantly turned on the green button on the top. Daryl moved the wand from the underside of her stomach to right next to her belly button. No sounds.

His hands trembled a little bit as he moved it above her belly button and pressed a bit harder. She let out an exasperated breath and looked at him. He looked up at her and then back at the wand.

"Geez, you're so impatient," he teased. He moved the wand to the left side of her belly button and pressed again.

"lub-DUB… lub-DUB.. lub-DUB…" Josephine backed away from the wand and covered her mouth in excitement and shock. Daryl looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Told you everythin' was fine, gotta have faith," He wrapped up the monitor and threw it on the couch. He knew as soon as he left the room she was going to pick it up and test it on her self again, and again, and again. He turned around and walked out the door. He was feeling an overwhelming since of reassurance that the world was not complete shit after that 5 minute encounter with Josephine. He walked back to the table and let out a breath he had been holding in. Everyone's eyes were glued to him.

"Let's say we celebrate tonight! BOOYAHHHH," He yelled returning to the table and rising his bottle of Southern Comfort.

"BOOYAHHHH," came the echoes of everyone else at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, everyone broke off on their own. Glenn, Shane, Andrea and Daryl were drinking heavily at the dining room table while T dog and Dale played cards in the far corner of the game room. Rick and his wife lay on one of the couches embracing each other. Josephine, Carol and the two children were playing a board game and laughing on the floor of the CDC. For a moment everyone felt as though life was back to normal. It seemed like inside this cage was some kind of safety, some kind of heaven away from the walkers.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Little Sophia shouted over the laughter and noise in the room. Josephine placed a hand on her chin and thought for a second. She hasn't really thought about it before. Dean had only mentioned children a few times, one at which was the day Carl was born, Dean had said he wished some day when he was older he wanted a little boy. She knew that in her heart she wanted one too, but never told him. She used to tell him she didn't want children, which wasn't entirely untrue, she just didn't want them with Dean.

"Ive always like the thought of a boy, but a girl as cute as you wouldn't be so bad either," Josephine winked at Sophia and then pulled a card from the Candy land card pile. "Yes, Princess Lolly!" She moved her piece up the board passing the rest of the group.

"No way, I was wondering who was going to get that one," Carl laughed

After a few hours of down time Jenner came in the tell the group that showers were available and they were gladly able to take one and that they just need to go easy on the hot water. Glenn was the first one up, booking to a random room where he could strip naked and jump in the hot shower. There were only six rooms and then Jenners' housing quarters. Rick, Lori and Carl had one room, Carol and Sophia shared a room, Andrea and Jacqui in another, and Dale, T Dog and Glenn took the giant room, which left Shane with Daryl in a room together, and Josephine somehow got stuck in the last room by herself. She didn't mind, it was kind of a relief not to be stuffed in a small dorm styled room with someone. She had the smallest room at the end of the hall. It was attached to another small bathroom with just a toilet and sink. She sighed at the sight of no shower, of course she would have to go bother someone now so that she could enjoy a decent washing up. She grabbed a few things of cleanish clothes: a dark brown tank top that was flow-y at the bottom, and a pair of boyfriend jeans that fit her body loosely.

Dale suddenly appeared in her doorway with a towel on his shoulder and a robe around his body.

"You have a shower in this closet?" He laughed as he asked her.

"No, but I'm going to sneak a shower in Carol or Andreas room, hopefully the are not sleeping already," She sighed again and looked to her older friend who was smiling with a full grin down at her. He was grabbing the side of the wall and took in a deep breath,

"It feels so good to get cleaned up, I almost forgot the world out there while I was drowning my sorrows in that steaming hot water." He came over to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead which surprised her

"You are okay, and I couldn't be more happy about that. You promise me if you need anything, anything at all, you will let me know?" He looked down at her and she smiled gratefully.

"Of course, Dale," she replied her heart filled with glee. It was so weird how the group had suddenly become this family. Everyone was so oddly different and yet we all seemed to not care and put aside our differences in order to survive and protect each other. She thought for a second about her strange budding friendship with Daryl in that moment. If the world hadn't ended they probably would have never crossed paths, and she got a sense of sadness when that thought had entered her mind.

"Alright, you have a good night young lady," and with that said he was out her door and making rounds to the other group members.

Josephine grabbed her backpack and walked out the door as well, closing it behind her as she entered the hallway. She could see Glenn swaying in the distance to his room after grabbing another bottle of wine from the dining room. She giggled a bit, it was nice to see people so happy and drunk as the light of day. She made her way to Carol's room but saw that her door was shut and the lights were off. She was certainly in bed, it was past Sophia's bed time anyway. She traveled to Andrea and Jaqui's room but stopped when she saw Dale in the bathroom rubbing Andrea's shoulder. Great, the girls rooms were occupied so she would have to go shower in the mens. She turned around to head to Ricks room when she saw Daryl.

"What are you lookin' for?" He asked her as he staggered down the hallway with his Southern Comfort still in hand. He looked light hearted and chipper as a drunk. He was certainly feeling good, she could tell.

"Damn small bedroom doesn't have a shower, I was going to use Ricks," She saw him smile and then he walked in close to her, almost touching.

"You can use my shower, Aint nobody in my room. Shane ran off somewheres," He was looking right at her almost like he was trying to peak at her soul. She took a step back, knowing he was getting close because of his alcohol consumption. She smiled and accepted his offer, eager to get a shower and wash this dirt and sweat from her pale body. Even in the Georgia heat she somehow never tanned a shades darker, not even a little bit.

Daryl ushered her to his room and then closed the door of the bathroom leaving her alone with her and her thoughts. She looked to her right, starting at herself in a big open mirror. She could noticeably see her belly from the side, slightly protruding from her baggy shirt. Her jeans were fitting a lot tighter than normal so next time someone was on a run she would have to ask them to grab her a different larger pair. Her hair had always been long and neatly kept in a bun or running like a waterfall off her shoulder, but with no shampoo and no hair dressers her hair had gotten matted at the bottom and constantly looked like she hadn't brushed it in months. She couldn't wait to detangle the mess in the shower and finally take it out from the bun that had been strangling it all together for weeks. She undressed and turned on the shower, she couldn't believe how amazing the warmth of the water felt on her skin as she washed up.

She looked down at herself and then closed her eyes. Dean would have been a good father, just not a good significant other. He was gentle with children, especially Carl who adored him. He came from a good family, and she used to think it was just her that made him so crude and unfaithful. Maybe being so closed off to him for so many years was the reason he cheated, because maybe he felt like she didn't really know him at all.

They used to sit in bed watching TV at night and never say a word , its not like she really felt like she had nothing to say to him. He would be on his blackberry typing furiously and she figured it was just another girl to keep his mind preoccupied. She thought about the last time she saw him alive. They were at an old run down supermarket, the shelves almost bear and as Josephine wandered off to find food and water, splitting off from Dean, moments later she heard his screams. She had ran so quickly only to be too late.

She jolted from her thoughts as she heard a banging on the door.

"Hurry up in there, I gotta take a piss,' She heard Daryl yell from the other side of the bathroom door. She smiled to herself and turned off the the water, climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel that was hanging from the wall. She quickly dried off and put on her clothes. She ran her fingers through her now detangled hair and breathed in the fresh soap smell through her nose. She opened the door, Daryl hovering over the door with his hands on either side of the entrance.

"All yours," she smiled as she weaseled her way underneath him. He ran into he bathroom and closed the door. Moments later she could hear the stream of urine hitting the water in the toilet bowl in quick determination and she laughed quietly to herself. All that southern comfort was running right through him now. Before she could walk out door or even take a step forward Daryl burst through the door. He stared at her with tempting eyes. Sometimes, she got the urge to just grab his face and smash their mouths together as a way to feel close to someone again, but she knew Daryl was not that kind of person. She figured he would probably get extremely awkward and stop talking to her if she had done something as drastic as that. Some days she just wanted him to hug her and maybe cuddle as they feel asleep, warm from the chilly air, and then other days she just wanted things to be exactly as they were now, having Daryl be her rock and her driving force to keep her head from looking down on the life they lead now. He was a good friend and even though he had a tough exterior, she knew he was a big softy on the inside when he wanted to be.

"You drank a lot tonight, buddy." She laughed as she watched him stumble onto his side of the room and onto the bed.

"Worth it," he said back. He pointed to her swollen stomach, "We all had to celebrate," he smirked and then put both hands under his head. He looked so happy and peaceful and all she wanted to do was give him hug and tell him he was a good friend. Instead, she picked up her backpack that was lying on the ground next to the bathroom and pulled out the melted Kit Kat bar. She opened the wrapper and out came the deformed melted candy bar. The smell of chocolate hit her nose and she got so excited at the fact that she was going to be eating this sad sorry excuse for a candy bar.

"Well, how about we have a toast?" She broke the Kit Kat in half, shoving one half at Daryl who hesitated and then took it gracefully.

"To the group, and to surviving everything thus far," She held up her half in the air waiting for Daryl to do the same, and when their candy halves touched she pulled back and put the bar into her mouth. It was the best thing she has tasted in a long time. The chocolate melted against her tongue and the crispy core brushed against the inside of her cheek. Her and Daryl sat there eating their candy for a second but before anyone could speak Shane charged into the room, seemingly furious and there were a few scratches on his neck from god knows what.

"What the hell happened to you?" Daryl asked getting up from the bed he was perched on.

"Leave it be, Daryl," Shane rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, thats my Q to get up out of this joint," Josephine said her eyes wide and confused.

Daryl watched her leave and turned to the bathroom door, wondering what the hell Shane was doing in there. He waited for a moment until he realized he wasn't coming out any time soon so he turned off the lights in the bedroom and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone got up and went to eat breakfast, some staggered in later than others. Josephine crept into the kitchen/dining room area and was greeted by Carol, Sophia, Lori, Carl, Dale, Andrea and Jacqui. They were sitting around the table with a plate of bacon in front of them. Josephine was shocked at the sight and quickly grabbed a slice and shoved it into her mouth and sat down. The grease from the bacon dripped out of her mouth a little and she whipped it away with her hands and chewed, savoring every last bite of the most delicious tasting bacon she had remember to be her favorite breakfast food. She groaned quietly at how good the bacon had tasted and shook her head in satisfaction.

"Wow, I forgot how good bacon tasted," she smiled looking at Carl who was shoving pieces in fast and happily.

"There's more where that came from, and here I have eggs. They are powdered but still make 'em pretty good." A voice came out of the back of the Kitchen and T dog suddenly appeared with a frying pan filled with eggs. Josephine was in pure heaven at the breakfast before her. She and the little one were enjoying breakfast when Glenn and Daryl both made their way into the room. Daryl's face looked a bit sour and Josephine instantly knew it was the SC that made him that way. Glenn moaned and sat down, Jacqui smiled and rubbed his shoulders sympathetically.

"Ahhh, never ever let me drink again," cried Glenn staring down at his place of food in disgust.

Everyone laughed and Rick came out and Carl asked him if he was hungover too. Josephine laughed whole heartedly at her little nephew. He probably had no idea what a hangover was, let alone felt like…oh, what joy it was to be young. Then when everyone was eating Shane decided to show his face. The scratches more prominent than they had been last night when Daryl and her were in the room eating her candy bar.

"what happened to you, on your neck?" T- dog asked concerned as he pushed a plate of eggs towards Shane.

Rick then gave him a questioning glare. Shane on the other hand wouldn't look up at Rick from his seat at the table and just started plowing eggs into his mouth.

"I think I must have done it to myself in my sleep," Shane said in a slight whispered tone. Rick huffed and shook his head.

"I never seen you do that," Rick said still having his eyes pressed to his best friend, pushing for a better answer.

" Me either, its not like me at all," Shane suddenly shot a look to Lori who just stared back down at her bacon and eggs. Josephine shot a look at Daryl who smirked, knowing just as well as she did that what had happened last night, either they had gotten in a fight or they were getting it on in the game room.

Then Jenner came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Dale twisted in his seat, ready to say something. He told Jenner that they wanted answers and Andrea chimed in as well. They had all come here to get the questions they all were hopefully for. They wanted to know if there was some kind of cure and what needed to do to survive and they all felt Jenner would know some answers.

He told them all to follow him and they joined him and he walked out of the room, as if everyone was to follow him. Everyone got up from the table except Josephine. She was extremely nervous of what was going to be said. She feared something bad was about to happen, because why had everyone killed themselves or just up and left. Why was he the only one left? Daryl was the last one almost out the door until he realized Josephine was not behind him. He twisted around to see her playing with a piece of bacon on her plate, looking nervous and questioning as she still sat at the table. He walked over to her and smacked her gently on the arm. She looked up annoyingly.

"What?" she spat

"You comin' or what?" He asked her playfully trying to shove her from her seat at the table. She pulled away from his touch quickly. She just didn't feel like listening to a man talk about how everyone was dying and that people were too afraid to live so they just shot themselves or hung themselves in the very places they had all slept last night. She didn't want to think about bringing a baby into a wold like that. She was afraid and Daryl saw that in her face as she pushed away from his touch.

"Listen here, you need to stop bein' such a pussy." His words lingered in the air until she finally spoke.

"Whatever Daryl," She got up from the table and walked out. He watched her go, obviously upset. She knew that he was right, she needed to pull her head of of her ass and keep fighting. She couldn't stop now she could just give up she walked towards the others into a big room. She stopped as a screen in front of her suddenly lit up. She felt Daryl stop close behind her, his warmth seeming to emanate to her body. She relaxed slightly and listened to Jenner speak.

They all looked at the screen as a person's brain was showing on the giant screen. Jenner went off about the test subject TS-19 on the screen. Someone who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to let them record the process. Vi - the computer system, then showed the first section of the virus and he told us how the virus killed you. Jenner was just telling them that everyone was dying.

"Is that what happened to Jim," Sophia shot her mother a concerned look.

"Yes." was all Carol could say.

The screen suddenly showed that the virus restarted the brain stem and thats how the reanimation of the corpse transforms.

After the horrific conversation Andrea confronted him and said he knew nothing of what to do about this virus. Everyone looked horrified and scared while others still lingered in hope. Josephine sat down in a chair and looked at Jenner.

"So, there is nothing… anywhere? Everywhere is like this place, and nobody knows what the hell is going on?" She put her hands on her head and waited for his response but he said nothing. The silence said it all. They were all screwed.

Jacqui slung down in a seat beside her closing her eyes, obviously taking it what was going on. That was it, they had ran out of options on what to do. All there was left is just to survive and wait until you die like the rest of them. It wasn't ideal of course, everyone wished this would be the place of safety and maybe even hope for a cure, but their dreams and hopes were just utterly crushed.

"Man, Im going to get shit faced drunk again…" Daryl's voice rang out and everyone was shot back into reality of the situation at hand.

Rick tried everything to get Jenner to give him answers but there was just nothing. Then Dale spoke out about the strange count down clock on the wall behind everyone. Jenner took in a breath.

"The basement generators — they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asked with worry and Jenner said nothing.

"Vi- What happens when the power runs out," Rick called out the the computer that had answered all the questions before.

"When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination occurs," The computer answered.

Josephine sat there, her whole body almost stone cold. This was it, she was done being afraid. She got up and just as fast, Daryl, Rick, T dog and Glenn shot out of the room and down into the basement where the generators were located.

Carol and Sophia came over to where Jacqui and Josephine were sitting and she heard Carol tell her little girl that everything would be okay. Josephine didn't even know how to calm down a child, how heartbreaking it was to see Carol so scared and still have to make everything seem okay. Josephine looked to her sister in law and nephew. They were hugging close and Lori was gently brushing his hair from his face. She had a horrible feeling about all of this decontamination bullshit. Something awful was about to happen and she could feel it.

She got up from the chair and walked to her tiny room, starting to pack and something felt strange. She looked around her quiet room, too quiet than it had been all night. She looked up at the ceiling at the vent in the wall and realized that no air was coming through. She jumped on the bed and stuck on of her hairs in the air to feel for air coming out of the vent. Nothing. Panic shot out of her and she grabbed her back pack, jumped off the bed and ran into the hall where everyone was standing

"No air is coming out of the vents," Yelled Dale. She was glad she wasn't the only one to notice this.

"The lights in our room are off too," stated Carol still clutching Sophia to her chest.

Jenner walked somberly down the hallway, not speaking a word to anyone, carrying a bottle of run in his hand. Josephine searched for Daryl, she didn't know why but she just did. He wasn't with the group so she ran towards Jenner asking him to answer the questions but he politely pushed her aside and kept walking.

Suddenly Daryl shot out from his room "Why is everything turnin' off, what the hell is going on?"

Suddenly Jenner spoke up, in a soft tone, utterly un phased. He told them that the building was shutting down, and the energy was being prioritized. Daryl ran up to him yelling at him to tell them what the hell was happening. Josephine clutched her backpack tightly in one hand and the other gently put a hand on her stomach and she began to rub her hand in circles telling herself mentally that everything would be fine and that they would just leave and never look back at this waste of a place.

She saw Daryl plummeting towards her and he grabbed her arm, the one clutching her back pack as if the make sure she kept the other one on her growing stomach. She pulled away from his hand and stood there, he gave her a concerned and some what angry look and still had his hand out, ready to grab her wrist again but instead she quickly took hold of his hand and gripped it tight. Daryl had no time to feel the embarrassment and awkward feeling that crept into his mind while he felt her small hand inside his he just yanked her through the halls.

"I always gotta be the one savin you, don't I?" He shouted at her as they walked through the halls into the big room. She expected him to let go of her hand when they entered the big round room again for the second time today, but instead he seemed to have gripped it tighter than before. Jenner said something about zone 5 shutting itself down.

"What do you mean, how can a building do anything?" Daryl questioned angrily at Jenner. He was still gripping Josephine's hand as the walked down the steps onto the first floor. Everything was happening so fast Jenner yelling and ramping about the french and fossil fuel. Suddenly Rick turned to the group and yelled at them all to grab their stuff and they were going to go.

Daryl let go of Josephine's hand pushing her back so she would listen to her brother but then the noise. The loud and horrible alarm beeping loud and everyone froze.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Shane yelled running up to Jenner and knocking him back a few steps. Daryl cam running up next to Shane, ready to pounce next.

Then the doors. The doors just shut. Glenn and Josephine ran to the door and tried to open it with the button and Glenn tried pushing it up with all his might.

"The door..its locked. He locked us in!" Glenn screamed to the group. Jenner yelled back about how important this building was and how there were things inside the CDC that could wipe out the entire country and suddenly it hit Josephine like a ton of bricks.

"This place is going to self destruct, is this place going to blow the hell up Rick?…." Her voice was soft and shaky as she looked to her brother with terror in her eyes. Everyone became silent for a second, taking in exactly what Josephine had stated.

"H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Jenner shared as the group looked at him with wide eyes and horrified expressions.

"H. I. T.'s?" Asked Rick, Josephine could hear the fear in his voice.

"Vi- define HIT," Jenner shouted at the computer system.

"H.I.T. - High Impulsive thermal fuel air explosion," Vi stated calmly over the intercom. She went into detail of what it entailed and everyone broke down.

Suddenly Carols cries shot out as Sophia ran into her arms, Josephine slid down the metal door where she was standing and cradled her legs to her chest. Everyone stood there shocked hugging each other and Dale stood with both hands on his head, his mind wrecked with confusion. Daryl wasted no time, screaming and hitting the wall, and Josephine cringed as the door behind her vibrated from the force of his ax hitting the other side of the door. Shane was next and she got up quickly in shock at everything that was going on.

"Get out of the way Jo!" Daryl shouted as she recoiled from her spot.

The next few moments everyone got their shit together after Shane started shooting all the computer screens, and Daryl lunged at Jenner with his ax.

"Test subject Ts-19, you knew them didn't you?" Josephine finally asked Jenner as there was a moment of silence.

"Yes, how did you know?" He looked to her.

"It's obvious, the way you talked about he or she or whoever, what was the relation between he two of you?" She sat down in front of him begging to answers. She was not always good with emotions and crap but he needed to show some or else the would have no way of getting out

"She was my wife," he stated sorrowfully. Josephine had him hooked lined and sinker'd. The years of psychology classes from college had finally paid off. She looked at him with sympathy. and he went on to talk about not having chances and not living like the people we loved and lost. Josephine's thoughts ran to Dean.

"My long time boyfriend, he was bit as well." She looked at him as he shot her a saddened look as if they had shared the common pain. "He and I were out on the road for a some time. He protected me very well, taught me things like how to fight and keep strong. He also was a righteous asshole but when all this happened he kept me safe and I owe him a lot for that," she sifted her eyes to Rick who was looking straight at her.

She continued. "He didn't even know I was pregnant when he died either. We split trying to find food in Atlanta in a stop and shop. I tried to be as quiet as I could and as fast as I possibly could be, but that wasn't enough. He must have reached up on a top shelf to grab me something and a walker grabbed his hand. My boyfriend, Dean, he was a big man, tall and muscular and when he pulled alway the walker came down with him. Right on top of him and bit right into his neck, then bit off his left cheek. I ran when I heard screams and I took a shovel that sliced the walker head right off its body. I hear Dean still screaming sometimes when I go to bed at night. I dream about how I just left him dead to turn into one of those things because I was too scared to face him and kill the only person I had left. I wish I had stayed there to die with him but I left, I ran for me and my baby because I wanted a chance to survive."

She could feel tears weld in her eyes, "The last thing he ever said to me was 'if something ever happens to me you better not look back, keep going and fighting' and I did because I want to see my baby, I want to hold it, and you are taking that chance away from me right now. You better open those damn doors so we can have a fighting chance, and we can have faith and hope. I need a chance to see Dean again in my babies eyes, and let him know I kept fighting."

Everyone was staring at her talk, hoping with all their mights that this would eventually get through to Jenner. And what surprised him was that he told them the way out. Without a word everyone kept running. Josephine didn't even think twice she just ran so fast for the opening door. She didn't even realize who was behind her because she was only looking for a way out. Rick, Lori, and Carl were all there, Daryl was there too, she just needed to keep moving and pray everyone else was behind her. When the glass had broken from the grenade everyone ran for their lives. Daryl had somehow managed to grab her hand again in the midst of it all and was practically dragging her across the field to the truck. They jumped in as everyone else took shelter in their own vehicles. She suddenly became overwhelmed with fear and let go of Daryl's hand and wrapped both hands around her stomach and closed her eyes and ducked her head, just waiting for the sound of the explosion..

And boy what a sound it was. She had made it out, made it out to keep fighting.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: I DONT OWN ANYTHNG FROM THE WALKING DEAD

Also, for those of you reading this is a story of Josephine's journey in the new world. I didn't want to make this story about a girl who has a baby and has this little happy ever after story. There will be tough parts to read in this story and I want there to be a lot of drama and hurt and comforting and a lot of realistic expectations when it comes to what happens after the walkers come. The story will evolve quicker and quicker in each chapter but don't get too invested in all the characters because this is Josephine's story and how she becomes tough as nails. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I've enjoyed writing!

It had been almost a month and a half since the CDC. The group had been on the road for what seemed like forever. They all decided a week ago to try and regroup at Fort Benning, which was a very long way away from where the CDC was located. Josephine was really showing now at almost 6 months. She couldn't hide the protruding bump from her clothes any more. She had taken to wearing a lot of the shirts that Carol had given her. Josephine sat quietly in the back of Dale's RV during the travels. She had taken to reading a book about pants in the wild, and she suddenly was taken back to her college years.

Daryl had left the truck on the side of the road a few days ago. He said a gasket must have broke and they didn't have time to fix it so he just decided to drive Merle's old bike the whole way and he left Josephine to ride along with Glenn, Andrea and Shane in Dale's old RV. Josephine sat down in the back, reading quietly and Andrea and Shane were in the front fumbling with the guns. She heard Daryl's bike slow down and her heart skipped a beat. She looked out the window and saw the scene ahead. There were cars everywhere, so close together it almost seemed impossible to find a way for the RV to fit through. Josephine put down her book and traveled up to the front of the RV where Glenn sat shotgun and Dale was driving.

"With all these cars, do you think you can get through?" She asked Looking to Dale for answers. He shouted out to Daryl ahead of us to scope it out, and he motioned for Dale to follow. Slowly but surely they were weaving in and out of what looked like a graveyard but instead of head stones it was cars. Suddenly the RV made a horrible squeaking noise and Dale slammed his fist on the stirring wheel.

Everyone exited the RV and Josephine saw Daryl turn off his Bike and Rick and his car full of people get out of their car and inspect the damage that was done to the RV.

"We can go through these cars, see what kind of things we can find," Rick said looking to his wife and then to his sister. "Maybe find some water and food."

"This is a graveyard," Lori stated obviously upset by the scene in front of her. She pulled in Carl to be closer to her and then Ricks eyes landed on Josephine's then down at her stomach which was covered by a elbow sleeve gray and white stripped tee shirt. He wanted badly to tell her to get into the RV, because this scene was no place for a pregnant women, but he resisted and she ignored his glare and started to search for supplies in an nearby vehicle.

"You're coming with me," Daryl's voice shot out behind Josephine as she was inside the now deserted van. She had found a pair of shoes that night fit Carl and a couple warm water bottles. She stuffed the supplies into a duffle bag before getting out of the truck and looking into Daryl's eyes no more than inches from his face.

"Get out of here Dixon, I can take care of myself." She pushed past him, moving onto the next vehicle. She opened the front door to find a flashlight that surprisingly still worked. She saw that Daryl was still close behind her now keeping an eye on her, but trying to be discreet about it. She rolled her eyes and kept searching vehicles. She had come up to an old black sedan and opened the back door quickly only to see a babies car seat, it was empty and covered in blood and human remains. She covered her mouth as bile started creeping up into her throat and she turned quickly and shut the door. The loud bang of the door made Daryl look up from siphoning gas from a nearby truck with T Dog.

"Holy shit," Josephine said with her hands on her knees as she was bent over in what looked like pain. Daryl panicked, thinking maybe it was the baby. He ran to her side and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"what is it, you alright?" He asked bending down to her eye level. She pointed to the car and he turned and opened the back door, ready to kill a walker. There was the empty car seat with blood and guts all over it. He grunted and closed the door. Josephine was staring at him in absolute disgust. He could only imagine the thoughts going through her brain right now. Before he could say anything Rick shouted at everyone to get under the cars. Josephine looked over at her brother and thats when she saw all the walkers stumbling towards her and Daryl. She looked at him quickly and his eyes were wide as he started to get into his beast mode. He grabbed her forearm and they started quietly running in the opposite directions from the walker. He opened a random deserted car and shoved her inside. Before she could protest he saved a old rotten corpse in her lap. He motioned with a finger to his lips to keep quiet and she knew better than to retaliate.

She dragged the dirty smelling corpse on top of her as she laid down in the back seat and breathed in and out slowly. Outside of the window she could see walkers passing by slowly. She hoped to god the walker on top of her masked the smell of her warm fresh body. She closed her eyes and prayed in that moment. She prayed for her brother and Carl, she prayed for Daryl and T Dog, who she could hear were outside of the car she was in, and she prayed that she would become stronger after this baby was born. She had a great god damn aim. She grew up with a cop as a father and now a cop brother. She almost never got the chance to use her gun or Dean's knife that she always kept on the side of her leg after the CDC. She knew she needed some kind of weapon from here on out knowing there were no more safe places on this earth.

Suddenly as fast as the walkers were trudging through the car graveyard, they were gone. Josephine opened her eyes and pushed the smelly walker off her body and flicked open the car door with her foot. The door opened and she pushed her converse shoe at it harder and it flew open. She saw Daryl pull a bloody T-Dog from under a walker. Josephine quickly got out of the car, stumbling over the dead bodies at the foot of the car.

"Jesus, what the hell happened?" She saw the others in the distance and Carol looked upset. She immediately thought about Sophia, hoping with all her might that she was okay. Daryl looked her once once and didn't even ask if she was okay. He knew she would be pissed of he did. Lately, she had been very eager to stand alone every since the CDC. She wanted to show everyone she could take care of herself. He knew she was going to be pissed for helping her out today, she always gave him the cold shoulder after treating her a little more carefully than the others, which he noticed himself doing more and more of. He didn't know much about being pregnant but Merle used to tell him pregnant girls were always moody, so he pegged Josephine's sometimes wretched behavior on that.

"Its Sophia, she ran off when two walkers caught her, Rick went out to go help her," Lori said putting her arms around Carol who was now full body sobbing.

"Shit," Dale replied pointing at T Dog who was walking with Daryl up to the RV. His arm had been badly cut.

"Wish we had a nurse or doctor or something here right now, his arm is cut real bad," Glenn stated getting pale when he looked down at T dogs bleeding and opened wound on his fore arm. Josephine signed and pulled out a rag from her bag. She wrapped it around T dogs arm and pressed it there.

"You need to elevate that arm so it doesn't keep bleeding out. I'll look around here for any tape so that I can wrap this rag around it and hold it in place. Dale put pressure to the wound okay?" She handed his wounded arm off to the older man who looked at her with wide eyes then back at the severely bleeding man.

"God, T you've seen better days," Dale said trying to make light of the situation.

"My baby?" shouted Carol from the distance. Suddenly Rick came out from the woods. He was sweaty and blood and dirt were spattered on his white shirt.

"She isn't here?" Rick said frowning as he returned to the group. Lori shook her head while Carol cried in her chest.

"She was supposed to come back. Walkers were trailing us close and I left her near the water bank and told her if I didn't come back for her to follow the trail back up to the highway. She must have gotten lost." Rick shot a look to Daryl. Somewhere along the way to Fort Benning, Rick had taken a liking to Daryl. He knew that he was tough and could really help out with the group, but Rick also saw how good he was towards his sister and he liked that Daryl stepped up and helped her when he wasn't around. He was comforted by that thought and really started to get a grasp on who Daryl Dixon was. He had seen his sister who was normally quite the closed off and quiet young lady really show her true colors around her friend Daryl, and that really made Rick trust him in every way possible.

"Well i'll come help you find her," Daryl said leaping over the guard rail and headed into the woods. Shane, Glenn and Rick followed.

"We'll be back before sun set," Rick shouted at the group and just like that them men were gone.

"Carol, it will be okay." Lori rubbed Carol's back in circles as the women sobbed for her missing child. Josephine wished she had something to say but she was never good with words. She just nodded as Lori soothed the poor woman.

"I'm going to keep looking through the cars, holler if you need me," She said turning her heels and heading into the crop field of cars.

She wandered off, weaving around cars of try and find supplies that they desperately needed. The sun was beating hard on her, and she began to sweat. She pulled her hair from off the back of her neck and tied it in a loose bun. Her mind went to poor Sophia, she hoped the boys would find her before nightfall. A little girl out in the dark would be just a horrible disaster. She found a fully packed Van a few hundred feet from the RV. She smiled to herself as she found mounds of fiber bars, 2 jars of peanut butter, and an energy drink stuffed under the seat. She pushed the energy drins in a separate bag, reminding herself that that was going to be for Daryl and nobody else. She found an arsenal of pocket knives in the van as well. She closed her eyes and thanked god for what she had found. She pulled them out of the van hastily and stashed them in her duffle bag. She carried the backpack on her shoulders and lifted the now half full duffle bag to another car. That's when she heard it, in the bushes. She quickly pulled out the knife she had strapped on her thigh. She slide down the side of the old car, making sure she wouldn't be seen. She thought for a second it could be Sophia and she popped up over the car and looked down at the woods. There was no moaning, just footsteps in the brush up ahead. Josephine held in a breath and put a hand on her stomach for a second before walking down over the guard rail quietly entering the woods. She could hear the footsteps closer now, but she couldn't see much because of all the big bushes, and surrounding branches.

"Sophia," she whispered as she crouched down a bit so that she could try and see under the branches but no luck, she didn't find Sophia but instead she found someone she really didn't want to see.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" came an all too familiar voice. His usual stern voice rang in her ears. She huffed out the air in her lungs and none other than Daryl god damn Dixon appeared below the blush line.

He got up quickly and brushed himself off.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" She said flustered. Wasn't he out looking for Sophia?

"Well, if you have ta know, I saw a deer run this way I figured I can catch us some dinner while I'm out here. I was walking to a safe place so when bambi came over this way I could just shot it. All this noise now, it wont set foot this way." He kicked the dirt on the ground and pointed a finger at her. "You best get yourself up back on that highway before I bring your ass there myself!"

She rolled her eyes and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I aint movin', you cant just tell me what to do all the time."

"Listen here ya little brat, Im trying to keep your ass safe. I don't even know why I try anymore. All you've been doin' lately is tryin' to get yourself into a mess. Im done, go shoot your own deer, go look for Sophia in the middle of the night, go sleep next to a god damn walker and see how much I care." His voice was now very loud. She wanted to laugh and tell him she was not the reason the deer wasn't headed this way, it was him making all the god damn noise. She knew he was upset about Sophia, obviously Rick and the group had not found her yet. His shirt was all bloody and you could smell him from a mile away. She just stood there staring at him. She knew he was trying to be a good friend but sometimes he just acted our of anger.

"Daryl, I thought you were Sophia," She stated simply still not moving from her spot in the woods with her arms still crossed over her chest, resting on her stomach. She must have looked like an idiot trying to stand her ground when obviously she knew she shouldn't be out in the woods, not after that herd of walkers just flew through the place.

"Well, I aint Sophia, but I could of easily have been a walker!" He pointed a dead walker that was a few feet away from where he was crouching when she found him. "I just killed that son of a bitch who was stumbling towards the road," His voice was now full blown heated anger. Rick would have killed her if he would have caught her out walking the walker infested woods.

"Just don't lecture at me Daryl, I'm just trying to help," She let go of her strong stance and let her arms fall from their cross. She put her head down staring at her shoes. She always seemed to get him angry lately. He never had anything nice to say to her and it drove her nuts.

The other day she had wandered off alone to go look for a source of water. When she returned Daryl flung his hands up in the air in mayhem asking her why she went alone. She didn't think it was that big of a deal and she said she needed to learn to survive on her own and he had called her a stupid bitch once again before storming off. She has leaned to except his nasty words since he was probably never taught to not say them. She had a feeling his father was not a gentleman by any means. It was a surprise to her that Daryl had turned out as good as he was. She wasn't a saint either and sometimes she would snap at anything that he said to her. Her least favorite thing was when he asked if she was okay all the time. She could be sunbathing on top of the RV and he'd still come check in to see if she was alive or dead.

"Well you aint helpin' nobody. You're just hurting yourself and that baby by tryin' to go all Ellen Ripley up in here," He pointed a finger at her demandingly.

It had surprised her that he referred to her as the women who saved the little girl in Alien. She chuckled at his comment which made him even more confused and angry. She just tried to remind herself that he was taking out his frustration about Sophia onto her. He also did that, and she learned to just except it for now until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"You think this is funny?" His eyes got wide with surprise.

"Yeah I do, I think its funny that whenever something goes wrong you push all the blame on me. What can I do Daryl, is there anything besides hide out in the back of Dale's RV that I am allowed to do according to you?" She shook her head getting angry herself. She wasn't doing herself any harm and right now she was still mobile and still fully functioning. She understood that once she got too large and couldn't run or couldn't defend herself she wouldn't put herself in a dangerous situation, but right now she was just confused and annoyed at why Daryl was being so overbearing towards her. It was very unlike him, but ever since the CDC its exactly what was happening and she had enough.

"You just wanna lose that baby don't you? All you ever do lately is just run off by yourself into the most dangerous situations. If thats what you want, fine. Go ahead and do what you need to. Im done tryin' to protect people around here. This aint my job." Daryl watched as Josephine's mouth dropped open and she stood there in shock at what he had just said to her. He really didn't believe that but he had grew to care for her deeply, and all he has ever wanted to do was keep her safe, and now he was fucking it all up. He was suddenly upset with himself for saying what he did but he couldn't just take it back, he didn't do apologies.

"Yes Daryl, please stop protecting me. Actually, stop everything you do for me, even stop being my friend." She hissed at him before walking up the small hill back towards the highway and back towards the others. As soon as she was out of sight he threw his crossbow onto the ground with a loud thud and kicked it. The thing was heavy duty and would never break, he just needed something to take all his anger out on. What the fuck was he thinking saying to her that she was trying to endanger her unborn child. Sometimes he wished that he was mute, he would like himself better that way. He was just so scared of something happening to her that was out of his control, and just like every other time in his life he pushed away someone who was getting too close for comfort. He picked up his crossbow from a few feet where he had kicked it and headed back to the highway, back to the others and back to Carol so that Rick and him could tell her that her poor little girl was still running wild in the night, tracks running cold and nowhere to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daryl, did you find my baby?" Carol asked jumping out of Lori's arms and running towards the guard rail as Daryl came out of the woods after Rick and Shane.

"Trail ran cold, we will pick it back up in the mornin'," He responded walking up to her and giving her his most sympathetic eyes. He felt sorry for this poor women. She had lost her child in the woods somewhere and god only knows what will happen to her once night falls. Daryl felt Rick's eyes on him as if to say thank you for coming with him earlier. He felt a sting of guilt when Rick looked at him, knowing what he had just said to his sister a few moments before.

"Carol why don't we go into the RV, get you some water while the boys discuss some things." Josephine came out from the distance with a bottle of water in her hand. She ushered for Carol to come her way. She looked up to her brother and nodded then snuck a look at Daryl who was staring right at her. She nodded at him as well, knowing he did really try to help find her little girl, but Daryl knew she wasn't just going to forgive him that easily, and he had really crossed the line. He was just worried about her, knowing that losing everyone he as lost so far he really couldn't lose a friend like Josephine.

The night turned out to be a chilly one. Josephine's heart broke for Carol, she couldn't imagine what was going through her mind and of course poor Sophia, being outside in the cold and probably scared to death. The group had made a small fire outside of the RV, Carl fell asleep on Lori first and they both decided to head back to the car to call it a night. Rick carried his son back to the car and put him to bed. Dale, Andrea and Carol sat on top of the RV so that they could see any type of movement in the trees from Sophia or oncoming walkers. Glenn and Shane were sitting inside the RV with T Dog keeping the poor hurt man company. Daryl was out doing god knows what among the cars in the distance while Josephine wrapped her raggedy blue blanket around her as she sat in an old lawn chair that Dale had given to her.

She sat there watching the crackling fire when she heard someone coming down from the road. She figured it was Rick, saying goodnight and letting her know the plans for tomorrow. Instead when she looked up she saw Daryl coming down the hill. She sighed and wrapped her blanket tighter around herself. She didn't particularly want to talk with him, even though she knew this was his version of apologizing. She was done taking shit from people, especially from someone as close her as Daryl Dixon.

He sat down a few feet away from her and picked up the stick laying on the ground and started poking at the fire. Josephine tried her hardest not to say anything, she was burnt out for the day. She heard him clear his throat, and she knew they were going to be sitting in that awkward silence for a while, because neither was the type to start conversation let alone one to either apologize or to forgive. They sat there listening to the crackling of the fire as sparks flew up into the dark night sky. Josephine never really minded awkward silence between her and someone else but when it came to Daryl she needed someone to say something or else she would have so many emotions running through her head while he just sat there. She knew he didn't really mean what he had said but none the less it still stung like a bitch. She didn't hate Daryl but sometimes he crossed the line, and today was that line. She had said that she wanted him to stop being her friend, and she really didn't mean that.

"Look, what I said earlier," He fought against his own words and she was so shocked that he had actually made an effort to apologize that she immediately melted inside.

"Don't even finish what you were going to say Daryl, It's okay you were just upset about everything thats been happening," She smiled down gently at him and he wouldn't even look at her for two seconds. She knew he must have been embarrassed, but the fact that's about to apologize meant more than anything to her.

"No, I wanna say this," He finally took a moment to look up at her and his eyes were flashing emotion at her. She nodded as to tell him to go on.

"I said somethin' I shouldn't have, I'm…" he drew in a breath and then let it out again "Im sorry Jo," His eyes flashed hers and she was smiling slightly down at him. She had some dirt on her head and small cut on her lip from where she had kept biting it. Her eyes were glossy and the fire was hitting her face just right to make it look as though it was glowing. Her hair was twisted into a bun and some random pieces were falling down lining her face.

"Thank you Daryl," She said. She suddenly got up from her seat in the lawn chair and plopped down beside him. He was shocked when she then draped the blue blanket over Daryl's shoulder and huddled in close to him. They spent a few moments without talking and Josephine felt Daryl's body relax and he let out a sigh and thats when she felt it. Inside her abdomen a small fluttery feeling crept up inside her. It was like someone was swimming inside of her, making her shiver and take in a sharp breath.

Daryl immediately looked at her in confusion at her recent actions, "What is it?" He asked looking at her. She was smiling at him her hands on both side of her stomach.

"I just felt the baby move, it just moved Daryl." She laughed and moved her hands around her stomach.

"Lil Alien in there," laughed Daryl as he poked at the fire again with the stick. She hesitated for a moment and then smacked the stick from his hand.

"What the hell woman?" He said looking at her with a scowl on her face.

"You gotta feel this Daryl, so I know I'm not just goin' crazy," she grabbed his arm and moved it so that his hand would touch her stomach if he would just drop his it down a little bit. She didn't want to pressure him to do anything he didn't want, she never pushed his hand down to make him touch her, but he knew she wanted him to. He awkwardly dropped his hand and let it rest on her warm and protruding bump. They waited in silence for a second and then he felt something brush up against his hand and that was it. He had just felt the little life inside his friend move. She smiled and asked if he had felt what she did and he looked into her eyes and nodded. He kept his hand there for a moment more, but then felt as though he had lingered a bit too long. Josephine knew he would be getting up after that, all the emotions and physical contact had probably worn him out, but she was surprised when he didn't get up from his spot, he just continued to relax and huddled under the blanket with her. She smiled, glad that Daryl had apologized and that things were back to normal between the two. She promised herself to never let her anger or his get in the way of what they had. He was the one person that she felt she never had to force a connection with, and that was something very special to have in this new world and she promised to cherish it.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was spent breaking into two groups to look for Sophia. Daryl and Glenn took the lead in the first group, taking all the women to look on one side of the forest while Rick, Shane and Carl took another. Dale and T Dog stayed back on the highway, because T dog's arm was real bad, he was too sick to go out looking for Sophia and needed the rest by the RV.

Josephine kept her knife close to her tucked away inside her sweatshirt pocket as they walked through the woods. She looked to the front of the group to see Daryl with his cross bow close tracking Sophia intensely. They all really wanted to find the poor girl, because they knew this world was no place for a small young girl like Sophia. Andrea swayed back so that she was now walking side by side with Josephine.

"I still don't think its right that we don't have guns out here to protect ourselves," her voice was low so that the others couldn't hear her. She looked to Josephine for some kind of support or reassurance that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Josephine agreed that they should have some kind of protection out here and that the men shouldn't be the only ones out there with guns as protection. It wasn't their job to look after the women like they couldn't take care of themselves, because Josephine and the other women could very well handle themselves, pregnant or not pregnant. How come Lori had a gun, yet Andrea, Carol and herself didn't?

"I say once we get back to the to the highway tonight we will sort this whole thing out. I'd like to feel protected too," Josephine looked over at her friend also trying to whisper. The last thing she wanted was Lori to hear their conversation after she had just blow up at the small group for finding it unfair that she had a gun while the others wandered around unprotected. Of course, Josephine never felt weak or unsafe in close proximity to Daryl Dixon. He was so quick to kill oncoming walkers, but she still knew that he wasn't untouchable, and if anything god forbid happened to him she wanted to feel like she could take the world on just as good as he would.

"I just don't know what we are going to find out here. Daryl said the trail is cold, I mean what else is there to look for?" Andrea shuffled the leaves underneath her. This was probably the most that Andrea had wanted to talk to her. She kept to herself or with Dale most of the time, but today seemed different, almost like she wanted to hear something specific from Josephine on what she thought the group was doing out here.

"We are doing this to make Carol comforted, and the at least try to find Sophia cold trail or not. I mean I would want ya'll to be out lookin' for my baby too if it suddenly went missing," Josephine said looking over at Carol who looked unnerved and scared.

Then out in the distance they heard a shot. Lori looked back at Josephine who was also staring back at her. They both knew it was either Rick or Shane who had used that shot. Daryl looked back and waved the group on, as if to completely ignore the sound they had just heard.

They walked a few more yards before Lori stopped making everyone else stop as well.

"Shouldnt we go back to see what that was?" Lori asked shooting everyone a worried look. Josephine sighed, knowing going back they would lose too much daylight while looking for Sophia.

"No, we keep going, they probably just killed a walker" Daryl said in his usual matter of fact tone. He looked to Josephine, almost in a way as if he was asking how she was. She smiled back at him and then quickly looked down at her shoes, embarrassed.

Ever since last night looking at him made her extremely nervous. They shared a really important moment last night that felt really intimate. She almost felt a sting of guilt that Dean never even knew this child existed and now she was off sharing precious moments like the first kick with another man.

Daryl was different though, they didn't have to have some crazy weird romance or anything going on, they just had a connection. They were opposite sure, but Daryl was a FRIEND. A friend that was always there for her and that's something that was important in this world. She thought for a second about if the world had never gone to shit, and that she would probably never would have met Daryl. They were on two different planets, but in this new world it didn't matter if you had money, went to a great college and had a wonderful job. This new world was about survival and showing your true and honest colors. She was glad that this situation had brought her to him because he was more like her than even her own brother. It was a connection that some people wouldn't understand but he was smart, loyal, hard headed and he was somebody that would never lie. He was the most real human being she had ever met, and the deep emotional scaring that was laying somewhere inside of him made him that much more of an interesting book.

Daryl thought the same things about Josephine as she did about him. Josephine was this quiet pretty woman on the outside, normal to some. Deep inside there was a girl who always knew the right thing to say, she cared about herself and the ones closest to her, she was smart when it came to survival, and realistic as well but there was something holding her back from emotions just like Daryl. He knew that she didn't ever really need his protection, but it was nice that she knew if she ever did need it that he would be there.

"I think that Rick or Shane know better than to use bullets on just one walker. They would have put it down quietly," Lori retorted.

"We gotta keep searching for Sophia," Josephine's voice shot through the small crowd. She knew that if one of the boys used a gun they were safe, she had to believe that, but right now their main focus was on Sophia. Josephine trusted her brother to take care of him and her nephew, and he would never let anyone hurt his family.

"Shouldn't they have caught up to us already?" Carol asked quietly. She looked back and forth between Lori and Josephine. Suddenly Daryl's voice rang out in the air, telling the group we would meet back up with the boys back on the highway and we need to keep looking for Sophia before it gets too dark. Josephine believed he was right and started walking, getting closer to Daryl as Andrea calmed poor Carol down.

"Am I the only one Zen around here?" Daryl said shooting Josephine a look.

"I just pray we find her Daryl," Josephine whispered as they walked side by side in the woods, carful not to make too much noise.

Daryl stopped her and the whole group stopped walking as well. He seemed a bit disturbed at everyone's behavior and decided it was time to knock everyone straight.

"Hey, we need to stop all this hopin' and prayin', we are going to locate that little girl and she's goin' to be just FINE," He looked to Carol with pressing eyes and then to Andrea and Lori. They swallowed whatever else they had to say and just nodded, ready to follow his lead again. Daryl shot Josephine one last hard look before walking past her mumbling how she needed to be more realistic. She rolled her eyes at another one of his sly comments but couldn't help but smirk when he wasn't looking. He was right, they just needed to stay focused and to find this girl, because it was the number one task at hand.

They all walked for what seemed like forever in absolute silence, that was until Andrea's screen echoed through the entire woods. Josephine's heart stopped as she started running towards the sound, fearing for the woman's life. She was being attacked by a walker, who was moaning and waving its arms above her. It seemed like she had gotten so far away from the group by how fast they were running towards her yet she still seemed so far away.

Just when it seemed to be a fight defeated a woman on a large brown horse can tumbling towards the walker, hovered over Andreas body, and she hit the dead corpse straight in the skull with a baseball bat. It was like a horror movie scene, as Josephine stopped in her tracks, utterly shocked at what was happening before her eyes. She felt a slight cramp in her side, as if her body was telling her to slow down. She grabbed at her waist, until the pain subsided..

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" The woman asked Andrea in a stern but almost polite tone. Josephine and Daryl both stared at Lori as she stated that she was in fact the Grimes she was looking for.

"You need to come with me, there has been an accident..Carl's been shot," The woman looked as if there was no time, they had to hurry. "He's alive but Rick sent me to find you, he needs you." Lori shot Josephine a worried look and shoved her backpack off and handed it to her. Josephine felt her heart in her throat, had she heard correct that her nephew had been shot? Her side suddenly jolted her straight with pain and she grabbed at it again, dropping the backpack as she watched Lori get onto the back of the woman's horse.

"HEY, you cant get on that horse…you don't know her!" Daryl yelled pointing to the girl and he had a look of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"Let her go Daryl,"Josephine shot out, nodding to Lori as if to tell her everything would be okay.

The woman told the group to come to their farm, and that to get the group that was on the highway to follow. Rick must have told her exactly who was there, knowing the group would be weary of her. The two women left in such a hurry, leaving everyone behind in some what of a shock.

Andrea still on the ground, the walker started hissing and snarling and sat up. Josephine's anger rose inside of her, knowing if these god damn pieces of shit didn't exist her poor little nephew would never have gotten hurt. She reached in the side pocket of her sweatshirt and pulled out the knife and walked up to the walker and swiftly and quickly stuck the knife deep into its eye socket, puncturing the brain.

"Shut up," she mumbled before pulling the knife back out and walking in the direction towards the highway again. She didn't hear many footsteps behind her until a few minutes later when she was a good distance ahead of the others. She didn't look back nor want to, she needed to get back to the highway and figure out what the hell their next move was going to be, and fast. She ignored the slight pain in her side, because right now a damn side cramp was the least of her worries, or so she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

They eventually found their way back to the highway. Glenn let Dale know what was happening with Rick and Carl and offered to take T dog to the farm, to see if help was there. T Dog was in pretty rough shape and he needed to find medicine fast or else he was going to die before getting to the farm.

"We could search the woods for an aloe plant, the climate here is warm enough for them to grow," Josephine spoke up.

"What's a damn plant gonna do?" Daryl said questioning her, he was so dirty at this point. His whole body was covered in dirt and sweat but oddly enough it suited him. It showed how hard he has been working to find that little girl for Carol. He cared a lot for the people around him, even if it didn't seem like it most of the time.

"Aloe gel will be able to increase circulation of blood vessels in the skin, as well as kill bacteria," Josephine retorted back, now walking into the woods, Daryl not far behind. He motioned for the group to hold up and he grabbed Josephine by the arm.

"Merle's got a stash of medicine, I think that would work better than wasted time findin' some friggin plant," Daryl walked to his motorcycle and pulled out a bag of pills, handing Dale a giant bottle of antibiotics that he said were used for the clap that Merle got once in a while.

"So, let Glenn take T-Dog to the farm and to scope the place out," Dale said making a plan for everyone. Andrea was tucked away in the RV now, shocked and worn out from the near death experience that she'd had earlier. Everyone agreed that the two would ship off for the farm that night, and the rest would stay and keep a look out for little Sophia.

"I'll go with you," Josephine spoke up, her voice was faint and she had the look of worry and slight pain on her face. She was sweating and had taken her sweatshirt off and wrapped it around her waste, showing off just her white wife beater that was extremely dirty and blood stained and had a tiny hole in the breast area, allowing her black bra to shine through. Her hair once again in a tight bun, a few strays hanging out. Once hand was on her hip, and the other hand squeezing slightly harder on her side.

"Absolutely not young lady, this place could be dangerous!" Dale spoke out before anyone else could. "We need to find out if it's safe before anyone else in the group ends up there. Glenn will send someone back for us all tomorrow if he finds it fit, Right Glenn?"

Glenn shook his head agreeing with all of what Dale was saying.

"NO! NO! No No No No No," Protested Josephine, tears welding up in her green eyes. She was getting rage inside of her, she wanted to see her nephew, not stand around here looking for a girl that might not even be alive.

"Josephine!" Yelled Dale, but before he could say another word she had ran up to his face, inches away pointing a finger right into his chest.

"You listen to me old man….That was Carl who was shot! What do you want me to do, just stand here twiddling my thumbs waiting for Glenn to give me some okay to see my dying nephew?" She stared at him with hurt in her eyes and he could see the pain inside of her. She knew something was wrong, she knew that Dale was also probably right about the farm and waiting on seeing if it was safe, but if it meant missing the last time she would see her only nephew alive, it was worth the risk.

"No Josephine, he's right. Please, I don't want to see one more person get hurt." Carol's voice rang over the crowd and everyone looked to her. She was now crying, streams down her face and suddenly she felt an overwhelming since of embarrassment and she took of towards the RV. Josephine recoiled her finger from Dale's chest and stood there, knowing that Carol was right, and knowing that she needed to be strong and do the right thing, having faith that Carl would be okay, she had to have faith, right?

"I swear to god if something happens to that boy and I'm not there. I will never forgive myself," Josephine said, walking away from the scene. She didn't want to say goodnight to anyone, she just slipped away behind an old van a few yards away from the RV. She wished so badly that she had her little orange tent with her, but it was stuffed in the way back of the RV, and there was no way Daryl was going to let her sleep in that after what had happen with the walkers the other day. She wished in some weird was that Daryl would come over and comfort her, maybe rub her back and gently tell her everything will be okay and not to worry, but that was a long shot for him. She knew she couldn't start to rely on someone for comfort, especially Daryl…. emotional support wasn't really his thing. He would probably come by and tell her to go to bed, and thats about as much comforting as she was going to get.

She stayed near that truck in her own thought for hours. Afraid that she had made the wrong choice and that she thought maybe she would quietly sleep away from the others and go find her own way to the farm, even if it was dark out. She started to feel the anxiety creep up inside of her and she wrapped her arms around her knees and shivered against the cold. A few seconds later she could hear footsteps approaching and she looked up to see dirty ass Daryl looking down at her, cross bow still slung over his shoulder.

"Why is it that every time I come over to you, you got your ass on the dirty ground?" He held out a hand, offering to help her off the ground but she ignored him.

"Daryl, what if Carl…what if Carl didn't or doesn't make it, and I never… I never get to say my goodbyes," Josephine didn't look at him, she stared straight ahead at the woods, where she could hear a walker or two roaming around in the far distance.

"You don't got to say goodbye to nobody," He responded, and to her surprise he sat down next to her, the smell of sweat and dirty hit her nose, reminding her that she probably didn't smell much better.

"Yeah but when something like this happens, its really hard not to think like that. Imagine what poor Carol feels, and Rick feels, and Lori, I cant imagine," Josephine tried her hardest to choke back tears. She needed to remember to be strong, there were no time for tears anymore.

"Well, tomorrow you can see him. He'll probably be up and running around by then," Daryl said and in his own way she figured that was his way of comfort.

"What if something happens to my baby, Daryl?" She couldn't imagine what that hurt would feel like. Sure, she wasn't extremely close with this unborn child. She had never been the type of person to understand why women were crazy obsessed with their babies before they were even born, always talking to them like they were running around outside their bodies or even. Sure, Josephine was excited to have this child and to enjoy a human life that was a part of her and well, a part of Dean too. She just really honestly couldn't imagine what it would feel like losing something she started getting close with. After last night feeling the kick and after afraid of hurting the baby after her fall she had really started to picture what the baby was going to look like and act like, she was starting to get attached, and the shear thought of someone being ripped away again that she was growing attached to was a miserable thought to have.

"You cant think that way, nobody out here will last long if you just keep thinking bad shits gonna happen to ya," Daryl stated in a serious tone, almost as if he was lecturing her.

"I just…I hate not knowing if Im going to die tomorrow or live, its exhausting," She stated rubbing her hands over her eyes. Being pregnant in the real world was hard enough but this was unimaginable. She felt the small pain on her side of her stomach again and she scrunched up her face in discomfort.

"Are you alright?" He said scooting in front of her so that he was looking right into her eyes, she waved him off saying that she was fine, just a cramp or something. She got up from the ground and offered Daryl a hand to get up and she smiled playfully.

"Get off the dirty as ground Dixon, let's get some sleep," she laughed as Daryl pushed her hand away and got up following her.

That night it was hard to fall asleep, so much was running through everyone's mind. Carol slept beside Josephine in the back of the RV while Daryl took to the floor and Andrea, well Andrea didn't sleep, she just kept playing around with her gun.

Josephine pretended to sleep because she knew everyone would be upset if she didn't at least try ( for the baby's sake) but Carol's cries were too much. Josephine herself let a few tears fall for poor Sophia, it had been two nights and still no sign of her, and everyone was starting to feel hopeless. Josephine heard Daryl get up and tell Andrea he was going to go out looking for Sophia, and Andrea had offered to go with him. Josephine felt a ting of jealously run through her as they exited the RV. Daryl would never allow her to go out looking in the dark so fast, its like he almost WANTED Andrea to go with him, and maybe Josephine was just too much of a burden for Daryl after all.

"Carol it'll be okay, I wont say how sorry I am because I know everyone has told you that already but have faith…please," Josephine rolled over in bed to face Carol, who whipped away her tears and nodded.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I just … Thinking about her out there alone is killing me," Carol let out another yelp of pain and more tears escaped her eyes. Josephine sat up in bed, the pain had now traveled in her lower back, she had most certainly pulled a muscle out in the woods today but she refused to say anything.

"Carol listen to me, you cant do this, you have to stay strong," She couldn't bare to see this woman like this anymore, it was time for Carol to get her shit together and be strong for not only herself, but for her daughter. "Sophia is going to be just fine, she's even got Daryl looking for her right now."

Carol sighed and shook her head. "Daryl is a good man, better than her daddy ever was. I think he has a way with kids, and it'll be a great joy to see him around this one,' she pointed down at Josephine's stomach. Josephine let out a small laugh at the thought of Daryl Dixon with her baby. He probably would have no idea what to do with it, hell she even imagined once the baby was born he was immediately going to recoil from their friendship a bit, because it was something she would probably do if she were him, and that thought kind of sucked.

"I bet he wont set two feet near the kid to be honest," Josephine blurted out, she must have been thinking out loud. Carol scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Its nothin' really it doesn't matter," Josephine swiped away the thoughts with her hand and placed one on Carol's shoulder and patted it reassuringly.

"No, I want you to tell me why you don't think that man, who obviously cares for you, wont come near your baby that he's been protecting for months now," Carol had a point and honestly Josephine hadn't really seen it that way before.

"Well, once that baby is here whats there to be protected, I'm capable of doing that myself since its my child and all," she stated.

"But this group is a family, and I don't know about you but I want to protect and be protected by my family. I think Daryl is warming up to the idea that maybe we could be who he spends the rest of whatever life he has left with, to me that's family." Carol looked out the window of the RV for a moment then back to Josephine. Her eyes glistened with tears probably thinking about her daughter again.

"Josephine, he is out trying to protect my daughter and he hasn't said more than three words to her or to me for that matter. I cant even for a second imagine him not doing anything in his power to keep the two of you safe, and along with that caring for you. I wouldn't doubt for a moment he's going to be the first one in line to hold the baby," A sparkle of hope glistened in her eye and she had smiled for the first time since Sophia had gone missing. Something inside Josephine felt at ease with what Carol had said.

"You're right, and then second will be Sophia," she responded smiling back at Carol. In that moment the two stared at each other, knowing the possibilities of that happening might be slim, but there was still hope and Daryl was one of those slivers of hope remaining because he was not going to give up on this little girl.

A few hours passed and the girls were tucked away in bed sharing stories. Carol was one of the easiest people she has ever talked to. It was hard to believe the woman who stood before her months ago with her abusive husband was the funny and intelligent person there today. She told stories of her pregnancy with Sophia, and Josephine even shared stories of Rick as a child and even good moments she had with Dean.

The ladies shared a bond in those hours that Josephine really needed. She had one more person in her circle that she let in, and it oddly felt wonderful. Carol had that soft voice and caring attitude like a sister, yet a protective hand and carful watch like a mother. She was special, and it made Josephine want more than anything to see Sophia and her reunited because she deserved that.

Suddenly the RV door opened and Daryl walked in, followed by Andrea. Carol let out sigh when she didn't see her daughter in toe. She knew it was a long shot that she wouldn't be found in the middle of the night, but she still always had hope.

"You guys should go to sleep, its really late or maybe even early," Andrea said walking to the back of the RV and taking a seat at the end of the bed.

Josephine wrapped the blanket around her close and suddenly felt a small kick of the baby inside of her. It was a bit more painful this time, and she didn't know how much joy that brought her in that moment, but any movement was good news to her.

"We will pick up trail tomorrow, right Daryl?" Josephine asked as she watched poor Daryl slump down on the hard floor. She felt bad that he had been working so hard and and the end of the day didn't have a bed to sleep in, but she had offered him her spot on the bed multiple times but he would never take it, saying that he enjoyed being on the ground.

He grunted his response before pulling a raggedy blanket over the upper half of his body.

"Thank you both for trying again tonight, I really just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you all helping find my girl," Carols soft voice was the last thing everyone heard before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE* I DONT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE

WARNING: JUST LETTING READERS KNOW THIS ISNT THE STORY FOR THOSE WHO WANT AN ABSOLUTE HAPPY ENDING. THERE WILL BE SOME EXTREMELY HARD TIMES AHEAD FOR MY OC AND THE REST OF THE GROUP. HEARTBREAKS AHEAD. OKAY? OKAY. LOVE YA, AND REVEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!

Th next morning everyone was up early, ready for the day and awaiting Glenn's return. While everyone sat around and ate breakfast which consisted of cold oatmeal and warm water, they heard a car coming from the distance. Josephine jumped up from her place on the hood of one of the fallen cars, watching as Shane's car rolled up from in the distance. She ran over towards the car, eager for news. Shane was with Rick and Carl when they had heard the gun go off, he must know how her nephew was.

"Shane, thank god, is everything okay?" Josephine ran over to her brothers friend, embracing him in a short hug before looking him over, a complete and utter mess about him. His head was shaved and he looked like he had seen a ghost, all shaken and upset.

"Carl is going to be okay, resting but he pulled through," Shane's voice was quiet and he shot a look at everyone around him.

"And is the farm safe?" Dale's question rang out through the group. Daryl now stood behind Josephine, she could feel his warm body heat emanating behind her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder as shane nodded and got back into his car, wanting them to follow. Daryl hopped on his bike and nobody said a word, they just followed suit. Josephine let out a breath she hadn't realized she was taking in and began to feel her heart rate normalize. Baby boy was okay, and she couldn't wait to see him.

They all drove up to the farm and were greeted by Rick, Lori and some people Josephine didn't recognize, but knew were must be the ones who owned that farm. Josephine quickly exited the RV and ran into Rick's arm whispering that she loved him and was so glad he and Carl were okay. She pulled back just in time to see the others coming over to greet everyone as well. The man Hershel, who owned the farm, had two daughters. One a teenager with blonde hair and a cute face and another brunette who seemed to be a little younger than Josephine and closer to Glenn's age. There was also an older woman who seemed to be very sweet and maybe a neighbor of his or friend of Hershel's family, along with another teenage boy who had taken a hold of the young teenage girls hand and Josephine figured it must have been her boyfriend.

After introductions and a small ceremony for a man named Otis who died helping Shane and Carl, the group then parted ways. The women, excluding Andrea, were setting up camp outside the farm house and the men huddled around Hershel's old truck, making plans for where they were going in order to find Sophia.

Josephine decided that now that her tent was up she would go over to where the boys and Andrea were stationed to go see what was going to be the plan for today.

They all talked quietly among themselves and it was decided that only Daryl would go out looking for the little girl today since everyone wasn't in the best health and Andrea needed more practice with her gun before going off into the woods.

"I can go with Daryl, if that's alright?" Josephine asked quickly. Both Rick and Daryl shot her and unhappy look.

"No way," They both yelled, and Josephine giggled a little at their harmonious response.

"Geez, I was just asking because I wanted to see if I can help," She retorted throwing her hands up in the air. Hershel looked down at her growing stomach as if to see it for the first time.

"I'd like to take a look at you, see how you're progressing," He offered politely. She looked surprised at his kindness and nodded.

"That would be great actually," she smiled at him excited that she was now in the presence of someone who knew a little, if not a lot more about medicine than she did.

Hershel ushered her to the house and she followed him, before turning she looked sternly at Daryl.

"You best be back before dark, you hear?" She looked him up and down before turning away. She could here him grunt as a response but she knew very well he would be back at camp again by nightfall like he always did, he knew not to make her worry more than she had been already.

As she and Hershel walked to the house he kept looking at her. She felt awkward at first that some random man was gong to look her over, but she was also very thankful someone knew what the hell they were doing and maybe could give her some kind of answers. She had still been feeling a slight pain in her back now and her shoulders felt almost like there was a gigantic weight pushing down on them.

"Thank you again, for your help and letting us camp out here until Carl gets well," Josephine said giving the older man kind eyes. He nodded and then pointed his fingers back towards their camp site and where the group was huddled.

"Those people are out finding a little girl, what happened if you don't mind my askin?" His eyes burning with question. She knew he was going to be a tough man to crack, but she hoped he would let them stay on they farm, and she could even help grow some nice crops in his field, the whole group could really offer him something wonderful.

"She got chased into the woods by two walkers up near the 105. She must have gotten lost in the woods when my brother told her to run back to the highway. She's been out there for a couple nights and her mother is very worried," Josephine took one look at Carol who was huddled next to her tent folding laundry, a look of pain across her face.

"Your husband is a brave man going out there alone to look for her," Hershel said sweetly. Josephine looked at him confused, what the hell was he talking about? Then she realized the banter between her and Daryl had probably looked a lot different to someone who doesn't know the awkward relationship between the two of them. Hershel must have figured they were married, and then she thought for a moment that he must also think this baby was in fact Daryls. The thought jolted her back and she waved her hands in protest.

"No, Daryl is NOT my husband or boyfriend, he's just a friend. My long time boyfriend was killed about 5 months ago,' she looked down at her shoes then at Hershel.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, my wife passed about the same time, I know how hard it is to go through this without that person to lean on," He put a hand on her shoulder and she thought for a minute about what it would be like if Dean was there right now.

Dean was a flirt, he would probably be trying to get right in Andreas pants about now. He also was very stubborn and rude at times, and knowing Daryl they would have most certainly fought a few times. Her thoughts then drifted to what Hershel had said about having someone to lean on, and she oddly already had that in Daryl, which made her insides turn a bit uncomfortably at that thought. She just nodded as they entered the house and he ushered her upstairs to what looked like a young girls room.

"This here is Beth's room, she wont mind if we use it to check you over," he motioned for her to sit on the bed and she hesitated for a second before sitting down. After a few uncomfortable minutes he had a bit of confusion on his face, and she sat up quickly.

"Have you been feeling any discomfort this far in your pregnancy?" He asked her placing a hand on the bed post.

"I did have a bit of back pain, but nothing severe," she replied honestly.

"Well, we will have to keep an eye on that, you don't want to push yourself too hard because that could make you go into premature labor, and back pain is one sign, so you better tell me if something like a sudden pain happens again." He looked concern and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You need to be extra carful around here. This isn't like it used to be, babies bein' born in hospitals is no longer an option anymore. You need to keep yourself safe now, those back pains are nothing to brush under the rug, because I don't have all proper medical supplies to know exactly whats going on, but if your baby is still moving and your cervix is still not dilated I say you're in alright health for now," He patted her knee before exiting himself from the room. Josephine sighed and but her head in her hands. The last thing in the world she wanted was to sit around all day, but she knew Hershel was right, and she needed to take extra care of not only herself but her baby now that it was growing at increased rates. He had said to her surprise she looked about 7 months at this point but he really didn't know for sure, but if she kept eating healthy and maybe a bit more she would start to grow big in a few weeks. She wasn't very excited to start showing a larger bump. She hated feeling bloated and uncomfortable, and she couldn't imagine how life was going to be when she was out running around and killing dead people with a bump the size of planet earth.

She laid back on the bed, taking in her surroundings. Beth's room was clean and barely touched. Her pale pink walls were covered in pictures of horses and pictures of what looked to be friends and family. She looked on the bedside table to see a picture of Hershel, Beth, his other Daughter, Maggie and an older women and a young boy. The two strangers must have been Hershel's wife and step son that he had told Rick he had lost from the walker virus.

She felt the pain in her back start up again, this time a little worse than it had been before. She thought of what Hershel had said, but she knew with everything going on she really didn't need to have that extra stress weighing on her. She walked downstairs, ignoring her pains and walked to her tent and decided maybe a nap would make her feel better.

A few hours later Josephine woke up, she cursed to herself as she saw the sun setting, knowing she should have stayed awake because now she was going to be up all night. She got a sting of excitement at the thought of Daryl being back and maybe he even had found Sophia. She jumped up from her tent and the pain in her back had subsided a considerable amount, yet it still lingered.

"Hey you," Rick's voice rang out as she unzipped her tent and climbed out.

"Hey yourself, how's Carl?" She asked her brother.

"He's awake and askin' to see you. I was just about to come in and wake ya," He replied touching her shoulder and looking her up and down. "Hershel said you can also take a shower now, if you want to." She smiled wide at the though of a shower and even wider at the though of her little nephew asking to see her. She nodded and grabbed some clean clothes before heading up to the house. She walked quietly into Carls room where Lori sat hunched over his bed smiling and talking to the boy. He was pale and clammy and she walked over to him and ran an hand through his thick brown hair.

"Toughest man in these woods right here," She looked to Lori and Rick and then down at Carl, making him smile

"You should have seen it Aunt Jo, it was beautiful," Josephine scrunched her face in confusion than looked to Lori.

"He saw a deer in the woods before..before the accident," She replied grabbing Ricks arm and holding onto his hand.

It was hard to see Lori show affection to her brother, because it seemed to always shoot her back into thoughts about the time she had caught her sister in law wrestling in the leaves with Shane.

"I bet it was awesome buddy," She replied leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I think its time we had a new sheriff in town," Rick said pulling his sheriff hat from a chair near the bed. He placed it on Carls head and smiled. Carl looked to his parents and back at Josephine, his face in a full grin.

"I think that hat suits you well," she said sweetly. She decided that it was the best time as any to leave the family alone and she ducked out of the room, but not before telling Carl how strong he had been and how happy she was that he was alright. She went upstairs and quietly entered the bathroom. She hadn't had a shower in what seemed like forever. Probably since the CDC. Her and Lori took turns washing each other's hair in Dales RV with bottles of water and shampoo they had taken along their journey. They also just heated up some water and used it to bath down their dirty bodies, but a shower pelting on her skin would feel absolutely wonderful after the day she had.

She stripped off her clothes and looked down at her belly, she seemed to be growing a little bit everyday. She felt slight movement inside of her again and she smiled running her hands over her bare skin. She turned on the running water and stepped inside. She could only be in there for a short time, knowing the generator could only take so much from everyone taking showers often so she washed up quickly, but not quick enough to not absolutely enjoy the moment of pure bliss. Showering made her feel normal again, like the world outside wasn't filled with walkers or that most of her family and friends were dead. She remembered showering before work everyday, and that gave her such a calm feeling. She stood there for a few moments until a pain so sharp pulled at her side and then traveled to her back, making her buckle at the knees. She slipped on the surface of the tub but caught herself with both arms out grabbing the wall railing and part of the shower curtain. Just as quick as the pain started, it ended and she stood there panting, freaking out at what had just happened. She wondered if this was normal and that maybe she just felt stressed, but then her thoughts turned to Hershel and what he had said to her. She quickly got out of the shower and put on clean clothes before rushing out of the house and back into her tent. It was late and she would probably be up all night anyway She told herself if she felt anymore pain then she would talk to Hershel, but for now she just needed to relax and hope nothing else went wrong today.

She brushed by everyone at camp. She had slung her wet hair into a braid and put on one of Daryl's clean wife beaters that she found in the laundry. Most of her clothes fit too snug around her middle, but most of Carols clothes had been a bit too uncomfortable for her taste, so she settled for stealing Daryl's tank tops in hopes he wouldn't notice.

"Woah, someone smells and looks nice and clean," Dale laughed as he watched her walk past him and she didn't even look over at him nor say a word she just plummeted towards her tent with her dirty clothes in hand. He brushed it off as some hormonal attitude, and looked to Daryl with a questioning look, who had just exited the RV, where he had given a Cherokee Rose to Carol in hopes it would keep up her faith in this shitty situation.

"I aint goin near her if she's grouchy," Daryl retorted towards the older man. Dale smirked before heading on top of the RV. He noticed that Daryl had now made his way towards Josephine's tent and he smiled, knowing the kid seriously cared for this girl and wanted to make sure she was alright.

Josephine rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. How was she still tired after she had napped for hours? She was really getting tired of feeling tired, and it was a lot for her to handle but she knew she had to stay strong. She heard footsteps near her little orange tent and suddenly without warning someone was unzipping it.

"Don't anyone know how to knock around here?" She shouted as she watched Daryl's head poke through the flap of the tent. She was sitting indian style on her cot, with her head resting on her hand, staring annoyingly at her intruder.

"Yeah, whatever," He responded as he laid down on the ground and put his hands up under his head. He sighed and continued chewing on what looked like a piece of straw.

"You smell like a dead animal," she told him waving around the stench but also slightly smirking.

"Hey, I was out all damn day looking for that little girl. I aint got no time to shower or nothin." He looked to her up and down, knowing full well she had just taken a luxurious shower herself.

"Well, nobody said you couldn't take one," She responded now rolling her eyes she laid down on her cot, trying to find a comfortable position. "Something funny happened today," she said looking down at him, "Hershel called you my husband."

Daryl looked at her and a smile seemed to cross his face and he chuckled for a second, "Well thats gross," he replied shaking his lead lightly as he was looking at the ceiling of her tent.

"Hey, am I really that bad?" She said chuckling to herself.

"Pretty much, I think youre-" before he could say anything more Josephine shot up and hissed in pain, clenching her back.

Daryl rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, having no idea what was going on.

"You alright?" He asked with wide eyes. He had a bad feeling and he began to feel panic rise inside of him, but tried to stay calm because the last thing Josephine needed was to see Daryl Dixon scared.

"Go, go get Hershel right now," She said between clenched teeth and then she let out another yelp out of pain and Daryl moved so fast he hardly knew what hit him.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORS NOTE: NOT FOR THE HAPPY ENDING TYPE PEOPLE.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE WALKING DEAD

Daryl ran as fast as he could past the group and to the Farm house. His mind was racing but he just kept telling himself to get it together. He knocked furiously at the door, he could hear someone running up to him from the other side of the house, it was Rick.

"Calm down, whats the matter Daryl?" Rick said pushing him from the door, trying to get him to stop freaking out.

"Get me Hershel, its Josephine."

His words cut like a knife in Rick's stomach and he bolted towards her tent, faster than lightning. Daryl was left still knocking furiously at the door until the older man answered.

"What is it, son?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Its Josephine, she's in a lot of pain. I don't know whats happening but you best help her!" He could hear Rick yelling for her in the distance and suddenly it felt like mayham around Daryl. He turned to see her stumbling out of her tent, gripping her stomach.

"Bring her inside," Hershel said ushering him to retrieve the young girl.

Rick was freaking out, his hands above his head. Frozen. He got it together enough put his arm around Josephine and helped her walk quickly to the house. She looked up from her feet to see Daryl running with all his strength towards her.

"Get outta the way," He ushered Rick and picked her up bridal style and started walking was fast as he could towards the house.

Once inside the house Hershel ushered her to an empty room and Daryl sat her down cautiously. Lori and Rick in toe and the rest of the group huddled at the porch, concerned and scared.

"What is going on, is it the pain in your back?" Hershel asked her quietly rubbing the small of her back as she clenched hard fists into the bed.

"I feel like every time I breath it hurts, Its all up and down my back and my sides," she said panting heavily. She had her eyes closed, almost too scared to open them up to reality. Rick and Daryl still stood inside the room. Rick looked back and forth to Hershel and his little sister.

"What's going on, is she and the going to be alright? Is she going into labor?" Ricks words echoed through the room.

"Man, shut up," Daryl said giving Rick a nasty look. If he was freaking out then Josephine would freak out and so would the rest of the group. Daryl knew this was the time to be his calmest.

"Its hard to tell, the back pains could be contractions or even a pulled muscle. I need to check her cervix dilation before I can know much more," Hershel asked her to undress from the waste down and she shot her brother a glare to get the hell out, and he told her everything would be okay, and him and Daryl started to exit out of the room.

"No, Daryl will you stay?" Josephine's shaken voice cried out as he was about to leave the doorway.

"Uh, you sure?" He questioned her awkwardly and then walked towards the bed when she nodded.

Maggie came in and handed her father a towel and Daryl helped Josephine stand up as maggie pulled down her pants.

Josephine felt a rush of redness flash over her cheeks and she remembered the bright blue underwear she had on that were sparkled with bright pink hearts all over them. Glenn had grabbed some underwear on a run a few weeks back and she had given him the hardest time for the shit poor choices he made while picking them out.

"I cant stand up any longer, the pain is real bad when I stand," She said leaning all of her weight onto Daryl. He stood there with wide eyes and didn't open his mouth once. He had absolutely no idea why she wanted him to stay. I guess he was better than Rick but she could have asked Lori, even Andrea or Carol to be there with her. Why him?

"Okay, you can lay back down on the towel, Maggie grab me that blanket over there," He motioned for his daughter to grab the quilt from across the room that was dropped over a rocking chair. Maggie hurried back with it and Hershel dropped it over her bent knees as she laid her back back on a few soft pillows. She reached out and grabbed onto Daryl's dirty pant leg as Hershel checked her cervix. Daryl was in shock at what was happening. He felt as though he was no help, and suddenly he took action.

"Lean forward, Jo," He said ushering her to lean forward. Hershel looked up confused at what he was telling her to do. Daryl quickly wrapped one foot around each side of her and sat down on the bed against the bed post, his legs open as if inviting Josephine to lay between them. She hesitated for a moment before a jolt of pain attacked her body and she laid back against his hard chest. She could feel his heart beating fast, almost faster than hers in that moment.

"She is dilated, she's going into premature labor." Hershel words stung inside of her, and she was so unsure of everything that was happening.

"I cant, I'm only around 7 months, what if it cant survive if I give birth right now?" Josephine's eyes welded with tears and she felt Daryl's head fall back against the headboard hard.

"I don't have the medicine to stop this Josephine," Hershel said resting a hand on her shaking knee. She gripped Daryl's pant leg again ands started to full blown sob. She felt Daryl's body behind her tense up. Hershel looked at him, knowing full well what had to happen.

"Can't Glenn or Rick or someone get the medicine or somethin' in town?" Daryl shouted over Josephine's sobs. He wanted nothing more to wake up in the RV and realize all of this was just some kind of sick and twisted dream.

"By the time they go there and come back I don't think it'll be enough time." He pulled out a stethoscope from inside a doctors bag and Josephine winced at the feeling of how cold it was against the bar skin of her stomach. She was still holding onto Daryl's leg with a death grip, and Daryl's hand shot up gripping both of her biceps in a nurturing way. He didn't really have any idea what to do in this situation, but he knew he had to do something for her. The poor girl had gone through enough already, why did this all have to happen to her so quickly. It was dark out now, just a hint of red still lingering in the sky as hershel listened for a heart beat of the baby, and his face started to scrunch up in a concerned manner. He removed his stethoscope and looked to Maggie.

"I'm going to have a word with Rick, Maggie go get some warm towels and some water for her to drink," Hershel got up from the bed and walked outside the door where Lori, Rick and Shane were standing. They could still hear Josephine's cries from the hallway and Rick shot up at the sight of Hershel.

"The babies heart beat seems to no longer there, which is a lot different than it was this morning. I think maybe the umbilical cord has been wrapped around its neck, thats where the pain was coming from, but cant be 100% sure of that though," His voice echoed in the hallway and Lori fell down against wall onto her butt and put her hand over her mouth in shock. How did this happen?

"No, no there has to be something we can do Hershel!" Rick shouted back through his teeth. He suddenly stopped cold when he had remembered what Dr. Jenner had told him back at the CDC.

"Im afraid we could either let nature take its course and risk the babies health or let them both die, I don't see an option except letting her deliver," Hershel snapped back.

"I need to say something," Rick said quietly, so that nobody downstairs or in the bedroom could hear.

"Back at the CDC, Jenner told me that the virus, the virus lives in all of us." Ricks eyes shot to Shane and his wife, who were both standing next to him in shock.

"HE WHAT," Shane said questioningly.

"He said when everyone dies, from a bite or from natural causes you turn, no matter what. If that baby inside of my sister is not longer alive, it's going to turn and kill her too."

Hershel didn't have to hear him say anything more. He turned and headed back into Josephine's room and slammed the door.

Josephine had done nothing but sob since Hershel and Maggie had left the room. Daryl had tried to speak but no words would come out. He felt useless and unable to move, knowing after all of this Josephine would not be the person she once was.

He remembered his mom, she had gave birth to a stillborn when he was 12. She came home from the hospital empty handed and Daryl never said a word to her, but after that day she was never cheerful and never seemed to be with it fully. She would drift off into space sometimes in her own thoughts and ignore the world around her. He feared the same for Josephine after all of this. She lost Dean and now she was losing the last bit of hope that she had left.


	14. Chapter 14

*AUTHORS NOTE: BEST READ WHILE LISTENING TO 'TAKE CARE OF MY BABY BY DUM DUM GIRLS' TO GE THE FEELS.

"Its my fault," she cried over and over.

"Hush, it aint your fault, now calm down," Daryl said to her as another pain shook through her body. He felt her tense up and lean into him as her body shook with pain and frustration as another horrible contraction consumed her body.

Hershel and Maggie now re entered the room and looked at her with demanding eyes.

"Listen Josephine, I know you're very scared but we need to get this baby out in order for you to survive, do you understand?" Hershel said in a strong voice.

"No, I cant have this baby I'm not ready, its not time." She pushed hard back onto Daryl who gave Hershel worried eyes. He knew there was probably no hope that the baby was alive anymore, he just saw it in the look on Hershel's face.

"You're dilated now enough to try and push, it will hurt like a bitch but you have to do this Josephine." Maggie stated trying to get her to sip on some water, she just swatted it away.

"No, I cant.. I won't," She cried gripping even tighter to Daryl. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Jo…" Daryl's voice shot out turning the blood to ice in her veins. "You listen to me, I aint gonna lose you. We gotta do this, Hershel knows what he's doing. He's the best chance you have of savin your baby." He felt bad for giving her hope at this point, but anything could be possible.

She could push out the healthiest baby boy for all he was concerned. He knew the odds of that were very unlikely but he had to give her hope or else she would die tonight.

"Dar-" She was about to retaliate with words when the most painful contraction hit her and she screamed the most horrific scream Daryl, Hershel, and Maggie had ever heard. Her body had started heaving, trying to push this baby right out of her.

"Is she alright in there?" Shouted Rick from the outside of the door.

"SHUT UP, RICK" Josephine screamed, not needing her protective brother hovering over this situation.

Hershel looked down between her legs as the towel beneath her stained with blood. He needed this baby out now.

"You need to do as Hershel says Josephine….please," Daryl whispered into her ear. Her face was red and sweat was trickling down her face. Even in pain he thought she looked beautiful, but would never god damn say it.

She fumbled around his leg looking for something more than fabric to hold on to and he shot his dirty rough hand out for her to cling onto. He had heard stories of women breaking men's hands during birth but he was surprised when she just gently grasped hold of his.

"Alright Josephine, I don't care if you're not ready you push…HARD," Hershel looked deeply concentrated and Josephine bore down, hard. Pushing out her soul, pushing out everything inside of her as if her life really did depend on it.

"Thats it Jo," She heard Daryl whisper from behind her.

He was being so strong and exactly what she needed. She was surprised at how well he was taking care of her, and he didn't know how much she appreciated his actions in those moments.

She felt ripping and stinging and the worst burning she had ever felt in her life. Daryl's face was so close to her ear she could listen to him breathing in and out. The room was silent as she tried her hardest not to scream but let out a few moans and hisses here and there. She rested after that large push but before she even could take another breath a contraction hit again.

"You're strong, you got this woman," Daryl's voice lay flat in her ear and it gave her just enough willpower for another strong push. This one was exhausting and felt like forever until the pain subsided once again. She prayed, prayed to whatever god was left that her and her baby would come out to see the light of day.

She felt the sweat beading on her forehead and she wondered how women did this more than once in their life. She honestly felt as though while at the same time as she was pushing out her baby she was pushing all of the living life she had inside of her.

Her mind flickered to Dean, his smile and his goofy laugh playing in the back of her mind. What if this baby would end up exactly where he was, would he take care of their child in heaven? She started to cry, heavy soulless sobs and she felt Daryl huddle in closer to her.

" I cant do it anymore," She said stopping pushing, even though her contraction hit hard. She was burnt out, afraid, and in grueling pain.

"You can and you will," Daryl said softly against her face. His cheek was now touching hers and he was awkwardly stroking her hand. "You gotta find the strength and fight Josephine," He lectured and in that moment, his words had gotten through and she pushed another back breaking laborious push.

"The head is almost out, Josephine!" Hershel's voice broke her concentration.

"I can, I can feel it…" She moaned as yet another pain shot through her like nothing she has ever experienced before. She felt so faint, as if the pain was leaving her along with strength after the last contraction. She now just felt pressure, so much pressure and suddenly with one last demanding and full body push she felt the pressure was gone.

She let go of Daryl's hand and placed it over her mouth, her other hand still tightly wrapped around the fabric of his pants.

"Maggie, I need you to take the baby in the other room while I clean her up," Josephine was speechless as she watched Maggie, with tears in her eyes bring the baby to another room.

"Is it, I cant….I need to know if it's okay," Josephine said. She felt so weak she could barely breathe. She was still in pain and her whole body was shaking from shock.

"Daryl, will you go help Maggie, I need to deliver the afterbirth and then I will be right in," Daryl nodded and slipped out from underneath Josephine. He didn't want to leave her, not like this but he knew he had to check on the baby. He brushed his hand against her face and got down to her eye level and pushed her cheek so that her sweaty red face was starting directly at him.

"You did good kid," He said before turning to leave.

Nobody had to say a word when he exited the room. Lori was crying lightly against the wall and Rick was comforting her. He looked to the door when Daryl exited and he asked how she was doing. He just shook his head as if to tell him not well.

"Body is alright, but her mind probably aint," he said quietly. He walked past everyone to go into the room Rick had motioned that Maggie and the baby were in.

He walked in quietly only to see Maggie, hovering over a motionless baby with a blanket on top of it so Daryl couldn't see, and she was sobbing quietly. He saw full body heaves as if she had never seen something so horribly sad in her entire life. Daryl walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder letting her know he was there. She turned and looked at him in shock at all the events that had just happened. He went to grab the blanket off the baby and Maggie suddenly stopped him.

"No, Rick said we all have it. Bitten or not bitten this baby will turn," She cried deep heavy sobs again.

"What the hell did you just say?" He turned to leave only to see Rick in the doorway, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Jenner, at the CDC told me before I left that everyone has the virus," He said sadly.

"AND YOU'RE JUST TELLIN US NOW!?" Yelled Daryl angrily. He wanted nothing more but to fight Rick right there, but he had more pressing matters to deal with, like how to break the news to Josephine.

"I didn't know something like this was going to happen alright?!" Rick said walking towards Daryl, begging him to understand where he was coming from.

"Are you saying we have to…I…" Daryl trailed off tears surfacing up in his eyes ready to spill out any moment. He didn't think he was going to get so emotional, but the thought of Josephine's face when he tells her that she lost the baby was going to be the most heartbreaking look he knew he would ever witness.

"I should go tell her," Rick stated and turned around to leave him and Maggie.

"No, Office shit for brains, I think you've done enough for today."

With that being said Daryl stormed out of the room to see Hershel walking towards him. He threw up his hands as if to stop him from entering the room.

"I told her," He said quietly. "I cant just stand there and lie to the poor young lady," he continued, looking from Daryl to Rick and then over at Maggie who was still sobbing over the small body on the table. This was what life was now, it hurt like a son of a bitch and it was unfair and cruel and Daryl didn't know if all this pain and suffering was even worth a second of happiness anymore.

"God damnit," Daryl walked into the room where Maggie stood and pushed her aside, grabbing the lifeless body from the table. It was so light and Daryl felt his body stiffen as he held it in his arms before walking back towards her room.

"She deserves to say goodbye at least," He said opening the door to Josephine's room.

He stood in the doorway for not even a full second before she was screaming at him to get out, to take the baby far away from her and that she never wanted to even look at it. She was crying, hugging her body close to her as streams feel from her soft face. She was a wreck and Daryl was trying to keep it together but as soon as he saw her tears dripped down his face. How could the world be this cruel, this god awful to everyone around him. First she thought she lost her brother, she lost her boyfriend and now she was losing her baby. This was the reason Daryl feared getting close to anyone because he knew lose was pretty much the inevitable.

"Josephine, you can hold-," he tried to reason with her for a moment but she wouldn't listen.

"Daryl, please just I cant…. I cant deal with another lose just go, I don't have it in me," She screamed at him tears staining her face.

Everyone in the hallways stood in shock. This baby only had a matter of hours before it could turn if what Rick's words were in fact true. Josephine couldn't imagine that thought. Her heart was now completely shattered and life itself was not worth living anymore.

She looked at Daryl who was actually crying, tears streaming down his face as he held her lifeless baby inside his arms. She pointed to the door and screamed once more for him to leave and he hesitated for a moment then left, closing the door behind him. He nodded at everyone, knowing what now had to be done. He walked down the stairs swiftly and quietly, walking out the door. Everyone outside looking to him with with concern and fear. They didn't move or speak when he exited the farmhouse with tears down his cheeks and a motionless heap of blankets in his arm.

He didn't look at anyone, just brushed past them walking down the steps. He heard Carol let out a muffled cry and a harsh 'oh my god' out of Andrea. He ignored whatever sounds were around him and focused on bringing this baby out to the field and burying it properly.

He got far enough away from the others and fell to his knees and let out the tears he had been holding in for too long. His cries echoed in the field and he slowly pulled back the blanket covering the small humans face and body.

It was the smallest thing he had ever seen. The baby had a small patch of black hair, and almond eyes the same shape as Josephine's, they were closed and peaceful looking.

"I hope you forever stay this peaceful little guy," He whispered. He grabbed hold if its tiny hand and sat there for a moment, taking in the sight of Josephine's small son. She had a baby boy, so delicate and smaller than anything he had ever seen before.

"Say hi to your dad for your mommy, and if you see Merle tell him to save a drink up there for me."

And just like that the night sky started to fade into the early morning, and the sky was opening up as if to grab their new baby angel.


	15. Chapter 15

That next few days everyone walked around camp in a daze. Daryl locked himself inside his tent, wanting so bad to find a way to be there for Josephine but there was nothing he could do, he wasn't at all good with that type of thing. Lori and Rick stayed outside her room for most nights, listening to her cry and going in a few times during to give her water or food and comfort her, but she refused the pity and sympathetic attitude that was shifted towards her. The whole camp didn't know what to do, it was a tragedy to say the least.

Another member of their group had died, and this time from natural causes. Shane was upset at Rick for not confronting the group as soon as he had found out about the virus from Jenner. How could he think it was a good idea to keep something like that from everyone? It was unfair to say the least, and Rick knew that now.

Daryl sat in his tent after doing the unthinkable and burying Josephine's son, and the next two days he barely left that tent except to eat. He was in a bit of a shock after he had walked back to camp and into his tent that night. Had all of that really just happened? He couldn't bare the group hurting again if another small child were to not show up, or die, so he wanted to go look for Sophia the next morning. He figured two whole days grieving was enough for him.

Rick had gathered the group together over breakfast to go over the plans of where to break off and search for Sophia again. Nobody really said much, except T dog mentioning something about a chupacabra that Josephine had said she had seen when she was out with friends at their camp. They all smiled half heartedly remembering the girl's tale and how happy she had been to talk about it. Daryl was in no mood to talk about chupacabras or anything about Josephine for that matter. He said that he was going to go by the barn and grab a horse, bring it around the pond hey had found earlier that week and search the perimeter again. Once everyone had decided what was to be done, Daryl pulled Rick aside.

"How she down?" He asked concerned, looking from his feet then back to Rick.

"Not well, she hasn't eaten anything in two days and she wont say a word," Rick responded looking over at the rest of the group. "Maybe she will talk with you when you get back tonight," he finished looking to Daryl with a pleading look. He was desperate to get his sister strong again.

"Give it time, she'll come around." With that being said Daryl left, walking on his lonesome by the barn.

He grabbed one of the Farm's horses and rose off into the woods, passing by the small grave that he had paced the baby in a few nights ago. He looked away quickly, pain shooting in his heart as he started at it. He hoped and he prayed with all his might that he would find Sophia today because something good had to happen around here.

Josephine stayed in the bed, her legs felt like jello and her heart felt as though it was floating in tiny chunks inside her body. Why her? What in gods earth has she done in her life to cause her so much pain? Was she weak and pathetic? Was she not strong enough for this world so everything around her just crumbled along with herself?

She went around in circles for two days thinking of some reason why her heart had to be broken so many times. She heard a knock on the door, and she moaned for them to enter her room. She figured it was Hershel coming in to check her tears, which stung like a mother.

"Hey there," came Lori's voice at the door. Josephine didn't look at her, just hugged her pillow tighter.

"You need to eat something, to get your strength up," she stated as she put a plate of eggs on the nightstand.

"Thanks," she said turning over, not wanting to face Lori.

"I don't even know half of what you're going through Jo, but I'm here if you need me." Josephine rolled her eyes at Lori's dumb cliche comforting speech and she grunted before hearing Lori leave her room.

She quickly sat up from her seat and threw the plate of eggs across the room, shattering the plate against the wall.

She had so much pain in her bottom half when she had sat up but she decided to just get out of bed and stop moping around any longer.

She has had enough of this cruel world, but she also had enough feeling sorry for herself at this point. She lost all of her family now, except for Rick and Carl, and the thought killed her inside. She lifted her legs from the the bed, and a pain shot through her body and she let out a hiss of pain through gritted teeth. She shook her head and continued gathering the strength. She saw where Carol had left her some clean clothes this morning and she walked slowly towards them, picking up the clean tee shirt and rubbing it with her fingers. It was one of her old shirts, a white baggy v neck, with a little plaid pocket on the breast.

She took of Daryl's tank top, and saw her stomach, still swollen underneath. She drew in a deep breath and proceeded to put on the new shirt. She then pulled off the pair of warm cozy pants Maggie had lent her to put on a fresh pair of underwear that Carol had already lined with a feminine pad, knowing full well she would be bleeding all over the place again today. She tucked them on and proceeded to put on a pair of shorts. She had gotten so winded during the act of putting her clothes on that she had to sit back down, feeling dizzy and upset. She felt broken, but the only person who was there to pick up the pieces now…was herself.

Daryl stopped the horse in the middle of the field seeing something interesting at the bottom of the hill.

He carefully climbed down the hill into the creek and walked over to a branch that was stuck out in the water. He bent down cautiously and picked up a small raggedy and dirty doll. Sophia's doll. His heart sank, and he looked around him nervously.

"SOPHIA!" He screamed. He couldn't bear to not be able to bring good news to anyone yet again. He had never wanted to find someone so much in his life, this little girl was the definition of hope and to have her returned would give everyone the hope they were now more than ever searching for.

He decided to search the other side of the creek for her and climbed back onto his horse. He rode out on the outside of the hill, looking below at the creek for movement or any more signs or anything for that matter. Suddenly, the horse he was riding saw something in the grass ahead and bucked Daryl clean off the back of him. Daryl flew over the leaves and down the creek edge, falling hard and fast. His crossbow had accidentally went off during the fall and shot him in the side. Excruciating pain shot through him as he thumped onto his back into the shallow water.

His eyes fluttered open and adrenaline ran through his veins. He lifted himself up, fixing his wound and gathering up strength to climb up the giant him he had tumbled on.

Man, Josephine was going to kill him when she saw him. She had just gone through so much and now Daryl had just gone and gotten himself into a mess.

He picked himself up from the muddy creek and started up the side of the hill. He mustered up as much strength as he could, but the hill was just too high. He reached out to grab a branch in front of him, and he tugged at it hard trying to lift his weight, but it snapped in his hands and he suddenly tumbled back down the mountain sized him, hitting his head on a small rock on the way down, knocking himself out cold.

Moments passed and Daryl's eyes flickered open. Everything was blurry and his head was thick with fog and he could feel his side aching with pain.

"Look at you, lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here little brother."

Daryl opened his eyes wider and to his surprise, Merle stood in front of him. He crouched down at the sight of Daryl's eyes opening and his raspy laugh echoed in the air.

"What are you doin' out here?" Merle asked.

"Little girl, we lost her at back at the highway," He said quietly, almost in a whisper. His eyes were still very blurry and he couldn't believe it was really Merle in front of him.

"You got a thing for little girls now? Or ya still bein' pussy whipped by the cute preggo chick?" Merle laughed again.

"Shut up," Replied Daryl shaking his head trying to fix his double vision.

"You're a joke, playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy asses, niggers, and democrats. Hmm. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all ya are. Yea, that girl Josephine you always followin around….she's laughin' at ya behind your back. You know that don't you? Well I got news for you son. One of these days, that group is gonna scrape ya off their heels like you was dog shit."

Merle kicked his little brother in the foot, and Daryl winced at his words. He couldn't really be seeing what was in front of him, not Merle, it couldn't be.

"Hey. She ain't your kin. Your blood. Hell. If you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd go back and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody even that girl ever gonna care about you 'cept me, little brother. Ain't nobody ever will. C'mon. Get up on your feet, 'fore I have to kick your teeth in."

He suddenly was jerked out of his dazed and confused state when he felt his body being shaken and he opened his eyes wider to see a gargling walker trying to eat his shoe. He started squirming away searching for something to kill the damn thing with and he finally got his foot freed and kicked it right upside the head, knocking it down for a good hot minute before he found his cross bow and stuck it in its head.

He stood there slightly confused at seeing Merle but he had to keep moving and get back to camp before anyone knew he was missing for too long. He thought for a second what Merle had said about her. Maybe he was right, he wasn't her blood, why would she care about him? She tried pushing the thought back into his mind as he sliced off both ears of the walker and using a shoelace to tie it all together. If he smelt like a walker, it was less likely to be tracked by one and with his would he wouldn't be up for much running around. He grabbed his crossbow and shot a squirrel near the creek bed and used his buck knife to open it up eating a bit of meat before smearing some of the blood on and around his mouth.

He felt like shit and probably looked worse, and he just wanted to get back to camp. He started up the side of the hill like he had before, and this time using everything in him.

He looked ahead of him up to the top, where sure enough his brother stood waiting for him.

"Kick off them damn high heels and climb, son!" He yelled at Daryl, and once he got closer to the top reaching his hand out he called to him once more, "C'mon little bro. Grab your sweet friend Jo's hand!"

Daryl grabbed the patch of dirt and used all his might to pull himself up until he was on flat ground. He had some daylight left, he had to hurry and get back to camp.

He made sure Sophia's doll was tucked into his belt as we waddled back on the trail to camp.

Josephine had gotten up and had taken herself all the way downstairs, in pain but keeping the momentum up.

She walked through the house slowly, eager to get to her tent and to get away from listening to people and things. She wondered if Daryl was around, he usually made her feel somewhat better in any situation. It was hard for her to shake this feeling as easy as some of the other issues she'd had this far but any sort of emotion would feel better than what she was feeling right now.

She walked outside and every step she took of the porch pained her entire body. She saw Carol in the distance, she was folding laundry and when she heard the screen door slam and saw Josephine come out, she smiled politely. She waved her over sweetly and suddenly Josephine saw Lori come out of the tent. She really didn't feel up to having girl time right now, that wasn't really her thing nor would it ever be. She waved to them before heading off behind the farmhouse, just to get away for a few moments.

She stood with her back against the wooden house, taking in the thick Georgia air. She wanted to know where Daryl had buried her baby, she hadn't seen him since she kicked him out last night. She knew that it was rude of her to be so cruel about the situation but she just wasn't strong enough to face reality, and that scared her. She was a pussy, a damn scaredy cat. She couldn't even emotionally handle seeing her baby, and now it was too late.

"WALKER!" Andreas voice rang out in the distance and Josephine pulled herself together enough to walk down to the RV where part of the group was huddled.

"Dont shoot Andrea," came Dale's voice as Rick, Glenn, T dog and Shane ran down the field towards the oncoming walker.

Josephine wrapped her arms around herself and walked close to Dale. He was surprised to see her next to him, and he reached out and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Glad to see you out and about hun," he whispered to her, but before she could answer a shot rang through the air. Andrea had been the stubborn woman she was and shot at the walker after being told not to. Josephine felt her body jump and tense up at the sound of the gunshot.

"NOOOOOOOOO! NO! NOOOOO" screamed Rick from the field. Josephine's body froze and Dale looked up at Andrea reprimanding her actions.

Josephine heard everyone in the house run outside at the sound of the gunshot and now they were all worried as to why Rick was yelling. Josephine didn't see Daryl in the crowd.

"Where is Daryl?" Josephine shot up at Andrea, who was now climbing down the Rv…fast.

"WHERE IS DARYL?" She shouted, fear rising fast. She looked around and then at the field, and without a second thought she started running. Sprinting towards the field with Andrea and Dale in toe.

The closer she got she saw that it was Daryl slung on between both Shane and Rick.

"IS HE DEAD?" Andrea asked worried, her voice thin and exasperated.

"No, just passed out," Rick said eyeing her angrily. His eyes suddenly shot to his little sister, who was staring at Daryl with a concerned look. She reached out and touched his face.

"Oh my god, look at him!" She turned to Andrea."YOU DUMB ASS BLONDE, YOU JUST SHOT HIM!" She screamed pointing her finger at Andrea, who shot Rick a worried look then looked back to Josephine.

"I.. I didn't know it was him," she said in shock at what had happened.

"Guys, he's wearing ears," Glenn stated pointing at his chest. Josephine quickly grabbed them and yanked them off his body.

"Keep that to yourself, alright?" She hissed back.

"Isn't this Sophia's doll?" Everyone stopped and turned looking at T Dog who held up a raggedy and dirty doll, the one that Sophia always carried around with her. Josephine felt a lump in her throat and she turned around and was the first person to start walking back to the farm house. Rick watched as she wrapped her arms around herself like she always did, usually when she was uncomfortable or scared and upset. He felt defeated, everything seemed to always happen at once.

Carol came out to meet Josephine and put her hands on her shoulders. "Whats going on?" She asked but didn't need an answer when she looked past her to see the two boys dragging Daryl towards the house. She gasped and watched as they brought him in the house.

Josephine took a step back away from Carol's touch and started to walk past the group and straight for her tent.

She got inside of it and zipped it tight, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. Running had made her body so sore, and sick to her stomach. She sat down on her cot in pain and let out small cries. She would rather be dead than alive at this moment and she couldn't take it. She pulled herself together after about an hour and gathered up her strength enough to exit the tent.

She walked into the house where everyone stood in the kitchen.

"Whats going on," She asked, nobody in particular.

"We thought it would be a good idea to make Hershel and his family dinner tonight. After everything he's been doing for us I thought maybe this would be nice." Carol's voice came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, thats.. thats nice of ya'll," She said nervously stepping into the kitchen with her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her shorts.

"Why don't go you see if Daryl needs anything..Food or water?" Lori's voice shot out at her.

"I don't really feel like seeing Daryl right now," She said swallowing back tears. She not wanting to see him was the farthest thing from the truth. She was just scared of looking at him and seeing him after all that he did for her the other night and all the words he had told her about being strong, and then she just told him to take her baby away from her like it meant nothing to her. She winced at the memory and suddenly, she felt the urge to completely pull away from Daryl all together. She didn't like the thought she had about having him make her feel better like she had felt this afternoon. She couldn't think like that anymore, she had to get stronger and she had to figure out how to stay alive in this damn world without relying on anyone for anything.

Carol looked at her seeming to be quite shocked at her words.

"Well, honey I'm sure he would like to see that you're up and about today," she said looking Josephine over almost in a questioning manner.

"No, someone else can be on Daryl duty today," Josephine scoffed before turning her heels and heading back outside.

She wanted to find Shane, and fast. She wanted to get some gun lessons from someone she knew helped a lot of people learn how to properly use a gun. Of course she would usually have asked Rick, but she didn't really want to have a heart to heart in the woods while they shot at trees and beer cans.

"She lives!" shouted a voice from behind her and she wired around to find just who she was looking for. Of course, he was not and never had been her favorite human being. Even when they were younger, he seemed to always have to compete with Rick. He competed with Rick with women, sports, academics and even in their career path. Of course, Rick never saw it that way, he was slightly naive about his childhood friend.

"In the flesh," she replied, slightly offended by his banter. She wished she was dead, instead she was here about to ask her brothers asshole friend who had fucked her brother's wife to help her shoot a gun.

"You alright? You need anything?" he asked coming closer to her. "Daryl was asking about you up there, he's up and talking." He was pretty concerned that the two hadn't been at each others side yet since the baby. They hadn't even spoken one word to each other and that stuck Shane as very odd.

"I was actually looking for you," She said shuffling her feet and kicking the grass with her converse covered toes.

"Me? Well, what for?" He asked confused. He placed his hands on his hips in that annoying fashion that Josephine hated.

"I need to learn how to protect myself out here, I really need your help maybe showing me how to better protect myself with my gun?" She waited a second, sure that he would almost laugh at her and say no, but to her surprise he nodded at her.

"First thing tomorrow mornin' we head out." He stated before walking away leaving her with her standing there in the middle of the lawn. That was easy, she though.

"Dinner's almost ready everyone," Carol shouted out from the porch. Josephine had been starving for the last 24 hours but she couldn't even think about food and how quickly it could come back up. She quickly gathered herself together and walked inside, thanking Carol for her and Lori's hard work before finding a seat inside.

The dinner was probably the most awkward dinner she had ever attended. Nobody talked what so ever except when Glenn asked if anyone played the guitar and Otis's wife was the only one to answer saying that Otis knew how to. The Dinner became even more sober after bringing up the dead while trying to enjoy a night filled with the living.

Josephine sat with Dale, Rick, Lori, and Hershel. Carl had still be slightly too weak to travel out of bed, so he was enjoying dinner bedside tonight.

She looked around at everyone eating, her brother sneaking looks at her almost as if to ask if she was alright. She rolled her eyes towards him at one point and he didn't look at her again after that.

"When ya'll are finished let me do the dishes as well," Carol finally broke the silence and Josephine quietly was the first one to get up from the table and brought her dish to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten much, but she did eat something and her body felt a little more refueled.

"I have a plate for Daryl, could you please go give it to him?" Carol said from behind her. Josephine didn't turn around yet, just closed her eyes and sighed. She was dreading seeing him, but Carol seemed as though she wouldn't let her get away with avoiding him any longer.

"Why not….sure," Josephine finally responded and turned around, her hands held out so that Carol could place the plate onto them.

"Thank you sweetheart, and let him know that I appreciate him looking for my baby again toda,." She smiled a little as she sat the plate in her palms, and then suddenly put a hand to Josephine's face.

"You don't have to be scared to feel sad, sometimes the best way to handle something is to let yourself feel everything," she quickly turned away leaving Josephine alone in the kitchen with Daryl's warm plate of food in her hands. She pressed her lips together and took a sharp breath through her nose and turned towards the stairs.

She still had a hard time climbing the stairs. Her legs still felt very weak and her lady bits were so sore and achy she could hardly stand up straight at times. She got to Daryl's door which was only open a slither and she quietly looked in before making her entrance.

He was under a blanket, turned towards the window looking out with his head propped up in one hand and he was playing with one part of the bandage that was wrapped tightly on his forehead. He didn't have a shirt on, and his muscles flexed as he he clenched his fist over and over again like she always noticed he did when he was deep in thought.

"Knock Knock," she said quietly as she pushed open the door slightly. He turned quickly and pulled the covers up over most of his upper half, but once he saw who it was he stopped.

"Hey," he said lightly.

She put his food on his nightstand and stood there awkwardly as if she forget how to speak for a moment.

"um Carol she wanted you to eat and to know she was thankful for what you did today." Josephine felt his eyes on her and she didn't look away from the plate of deer, green peas and mashed potatoes.

"Nuthin' Rick or Shane wouldn't have done," He said back shifting up in his seat a bit making her finally look at him. She felt tears in her eyes looking at him, remember the last time she had been this close to him was when he was behind her coaching her through birth and that somehow made it extremely awkward to be in the same room after such a intimate exchange.

"You're just a good a man as any, Dixon," She said smirking slightly.

"Jo…." he started to speak but she held out her hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare, just don't say a word." She sighed and looked out the window past him. "Nobody is allowed to talk to me about it until I'm ready."

"I wasn't gonna say nothin', just that I coulda swore I saw a chupacabra out in the woods today," his light hearted remark had made her laugh a for a second, remembering the time she told the group that her and Dean had gotten really drunk together one night in college and had to run through the woods away from this bonfire where they were drinking underage and while drunk in the woods she swore she saw what looked like the mythical chupacabra.

"Well, I think you lost a lot of blood out there buddy," She said pointing to his side wound.

"Maybe," He replied softly.

They stood in silence again for a moment before Josephine turned to leave. She stopped abruptly at the door though, looking down at Daryl.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed whisper before closing the door of his bedroom and walking back downstairs, leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts and his plate of food.


	16. Chapter 16

Josephine was up before anyone else the next morning. She walked briskly across camp to where Shane had set up his tent. She found him inside, the flap undone and she peaked in to see him tying up his black combat boots.

"You ready to get serious?" He asked her in that typical tough man voice of his. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed the flap back down and waited for the moron to exit the tent.

They started walking towards the woods and she could feel Shane's glare burning into the back of her skull. She ignored him and zipped up her green sweatshirt, shielding the timid air from her fragile body.

" Why did you ask me and not your brother," he finally spoke out.

"'Cause I thought you wouldn't try and talk to me as much, and I hope I'm still right about that," She stated harshly, still not looking at him. She refused to show any kind of emotions towards this man, for the low life stunts he pulled before her brother turned up alive.

"Yeah, I'll bite my tongue if you bite yours," He laughed, knowing very well that the younger Grimes could snap at you like a rattle snake in the hot dessert sun if she had enough buttons pushed.

"Deal," she retorted and suddenly she felt Shane's hand touch her from behind and she arched her back to make him know that was un wanted.

"Hey now, remember that you aint the only one around here thats been hurt before, and its okay to-" he started talking to her calmly but suddenly she twisted around to look into his eyes with her fierce green ones for the first time since they had started on their little journey.

"What, are you going to lecture me right now or teach me how protect myself with this gun?" She pulled her fathers hand gun from her side holster and waved it around in the air. "I don't remember asking you to read me a bedtime story about handling my emotions, I asked you to help me protect myself and whats left of MY family from god damn people eating us," She spit at him with hate in her words. He held up both hands in surrender, knowing he probably crossed a line he didn't have the permission to cross.

"Fine, my lips are sealed from here on out until they are telling you what to do…well, what to do with that gun that is," Shane smirked at his own failed attempt at a joke, god she thought sometimes he acted so much like Dean it made her sick. She huffed and turned around asking him where the hell they were going anyway.

"There's a little creek up here, I tied a big log to a rope so that i could swing it around to see how good your aim really is." He pointed ahead of them and told her it was about a mile more to go. She had suddenly wished she had worn something more suitable for this disgusting heat that was now taking over the fresh crisp morning air.

She unzipped her sweatshirt a bit, showing more skin and she caught Shane looking down at her chest.

"Easy there cowboy," she said turning her body slightly away from him before smirking to herself as she watched him turn a shade of red.

They stalked the woods in silence before finally hitting their mark. It was very far from the group, so they didn't have to worry about waking anyone up or even having anyone hear the shots ring out.

They spent a majority of the morning shooting, mostly it was Shane spending his time screaming things at Josephine, but she understood why.

In was getting later in the morning now, and she felt a need to get back to camp and check on the others.

"How about you show me one more time what you got," He said before really twisting up the log hanging from the string and it started moving fast and from side to side high in the air. She kept shooting but would only skim the log lightly.

"Give it all you got Jo,I know you were taught better than that. Thats a walker coming right at you," He shouted at her as she kept calm and kept shooting at the log. "Thats the walker thats going to hurt your family, hell that right there is the walker that had Dean for lunch!"

She stopped shooting and stood there. His words echoing around her, she still had the gun pointed straight out but she turned her head to look at him with a shocked across her face. She almost didn't believe what he had just said. She knew he was just trying to get her into beast mode, but he shouldn't have gone that far.

"Youre a real son of a bitch, you know that?" She said quietly. The whole forest was quiet now and it was just the two of them staring at each other intensely.

"I…" he started

"Save it Shane," she dropped the gun at her feet and started to walk towards the path back to camp. She didn't care how long the awkward silence would be while walking the farm, she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. They walked for about ten minutes when Shane decided to speak out.

"I screwed up back there," he said politely, catching up to Josephine and grabbing her shoulder and she stopped walking to look up at him.

"You literally told me to shoot at the walker that ate my boyfriend for lunch," She said in disgust. He put his head down and shook it as if he knew he really fucked up.

"I know, I'm sorry Josephine. I was just really trying to get ya going out there," he replied. He let go of her shoulder and let it fall to her wrist and he grabbed it.

"I don't think I ever really told you how sorry I was about what happened to him," he whispered.

"Yeah well that was then and this is now, just forget it and never talk about him again. Understand?" She looked him dead in the eye and waited for his answer.

"Of course, yeah." He looked around the woods and then back at her "How about you say we go look for Sophia while we're out here?" he smiled at her and she nodded, excited that she was finally able to be included in the search. He quickly handed her back her gun that she had dropped and she placed it back in her leg holster.

They quietly walked through the trails of the woods coming up on a really old abandoned cabin.

"How perfect, a cabin in the woods…get it, like the zombie movie?" She laughed at herself as they approached the small once well built home.

"Yeah…Right…" Shane said confused at what she was getting at. They both entered the house quietly.

"Sophia," Josephine whispered as she entered the house. She looked to shane who motioned for her to go down the hall while he took to looking in the kitchen and bathroom.

Josephine nodded and headed down the hall. She turned to one room, at what looked like a little girls room. There were toys scattered on the ground and what looked like children drawings scattered on the walls. She wondered what had happened to the person who lived there, and she suddenly felt depressed at some of her ideas.

She decided maybe there was something in here that she could bring back to the farm to give to Carol, to tell her to give it to Sophia as a welcome home gift once she returns.

She crouched down to look under the bed, placing her gun on top of it. She reached her hand under the bed to what looked like a jewelry box. She almost had it when she felt something pull at her bun. She whirled around to see a half decapitated women grabbing onto her hair. Her mouth snapping and drooling with blood as she lunged at Josephine.

Josephine grabbed the women by the bangs and tried with all her might to shove back the snarling walker. She didn't even realize she had been screaming when Shane ran into the room and yanked the walker off her so fast, and before she could even realize what was happening he had stabbed the son of a bitch right in the skull and then yanked it back out.

"oh my god," Josephine gasped for air and ran towards the exit of the Cabin. Once she was outside she put her hands to her knees and crouched over, she was afraid she had just pissed herself she had been so terrified. That was the closest a walker had ever come to her, and she didn't like it at all.

"Hey hey, you're okay.. you're okay," Shane ran up beside her and put his large hand on her back. she closed her eyes and lifted herself up into the standing position.

"Thank you," she whispered looking over at him. His eyes were wide in fear, and he was breathing fast, a bit of walker blood on his forehead. She reached up to whip it off when he grabbed her wrist. They stood there for around two seconds before Shane smashed his body against hers and started kissing her. She suddenly let her body melt into his, breathing in his unfamiliar sent. What the fuck was she doing? Had the walker momentarily made her brain disappear. This was Shane, not Daryl. A part of her knew this kind of thing would never happen between Daryl and her and that feeling hurt inside at times. She wished right now that it was his warm body pressing her against a tree, and it was his rough hands moving up and down her body.

Josephine pulled away and covered her mouth in shock. "No, don't you ever do that again Shane Walsh, you hear me?" She searched for her gun again and realized it wasn't in its holster.

"I got you," He said returning to to her from his belt loop. He didn't really know what had just happened either, but whatever it was it was never happening again. She spit on the group before turning away and silently headed back to camp. Neither of them said one world the whole way back.


	17. Chapter 17

The finally got to the farm just in time to see people making their way around. Josephine swallowed the lump in his throat as she watched Shane walk back into his tent. What the hell had happened back there? She tried to make since of it but honestly couldn't. She was in a very emotional state, but Shane? Shane fucking Walsh? She was ashamed and there was no way around it.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rick's voice shot out in the distance. Josephine cursed silently to herself as she watched her older brother walk quickly over to her. She also saw Daryl in the distance and she was surprised to see him up and walking around. He shot her a look between her and Shane before walking to his tent.

"Nowhere," She said to her brother, walking past him.

"No, I just saw you come out of the damn woods with Shane," He shot her a concerned look at her them to Shane's tent. He wondered what the had been up to, maybe something was going on between the two of them.

"He and I went out shooting, I needed the practice if you ask me," She said walking past him, obviously annoyed by his questions.

"You went out with Shane?" He replied, quite shocked at the unlikely match.

"I thought you might be busy," she lied walking over to their campsite on the farm. Lori was outside now, folding laundry. Josephine walked passed her and didn't bother to smile. She went straight into her tent and zipped it back up. She was pretty tired after all that walking, and very sore, but she decided not to rest and go maybe help Carol do something. She sat there on her cot for a moment more, thinking about everything. She thought about her speech at the damn CDC, when she begged Jenner to let her out and to have the chance to be able to hold her baby and see Dean in its eyes. She felt tears weld up inside her eyeballs and she sighed, she didn't even want to see the baby when Daryl offered. She was never ever going to know what he looked like, felt like…nothing.

She grabbed up the courage to leave her tent and saw that everyone was now in the center of their small camp making breakfast. She saw Carl was up and walking around now and he was scarfing down his breakfast and smiled at her with a mouth full of food. She winked at him and she could see him staring down at her stomach sadly. She knew Lori or Rick must have told him what had happened but he still seemed confused.

"Morning," She said to everyone and Carol came up to her and handed her a plastic plate of eggs. "Thank you," she said taking a seat on the ground. She looked up as she ate the eggs and saw that Daryl was giving her a questioning glare. They hadn't really exchanged many words to each other except for last night, but even then it wasn't like it used to be. She looked down at her dry and tasteless eggs and she could still feel his eyes on her. She looked up one more time and he was still staring right at her. She decided that was enough for her and got up putting the plate in the designated trash area.

"So um, there are walkers in the barn." Glenn voice rang out.

Josephine stopped and twisted her body to look at Glenn, his face filled with fear and awkwardness.

Everyone was staring right at him and thats when Shane took charge, barging his way towards the barn, Rick in toe.

"Jesus," came T dogs voice breaking the silence between everyone. Josephine took off towards the barn with Shane and her brother. She felt the rest of the group follow behind her as she strutted towards Hershel's family barn.

They all stood around, listening to the snarls and hisses from the barn. Shane poked his eye through the small slit in the doors and then turned and nodded, as if to say that what Glenn had spilled out was true.

"You can not tell me you're all right with this?" Shane said looking to Rick.

"No Im not, but we're guests here-this isn't our land." Rick replied not moving his eyes off the barn.

"THIS IS OUR LIVES MAN," Shane stated throwing his hands in the air and walking around everyone in the group.

"Lower your voice," snapped Glenn in a sharp tone.

The bickering went on for quite a bit before the topic turned to Sophia.

"My daughter is still out there,"Carol chimed in, wrapping her thin sweater closer to her body as she spoke. Josephine took a step towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, as if to stand by the discussion to stay here to look for Sophia instead of heading to Fort Benning.

"Okay, I think its time that we all just start to consider the other possibilities…" Shane said quickly, looking to the ground and then back at Carol and Josephine.

"We cant leave Sophia behind," Josephine spoke up and from behind her Daryl's voice shot out, saying he was close to finding her and that he had just discovered her doll the other day.

"You found her doll Daryl, thats just it. You found a Doll," snapped Shane. Josephine could see the anger rising in Daryl as he paced back and forth.

"Yuu don't know what the hell you're talkin' about,' Daryl spit out, throwing a hand at Shane.

Josephine felt the urge to step in but decided against it.

"IM JUST SAYIN WHAT NEEDS TO BE SAID!" Shane yelled back, "YOU GET A GOOD LEAD, ITS IN THE FIRST 48 HOURS. I KNOW ITS HARD TO CONSIDER ANOTHER LOSE OF A CHILD BUT.."

"Shane enough," came Rick's voice pushing his hands in between a heated Daryl and Shane. Shane suddenly pushed Rick's hand from his chest and continued on.

" Let me tell you somethin' else man, if she was alive out there and saw you comin' all meth'ed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck," He pointed to the woods, "she would run in the other direction."

That was enough, Daryl lunged in at Shane and thankfully Rick was still in between them. Josephine closed her eyes as she heard yelling and fighting in front of her. Her hand gripped tighter to Carols shoulder and she could feel it tighten as the men fought over her poor young daughter.

Josephine heard enough. She lunged forward and grabbed Daryl's forearm. He was about to pull away but turned and stopped when he saw her and he quietly took a step back next to Josephine when he saw the concern on her face. Shane was still off screaming at Rick and telling Lori not to touch him. Shane was out of control at this point and she didn't want Daryl to get dragged into his psycho antics.

"Let me talk to Hershel," Rick yelled out to his now frantic friend. Everyone decided they would let him talk with him before raiding the barn. Josephine agreed with Shane for the first time about something, and that was to get rid of all those walkers in the barn. They were unsafe and the less of them in the word, the safer their group would be.

Everyone left the barn in a hurry except for Daryl, Carol and Josephine.

"Do you really think we are going to leave here before we find Sophia," Carol asked the two of them.

"Daryl is close to findin' her, Rick wont give up now," Josephine said giving a slight smile to her friend. She looked to Daryl who was now staring at Carol as if to make sure she knew that he was taking care of things. He stormed off into the distance with the others and Carol and Josephine followed close behind.

A few moments passed and everyone had seemed to calm down a considerable amount. Josephine sat folding clothes with Carol when she watched Daryl trek to the horses stable alone. She contemplated following him for a few seconds before telling Carol she would be right back.

She walked quietly to the stable behind Daryl to see him gathering up his gear to go back out looking for Carol's daughter. He was so desperate at this point just to get some good news, and in his heart he could feel the little girl was close by, he could just feel it. He couldn't even think about what would happen if they lost another kid, how heartbreaking it would be to everyone.

She walked in as he grunted in pain as he threw up a saddle onto its rack. She quickly walked up to him and right as he saw her coming he rolled his eyes. She mentally kicked herself in the teeth for teaching him that.

"You cant go out there again Daryl," She said as she finally approached him.

"I'm fine," He said without looking towards her.

"Hershel said you need to heal first," She knew he was going to put up a hard fight, but he needed to get well before he went back out there again and everyone knew that except him. Hell even Carol was worried when she saw him head to the stables.

"I dont care what Hershel said," He retorted back to her, still not looking at her what so ever. He had felt her slowly ripping away from him. She never looked at him for anything anymore and it pissed him right off. He knew she would do this, pull away from him, but it still stung none the less.

"I care, Daryl…," Josephine's voice rang out softly. She followed him as he walked through the stables, still packing to leave.

"Coulda fooled me," he snapped back.

"What does that mean?" She asked suddenly feeling her body temperature rise. She knew this was going to turn into something with him, and she dreaded it.

"You walk around camp actin' like I aint even exist no more," He said finally looking at her, his face angered and pained.

"That isn't true," She replied shaking her head. She felt awful he felt that way, but it had just been too hard to look at him and too embarrassed to talk to him about everything.

"Hell it aint," he walked up towards her, "I wasn't able to save your baby, so just let me at least find this little girl."

Her face softened with his words and she shook her head no lightly.

"Daryl, you're going to get out there and hurt yourself even worse," She said looking at the ground. She felt his stare on her skin and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"We don't know if we are going to find her…we don't…" She stated as she quickly looked up at Daryl who was staring at her with wide and concerned eyes.

"What?" He asked her, his stare burning into her and she couldn't look away.

"I cant lose you too Daryl," She spoke softly as tears flung from her eyes. She had lost too much already, and seeing him hurt after what happened with Dean and the baby just made everything hurt even worse, which didn't even seem possible at this point. " I need you, and that scares me." She closed her eyes as she felt tears trail down her cheek. He said absolutely nothing just walked a few steps away from her but still kept his eyes on her until he reached the saddle that he had placed on the rack earlier and he pushed it off in anger, grunting as his side pelted him with pain, reminding him of his recent injuries.

"Daryl, please," Josephine said running up to help the man who was now hunched over in pain.

He flung his hands as if to push her away before she was even able to touch him and he walked out of the stables without a world. She watched him leave, pain in her heart and tears in her eyes.

Did she really just say that to him?. She let tears fall for a few minutes as she stood there alone, the sound of horse hooves walking around beside her. She shook her head and pulled herself together for what seemed like the millionth time today and walked back towards the group, hoping Daryl had listened to her and stayed at camp.


	18. Chapter 18

Josephine wandered back up to camp to Lori.

"Where is Rick, is he with Hershel?" She asked Lori looking towards the house.

"Yeah, he should be done any minute, he's been there for a while," Lori replied cutting up some carrots and things.

She looked over at shane who was now wondering up the house house. She excused herself and walked over to him.

"Hey, Lori said Rick's talking with Hershel right now," She squinted up at him, the beating sun harshly blinding her.

"What do you think about all this?" He asked pointing over to the barn where Andrea had taken watch.

"I am in agreement with you, for once. I think that we should stay here, but we cant be 100% safe if those things are in there," She answered. She liked the Farm, it had a very homey feel and it was where her child was buried. She didn't want to just up and leave now, but if walkers were around and it was unsafe for the group, she was ready to pack up right then and now.

Suddenly she saw her brother exit the house and he met her eye and started walking towards herself and Shane.

"Whats the word?" Josephine asked after the three of them stood there for a few seconds not saying a word.

Rick put his hands to his side and sighed heavily. "I don't know yet," he replied looking into the field. Josephine shot Shane a confused look.

"Well what did he say?" Shane asked politely, trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"We're negotiating.." Rick said staring at Josephine who rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Clocks ticking Rick," Shane shot out, shaking his head in disbelief

"No it isn't, that barn is secure. We didn't even know about it until this morning," Rick pointed to the old stingy barn and Josephine put her hand to her head, whipping a beat of sweat of her forehead.

"We know about it now Rick, its a very unsettling thing just hanging over our heads here," she spoke to her brother softly, not understanding why he was being so attainment on staying there even with a barn stuffed full of walkers.

"Right, there is over a dozen walkers in there. We know its about a stone's throw from our camp Rick, where we sleep," Shane shot back. The two of them were now somewhat ganging up on Rick. Josephine looked at her brother, worried at why he was being so strange about this whole thing. Her brother was not the type to put people in danger, and this barn had danger written all over it.

"Shane is right, if we are not going to clear that barn, I don't want everyone I care about being danger so I say we just go," Josephine stated.

Rick turned to his sister and got close to her face, his hands in protest.

"We're not going to clear it out and we are not going to go," He responded with a harsh tone.

"We at least need our guns then," Shane said, almost more like he was talking to himself than at Rick and Josephine.

"We cant have them here," Rick looked back and forth from his sister to Shane.

"Rick, why do you want to stay here when its not safe?" Josephine had had enough of the tiptoeing questioning.

"We can make it safe," Rick said getting close to her and touching her shoulder.

Shane laughed next to them

"Ha, and how we gonna do that?" he asked shaking his head again.

"We can make it work!" Rick yelled back.

"This is not okay," Josephine said quietly, her brother reassured her but Shane took her side.

"No man, She's right, it aint okay," he said.

Rick turned from the quickly then spun around to face Shane, inches away from his face.

"Lori's pregnant." His words echoed through the air and Josephine's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" She thought she heard him wrong.

"We need to stay," Rick demanded in a pleading tone of voice, his finger pointing to the ground like he had some sort of authority over Josephine and Shane.

"We need our guns," Shane replied in a shaky voice.

"No, I will figure something out," With that being said Rick turned and walked away, but stopped after a few steps and looked to his little sister, who was still standing there in shock.

"You okay?" He questioned her from over his shoulder.

"Congratulations brother," She managed to squeak out. She knew he was scared shitless. They had to stay at this farm or else all the traveling might hurt the baby like it did to Josephine's.

"Thank you," Rick replied walking alway back to the camp, leaving Josephine and Shane alone near the barn. She stood there in complete shock, absolutely horrified at the thought of someone else in camp being pregnant.

"Well, what a surprise," Shane's voice shot out. Josephine walked away, huffing to the piece of shit that was probably really that babies father. She walked past him and back towards camp. All she wanted was a beer, jesus even whiskey would do.

Daryl had taken Josephine's stupid advice and stayed at camp for the afternoon. He knew that he wouldn't be much help out there or ever again for that matter if he ended up getting hurt worse while trying to find the little girl. While walking back to camp, angry and beating himself up for leaving Josephine out alone in the stables, he saw Carol walk up to him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you might be able to show me where those Cherokee Rose flowers were, I want to pick another one for Josephine if thats alright with you?" Carols voice was quiet and soft and Daryl felt kind of guilty for not bringing her one after the baby, I guess it just hurt him to think about any of that, and it wasn't like she wanted any sympathy from anyone at this point, let alone Daryl.

"Sure," He said nodding his head for her to follow him.

They walked for a few minutes until the landed at a small pond, were an abundance of the Cherokee Rose flowers bloomed. Daryl could see the hurt in Carol's face and he tried to comfort her in some way.

"I'll find her," He stated, looking to the kind woman, who reminded him a lot of his mother, very gentle and nurturing and always willing to lend a hand. She wouldn't hurt a fly, and Daryl liked that about her, although she could be severely weak at times and he hoped she would grow stronger with time.

"You are a good man, Daryl," She said as she picked a Rose from the bush. She held it up examining its beauty. "You are always there helping find my girl, and you were right there with Josephine when the baby….when she gave birth. I think that was very strong of you, she needed that." She placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing the hurt and sadness from that night still lingered inside of him.

"I didn't do much," he huffed looking down to the ground.

"Being there is all you could do," She said back to him. He realized he didn't do that this afternoon and he suddenly felt bad for the way he had treated her. She didn't mean to pull away from him, thats just the type of person she was when things didn't go well, Daryl should have been more sympathetic because hell, he was the same damn way.

"I have to ask you, why are you trying to find my little girl so bad? This whole time I've been wanting to ask you," Carol looked to Daryl pressingly.

He looked away from her stare and out into the pond.

"Cause I think she's still out there," He replied. He picked another flower from the bush and then signed looking down at its beauty, so soft and delicate and it reminded him of the way Josephine looked that night...sweaty and disheveled, yet so delicate and beautiful. "Truth is, I couldn't save everyone, but when there's still hope I gotta at least try. I got nuthin better to do," He dropped the flower on the ground and motioned Carol to get back to camp. She nodded politely and walked towards the farm.

Daryl knew then that he needed to go talk to Josephine once he saw the look of sadness and gratitude as Carol gave her the Cherokee Rose and she excused herself and slipped away behind the stables by herself. He quietly walked behind her at a distance, so she wouldn't know he was following her.

She sat down on a rock and started to rip apart the rose, shredding it in her fingers letting the white peddles fall to the ground in pieces. After she was done and only the stem was in her hands she started to cry. She put her head in her hands and he watched as her body shook with distress.

"Dean you stupid asshole," He heard her call out. "If you can hear me please send me a sign that my little one is up there safe, with you." She looked up to the sky and then back to the ground where the Rose was not mutilated. Daryl felt his heart stop, feeling sick to his stomach by the though of how much pain she had to be in.

"I didn't even look at it, I treated our baby like it was some kind of headless freak," She continued. "I would have been the worst mother Dean, the worst." Her words hit the air like bricks. How could she say that? Daryl thought since the moment he met her, and the way she had been with Carl and Sophia, that she would have been one of those mothers who didn't yell but reasoned with her children, a mother who cared deeply and always wanted her kids to smile. She would have been an amazing mother, and maybe someday she would have that chance again, who knew, right?

"I give up," She said before taking her heel and squashing the peddles of the flowers into the ground.

"You out here talkin' to yourself?" Daryl smirked trying to lighten the mood as he walked towards her. He wanted her to think he hadn't heard her whole conversation with her dead boyfriend.

She looked up at him with a teary expression and the pressed her lips together like she had been annoyed he had come after her.

"What do you need Daryl? I feel the need to be alone right now." Daryl didn't listen to her and took a seat on the other side of the rock. They sat side by side for a while before Daryl spoke out.

"You can't give up, ya know that right?" He looked at her as if to beg for her look back at him.

"You best not tell me what to do Daryl Dixon," she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Look, you cant give up because people here, they need you," She laughed at Daryl's words and shook her head.

"Nobody needs me around here…" She retorted sniffling a bit at the thought.

"I need you, Josephine… We need each other," His words cut into her heart and suddenly she felt a warmth through her entire body and she watched almost in slow motion as Daryl grabbed her cheek and pulled it so that they were staring at each other.

"Dont give up on me, just like I aint given up on you," He nodded as if to see if she understood and she nodded back agreeing that she wouldn't give up. He watched a single tear roll down her cheek and he felt himself starting to get emotional as well.

"I know you said we aint talking about that night until you're ready, but I need you to know that you were strong. Strongest person I ever seen, that was you." Josephine let tears fall freely from her eyes onto her cheek and she pulled her face from his grip.

"I dont need a pity party Daryl." She looked away from him as tears rolled off her cheek onto her lap.

He let out a sigh and got up from the rock. He was finally done trying to comfort someone who didn't want to be comforted. Why was he trying so hard, because obviously it was a waste of time.

"Forget this," He threw up his hands and started to walk towards his tent.

"No, please I'm sorry," Josephine shouted out. She got up and walked towards him. She stopped a foot in front of him and started rubbing her arm and shuffling her feet.

"I want to thank you for everything you did that night Daryl, you did more for me then I know Dean would have ever done," She dried the last tear with the back of her hand and bit her lip as she stared at him.

"You asked me to stay, so I did," He whispered.

"I'm ready to know, ready to know what it looked like, my baby," She looked into his eyes pleading with him to give her answers. He tried to find the perfect words to say and started to speak.

"It was small, smaller than any baby I ever seen. It had a lot of hair too, jet black and kind of scattered everywhere," Dean smiled a bit as he envisioned her baby in his arms that night. "It had your same eyes the shape and all, and lips like yours too. I don't know what Dean looked like, but I imagine it had his nose cause it aint looked like yours." He saw Josephine bite back more tears. "Your son...He was a very handsome baby boy, Jo."

Daryl finished quietly, looking embarrassingly at the ground and suddenly he felt Josephine's body hit hard against his, her hands wrapping tightly around him. He stood there for a moment before wrapping his around her as well. Their bodies touching felt like electric through his soul, and he closed his eyes, breathing in her sent, and suddenly he was holding her tighter as her body shook with sobs.

Josephine embraced Daryl with no thought about letting go. His body against hers felt so natural and it eased as much pain as it possibly could. She cried on his shoulder and was surprised when he rubbed her back in circles.

They embrace lasted a few more minutes until Josephine pulled away sniffling and rubbing her face.

"I needed that," she smiled softly. Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, for everything Dixon." She leaned in and kissed his cheek and Daryl touched her waist as she leaned in and made a fist, grabbing her shirt and holding it as she pulled back, but he wouldn't let go, and they stood inches from each others face. Daryl didn't know what exactly was happening but something inside him took over but he reached his other hand and grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her face towards him, her face only an inch or so from his. They both closed there eyes and Josephine had never felt closer to a human being before in her entire life. She breathed in his musky scent and opened her eyes, watching him biting his lower lip before leaning into her and his lips landing on her forehead. They were hot and soft against her skin and she let more tears fall. He suddenly released her and she took a few steps backwards, awkwardly.

"You're welcome," he replied turning away back towards the camp where everyone was huddled, in what looked like another heated argument. Josephine lingered in the spot her and Daryl had just been in as she watched him walk away, not really understanding everything that had just happened but she felt a lot better knowing they were back to normal and that he believed in her enough to keep up this fight. She took a deep breath letting it out and closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself again and walked towards camp to join this now screaming match ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few hours had gone by so fast, and to Josephine it was such a horrific blur of memories.

Shane had decided to unleash the walkers in the barn, against the advice of Hershel. All the walkers which included Hershel's wife and step son burst out of the barn, being shot by the group in a horrible rage of emotions.

Josephine stood silently, shooting at the walkers charging towards the people she cared about the most. When they had all thought the dirty deed had been taken care of… Sophia exited the barn, only not the lovable little girl she had been before but as a walker. Josephine heart broke when Carol let out sob after sob and yelled for her child as she came closer towards the group. Sophia was a walker, one of those things had bitten her and to everyones surprise she was inside that barn for what now seemed like the entire time. She watched in shocked as Rick shot the young girl in the head, and she had looked at Daryl who was now holding the poor crying Carol in his arms, trying not to let her near her daughter's dead body.

Everyone decided that the group would burry their loved ones, and have a small service that morning, and the rest of the bodies would be burned. Josephine felt the heavy cloud hang over everyones head.

Poor Beth, young and in shock from the days awful outcome. Josephine knew that what Shane had done was enough to send Hershel in a spin, and he asked Rick that we all leave or at least Shane leave by tonight, which seemed to be quite nice after everything dick head Shane had done to his family.

Josephine noticed Carol had ran into the RV after seeing Sophia in the state she was in. She quietly entered the RV, Daryl followed Josephine with his eyes and watched her walk away from him. Knowing the two women shared a bond in that moment, both children gone, wanting nothing more but to feel something out of each other.

Carol didn't look at her when she sat down on the RV counter top. She played the hem of her shirt for a moment before she spoke out.

"I'm not going to the burial Josephine," Carol looked out the window, out into the field.

"Carol…" Josephine's soft voice called out to her.

"No, why should I?" Carol now looked at her with tear filled eyes. Josephine slung her head down, not really knowing exactly what to say.

"That's your little girl, thats why," She shot back. She wanted Carol to do what she had not done, be there as her child was lowered into the ground. She wanted her to be there to cry and hold her and let go of all the feelings she kept inside. She didn't want Carol to miss out on her child's burial like she had.

"She isn't my little girl, that thing…. is not Sophia." Carol's words were sharp and harsh. She knew that there was no making Carol budge, so she turned to leave her alone with her thoughts. Josephine saw Lori close to the RV when she exited to let Carol be alone with her thoughts.

Lori stared her down as she walked past her and to find Daryl. She knew he was upset, more upset than he put out to be. He had tried so hard to find that little girl, and for what? For her to be stuffed in a barn as a walker this whole time.

She found him a few hundred feet from the others. He had brought his tent down quite a bit father than the other tents were located and he was packing up some fire wood to make a small fire. She knew he was now pulling away from everyone, because now the group was beginning to look quite broken.

"Daryl," She started. He looked at her with anger and hurt in his eyes for only a second and then back down at the firewood pile.

"What do you want now Jo?" He hissed back at her.

"I just wanted to see how you were after….after everything," She managed to say and she sat down with her back against a tree. She watched him place all these logs into the center pit and while he was bent down he looked at her and nodded as if to say things were okay.

"Im fine, just pissed is all. I've been out there lookin' for that girl, and she was in that barn the whole time." He put his hand to his forehead and huffed. She could tell how much the glimmer of hope that she was alive had kept him going, but now it was like everything in this world just produced more hurt and pain than happiness and miracles and Daryl could see Josephine's faith slip with every second and it made him feel weaker and weaker every time he stared at her.

"Carol wont even see her buried," Josephine sighed and picked up a branch that was sitting beside her and tossed it into Daryl's log pit. She had enough of this place, hopefully the were going to move on now. She knew Lori was pregnant and they needed this safe net around them, but the pain surrounding them and all the shit that had happened hear was a constant reminder of what life was now- A whole lot of suffering and sorrow.

"Well, you cant blame her. She wants to remember Sophia as the girl she used to have. Not this damn chewed up walking corpse. That aint Sophia no more," Daryl said quietly, rubbing a few sticks together, trying to start a small fire.

She thought for a moment if Daryl had seen her baby turn. She didn't dare ask, she didn't really want to know the answer. He was right though, about that thing not being Sophia. Carol just wanted to hold on to the image of the little girl Josephine had first met, the small girl who was mousey and delicate, with a smile that was contagious.

'I guess you're right," Josephine replied, pulling the hair elastic from her hair. Her long brown hair washed over her shoulders and she caught Daryl staring at her. She ran her fingers through her now greasy hair, massaging her scalp as she leaned back on the hard tree behind her.

"When am I not right?" He scoffed as he finally got the fire going and sat down on the hard ground, only feet from Josephine, who he couldn't stop staring at.

"What does this mean? You moving your shit down here?" Suddenly Josephine was staring with hard eyes at Daryl, wondering why he had decided to move all his things from their camp so suddenly.

"Im sick of those people, Shane especially. They're always bickerin' and fighting' over something and I'm done listenin' to em. Plus, I figured we would need some privacy for a while 'til everyone gets their shit together." Josephine was kind of surprised by what he had just said.

"We?" Josephine's eyebrow raised as she looked at him. He glanced at her for a moment and then back at the small fire that was growing rapidly, and Daryl's glare shifted to her face from the fire.

"Yeah, I don't want you out of my sight until this brawl blows over," He narrowed his eyes at her questioningly, almost as if to ask her if that was alright. She looked over to his sleeping arrangement, where there was only one tent.

"I can uh bring my tent over here in a bit," she said quietly, now pushing around dirt with her foot and avoiding his glare.

"Nah, its okay, my tents big enough for the both of us," He shot back. He suddenly got up from his spot and walked over to a tree stump and got to work carving what looked like a knife from a long stick.

She thought about what he was saying, and her heart began to race. She hadn't slept next to a man, let alone a man she hadn't even kissed, in a very very long time. She had started dating Dean right out of high school, she never really had the chance to be with another man, but she often thought about it. Josephine had butterflies in her stomach, but why? Daryl was a friend, but for some reason the events of the past month had just brought them so much more closer and into a gray area. Where they beginning to be more than friends, was he letting her in, and vice versa?

She left the questions linger in her mind as she got up and quietly told Daryl she was going to talk with her brother and Shane about a next move. Daryl grunted in reply telling her to come back in a few hours and he would cook up some squirrel. She smiled as she walked away, feeling oddly secure and safe knowing Daryl was around, but she also felt uneasy knowing that because of all of this unresolved tension with the group that possibly they wouldn't even have a night spent in that tent together, for fear Hershel might kick the whole group off his land, off where Josephine's son, and now Sophia were buried. She closed her eyes and exhaled into the Georgia heat, heading towards her brother for answers she so desperately needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Josephine really begins her journey to bad ass-ness in this chapter…and the rest of her meek, quiet history is gone as she realizes the only way to protect herself and those around her is to grow a backbone and to fight to the death.**

 **Reviews welcome!**

 **Also, I don't own anything from the walking dead.**

Josephine walked up to her brother, his face scrunched in anger and confusion. Shane wasn't far behind him but when he saw Josephine walking towards Rick, he decided to walk into camp instead of start a war with the two Grimes siblings.

"Whats the plan, Rick? The group…we need answers," Josephine looked at her brother, asking for something from him but at that point in time she didn't really know if he even had any answers at all anymore.

"Josephine, Shane basically got us kicked from this safe place. I need to talk more with Hershel before he makes his decision, but honestly I think we should be preparing to leave…." He kicked the dirt with his feet and put his hands on his waste and looked towards the camp where his son and Lori were sitting talking, probably about Sophia.

"I need to say something," Josephine stepped in front of her brother and pointed a finger in his chest.

"Lori, she's going to have a baby and as much as I hate this place right now and it would be best to just leave, I know she needs this stability." She looked at Rick who's eyes were staring at her intensely.

"Did you know?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes and he saw her face slowly soften and her finger dropped.

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly

"Shane and Lori, did you know?" He demanded answers. Josephine had no idea how he had found out, but apparently it had been pretty clear to him along the way. Her heart jumped to her throat as Rick kept his eyes on her. She sighed and looked to the ground, nodding slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed, running his hands through his hair and taking a step away from her.

"Rick, it aint like it ever happened again when you returned. I don't really know what it was, and hell I wasn't about to ask," She stood there, ashamed at herself for keeping such a horrible secret, but she also felt relief to know he was aware of what had happened now.

"He acts like I cant take care of my own," Rick whispered to her, anger seething out of his voice.

"Look Rick, you just need to stop worrying about him. He's bringing you down, and Rick now we need a leader more than ever right now, and Shane aint it, you are….you hear me?" She started her normal routine of picking her brother up when he was busting at the seams. They had their way with words towards each other, and when things were rough they knew just how to get each others gears rolling again.

"Youre right, I gotta go find Hershel and figure something out," He replied taking a breath.

"There's my brother," Josephine grabbed his shoulder, in the caring way he always has done for her and they looked in each others eyes for what seemed like forever until Rick broke away back to the house, Josephine in toe.

Maggie exited the screen door in a frantic manor when Josephine and Rick walked up to the farmhouse.

"Where's Daddy? Its Beth, she's in some sort of state," Maggie looked to the field in search of the older man.

"He isn't out here, we thought he was inside with ya'll," Josephine said also looking around for Hershel.

"He's gone, took the truck I guess," Came a voice from the porch and everyone turned to see T-Dog approaching.

"He must have snuck out and went to town," Maggie replied with fear in her voice.

"We gotta find him, bring him back to Beth," Rick said looking to his sister as if to ask her to back him up. This was a big step for him, but right now he couldn't trust many people, but he knew 100% he could trust his little sister, who he had to remind himself that she wasn't so little anymore and that in order to survive this world she needed to learn to protect herself, and thats just what letting her come with him would do.

"Alright, well if you're going to find him I'm coming too," Came Glenn's voice from behind Maggie. He stepped forward to look between Josephine and Rick and they both nodded in agreement that having Maggie's what seemed to be new boyfriend with them to get Hershel would be a fantastic idea.

"We'll find him," Rick reassured Maggie before asking where he might be.

"He hasn't drank a drop of alcohol since my momma died, but after all this, I am almost certain he's at the pub downtown," She dropped her head sadly and Rick sighed. He looked back at Josephine who had her hand already on her gun in a ready manner.

"Lets move," He stated before they were off towards the car, in need of finding Hershel who was now alone, drinking, and in a dangerous part of town.

"Be careful," Maggie called out quickly before the three group members hoped in the car and off to return Hershel to his farm.

Rick, Josephine and Glenn made it safely to the bar in town and slowly walked inside, cautious of walkers and any other danger that could be lurking ahead. Josephine killed a walker as it came close to Rick when they entered the Bar, and Rick was surprised at Josephine's quick actions and mentally reminded himself to thank god for her extra practices with Shane.

"Hershel," Rick's voice rang out into the bar as the man came into view, sitting at the bar with a drink in hand.

"Who's with you?" Hershel yelled back not turning around from his seat. He sat there spinning a glass of what looked like whiskey in his hands.

"Josephine and Glenn," Rick replied walking towards the older man.

"Maggie send him?" Hershel chuckled in annoyance.

"No, he offered to come," replied Rick, who now sat beside him at the bar. Talking quietly amongst themselves, Josephine went into her own thoughts and protected the door, not wanting to lose focus and have walkers all of a sudden swarm the doorways of the small bar.

"You're coming back with us, Beth, your daughters need you Hershel," She could hear Rick plead with the man, and finally he caved in.

It took a bit, and the light from the sun was slowly decreasing, and Josephine knew that the people at camp were going to start to get concerned soon. She wondered how Daryl would react, but she had hoped he at least wouldn't be mad that she had gone to help Rick without telling him.

Suddenly before anyone else could say a world, an unfamiliar voice rang out from the back of the bar and Josephine twisted her gun so fast up in the air only to see two men pointing two guns right back at her… and suddenly she wished she had never come to this fucking bar in the first place…..

Lori walked around camp, nervous and confused at why the men and her sister in law had not returned with Hershel yet. It was getting late, and she felt more nervous with each passing minute.

"They are not back yet are they?" She heard Carol's voice from behind her and she whipped around.

"No, I'm getting pretty uneasy about it too…" Lori said biting the nail on her thumb. She looked past Carol at Daryl's camp farther away from the rest of them. She knew that he would probably want to know that Josephine was gone, and that it had been a long time since they left and she hadn't returned.

"I'll be right back," She told Carol and she walked off into the distance.

She had finally made it over to Daryl's campsite, he had moved away from the others and Lori was surprised to see that he had moved Josephine's bag from her campsite and it was now laying near his tent. She didn't really understand their relationship as much as other people did. She found it odd that Josephine spent more time with this guy than her brother or even her or Carl.

"Daryl, I need a favor," Lori asked as she watched him skin what looked to be a squirrel or maybe even a raccoon. She winced at the sight, but tried to keep her composure.

"What?" Daryl said rolling his eyes, something he had most certainly picked up from Josephine. The eye roll was her signature move, ever since Lori could remember.

"It's Josephine," Lori watched as the the man's eyes burned into hers at the sound of her sister in law's name.

"What about her?" He shot back, confusion and anger in his face and his words hissed in the warm evening air.

"She went into town with Rick and Glenn to find Hershel, and they still are not back and its been a while. I'm getting worried."

Daryl felt warmth rush through his body at the thought of Josephine just wandering off without warning him. Sometimes he didn't understand her, did she want him to worry about her or care at all? He thought about it for a moment, hurt that he hadn't been asked to go or that she didn't think twice about telling him where she was headed. He understood that maybe this was her way of showing him how much she could take care of herself and how much she wanted to help her only brother in his journey, but it still pained him to know she was now basically missing and he was just know hearing about it from Lori of all people.

"She'll be fine, they're grown ass people you know," He replied to the now confused and worried Lori who was crouched beside him.

"Look, i was wondering if you could go look for them?" She asked, almost in a begging manner.

"No, go look for them yourself." Daryl shot back, getting back to skinning his raccoon. He knew the second he went to find Josephine she would be pissed, but the other half of him was now getting worried himself. The last thing he needed was to lose her, after everything else, but he had to let her ride her own path and he trusted Rick enough that he wouldn't let anything happen to her OR Glenn and Hershel for that matter.

"Daryl, why are you being selfish?" Lori's question struck Daryl's nerve, he got up from when he was doing and pointed his bloody knife at her.

"You look here Olive Oil, I am done lookin' for people," He spat at her, she looked stunned and took a few steps back.

"What about Josephine, are you worried at all?" She shot back, stunned that Daryl was not all ready on the road at the thought of Josephine in danger.

"Jo is a strong woman, I trust her, and she can very well take care of herself," he huffed, trying his hardest to believe his own words, he had to. He was out looking for that little girl for days and took a bullet and an arrow in the process and she was calling him selfish for not jumping up and running to Josephine's rescue when she had countlessly told him never to do that. He had to trust his gut, which was telling him to just let her come to him this time, and not to try and save her over and over again. Rick's got this, he remembered. It was time to test his faith this time, even if Lori didn't like it.

He watched her storm off back to the farm, and he was unaware of her next move. He hoped that she was worried for nothing and that he had told her basically to screw off for good reason, and he hoped he wouldn't regret it when it come morning and Josephine hadn't snuck into his tent in the middle of the night. He feared that maybe his move was the wrong one, but he knew her better than that. She was with Rick and Glenn, she was going to be fine…Right?

Josephine's gun was pulled right up as the men entered the room, guns showing off in their arms as well. Pointing both at Josephine.

"Well well, looks like we got company, Dave," The chubbier of the two men said. He shot up one of his hands as if to surrender while the other said he just wanted to talk. His strong Boston accent struck a nerve with Josephine and he was smiling as if he had never seen a woman in his entire life.

"She's too pretty to be in such a dirty bar," The man, Dave, shot out at Rick, and he quickly lowered his gun from pointing it at Josephine. "We just wanna talk, lets calm down, no guns needed." He finished.

The other man who's name was now proven to be Tony dropped his gun as well and moved over to the other end of the bar and started to take a piss.

"Been a while since we've seen a pretty girl," Dave said smiling at Josephine then to Rick.

Josephine looked from him to the man now pissing in a corner.

"How does that not surprise me?" She stated rolling her eyes in disgust at the chubbier man's actions. He burped something awful and then came over and stood next to Dave.

Rick and him exchanged words for a bit until he had asked about where they were staying Josephine had not been paying attention, but rather scoped the area outside for biters. She quickly turned to Rick when Dave asked them about where they were hiding out, and if maybe his people could join them. She could tell her brother had become slightly uneasy at the situation, and suddenly Rick had his hand on his gun.

"No, No, we don't want no trouble! Guns free zone." Dave hopped over the bar and grabbed a bottle of Rum.

"Just two guys talking to a nice group of people," He huffed and started pouring himself a drink.

Josephine's blood froze in her veins and she saw the gun hiding out in his belt underneath is shirt and then she quickly looked at the chubby man, Tony, who was awaiting some kind of signal.

Without hesitation, Josephine pulled up her gun and shot Dave right square in the face, bullet digging into his skull and killing him instantly. Rick shot a look to her and almost thanked her with his eyes before turning to Tony and knocking him out cold and then shooting him right in the skull as well.

Both men lay dead on the bar floor. Josephine stood there breathing heavily, scared of herself for a moment before jumping back to reality and the situation at hand.

"You heard him, he has a group and we couldn't afford to have them and their men track us back to the Farm," Rick whispered to Hershel and Glenn who were both staring at Josephine and Rick in shock.

Leave it to a Grimes to make all the decision, Josephine thought to herself before rushing to the door, afraid that walkers or more people of their group had heard the gunshots.

Josephine looked out the door, but suddenly ducked, Motioning for the rest of them to crouch down away from the door windows.

"YO, Dave and Tony are in the bar, the shots were coming from inside!" Someones voice rang out outside of the bar door. It rattled a bit while trying to be yanked open but Josephine was on the other side holding the door handles with all her might.

"Shit," Glenn whispered quietly.

"They were threatening us, just stand your ground and be quiet," Rick whispered back harshly. They were so quiet while the voices outside got more hostile, looking for their friends and demanding the intruders showed their faces. Josephine closed her eyes, one arm wrapped around the door handles and the other hand wrapped around her gun.

"You're men, they threatened us, they asked for it!" Glenn's voice shot out into the empty bar, loud enough for the others outside to hear.

Josephine rolled her eyes and looked to Rick who had slammed his head back against the wooden wall, in annoyance at the thought that Glenn had just possibly put them in great danger.

"Shut up Glenn," Hissed Josephine as she motioned for Rick to move away from the door because it was now or never or else these men would break down the door and who really knows what would happen after that.

"You good?" He asked her before motioning Glenn to go find his way to the car, Hershel would take cover. Glenn didn't really like that idea, since Hershel obviously had no formal training in guns like Josephine and Rick, but he shut up and did what he was told to do. After all, this was his mess now. Rick counted to three and suddenly Josephine and him jumped out of the way of the door just in time for bullets to shoot out almost hitting her right in the arm. She moved so quickly, following her brothers lead, shooting back at the intruders when necessary. Suddenly everything seemed to stop, and she looked around for Glenn and Hershel. They were outside now and they were both running to the car. That's when Josephine saw him. She must have shot at him and he had jumped out of the way of her bullet and fell on top of a spike strip, blood pooling underneath him.

"Please, help! Don't leave me!" he screamed and grabbed Josephine's leg as she ran past him. She yanked it away and pointed her gun at the teenagers head.

"Where are your people?" she asked quietly as he was sobbing onto the ground.

"I.. I dont know, they ran away when you started shooting at them." He muttered in pain and scared shitless. She figured he'd probably pissed himself at this point. She had never seen a human-being so scared in her entire life.

She looked up to Rick, as if to ask him what to do. She could hear Glenn egging them to leave him there, to die or get eaten by walkers.

She knew he was right, and that helping him was a risk, but he was just a kid. She kept staring at Rick, her eyes telling him that they should at least try to help.

"Grab him and let's go," Rick grabbed the kids arm and Yanked him up, his leg freeing from the spikes and blood gushed all over the pavement and onto Josephine's jeans as she hosted him onto her shoulder, just in time to see three or four walkers stumbling their way. She walked quickly with Rick on the boys other arm and they ran as fast as they could back to the cars, and Josephine felt her adrenaline start to wash away and she sat in the back of the car with this unfamiliar kid.

"Put a blind fold on him so he cant see where we take him. The last thing we want is him finding out where we are," She whispered to Rick as they put him in the car. Rick nodded in agreement and they all headed back to the farm without a word.


	21. Chapter 21

Back at the farm it was dark now, and Daryl had started a fire and had eaten the raccoon he had caught earlier…alone. His mind drifted off to negative images of Josephine out in town getting eaten by walkers or shot at by passing strangers. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and he was hoping to twirl around to see Josephine headed for the cozy fire but instead he saw Carol sprinting towards him.

"We can't find Lori," She shot out as she approached him. She stopped in front of the fire and looked for answers out of Daryl. "And the others aren't back yet either.." She seemed a bit out of breath from her trek down to his camp.

"Yeah," mustered up Daryl, not drifting his eyes away from his now fully functioning fire. He tried not to look at Carol because his eyes were filled with fear, and that was the last thing he wanted anyone to see. "That dumb bitch must have gone off looking for 'em," he said moving around a log in the fire. Carol tensed up, and Daryl could feel her eyes burning into him.

"What?" Carol asked in shock.

"Yeah, she asked me to go look for them. I told her Josephine was fine and that Rick would take care of her. Im done bein' her savior all the time," Daryl lied. He wanted nothing more but to go find her, but it was too dark now and he promised himself that she would be back soon.

"You're not worried? You didn't tell anyone Lori came to talk to you?" Daryl then looked at Carol, her eyes wide with shock at Daryl's calm actions even though it was Josephine out there in danger. Carol knew their bond was strong and that Daryl was Josephine's main protector and that if she was ever in trouble he would come after her no matter what. She wondered if they were in a fight or maybe Josephine had told him not to look for her if she was gone too long, that she could protect herself. Whatever the case was, Carol was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

"Hell course I'm worried, but I cant always be the one to go save her ass. She needs to learn to hold her own, or else she aint going to just survive forever." Daryl said blankly, looking at Carol. She took deep breath and understood what he was trying to say. "As for Lori, I never said go by herself."

Carol huffed and turned away briskly, he could tell she was worried about where Lori had gone off to alone. Daryl listened to her walk away, the suddenly she stopped and walked right back towards him.

"Dont do this," She stated, he turned to look at her, his eyes narrow and he didn't quite understand what she was talking about.

"I already lost my little girl, I cant lose my friends now too."

"That aint my problem neither," Daryl hissed back, she could tell he was just trying not to worry and he walked away with nothing more to say. He climbed into his tent and heard Carol walk away back to the camp.

He put his head in his hands and suddenly anger rose inside of him. He knew he should have gone looking for Josephine. Hell, he was going to be spending the night alone, and if come tomorrow she hadn't arrived he was going to go out looking for them, and Lori for that matter because she was just too dumb to stay put like the rest of the group. He laid down on the hard ground and bit his nail. He wouldn't really be sleeping tonight. He would really be waiting up, waiting for her footsteps and the unzipping of his tent and the moment he would see her sweaty and dirty face poke into the tent and her hair, pulled back into the messy bun, and her eyes piercing into his. He would wait up all night for her no matter what.

Come morning everyone was already awake, ready for the day. Lori had returned with Shane who had gone out to look for her. She was pretty bruised up and a cut crossed her forehead. She had stupidly wandered off alone, crashed a car and almost got bitten by walkers.

Carol watched as Daryl packed up his things and wandered over to camp, ready to go searching for the boys and Josephine. He was worried, she could tell from his face.

"Andrea and Share are going out to look for them, you're welcome to join," Carol said looking up Daryl who was drinking water from a plastic bottle and looking off out into the road.

"I'm gonna find them, she'll be fine."

Carol could tell he was saying this only to make himself believe it, but she could see the worry and hurt ruminating inside of him.

"Of course you will, they are strong people… especially Josephine," She smiled and patted Daryl on the back. She and him also had a odd bond, a brother sister type deal really. He knew that she was abused in her life before and so had Daryl. It was one of those things they didn't talk about, but both understood in each other. Carol understood Daryl's actions and why he was the way he was and vice versa. She could just tell how much he cared for Josephine but was too scared to act upon those feelings, but he was doing better than she ever thought he would after that baby. He had really surprised her with how well he had handed it, not pulling away but almost getting closer to Josephine because he knew in his heart it wasn't only her that was hurt over the whole situation. Carol walked off as Shane and Andrea approached the car, Shane with a map in his hand. They started talking when suddenly Hershel's old red station wagon started appearing in the distance.

Daryl's heart was in his throat. He hoped to god everyone that had left was in that car, especially Josephine. He didn't want to rush over and make a scene, that wasn't his style, so he stood behind the other cars as Hershel's station wagon finally pulled up to the camp. Rick got out from the driver's seat, only to greet Lori and Carl who ran into his arms. Hershel came out of the passengers side, and to everyone's surprise Maggie brushed passed him and threw her arms around Glenn who as now getting out of the vehicle. Daryl walked closer to the car, he could feel his anxiety rising with each passing second. Then he saw her, she had blood all up and down her left leg, and her hair was a mess and she looked exhausted.

Josephine's eyes met Daryl, who had a look of both anger and relief across his face. She winked at him as he walked up to her, now looking her up and down. Everyone's eyes landed on the two of them as if to be ready for Daryl's angry voice to shoot out at her for leaving without saying a world.

Josephine opened her mouth to speak.

"Dont," Daryl shot out, his eyes narrow and his breathing heavy. She had really never seen him this upset before but at the same time, she had never seen him so thankful either… if that made sense.

Josephine was then taken by surprise when Daryl slammed his body against hers. His arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding the back of her head in a protective embrace. She was thoroughly shocked at his actions and hesitated before also wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. She shot her brother a look who smiled slightly and nodded towards her.

Daryl let go as quickly as he had grabbed her and pointed a finger at her chest.

"Do that again and I wont be so nice when you re-," Daryl's words were cut short when his eyes caught another body in the back seat of the car. He twisted his body to look at Rick, his hand gesturing to the tied up younger man who was now fidgeting and bleeding all over the interior of the car.

"Who the hell is this?" Daryl shot out at the group who had just returned. Josephine grabbed his arm and pulled it down and motioned for him to keep quiet. Everyone was looking in on the boy that was squirming uncomfortably in the back seat with a blindfold on and hands tied up.

"That's Randall," Glenn responded in a monotoned voice as everyone looked at him with eyes wide.

Josephine looked at her brother, who was now staring at Shane with questioning eyes. She could tell that bringing the kid here was not something Shane would have done. Shane knew that he was probably not a good guy, and Rick and Josephine had just opened up a can of worms.

Everyone sat at the large kitchen table in the farm house. Everyone was eager to figure out who this Randall kid was and why they had taken him back to the farm with them. Josephine could tell some of the people were not too happy about their decision, but she knew if they were in their shoes they probably would have done the exact same thing her and Rick had.

"We couldn't just leave him behind," Rick said as he stood at the end of the table looking straight ahead at his group. Josephine shot him a nod from the opposite side of the table. Daryl had decided to stay out of the conversation, which annoyed her because his opinion on the matter was just as important to her as Rick's. She had begged him to sit in on their conversation but he was still slightly pissed at her and just brushed her off, walking back to his tent.

"Rick's right, he would have bled out…if he even lived that long," Josephine said quietly, eyes shooting in his direction. "The town's pretty bad now."

Everyone sat silent for a few moments, the sound of birds chirping in the distance made everything seem peaceful but in reality it was anything but that.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked making everyone look to Rick, as if they wanted him to be the one to answer the question.

Suddenly Hershel walked into the room, telling the group he had fixed up Randall's leg and he wouldn't be able to move around a lot but he wouldn't lose anymore blood and that he would survive and in about a week he would be on his feet again.

"When he wakes up, we give him a canteen and take him on the main roads and send him on his way," Rick said looking at everyone. He wasn't asking at this point, he was telling them but something didn't seem to sit right with Josephine about that answer.

"Isnt that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked, uneasy about what he had said as well. Josephine heard the door open and looked to see Daryl walking in. He made eye contact with her quickly and she smiled. He didn't return the grin just nodded crossing his arms and looked at Rick.

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are," Shane explained. Josephine hated that he was right, but he was. If they left him on the road, he could go back to that group and tell them where they were located and then come to the farm and kill everyone for what they had done to two of their men. Josephine knew Shane had a point, but she needed to stick with what her brother was saying.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here," She spat back at Shane. Rick added in that he might not even be a threat.

"Not a threat? How many were there?" Shane shot back, looking at Rick first than back at Josephine with a sour look on his face. "YOU killed two of their men, held one of them hostage, but they aint gonna come looking for him…." His tone was that of mockery at this point and Josephine's blood began to boil as she stared at Shane, arms crossed leaning against the window in a relaxed stature.

"They left him for dead Shane," she shot out "no one is looking for him!"

"We should still post a guard," Shane said ignoring her and looking at her brother. Rick was staring right back at him with angry eyes.

"Hes out like a light right now, he will be for hours," stated Hershel.

"You know, I'm going to just go get him some flowers and candy," Shane hissed at the group, throwing his hands in disgust.

Josephine watched as he slowly moved to exit the house "look at this folks, BACK IN FANTASYLAND!" Shane said walking out of the room, Hershel in toe screaming back about dealing with him after what he had done at the barn the other morning.

"Let me make this perfectly clear for the last time," Hershel stated calmly yet stern at the same time, "This is MY farm. Now I wanted you gone but Rick talked me out of it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." He shot out at Shane, who looked to the ground with a annoyed look on his face. "Do us both a favor— keep your mouth shut."

Shane didn't say a word, just looked over Hershel's shoulder with disappointment and his eyes landed on Ricks for a moment before turning around and storming out of the farm house. Andrea then followed suit after Shane, but not before shooting a nasty glare between Rick and Josephine.

Josephine rubbed her eyes in exhaustion as Rick told everyone that today they would cool off and figure out what to do about everything tomorrow.

Everyone had pretty much dispersed when Josephine opened her eyes again. Rick was standing in the kitchen with Lori and Maggie was whispering some angry words at her father from the porch. She looked up to see Daryl still leaning against the wall, arms crossed giving her a look of disapproval before storming out of the house and slamming the screen door shut behind him. She sighed and didn't bother following him because she was sick and tired of his bipolar emotions towards her. One moment he was hugging her, glad she was safe then as soon as he had seen Randall he was pissed at her for bringing another piece of danger to the group. She looked out the window at Carol who tried to talk with him but he brushed her off as well, walking back towards his own campsite.

Josephine stayed inside the house until it had gotten dark helping Maggie with Beth. When it was around everyone's bedtime she walked back to their campsite, saying goodnight to Rick, Lori and Carl before heading to her tent. She unzipped her orange home and looked around for her bag, which had some clean clothes she wanted to put on before she went to bed. Her pants right now smelled funky like dried blood and her shirt was sweaty and dirty. She cursed to herself as she realized her bag was down near Daryl's tent. She rolled her eyes before exiting her tent and walking down to his campsite. He must have been inside his tent sleeping because he wasn't around his crackling fire. She picked up a rock and threw it at his tent, laughing slightly as she saw Daryl grunt awake and quickly stick his head out of his tent, confused.

"You take my bag hostage?" She asked walking into his tent, it was warm in there and he had a lot more blankets than she had in her tent, which confused her a bit considering he always carried such a light load.

Daryl ran his hands through his hair and stared at her with a blank expression and she spotted her bag behind him and she ventured over to it and picked it up, turning to leave him alone considering he probably didn't want her there.

Josephine had one foot out of his tent when he called her name.

"Stay." He said sternly. He pointed to the other side of his tent where a bunch of blankets were laid out like a sleeping bag. She gave him a questioning look before nodding and returning inside of his tent, taking a seat on the soft blankets beside him as he turned on his small lantern.

"I ah, have to change into some clean clothes. I don't want to stink up your tent," Josephine laughed and looked down to the bloody pants and sweat stained shirt she had been wearing. Daryl nodded and turned around, letting her have some privacy. He dove into a vast majority of different thoughts as he heard her stripping off the clothes she was wearing. Part of him wanted to turn around and pin her to the ground and give her all of him, while the normal Daryl part of him would just sit and turn around until she said it was okay. He decided that staying quiet in his own thoughts was the only real way he could deal with having a now fully naked woman in his tent. He could hear her breathing softly and he saw her pants fling out of the tent along with her dirty shirt and the shuffling behind him quickened and he knew she was hurrying to get into new clothes.

"Thanks, Im decent." She touched his shoulder, making him turn slightly to see her now in a clean outfit.

 **I reccoment listening to** ** _Quiet- This will destroy you_** **for this part, it just fits.**

"Ya must be pretty tired," He asked her as he snuggled back into his blankets and placing his head on a small bundle of clothes he was using as a pillow. He had given his last one to Josephine, trying to be somewhat of a gentleman as much as this new world allowed him to be.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about what Rick is going to do with that kid… Well, more of what Shane is going to make him do." She sighed and laid down mere inches from Daryl and putting her hands under her head.

"Hope he kills the kid," Daryl said swiftly. Josephine shot him a look, but he didn't look at her, just stared at the ceiling.

"Why would you say that Daryl Dixon? He's just a kid for christ sakes," she shot back at him angrily.

"You leave him be, he will bring his group to over run this place and probably kill us all in the process," he responded.

"You cant always think that negatively Daryl," she said now sitting up slightly using her elbow as a prop.

"Yeah, well in this world you gotta think about the worst before you think 'bout the best," He retorted, now looking at her vivid green eyes. They seemed darker tonight, like some of the light inside of her was dying. He just wanted to hold her, but he didn't know how. He just kept looking into her eyes, searching for answers inside of her but found nothing, just pain.

"Sometimes you make sense Dixon, but this isn't one of those times," she replied in a whisper and fell back down onto her back and stared at the ceiling of the tent, moving slightly from the wind.

Josephine shifted to turn the lantern off but Daryl shot out and held her hand. she didn't look at him like he wanted her to, just started at the tent wall, and at the lantern.

"Jo, look at me right now," He demanded from her and she shot him a glare from the corner of her eye.

"I just want you to be safe," he said softly and she turned fully facing him now and squinted her eyes at him.

"I know you do, I just think killing the kid is wrong," she whispered back pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Well, doing whats right all the time wont always keep you safe," Daryl responded slowly, "and keeping you safe, thats important to me, more important than some damn kid we don't even know." He choked out, slightly confused at why he had hugged her that afternoon, why he had told her she was important and why the hell he was making himself look like such a pussy in front of her.

"Daryl," she placed her hand on the side of his cheek and leaned in, feeling him tense up she kissed his cheek, the smell of dirt and his familiar musky smell filled her nose and she felt at ease. She had lost so much these few weeks and she knew that no matter what she wasn't going to lose Daryl and their friendship.

Daryl pulled away and quickly shut of the lantern.

"Well, lets just go to bed..regroup in the mornin," He said pulling the blankets over him and laying down, facing the opposite direction than Josephine. He still had his eyes open, listening to her get comfortable enough to sleep. It was silent in the tent for about a minute until he heard her rushing around again this time he felt her moving closer to him, and then he abruptly felt her hands sneak underneath his blanket and wrap around him. He felt her whole body smoothly crash into his back and her head rested on his back. He moved his hands under the blanket and surprised even himself as he grabbed ahold of her soft small hand with his rough larger one. They feel asleep soon after, listening to the stillness of the air and the crickets and frogs in the distance, as peaceful and connect as two people could be in this world as they drifted off into a deep sleep, better than either of them had in months.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Josephine awake, shifting around to feel that there was now nobody in the tent with her. Daryl must have snuck out early, she thought to herself as she got herself together by pulling back her dark hair into a messy bun that had fallen out in the middle of her restless sleep. She remembered letting go of Daryl in the middle of the night and having a hard time falling asleep as she thought about Randall. She tossed and turned a lot before Daryl grabbed her and made her rest her head on his chest. She focused on his breathing in and out and slowly drifted off to sleep herself.

She left the tent and worked her way back to the others who were now around the camp's fire eating breakfast. Daryl was there too, eating a peach and talking about hunting with Carl. She liked that image, it made her feel like he was slowly beginning to get out of that tough shell of his and starting to really get to know the others in the group. She caught his eye and he looked at her as did Carl, both nodding to her as she passed by, in desperate search for her brother.

"Where's you're husband?" Josephine called out to Lori who was hanging a few articles of clothing on the hanging line. Lori looked at her questioningly before shooting a look to Daryl, who was now twisting his body around the log he and Carl was sitting on to look at her.

"Um, lets go over here and talk," Lori said calmly. Josephine sighed and walked to the far side of the camp where Lori had taken her.

"So what is it, where is he and whats going on?" Josephine questioned her sister in law, who at 5'7 seemed to towered over her.

"Rick and Shane, they went to drop off Randall."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE IS DOING THIS WITHOUT ME? WHO DECIDED THIS?" Josephine was screaming now, and she was sure the rest of the group could hear.

"Lower your voice, I don't want Carl hearing any of this," Lori shot back at her.

Josephine scoffed and almost laughed at Lori.

"Carl is going to hear a lot worse things than me yelling about dropping some kid off in the middle of the highway. What the hell Lori, did he really just decide this and took his dumb sidekick with him?"

"Don't you talk like that Jo," Lori hissed.

"I cant believe this, you all just don't trust me to go out there do you? Maybe you're all too scared I might be a better wing man to Rick than god damn hot headed Shane," retorted Josephine. How come Rick had just decided without her that they would drop the kid off. How was she so stupid to think Rick was going to give her any leeway in this word and maybe even have her back him up. She tried so hard to get out of his shadow and out of his protective grasps but to him and the rest of the group she was still just a weak girl who was Rick's last resort gunman.

"Josephine, he wanted to take you but said he needed to talk to Shane…Alone," Lori folded her hands across her chest and stared at her angrily, surprised at her sudden outburst.

Josephine took in a deep breath and though about what Rick could possibly need to talk to Shane about other than the fact Shane was obsessed with Lori, but maybe there was something else Rick needed to talk with Shane about that she didn't already know. The thought bugged her and she apologized to Lori, stating that she had been out of line with her tone of voice earlier.

She rolled her eyes as she walked away from Lori, sticking her hands in the back of her jean pockets she walked towards the farmhouse to look for Maggie, who she had started to get along with a lot better these days, but mostly because Carol had taken a liking to being by herself most of the time, and Josephine understood she just needed space to grieve on her own time and would come talk with Josephine when she was ready. Maggie was a good girl, and she always gossiped about Glenn when they were together, and asking Josephine about her life and even asked her if Daryl and her had sex, which was a surprise to Maggie when she chocked on her own spit as she swallowed in air from gasping so hard at the question. Had some people really thought they were..having sex? Maggie giggled at the sight of how mortified Josephine had been at the question and she shook her head vigorously as to say NO, NO THEY HAD NOT AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.

"Maggie, how is Beth today?" Josephine asked walking into the Kitchen to find Maggie preparing a plate of food.

"She was still sleeping when I checked on her this mornin' but I'm going to take this food to her now," She replied putting the last few cucumber slices on the plate. Josephine walked up to her and grabbed the plate from the table.

"I got it," Josephine smiled turning to go towards Beth's room, she took in the familiarity of the room she had been before, that day that everything had happened and memories suddenly flooded her mind, but the sight of poor Beth curled up in bed made her snap back into reality. She placed the food on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Beth pealed her head from the pillow at the sight of Josephine. She gradually got up into a sitting position.

"How about you eat up this food, then we go on a little walk with the girls and Carl after, that..sound fun?" Josephine tried to get the teenager in high spirits but her deadpan expression didn't change.

"Lori's pregnant, how could she do that?" Beth's voice rang out into the stale bedroom air. She didn't even look at Josephine, just to the window on the far side of the room. "After everything that happened with you and your baby…" She trailed off tears welding up in her eyes.

Josephine took her hand and squeezed it. "She doesn't really have a choice," She chuckled, trying to make the station a bit more light hearted.

"Do you think this baby will survive this world?" She asked now looking to Josephine for an honest answer.

"Of course it will, now eat," Josephine got up from the bed and walked to the door, closing it lightly on her way out. She had understood what Beth was saying, that it must be hard to grasp that after the lost of a not one but two children to this god awful world now Lori had gone off and gotten herself pregnant, Beth must be confused and for good reason. Why would anyone want to bring a baby into this world? Josephine didn't really have a choice, she was thrown into it all pregnant and scared where as Lori just couldn't keep her legs closed around Shane that now she's paying the price. Josephine sighed walking into the kitchen where she found Maggie at the table fumbling with a rag.

"How is she doing?" She asked looking up as Josephine walked into the room.

"I think she's better, I got her to at least sit up in bed," Josephine replied and slung herself in a chair across from Maggie, when they both turned to see Lori walk into the door.

The three women sat in silence for a while, Maggie and Lori chopping up vegetables while Josephine sat in the chair sifting through some tomatoes and picking out the good ones when Andrea came in. She smiled at the women and Maggie immediately walked away and towards Beth's room. She had never gotten to know Andrea, mostly because the women had been Shane's butt buddy this entire time. She didn't really like being in the same room as her and it was very apparent.

Suddenly the three women heard Maggie and Beth arguing from the other room.

"Where is Hershel?" Andrea asked.

"He doesn't want to find out yet," Lori said blankly, biting on a piece of celery. "It's a family affair, let them work it out."

Andrea looked to Josephine who quickly looked away, not really wanting to be a part of their conversation. Whatever was going on she wanted her and her tomatoes to be left out of it.

"Thats working it out?" Andrea asked shaking her head at Josephine's sister in law.

"When Beth stops fighting, thats when its time to worry," replied Lori quickly.

There was more screaming, this time louder and you could make out Maggie screaming at Beth, stating that her behavior was selfish.

"This could have been handled better," Andrea stated dryly. That comment struck Josephine as odd and she took her tomatoes up to the counter, placing them all in a strainer to be washed and she slid them towards Lori, all while staring at Andrea.

"How so?" She spoke out.

"Lori shouldn't have taken the knife away."

"What knife?" Josephine leaned into the counter and shot Andrea a narrow glare.

"There was a knife with the food Lori gave her last night, and she took it away from her," Andrea said shooting Lori an angered glare. Josephine thought about it for a moment, remembering only giving Beth a plate with only a fork this morning.

"Excuse me?" Lori said in a high pitched tone, Josephine could tell that had not sat well with her.

"Like Dale taking my gun, that was not your decision last night," Andrea's harsh words cut at Lori. "She has to learn to fight on her own, she has to find her own reasons to live."

"Want me to tie a noose for her?" Lori shot back as she turned to the sink and started to wash off Josephine's tomatoes.

"If she's serious, she will find a way." Andrea shot back. Josephine knew there was truth in her words, but chose to stay quiet. She didn't want to yet again make Lori mad for the second time today.

"Josephine, do you have anything you want to add, you're awful quiet." Lori hissed, probably annoyed Josephine had chosen not to stand up for her sister in law who was getting verbally lashed at by Andrea.

"Lori was just showing that she cared," Josephine said quietly, not looking at either of the battling women. She wished so badly she could just sneak out of the house and down by the fire with Daryl and Carl who were talking about things that didn't put her in awkward positions, like shooting arrows or skinning animals, it all sounded better than this conversation.

"That has nothing to do with it, Jo," Andrea huffed making Josephine roll her eyes.

"She only has a few choices in front of her and she believes the best choice is suicide." Andrea replied to the moment of silence.

"Thats not an option," Lori replied unenthusiastically, almost waving off Andrea completely and was now washing dishes as if Andreas words meant nothing.

"Of course its an option," Andrea countered back. " She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child."

"She needs a loaded gun right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there." Lori's words hit Andrea hard.

"I came through it," Andrea replied now narrowing her eyes in disgust at Lori's words and general behavior.

"AND BECAME SUCH A PRODUCTIVE MEMBER OF THIS GROUP." Lori almost shouted at her, slamming her fist on the table, which made Josephine just back a step.

"Look guys, lets just have Maggie handle this," Josephine said quietly, but nobody seemed to listen to her at this point, which she was okay with.

"I keep this place safe," Andrea said, ignoring Josephine completely and staring at Lori with intensity in her eyes.

"The men can handle this on their own, they don't need your help." Lori's words had now cut deep towards Josephine and she narrowed her eyes now at her sister in law. Andrea shot her a look as if to join forces with her at that moment. Sure, Lori you were pregnant so you cant go out and bust your ass to help keep this place safe, but Josephine almost was shot, killed a man and a whole lot of other shit to help Lori live this vividly fantasy she had played out of the men working hard and the women folding laundry and chatting about the weather. Andrea had a right to fight back hard now.

"Im sorry Lori, but what would you have us do?" Josephine stepped in now, and both women now looked at her.

"Oh, there is plenty of work to go around," She spat back.

"Are you serious?" Andrea asked almost in a shock at how Lori was acting. "Are you calling us out for not doing laundry?"

"No, but those things you don't do fall onto the rest of us, me, Maggie, Patricia, and Carol," Lori replied now putting away dishes at the other end of the kitchen. "Cooking and cleaning and caring for Beth— All while you sit on top the RV working on your tan with a shot gun in your lap." She then shot an eye at Josephine, but Jo's icy stare made her skip right over what she might have to say about her.

Andrea opened her mouth to reply but Josephine put up her hand to stop her and replied for her.

"She is on watch against against walkers, thats what matters here Lori, not putting fresh mint leaves in the lemonade."

"We are trying to provide a life worth living," Lori rang out, getting closer to the two women who were now fully against her.

"Are you kidding me," Spat Josephine chuckling a bit.

"Look you two, I went after Rick and took down two walkers-," Lori started to talk but Andrea had now cut her off.

"And you crashed Maggie's car, ever apologize for that?" She spat out.

"You're both insane," Lori shot a annoyed look to Andrea then to Josephine.

"No you are, the way you take it all for granted," Andrea replied, now leaning over the kitchen bar.

"My husband is out there for the HUNDREDTH time and my son was shot, now don't you tell me I take it for granted," Lori yelled, now in Andreas face pointing her finger into her face.

"You don't understand do you? You're husband came back from the dead, and hell so did your son, and now you got a baby on the way." Andrea shot a look at Josephine at the words, hoping she had already known about it.

"The rest of us have piled up our loses, Me with Amy, Carol with Sophia, Beth with her mother and brother and Josephine with Dean and…and the baby, then you keep on keeping on, don't you?"

"We have all suffered," Lori whispered, shooting a look at Josephine, who was now too warn out from listening to this fight to even say a word.

"You're playing house, acting like the queen been, laying down rules for everybody but yourself." Andrea's words were getting grittier and grittier.

"You know what, go ahead, go and tell that little girl that everything is going to be okay, just like it is for you!" Andrea softened her voice in an annoying tone, really digging into Lori now. "Tell her she will get a husband, a son, a baby," She smiled for a moment "and a boyfriend."

Josephine's eyes were wide at the accusations Andrea had just shot out. She was unaware that it had been so blatantly obvious about their secret romance, and by the look on Lori's face it was a shock to her as well that others had noticed. She quickly deflected her stare from Andrea to Josephine who shook her head before storming out of the house, having enough of their bickering and banter and she wanted nothing more to do with it. Rick was her brother, she didn't need to defend Lori or make sure she was okay after what had happened, she just wanted to get the hell out of that kitchen and fast.

Josephine spent most of the afternoon in her tent, reading a book that Dale had let her borrow called 'The War on Alcohol' which wasn't really as interesting as Dale had lead it to be.

She read silently before hearing a van pull up, knowing well it was Shane and her brother returning from leaving Randall by himself.

Josephine threw down her book and exited her tent, watching as Shane and Rick returned and to her surprise Randall was also with them. The three men were bloody and looked like the road for them had been far too long. Josephine didn't move, just watch Shane pull the kid along the trail down to the barn, now walker free. Daryl met up with them as they passed the camp, crossbow slung over his shoulder and speaking softly with Rick.

Josephine didn't understand why Randall had returned, and she hoped they hadn't decided to kill him now. The thought of that really annoyed her ever since Daryl had brought it up.

She glanced over at Carol who was now out of her tent and sitting by Dale at the campsite. Josephine waved and motioned with her finger that she would be right back. She really wanted to spend some time with Carol while she was out and about, because she really missed her company lately, but she understood how hard it was to lose a child, but Sophia was 7 and she had way more time with her kid than Josephine did, and she couldn't even imagine that pain.

"Rick, wait up!" Josephine yelled down to her brother. Daryl looked first at the sound of her voice and shot his hands up stopping her from getting closer to Randall, Rick and Shane.

"Aint no way you're coming with us, around this nerd," Daryl said pointing to Randall, who was blindfolded again and now had a gag rag in his mouth as well.

"Shut up Dixon, I can hold my own," retorted Josephine, dismissing his disapproval.

"Daryl, you take him to the barn and try to get something out of him, I'm going back to camp to talk with the others, Shane, you keep watch outside the barn." Rick said with a short breath, she could tell he was tired and warn out. He also really needed to wash up and get all the blood and guts off him.

"I'm going with Daryl," Josephine called out at her brother. She wasn't asking she was telling him and he shot her a look but slowly nodded after. Daryl hit her shoulder lightly and she looked to him and he shook his head 'no'.

"Why you always gotta be such a pain in my ass?" He asked and she chuckled lightly.

"It's my job," She responded as she followed Shane in the barn where he tied Randall to a piece of wood in the barn, and then turned to leave, shooting Josephine a tasteless glare. Rick closed the door, leaving Josephine alone with Daryl and Randall.

Suddenly Daryl punched the kid square in the face with great force. Josephine knew it as his way of trying to get the kid to see him as a threat, but when Josephine took a seat on a flat service behind Daryl, she wondered if he was enjoying himself or saw this as a burden, not really wanting to hurt the kid after all.

Randall now lay sideways on the ground from Daryl's blow and then he hit him again and again, making Randall spit out blood from his mouth. Josephine stood there watching as Daryl took of the kids blindfold and yanking the rag out of his mouth, as if to tell him it was time to talk. Randall's swollen eyes turned to Josephine.

"I already told you," He stated from the ground, scared and confused.

"You aint tell me SHIT," Daryl replied while socking him another blow to the face and pulling him into sitting position again. Josephine stood there with her knife in her hand, as if to tell him she wasn't on his side, and that if he didn't say something to Daryl, he was in trouble.

"I barely knew those guys, I met em out on the road," He replied, out of breath and in a lot of pain.

"How many in your group?" Daryl asked, pacing back in forth in front of the bloody kid.

Randall hesitated and Josephine slid off the counter top and slowly handed Daryl her sharp knife.

"No no no no no no no no! Come on, guys," Randal spat out, squirming nervously on the ground.

Daryl took the knife and slammed it down, missing Randall by near inches and Daryl repeated his question, but in a more forceful tone.

"HOW MANY?"

"Uh 30. 30. 30 guys." Randall was now practically crying, in both pain and terror.

"WHERE?" Demanded Daryl, now ripping part of Randall's jeans, exposing his wound that Hershel had newly stitched up from his accident in town.

"AH! I DONT KNOW I SWEAR," Randall screamed.

Daryl held the knife right above his wound, as a threat that if he aint gonna talk faster, he was going to be in a LOT more pain than he was right now.

"We were never anyplace more than a night," Randall continued through heavy breaths.

"Were you planning on staying local?" Josephine shot out, making Daryl glance up at her for a moment, then back at the boy.

"I — I dont know, they left me behind!" Randall replied, squirming under Daryl's hold.

"Ever pick off a scab?" Daryl asked, his eyes piercing into Randal's. Josephine shot a worried look between the two guys and took a step back.

"COME ON MAN, IM TRYING TO COOPERATE" Randall begged.

"Start real slow," Daryl said in a hushed and somewhat scary tone. "Sooner or later you just gotta RIP IT OFF!" His voice became louder and more demanding and Josephine took in a deep breath as she watched him dig her knife into Randall's leg, making him scream in excruciating pain.

"OKAY. OKAY." Randall finally said as Daryl eased up on his leg.

"They they they.." Randall stammered for a second. "They have weapons, heavy stuff, automatics."

"Your boys shot at my girl, tried to take this farm," Daryl said staring into Randall's bloody and swollen face. Josephine felt a flush of red wash over her face as Daryl had called her his girl. I know he was just saying that to be tough and prove a point, but it made her feel good.

"You just went along with the ride? You trying to tell me you think you're innocent?" Daryl yelled at the tired and panting teenager.

"YES!" Randall shouted back, with all his might this time. "These people, they took me in. Not just guys- a whole group of 'em," Randall said quickly. Daryl got up and shot a look at Josephine then back to Randall who was still speaking.

"Men and women, kids too just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them you know? But we go out, scavenge- just the men."

Josephine could tell where this was going and she tensed up behind Daryl who was pacing back in forth as Randall spoke.

"One night, we found a little campsite. A man and his two daughters, teenagers you know?" He suddenly shot a look at Josephine then back to Daryl's glare. "Real young. Real cute."

Daryl was starting at Josephine now, as if to tell her he was right, that his people were no good and they should never have taken this piece of trash back with them to their farm.

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys…" he trailed off, looking down at the ground as if to remember those moments. " And they didn't even kill him afterwards They just made him watch..his daughters. They just left him there… But I never touched those girls!" Randall shouted and looked up at Daryl and Josephine.

Josephine ran her hands through her hair and leaned back against the counter. These men were dangerous, and she and Rick had just saved one of their lives and brought them back to the farm where innocent people were surviving.

Daryl's foot flew into Randall's side as he went on and on about being innocent.

"YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME GUYS!" He pleaded.

Suddenly Daryl was not kicking him HARD, right in his hurt leg, over and over again as Randall's screams became louder.

"Daryl," Josephine whispered putting her arm out to stop him but she felt like she had no energy. She just stared at him, kicking this boy over and over again.


	23. Chapter 23

Making their way back to camp, Daryl didn't say a word to Josephine and vice versa. They were silent, in their own thoughts making their way to the rest of the group, who asked them what they had found out.

After little discussion, Rick decided that they were going to kill the kid, he was too much of a risk to keep around their camp anymore and Josephine now agreed more than she had before after hearing about what his men had done to those poor people at that camp.

Dale on the other hand was in much protest about the situation, pleading with Rick to give him a day to make the group see that this wasn't the proper way to go about things.

Rick allowed him the day to go around camp, trying to convince everyone that killing Randall was the most inhumane thing to do.

Josephine sat cleaning her knife that Daryl had used on Randall when Dale had taken a seat across from her at the picnic table.

"You out of anyone else here has to agree with me on this," he said with begging eyes. Josephine's eyes brushed against his before focusing back on her knife.

"Yeah, well I don't think he's the poor guy I thought he was when I found him," Josephine said finishing up cleaning her knife and putting it back into her backpack, giving Dale her full attention.

"Killing is never the answer!" he stated forcefully throwing his hands in the air.

"If Rick agree that this is the way to go then I will back him up, its not just about what I feel is right- its whats best for the group Dale," She said quietly, pressing her lips together and sighing. She felt guilty that she had been the one to ask Rick to bring him back, but she didn't need to be feeling guilty, she did however save him from getting his face eaten off from walkers or painfully bleeding out by himself on the streets downtown.

"Is everyone just going to agree with Rick and never speak their own opinion?" Dale asked curiously.

"Dale, you're asking the wrong person. I'm his sister… I know in my heart Rick does whats 100% right for the safety of others. If he or Daryl say that something should be done, Im sticking by their side," She replied folding her arms across her chest.

"Why Daryl?" Dale asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"Why not Daryl? He has never done me wrong. Dale, he held me in the most fragile stages of my life. He protects me more than I can ever ask out of a human being. He is everything to me in this world." Josephine was quite shocked at her words, but they were the truth. She loved Daryl as if he was her own family, and she was slowly seeing that Rick was now learning to trust and see Daryl as a protector of the group just as she had.

"Well, maybe its Daryl I should be trying to convince!" Dale exclaimed.

"Dale, look." She bent over the picnic table a bit, getting closer to him and squinting her eyes at him.

"He said some sick twisted things about the group he was with. Do you want to sleep at night knowing we let some rapist murdering freak go run back to his 30 armed men after we dragged his ass out here and beat the shit out of him? Do you really think you'll feel safe knowing his men could hurt another member of this group?" Dale kept quiet and she stared him own. "That's what I thought," She finished leaning back from him. She got up from the table as Dale still yelled that killing was not the answer.

Dale decided to venture down to where Daryl had now made his own small camp, away from the others. He walked down slowly, Daryl caught him coming over and huffed.

"Josephine send ya?" He asked as Dale approached him. He was getting ready to go on a small hunt, cleaning off his arrows. Dale threw a walking stick into a pile of fire wood beside Daryl.

"You know— Josephine really cares about you and your opinion, but she's not the only one concerned with your new role in the group." He motioned to his surroundings, that were now far away from the others. Daryl was pulling away from them, and he had good reason.

"Oh man, I don't need my head shrunk," Replied Daryl, not looking to Dale, just doing his own thing. "This group's broken."

"You act like you don't care," Dale stated quietly.

"Yeah, its cause I don't," Replied Daryl, now shrugging on his jacket, a little annoyed at the older man before him.

"Josephine seems to believe that your opinion is the one that matters the most to her, I figured the group listens to her and Rick quite well, so Live or Die do you care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked, watching the younger man preparing to leave.

"Nope." Daryl said blankly, now looking to Dale with a sour look on his face.

"Stand with me, tell Josephine we should try and save the kids life! I mean you said yourself it doesn't matter one way or the other," Dale reclaimed.

"Jo aint gonna listen to me." Daryl said in a quiet voice. "I already told her what I thought and she didn't like it, but with what I know now, I don't care what happens and I aint telling her to do shit she aint gonna do," Daryl replied.

"But that the thing, she looks to you for answers weather you believe it or not, she told me that what you say is most important to her, so stand with me, Daryl." Dale pleaded with him and Daryl took in what he was saying. Of course Josephine cared for him, but would she really follow his lead on anything, that seemed a bit odd coming from the sister of Rick Grimes, the leader of their group.

"Man, aint nobody looking for me for nuthin," He shot back, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

" Jo is! Carol does, and you have Rick's attention because of how much you care about his sister," Dale called out as Daryl walked away from him. He suddenly turned at the sound of Rick's name.

"Rick just looks to Shane, let him." Hissed back Daryl, taking a step back in Dale's direction.

"You cared about what happened with Sophia, you cared what hope it would bring to the group. You were there for Rick's SISTER in the time she needed someone strong, and you did the unthinkable for that girl. Rick does care about what you have to say, Shane or no Shane you have his ear."

Daryl slowly turned around again and started walking off, but Dale shouted out to him again.

"Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man! So is Rick but Shane….He's different," stated Dale, throwing his hands into fists.

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" Daryl turned to face the man for the last time, asking him this question.

Dale walked towards him in shock at what he'd said.

"He tell you that?" Dale asked.

"Told Jo 'n me some story bout how Otis covered him, saved his ass," Daryl began. "He showed up with the dead guys gun." Daryl narrowed his eyes down at Dale, "Rick aint stupid and if he didn't figure that out it's 'cause he didn't wanna."

Daryl turned and walked away now, leaving Dale with his mouth hanging open.

"Like I said— Group's broken." He shout out before venturing off into the woods.

Josephine sat outside her tent with Carol, talking when she saw Dale walking up from Daryl's small camp and from the look on his face as she watched him walk in the distance, she knew he didn't get much out of him like he had hoped.

Josephine looked to Carol and smiled at the older woman.

"You think Dale's right?" She asked as she watched Carol lean back into her chair.

"I have no idea, hell I don't wanna have any idea at this point," Carol said crossing her arms.

"Are you alright? You seen a bit on edge today," Josephine asked her friend, leaning over and touching her arm lightly.

"It's something Carl said to me earlier," she replied quietly, looking to the ground then quickly up at Josephine.

"What did that little devil do now?" Josephine asked with a concerned look on her face.

"He said that there was no heaven, and that Sophia didn't go to a happier place," Josephine watched as a tear rolled down Carol's face.

"He didn't mean that, I know there is a heaven and our kids are up there together right now." Josephine winced at the memory of her baby, and also could help but smile slightly at the thought of her son. She wished so badly that she could have had the guts to hold him but she at least knew Daryl had been there and any time she needed a reminder of how handsome her son had been, Daryl would be there to tell her.

"You really think so?" Carol asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't think, I know," Josephine stated and looked out into the distance. She smiled out in the field where Sophia and her son were buried. "It was a little boy," Josephine whispered, looking to Carol who now had a hand over her mouth in shock and a sympathetic look crossed her face.

"Daryl told me he was a perfect baby," She said, feeling the tears welding up in the back of her eyes and she blinked them away.

"Sophia always wanted a baby brother, I hope she is taking good care of him up there," Josephine smiled as she saw the light grow in her eyes and it seemed like Carl's words had not effected her anymore.

"I bet she is taking excellent care of my boy, and Dean I hope is looking after the both of them. He was a pretty good protector," Josephine said looking up at the sky.

"Well at least Dean's with 'em, we all know Ed went to hell so he aint gonna be much help."

Josephine and Carol let out bursts of laughter, and it was nice for Josephine to see the lighter side of her friend.

Soon after the girls had been outside folding some laundry and chatting about their old lives, Rick approached them.

"We're all going to go inside to discuss this little situation," He said putting his hands on his hips and looking to each of the ladies.

Josephine got up from her lawn chair and lent a hand to Carol, helping her up as well. They both walked with Rick to the house seeing Dale walk in with his hat in his hands, squeezing it lightly he looked at her and she nodded and smiled lightly before ducking inside. She looked around for Daryl but didn't see him and she felt sad. She wished he felt as much a part of the group as she did, but he just didn't feel they needed or wanted his opinion.

Josephine stood in front of the doorway as everyone got seated and suddenly she felt the door open behind her and she twisted around to see who it was and to her surprise Daryl was starting into her eyes.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled herself into his so she could whisper in his ear.

"Im so thankful you're here right now," She gently let of of his hand and they walked over to a bureau that was in the farm house. Josephine stood with her hands crossed as Daryl stood close behind her, leaning on the wooden structure. She could feel the warmth of his body close to hers and she felt at home, safe and almost as if together the two of them made up one team.

It was so quiet that the group could hear the insects chattering outside. Dale took a deep breath, looking over the group of people he called family and his face was scrunched up in disappointment.

"So how do we do this? Take a vote?" Glenn asked, breaking through the silence that had now been awkward and painful.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea's voice rang out.

Josephine looked at her and their eyes met. Andrea dodged away from the glare quickly, it had been the first time she had seen her since the Lori battle in the kitchen, and Josephine figured she had thought she accidentally slipped the Shane and Lori news to her leaving their eye contact something to be desired.

"How about majority rules?" Lori shot out from behind Rick.

"Lets just see where everybody stands," Rick replied pulling his hands out in a stopping motion. " Then after we can go through the options." He turned to look at Lori and then to Josephine and Daryl and then back to the rest of the group in front of him.

Josephine could tell her brother was exhausted from this entire ordeal but he was pushing through the best he could.

"Well, where I sit there is only one way to move forward." Shane's sickly thick southern accent stung the air, making everyones eyes turn towards him.

"KILLING HIM!" Dale responded, shooting Shane a nasty glare. "I mean why even bother taking a vote, Its clear which way the winds blowing."

"If people believe we should spare him I wanna know," Rick replied leaning into a chair that was stuffed into the living room.

"I can tell you its a small group- maybe just me and Glenn" Dale shot back looking at the Korean man sitting on a piano bench next to him. Glenn didn't look up at him just keep his eyes on the floor, in an embarrassing fashion. He was trying to find a way to tell Dale he was no longer on his side.

"Look, I agree with pretty much everything you say, but this-," Glenn's voice was timid.

"They have you scared," Dale screamed back, pointing mostly at Shane.

Josephine felt bad, knowing that she too had agreed with Dale during the first few days Randall was in custody. Her blood began to boil when Daryl had mentioned termination on the poor kid but now, with Daryl behind her and Rick in front, she felt that if they didn't speak out to make it known that this kid shouldn't be killed than neither should she.

"Hes not one of us," Glenn said back, upset that he had now slightly offended Dale. "We've lost too many people already."

Dale shot around questioning the others in the group, Maggie, T dog, Hershel, but they all kept their heads down.

"Look, say we let him join us right?" Everyone turned at the sound of Shane's voice.

"Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and he runs off, brings back his 30 men.." Josephine could feel Daryl stiffen up behind her and she felt his fist tighten from its place on the bureau beside her.

"So the answer is to kill him?" Shot back Dale, angrier than ever at this point. " To prevent him from committing a crime he may never even attempt?" He sighed still upset and hurt. He looked over at Josephine staring her right in the eyes.

"If we do this, you're saying there is no hope. Rule of law is dead and there is no civilization!" He called out turning his glare to Lori and Rick now. Josephine slung her shoulders down, feeling like shit that what he was saying was true and that she wasn't standing up for him.

Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder and Josephine reached up and took ahold if it as Dale's words cut through the crowd.

Daryl knew her stance on this from day one but after what she had heard in that barn about his men, she was too afraid to take that risk, but she also felt like it was her fault that she had brought him back to the farm in the first place.

"What about leaving him further out this time?" Hershel spoke up.

"You barely came back this time, walkers could come, you could break down-," Lori said staring at Rick.

"Or ambushed," Daryl called out quietly, making Lori look to him, thanking him for supporting her.

"You're right, we shouldn't put our people at risk," Josephine said, feeling Daryl slip his hand from her shoulder he now stood next to her, hands crossed. She felt it sort of symbolic that for all of this hard conversation he had been behind her as if to show he backed her up in any decision she chose. Now that she spoke out, he was there to stand beside her in agreement with what she was saying.

"If you do go through with it, how would you do it?" Patrica asked, looking to Rick. "Would he suffer?"

Rick was speeches for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar.

"We could hang him, Right? Snap his neck," Shane said nonchalantly.

"I think shooting may be more humane," Josephine said looking over at Shane, her hands slung in her shorts pockets.

Daryl shot her a look, she could see out of the corner of her eye but she knew not to look at him in these moments. She needed to stand by her brother, who was having a hard time with all of this in general.

"What about the body? Do we bury him?" T dog asked from across the room.

Dale had enough, throwing up his hands begging everyone to stop acting like the decision was already made to kill the poor kid.

"You've been talking all day. Goin' around in circles. You just wanna go running around in circles again?" Daryl now asked twirling his finger in the air in a circular motion.

"Is this what its come to? We kill someone because we cant decide what else to do with him?" Dale shouted back, emotional and pleading with the group. "You saved him!" Dale yelled pointing at Josephine. "Now look at us," He shook his head in her direction and Daryl leaned in a little closer to her.

"How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?" Dale said, now quieter than he had before. His energy was shot, running around trying to convince people who were too hard headed to be convinced.

Silence rang over the group once more, until Shane stated that we all know what needs to be done.

"No, Dale is right," Rick said suddenly. "We cant leave any stone unturned here."

"So whats the other solutions?" Andrea asked throwing her hands up in the air. " We haven't come up with a single viable option yet… I wish we could."

"So let's work on it!" Dale shouted out again, looking between Andrea Shane and Rick.

Carol then spoke out, saying that whatever they decide to leave her out of it. She had been so quiet the entire time, Josephine had forgotten she was even in the room.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself, there's no different." Dale said pointing his finger out at Carol, who put her hands behind her and slung back against the wooden wall behind her.

"Alright, thats enough." Ricks voice shot out, breaking the hostility between Dale and Carol. "Anybody wants the floor before we make the final decision has the chance."

Everyone looked around at each other. Josephine spent the quiet moments staring at Daryl who stared back at her. She nodded her head and he returned the gesture and she smiled, knowing he backed her up.

"You once said we don't kill the living," Dale spoke with a shaky voice. He pointed at Josephine who sighed at his comment.

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us," she shot back, pushing her hands further into her pockets.

"But don't you see if we do this, the people we were the world that we knew is dead!" Dale hissed back, looking between her and Daryl than back at Rick then shot a look to Shane. "This new world is ugly, its harsh. Its the survival of the fittest!" He took a step back, squeezing his hat harder than before. " Thats a world I don't wanna live in. I don't think any of you do." His eyes turned glossy and the volume of his voice grew quieter.

"Please, lets just do whats right." He finished. "Isnt there anyone else who is going to stand with me on this?"

The words had hit Josephine in the gut. She thought about if Randall was her son and what someone would do if that boy was innocent. She had so many different emotions and sympathy for Dale. She looked to Daryl who's head was tilted to the ground but his eyes were on her.

"He's right," came Andrea's voice from the crowd. "We should try to find another way."

"Anyone else?" Rick said turning to Josephine and Daryl, shooting him blank stares.

Dale huffed and tears started appearing in his eyes, one dripping down into his beard.

He moved to walk out the door, but before he left he grabbed ahold of Daryls arm and told him he was right, that the group was broken and Josephine looked at Daryl who was looking at the older man walking out of the farmhouse. What had he meant about this group being broken? She narrowed her eyes at him questioningly as he looked back at her. She wanted answers.


	24. Chapter 24

Josephine followed Daryl back to his campsite, well I guess their campsite now because she had spent the night there a couple times already.

"What did Dale mean back there?" She said running a bit to keep up with Daryl who was about 20 feet ahead of her.

"What are you takin bout?" Daryl stopped suddenly and whirled around to face her.

"Dale, he said you were right about this group being broken…why did you say that?" Josephine huffed and crossed her arms looking him up and down for an answer.

"It means just as it sounds Jo," He shot out at her.

"Its not broken, maybe just going through a hard time I would say," Josephine looked to the ground, she didn't want to think that their group was pulling apart. She knew that things had been strained since Sophia had been found, and even before that it was getting a little separated because of Shane.

"It aint how it used to be, its broken. Look around, everyone's faith has gone to shit, Shane is tryin' to dictate everyone and Andrea is his first mate, Dale, well Dale aint going to just forgive us and come dance next to the fire tonight, Lori's knocked up by god knows who..the list goes on and on Josephine." Daryl walked closer to her, inches away from her face when he spoke.

"I guess I didn't see it that way," Josephine whispered looking him in the eyes, and she suddenly wrapped her arms around herself, the way she didn't when he first met her. She used to do that a lot when she was uncomfortable or upset. He sighed and turned to walk away from her. There was not much more to be said. He had been right though, and Josephine was just seeing it now.

"Daryl wait," She called after him as she saw him walking down towards his tent, away from her.

He stopped but didn't turn back around. She debated if it was worth arguing about, trying to convince him that if he didn't pull away from the group maybe they wouldn't be as broken anymore. She just wanted the man she cared about so very much to feel like a member of this group.

"Daryl don't do this, don't walk away from me. We cant just dance around this camp pretending that everything is okay when its not. You said it yourself, the group is broken. Doesn't that mean we need to figure out a way to fix it?" He turned around to face her, emotionless.

"You're alive, I'm alive. That means there ain't nothin I need to worry about," He said before walking back up to camp.

She wrapped her arms closer to her body as she watched him sling his crossbow onto his shoulder and head into his tent. She wanted to walk into his tent and tell him how sweet he was and how having him around meant Josephine was in some way happier than she would be if he wasn't. She felt these feelings inside her creep up, that she couldn't quite understand so she pushed them away, walking away to find her brother.

 **** LISTEN TO FLORANCE AND THE MACHINE - SEVEN DEVILS ** it sets the mood!**

That night it was dark, the deed was going to be done and she could tell that Rick was uneasy. She watched him pace back and forth in front of the house before walking up to him.

She stood there watching him, he didn't say a word as she approached and she could tell what he was about to do was bothering him to a great extent.

He had his gun in his hand, staring down at it. She knew he had been doing all the heavy lifting lately. He was the one to shoot Sophia, killed people in the bar, he was always the one to be put in that position and she could tell it was wearing on him.

They stood there looking down at Rick's gun, knowing that it was going to be used tonight for something neither of them were ready for. Josephine slowly reached up and grabbed it from him and their eyes met. She raised her eyebrows and nodded as if she was telling him that it wasn't always gotta be him doing all the brunt work. She watched his eyes widen and she retrieved the gun from his hand and let it slump to her side.

"I begged you to bring him here, let me do this." Her words were soft in the night air and Rick still wouldn't open his mouth. These last few months he had really taken to see her as a partner rather than a younger sister that needed protection. She had been through hell and back and she was stronger than he ever thought possible, and she knew some of it was due to her tough friendship with Daryl, the man who always put her back in line and pulled her from dark paces better than even her own brother could.

They walked down the trail not saying a word, Shane joining. Daryl was in the shed that they were now holding Randall in. He walked out with the blindfolded man shooting a look between Rick and Josephine. The five of them walked briskly down the path to the barn, the air was heavy and the mood was somber but they all knew this was the only option. Daryl knew that he didn't want any of those men touching Josephine or any of them women at camp for that matter.

They all walked into the barn, Rick asking Randall if he would rather stand or sit.

The man was squirming and calling out, whimpering and breathing heavily as he pleaded with them not to kill him.

Daryl kicked the back of his legs, making him fall right in front of Josephine. Sweat started dripping down her back. She was scared, but she refused to let her brother see that fear.

She slowly pulled up Rick's gun. Pointing the barrel at the young boys head. She took a deep breath before cooking it, her finger on the trigger. Her mind flashed to simpler times, when she was his age. Dates with Dean, family dinners at the Grimes house, times where she never thought about getting shot point blank by a random stranger in a world where people eating other people was a daily occurrence.

"Do it Dad, Shoot him Aunt Jo."

Josephine's head snapped at the sound of her Nephew coming from the barn door. She still had the gun pointed at Randall, but all of her energy was now gone. She swallowed and looked to Daryl who was standing in front of her, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her.

"Take him away!" Rick shouted at Daryl referring to Randall and Josephine dropped her gun, and a sigh of relief washed over her. Shane put his hands on his head and walked away. Rick was in shock that Carl had wandered all the way out there by himself.

Daryl walked away from her, Randall sobbing as he dragged him along. Josephine watched as everyone left her alone in the barn. She looked down at the gun in her hand, the gun that she almost had pulled on Randall.

She quietly slid down to the ground and sat down on the hard floor of the barn. She placed the gun in front of her and let her emotions that were bottled up come tumbling out. She let tears roll down her cheek as she remembered Carl telling her to shoot Randall.

She put her head in-between her knees and her thoughts ran around in her head. She heard footsteps enter the barn. She looked up quickly to see Daryl shaking his head as he walked towards her.

She had never been so happy to see someone, she needed him in that moment, to pick her up from her and her evil thoughts and to make her feel good about what she was doing.

"I knew I'd find ya sittin' on the ground…." He chucked a bit taking a seat next to her, looking at the gun.

"Shut up Dixon," Josephine shot back running her hands through her hair.

"You had it in ya," Daryl said pointing at the gun. He believed that she had the power to kill a man, but did she want to? No.

"I know I did, but it didn't feel right," Josephine replied looking at her friend who was now staring deeply into her eyes. He knew that she had been scared, trying hard to not let it show. She was killing a man in cold blood, of course it didn't feel right but she knew thats what the group had to do to protect one another.

"You were doing the right thing, just know that." Daryl said placing his hand on her head, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks," She said back smiling now. She stared into his blue eyes, they were glossy and he looked extremely tired. She felt the air get heavier between them and she looked at his lips, pressed together and she just wanted to kiss him.

She looked from his lips back into his eyes and he smiled down at her, and before they could move or do anything else they heard an ear piercing scream.

Josephine grabbed the gun in front of her and and got up from the barn floor along with daryl who was ahead of her now, running towards the sound of the screams.

Josephine could hear Andrea yelling, and everyones flashlights in the distance, and as Daryl approached the sound of the screams, she stood in shock.

"Hold on buddy," Daryl said softly as Dale lay on the ground whimpering. His insides were now on the outside, blood squirting furiously out of his stomach and his eyes popping out of his skull in fear and pain. Josephine covered her mouth, frozen in fear as the others approached, cringing at the scene.

"HELP HIM!" Andrea shouted holding onto Dale's hand. Everyone was now surrounding the man, crying and screaming and calling Hershel for help.

"You have to help him!" Rick yelled as Hershel approached looking down at the dying man. His face fell drastically when he looked to Dale's wound. He was too far gone at the point and Hershel broke the news to the group that the move would kill him and he was losing blood too fast.

Josephine looked at her older friend, gasping for air unable to talk or move. He was in a lot of pain, you could tell by his eyes. She suddenly saw Dean in him, he was making the same face, terrified and eyes searching around and the sound of gurgling coming out of his mouth.

"He's suffering!" Josephine called out, making everyone look at her then back at Dale.

"Someone do something!" Andrea called out, sobbing as she sat on the ground with Dale. She had been like a daughter to him, she had been heartbroken at the sight of her father figure dying in front of her.

Josephine looked down at her gun, feeling the need to help and she stepped ahead pointing her gun at Dale's forehead. She could feel tears streaming down her face, knowing this time it was the right thing to do, but she was so shaken about the events of today she swallowed back more fear.

Before she could do anything Daryl's hand overlapped hers on the gun and he gently guided it out of her hand and with his other hand he placed on the small of her back, guiding her to step away from the man.

He cocked the gun as Dale moved his head forward, almost as if to tell him it was what he wanted and he was ready to die.

"Sorry, Brother."

In the dead of the night, Daryl had to be the one to end Dale's life. Carl was the first to run back to camp, crying. Lori next and then Glenn Maggie Hershel and the rest. Rick stated they would have a service for him in the morning, leaving everyone grieving and scared that a walker had even made its way this close to the farmhouse.

Daryl made a small fire and they sat across from each other as the stillness of the night hit the air. She sat on the ground wrapping her hands around her knees and staring into the fire that Daryl kept poking at with a stick.

"I hate this world," Josephine called out harshly into the night, breaking the awkward silence that was now resonating around them.

"You and me both," Daryl replied huffing and throwing the stick into the fire before placing his hands on his hips and standing up moving towards his tent.

"Comin to bed?" He asked her as he walked in the flap of his tent.

"Why do you want me to sleep in there with you?" The question had always been on the tip of her tongue, but she never had the guts to actually say them.

"Cause here I can at least make sure you aint gettin' into trouble," he replied looking towards her questioningly.

"Is that the only reason?" She said now twisting her whole body to face him.

He took a deep breath and entered his tent without saying anything.

She got annoyed and followed him into his tent, watching as he peeled off his flannel, showing just his wife beater and sexy sweaty muscles that she always tried so hard not to stare at.

"Answer me." Her voice was now stern and pressuring. She just wanted to know what all of this was about, she wanted to not dance around what they were anymore. She had lost so many people, life was beginning to look short and scary and she wanted to at least know why Daryl had chosen her to sick by, she wanted to know if it was more than a friendship he had formed with her.

He shot her a look and walked closer to her and they stood in silence for a second before he ran a hand through his dirty hair.

"What answer are you lookin' for?" He questioned, his eyes not leaving hers.

"You are my rock Daryl Dixon, the one person who I know fully has my back besides my brother. I trust you with my life, Carls life, I would have trusted you with my son's life as well. What are we doing here?" Daryl stood staring at her questioning.

"I don't know, If you don't like it you don't have to stay here," Daryl said quietly.

"I do want to, but I don't know what that means," She stated softly running her tongue over her lips.

"Well, why question something that just feels right?" He asked her. She didn't really think of it like that. She should try to make something into another. If they liked sleeping side by side, if they liked caring for each other why did they have to define what it was. She didn't need a boyfriend, she just needed Daryl and by the sound of it he needed her too. It was suddenly made very clear in that moment what their relationship was, it was just Josephine and Daryl. They didn't have to label it like Glenn and Maggie. They were just close and connected like she had never felt with anyone else, and she hoped that would grow, but for now it was no use trying to push it in any with direction and she felt happy with that answer.

"Life is just really short is all," Josephine said, now pulling off her red long sleeve shirt to reveal a black tank top. She moved to her bag and pulled out something she had asked Glenn to grab her on one of their runs. It was small bottle of Southern Comfort which she had learned at the CDC was Daryl's favorite. "How about we honor Dale with a celebratory drink?"

"I like that Idea," Smiled Daryl grabbing the bottle from her, taking the first big gulp.

They sat around in the tent for a while swapping childhood stories, Daryl quite fond of all the ridiculous stories of Rick and Josephine Grimes.

"He always had to one up you huh?" Daryl asked taking another sip of the bottle, it was already half gone at this point.

"Oh man, Rick is always one leg ahead of everyone else. He's been a leader since he was in the boy scouts," Josephine laughed, feeling the buzz pretty heavily now.

"Well, I think you both are good leaders," Daryl shot back looking into her eyes.

"He got a lot of the better people skills though," She responded thinking about how soft his lips looked in the light hitting off from the fire and into their tent.

"Least you got all the good looks," Daryl laughed. Josephine could feel the warmth from her blushing creep across her cheeks and she looked down.

She felt the need to say something or do something in that moment, but she chose to stay quiet. She felt good, her body was warm from the booze and she was in good company. She really wouldn't want to be out drinking in the woods with anyone else.

She looked back up, to see Daryl's body moving close to hers suddenly. He grabbed her face and smashed it against his. The feeling of his lips on hers shocked her for a moment before she slowly started kissing him back. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She shifted slightly so that she was now wrapping both legs around him, kissing him felt so perfect. she ran her hands through his hair and their tongues brushed against each other lightly and everything melted in her body. Her body ached for him at this moment and she heard him moan slightly as she pressed herself closer to him, their tongues dancing together and her hands guiding themselves around his body. She slowly pulled away from him taking a breath, her eyes still closed, breathing in his scent. She could feel his hands creeping up to her hair and pulling it forcefully.

"Easy tiger," She whispered moving in for another kiss but his hands ripped her head back with his hands and her eyes flashed open. Only it wasn't Daryl she was kissing, it was Dean, only not the Dean she had been with for years, it was Dean in walker form. His eyes white and blood was oozing out of them. His brown hair was soaked with walker blood and he had a giant whole in his neck from where the walker had bit into him.

Suddenly, Josephine shot up from her nightmare, only to see that she was in her own tent, where she had crawled in and cried herself to sleep over Dale's death, not even attempting to go towards Daryl's tent. She gasped at the horrific dream she had just had. She didn't even understand why the hell she was dreaming of kissing Daryl in the first place. She grabbed a half empty water bottle from under her cot and drank it forcefully. She had been sweating in her nightmare so badly. Seeing Dean like that, it felt so real. She suddenly didn't feel to good and she needed to get out of her tent and get some air.

She tiptoed outside, careful not to wake the rest of the group and she walked down to a small fenced in area where Hershel's horses roamed. She took in a deep breath and wiped sweat of her upper lip. She felt like she was going to throw up. She looked all around her making sure no one was up and she quickly but quietly walked up the path near where her son and Sophia was buried.

She knelt down beside the small grave, the dirt still fresh from being dug up. She sighed and felt tears flood her eyes. Her heart hurt everyday at the thought of losing the baby, and even losing Dean. She had been with him for almost half her life. He wasn't the best boyfriend, but he wasn't a bad man. He had his highs and lows, and she wondered what kind of father he really would have been. She then wondered what Daryl would have been like with her child. She smirked at the though of Daryl awkwardly holding a baby in his arms.

She suddenly felt a hand on her, making her jump forward and letting out a small scream, thinking it might be a walker but it was most certainly not.

She grabbed her head in her hand and let out a few heavy breaths before getting up from the ground angrily.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed as the man in front of her pulled up his hands, surrendering.

"You always come out here at night?" Shane spoke out.

"Screw you, Walsh" Josephine whipped the dirt off of her from falling hard against the ground. She couldn't believe he had scared her like that. "Are you stupid? You could have given me a god damn heart attack!" She shot him a look of pure hatred.

"Gotta keep ya on your toes somehow," he called back at her.

"Why the hell are you out here?" She asked putting her hands to her hips.

"Could as you the same thing," He responded, his tiny eyes beading into her.

"I'm out here paying respects at my unborn babies grave, you asshole," She spit back. His question was oddly stupid and he ran his hand over his bald head. She hated him, for everything all the time. She hated him because of his encounters with Lori, the fight at the barn, turning Andrea into some GI Jane power freak, getting under her skin, controlling Rick.. Everything about him was just wrong.

"I figured that, Im out here on watch. The whole Dale situation got everyone on edge," He responded looking out into the field where Dale's body lay lifeless among them.

"Well, I don't blame em. We lost a good man today," Josephine sighed and pushed her hands into her pocket and shook her head. " You know I hate you, I really do."

"Yeah, why's that?" Shane asked quickly, shooting her a nasty glare.

"You let this world change you, and I think you just want to disagree with everything my brother says so people have to stop and wonder if what he does is good for the group." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You just want to fight, put up some invisible wall between my brother and his people."

Shane laughed a bit and walked closer to Josephine, making her step back not wanting to be that close to such a shame of a man.

"Now I see why Dean was such a dick to you. You're a little bitch," he stated, looking her up and down.

"Good one Shane, that really hurt so bad," She mocked him and grabbed at her heart jokingly.

"I'm serious, you're nothing like your brother. Hell, I'm surprised you're cut from the same cloth, the two of ya. You're just a little girl afraid of her own shadow, pretending to be some warrior." He smiled down at her.

"Keep talking out of your ass Shane, I know what you're doing. I see the way you look at Lori, like you own her. I know you're trying to make Lori question Ricks decisions. Something a wife shouldn't ever do."

"Oh, so you never questioned Dean when he went out droolin' over other woman?" Shane hissed back, shaking his head.

"Go to hell," Josephine twisted to leave but felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her back. She was inches from Shane's face and she could see the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"You don't know how much your brother and you are hurtin' this group. They don't need someone tryin' ta save everyone and making rash decisions, they need someone smart to keep them all alive," Shane spat at her. She smiled and squinted her eyes at him.

"Like you?" She whispered.

"Yeah like me. You remember what it was like before he got here. We didn't lose hardly anyone did we?" Shane shot back.

"Thats because things were not as bad back then," Josephine said, squirming out of his strong grip. "You ever grab me again, I will shoot you in the face," she declared before turning to leave again. She could feel Shane's eyes burning into the back of her head and she shot up her middle finger to the man before smirking to herself as she heard him curse her out quietly.

She went back to her tent and mulled over everything Shane had said. She wondered if he was really out on watch, or what he was doing up so late. She put her head to her pillow and felt a wave of fatigue wash over her and she tried to rest, but not before making sure her knife was tucked under her pillow and she was grabbing it tightly as she drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

After their burial for Dale, everyone started to move their belongings inside the farmhouse. The nights were becoming colder, and Rick could tell something big was about to go down, and after Dale's attack, he needed to sure that his family was safe. Josephine didn't like the idea of 15 people crammed into one house, but she knew it was the best option.

Rick had decided that they were now cutting Randall lose. They had been wrong about killing the boy, and after what Dale had said and everything that had happened that night it only felt like the right thing to do.

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked walking up to the truck where Josephine, Shane and Rick stood.

"Let's get this area locked down first," Rick stated. "After that, Shane will assign shifts while Josephine, Daryl and I take Randall offsite to cut him loose."

Josephine could see that it was hard for Rick to give out these kinds of assignments to the younger Grimes sibling. He was so used to his quiet little sister, who cared more about plants than people most of the time. He hardly had thought he would see her grow up into this woman who could really hold her own in this world, but slowly he accepted that he wasn't there to protect her anymore and that she was beginning to do that all on her own.

Shane huffed at the thought of her and Daryl cutting the boy loose, knowing only last night Josephine was going to shoot him right square in the face.

Josephine heard Shane make a rude remark under his breath as she walked away carrying a few blankets up to the house. She could tell that it bothered Shane that her and Daryl were the ones cutting the kid loose with Rick, but there was a strain between Rick and him and everyone could feel it. Josephine was right about Shane and all the shit he was pulling around the farm, and she was now noticing that Rick was picking up on it as well.

Josephine walked into the house where everyone was finding a place to set up camp in the large farmhouse, which now seemed pretty small with the amount of bodies it was stuffed with. Josephine threw down her blankets and backpack on a cot in the living room, and she twirled around to see Daryl placing his things on the opposite side of the room. She smiled at the though of him being there as well, she seemed to always sleep better knowing he was in arms reach away from her.

"You better not snore Dixon," She teased and punched him in the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't look at her, just moved towards the window and looked out at the farm.

"Shane aint to happy with us is he?" He said crossing his arms and staring out at Shane, on the tower ahead of them, hammering boards together to make a watch station.

"He aint ever a happy camper lately," Josephine huffed peeling back the curtains to be able to see more of what Daryl was looking at.

"I got a bad feelin' he is going to do something stupid," Daryl squinted his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Well, for all of our sake lets hope you're wrong," She said anger rising inside of her as she watched Lori walking towards Shane's works station. She laughed in disgust and pushed the curtain and walked back out to the truck to grab another load of things.

About an hour after everyone was settled in Rick grabbed Josephine and Daryl to go over the plans for Randall's release. They stood on the porch and looked over a map, the evening air felt good on Josephine's skin as she listened to her brother go over their drop off mission.

"We're gonna take him out to Senoia, hour there, hour back." Rick said pointing to a map. "Give or take we may lose some light but we'll be halfway home by then."

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory," Daryl said pulling himself from the porch railing and looking ahead into the distance then down at Josephine.

"Good riddance," She said smirking lightly back at him then at Rick.

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last him a few days." Rick said folding up his map.

Josephine watched as Shane's car started tumbling towards the house. Daryl squinted his face into a sour expression and Josephine shot Rick a worried look but he wasn't paying attention, just staring at Shane's car as it pulled up towards them.

"That thing you did last night," Rick started looking to Daryl with kind eyes.

"Aint no reason you and Jo should have to do all the heavy liftin'," Daryl replied looking back at Rick. Josephine's heart felt warm at the sight of two of the most important people to her in this world share a moment. She knew that Rick was beginning to see what she saw in Daryl and that made her happy. Daryl was warming up to the group a little more since Sophia and hopefully soon he wouldn't feel like this group wasn't broken anymore. The only problem that needed fixing now was Shane, who got out of his car and slammed the door, walking towards the three of them.

"So you all good with this?" Rick said staring at his sister, who nodded her head, just as Daryl did.

"I gotta take a piss," Daryl stated as he watched Shane approach and quickly got up and brushed passed Josephine and into the farmhouse. She felt as though Shane was on the war path as he marched up to Rick, demanding to talk with him for a second. His eyes shot to Josephine who turned around quickly and followed Daryl into the house, leaving Rick and Shane alone.

After dinner, Josephine gathered Daryl and they both were put on Randall duty. They walked quietly towards the shed he was in and Daryl opened the door first.

"Son of a…" Josephine whispered as she walked inside, only to find the shed empty. Daryl flung the door fully opened and looked around then turned and scanned the field with his eyes.

"We should go get Rick," Daryl said, now making his way towards the house.

Josephine ran her hands through her hair, wondering how the hell this kid had gotten lose. She bent down, and examined the area he was tied up in and she reached down only to see that the cuffs were not broken in any way, they looked untouched, there was no way that boy had squeezed out of them on his own.

"Shane.." She said quietly, getting up and grabbing the Beretta shotgun that had been owned by Dale and that Rick had given her that morning as tribute to her dear friend.

Josephine exited the shed to see Daryl returning with Rick, Andrea and T dog. A little further out she could see Lori, Carol, Maggie, Hershel and Glenn outside. They all gathered near the shed and Lori yelled out to Josephine, asking her what the commotion was about.

"Randall's missing," Josephine called out, making Rick worried and rushing by her side, peaking into the shed to see for himself.

"The cuffs are still hooked," Josephine whispered to her brother. "There is no way he could have slipped em," she narrowed her eyes, searching her brothers glare as to what to do next.

Rick cursed lightly and looked to her, but before he could say anything Shane's voice shot out.

"RICK. RICK," Shane came out from the woods, blood pouring down his face.

He stated that Randall had jumped him in the woods, and stole his gun. Josephine couldn't understand a teenage doing that much damage to someone of Shane's stature, but before she could speak Rick was barking orders.

"Glenn you come with us, Josephine watch the others inside."

Josephine looked over at Maggie who was visibly upset with Glenn leaving and she watched as Maggie latched herself onto him, in protest.

"No, Rick I'll go, let Glenn stay here I got this." She looked over at Daryl who nodded in agreement. He always worked better with Josephine with him anyway, they had the type of relationship where they didn't have to communicate to know what steps to take and when, and that made him feel like she had his back almost as good as he had hers.

"Alright," Rick sighed and let his protective brother act subside and he motioned for the three of them to follow him into the woods.

"I thought I saw him through the trees back that way before I blacked out," Shane said as he took the lead in the woods.

"Couldnt have gotten far, he's exhausted," Rick said looking around for Randall in the woods.

"He's armed," Josephine stated looking to her brother.

"So are we," He replied looking to her gun and then down at his. Josephine still felt uneasy that they were wondering around when it was nearly dark out looking for a man who could be hiding anywhere with a shot gun in hand. "Can you track him?" Rick asked pointing to Daryl who shook his head.

"Nah, I dont see nuthin'," responded Daryl looking to the ground and then to Rick and Shane.

"Aint no use in tracking him, he went that way." Shane yelled over the group. "We split up. We chase him down, thats it."

"Kid weighs a buck 25 soakin' wet, you tryin' to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl asked twisting around to face Shane with a questioning glare.

Shane started arguing with Daryl but Rick cut in stopping the fight from escalating.

"Enough! Daryl, you and Josephine you head up the right flank while Shane and I'll take to the left." He looked to Josephine and then to Daryl and Josephine took the lead, waiting for Daryl to catch up.

"Be careful, Randall isn't the only threat out here," Rick said before the two of them ventured off into the woods alone together.

It was dark within a matter of 20 minutes of searching for Randall. Daryl had taken the lead, crossbow ready for whatever lay ahead. Josephine got the creeps at how quiet and somber the woods were at night, and fear crept up inside of her but she wouldn't let Daryl see it.

"This is pointless," Daryl said looking to her, he was out there tracking nothing in the dark. "You got a light?" He asked her holding his hand out. She fumbled, before pulling out the small flashlight she had in her sweatshirt pocket.

Daryl flicked it on and sighed looking around at the ground and started walking ahead.

"Come on," He told her motioning her to follow. She held her shotgun tighter and wished she had a more reasonable weapon at this point. They moved slowly but swiftly through the woods until Daryl's flashlight came to a funny looking log laying in a bed of leaves and she remembered it from earlier as the place they had broken off into pairs from Rick and Shane.

"We're just back at square one," She said, slightly annoyed.

"If you're gonna do a thing, mine as well do it right," Daryl called back, still moving around his flashlight and concentrating on the ground.

"There are two sets of tracks right here," Daryl pointed to the brush below them. It was a good thing he knew how to track because all Josephine saw was leaves sprinkled over the ground. "Shane must have followed him for a lot longer than he said."

Daryl's flashlight moved up towards the tree in front of them "there's fresh blood on this tree." Josephine walked up closer, seeing the stain of red on the tree, obviously from Randall or Shane and she looked to Daryl and then back to the ground where there was more blood. "And more tracks." Daryl stated pointing the flashlight to the ground again. Josephine was now searching all around her for any sign of the boy or even a walker. The crickets chirping were giving her anxiety, and the night air was thick and gloomy.

"Looks like their walking in tandem," Daryl observed.

Animal noises sounded in the distance and as Josephine was walking she looked behind her and then suddenly she collided slightly with Daryl, making him eye her curiously.

"Sorry," She whispered and he could tell she was a bit uneasy. He looked her up and down and then back to the ground, not wanting to call her out on her distressed manor.

"Yeah, it looks like a little dust up here," Daryl pointed to the ground.

"I dont see anything, what do you mean?" Josephine called back.

"I mean somethin' went down," he responded moving forward. Which each step she felt more and more uneasy.

"This is getting weird," She said in a fearful tone, now following Daryl closer than she had before.

"Had a little trouble," Daryl said now flashing his flashlight down at a piece of rope. Josephine's eyes widened as she made out what the object was.

"This is what we tied Randall up with," Josephine gasped staring at Daryl and then back to the piece of fabric she had now picked up.

They stood staring at it for a moment before they heard rustling close behind them. Josephine and Daryl both ran briskly towards the closest group of trees and stood behind two of them, Daryl staring at her as if to ask if she was alright. She had been so freaked out she needed to screw her head on straight, and she looked at him and gave him a nod as if to say she was fine. The rustling got louder and she realized it was a walker. Josephine twisted around the tree to see a slinking figure moving among the woods. Daryl whistled at her throwing back her flashlight and moving to now get a better aim with his crossbow.

The creature was getting closer, and Josephine bent down to pick up a giant stick that was laying in front of her, and when she had gotten up she flashed the light in front of her only to see the walker coming straight for her, pushing her to the ground. She struggled to twist herself around and Daryl moved fast, putting an arrow into its back, making it turn towards him and quickly knocked him off his feet, also knocking the bow out of his grasp. Josephine got up and wrapped her tiny arms around the walker, focusing himself on her instead of Daryl and she wrestled him to the ground, his arms flailing around and feet kicking the air she had him in a chock hold and then body slammed him so that his back struggling to get up. She got to her feet quickly and grabbed her shot gun that had dropped on the leaves and she took the end of it slamming it against the walkers skull, hearing a deadly crack of bone.

Josephine heard Daryl approach her putting a head on the small of her back, making her relax for a moment as she looked down at the dead walker, realizing it was in fact Randall.

Daryl shined the flashlight closer to its face. "Oh, Nice,' He met Josephine's gaze and touched her cheek playfully. She had just trampled that son of a bitch. Daryl walked ahead of her, examining the body of the dead kid whole Josephine took a moment to regain her strength and catch her breath.

Daryl bent down beside the body with the flashlight right in the walkers face, bending its head from side to side. "Got its neck broke," He stated looking to Josephine who was still standing there.

" Does he have any bites?" Josephine asked quietly now crouching beside him.

Daryl rolled the dead corpse over and pulled up his shirt. Nothing. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"Shane killed him," Josephine whispered to herself looking at Daryl. She looked down at the poor kid, knowing now that Shane was a lying sack of shit she bent down and looked Daryl straight in the eyes. "He's out there with my brother, Daryl."

"Lets go," Daryl said lifting himself from his kneeing position and grabbing Josephine's shirt and lifting her up in a rough manor, getting her out of her shocked state.

Josephine and Daryl sprinted back to the house, ignoring two walkers on the way back. Josephine knew her brother wasn't stupid, she knew what Shane had done but would he call him out or choose to ignore him like he had about him and Otis. She felt a lump in her throat, anxiety rising at the thought of Rick out there with Shane and right as her and Daryl had made their way towards the farmhouse a shot rang out. Josephine stopped dead in her tracks, finger on the trigger of her shotgun. Daryl grabbed her shirt again, now pulling her towards the house where the others were and her fear was now worse than ever.

Josephine ran up the steps of the farmhouse, Daryl close behind. She entered the house and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting around, waiting.

"Rick and Shane aint back?" Daryl called out, Josephine could barely talk. She walked to the window and looked outside and then shot back a look between Lori and Daryl.

"We heard a shot," She said nervously.

"Maybe they found Randall," Lori said looking to her as if to search her for answers.

"We found him," Daryl shot out.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie's voice rang out, eager for news on the missing boy.

"He's a walker," Daryl replied quietly.

"Did he get bit?" Hershel asked

"His neck was broke," Daryl said shooting a look to Josephine and then back to Hershel. "Shane must have snapped his neck, chose to lie about it and now he's out there with my brother," Josephine called out looking to Lori, disgusted that she had ever even remotely had feelings for that sick son of a bitch.

"Would you please go out there and get Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori begged at Daryl. Josephine looked at Daryl who was sympathetically looking back at Lori before telling her he would and patted her arm before shooting a welcoming look to Josephine who walked outside with him.

They both walked outside, but Daryl stopped her from walking down the steps by pulling her arm back.

"What!?" Josephine yelled back at him in a state of panic now. He didn't say a word, just pointed to the field. Thats when she saw the walkers, a whole shit tone of them making their way towards the house. Josephine's jaw slung open and she felt her whole body go numb.

Before she could say or do anything she felt more movement on the porch and she turned to see everyone else outside with Daryl and her. Hershel called out to Patrica to shut all the lights out in the house and Josephine grabbed Daryls jacket and pulled herself from the steps back onto the porch and even then she refused to let go of him.

"I'll get the guns," Andrea stated running back into the house. Josephine swallowed her fear and looked at Daryl, who was mesmerized by the shear size of what was now headed straight for them.

"Maybe they'll pass by like the herd on the highway. Should we go inside?" She asked him, fear in her voice.

"Less there's a tunnel downstairs there I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the whole house down." He said now looking at her and then to Glenn who was behind them with Maggie close by.

"Carl's gone," Lori's voice appeared in the evening air.

"What!" Josephine let go of Daryl's arm and put them both on her gun, ready to run out and find Carl as fast as she could.

Lori was now frantic, her hands in the air. "He was upstairs. I cant find him anywhere."

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn said trying to calm the woman down.

"HES SUPPOSED TO BE UPSTAIRS," She called back, nervously. She looked between Josephine and Daryl and suddenly Josephine was down the steps. She didn't know where or how but she was going to find Carl.

She heard Daryl fly over the porch railing after her and he was soon beside her, crossbow ahead ready as ever. She glanced at him quickly, her shotgun pointed high in the air with one arm, her adrenaline was pumping through her body like crazy as she looked ahead at the oncoming walkers. Daryl stopped, motioning for her to follow, and he pulled out his bike from behind a tree that was close to the house. He slung his body onto it and started the sucker up yelling at her to get on.

She got on the roaring bike and sat close to him, her chest firmly pressed against his back and they road off near the barn, that was now slowly going up in flames. Daryl stopped quickly near the barn and pulled out a gun he had strapped to the bike and Josephine jumped off the bike now, shooting at the oncoming walkers.

She saw Jimmy in the RV, shooting at walkers as well.

"It must have been Rick or Carl who started the fire, tell Jimmy to go circle around the barn, Im going to go back to the house, find Carol and Lori!" Josephine shouted to Daryl over the gunshots.

"NO, YOU DONT LEAVE MY SIGHT." Daryl pointed his gun to the ground as if that was the final word. She shook her head and ran off towards the house, Daryl screaming her name after her. She needed to go back for Lori, she would never forgive herself if she left her or Carol there alone without some kind of help.

Josephine ran to the house, watching as Hershel stood his ground on the porch, shooting at oncoming walkers. They were getting close now, scary close and they shouldn't be at the farm anymore, it was time to leave. Josephine saw Lori shooting blindly out into the field and she ran up to her.

"Lori, it was Rick and Carl who started that fire, we gotta go or else we're just going to be walker bait if we stay in this house," She could feel the sweat rolling off her forehead as she begged Lori to come with her. She nodded suddenly, telling her Carol was getting the others.

"Josephine," Came Carol's worried voice from the door. Patricia and Beth close behind her.

" Carol, we gotta get moving," Josephine motioned for the girls to follow her. She screamed to Hershel who wasn't now refusing to move from his stance at the front of his beloved farmhouse. Suddenly before anyone could reach the car, Patrica was ripped from Beth's grasp and bitten and scratched and her screams echoed through the air.

Josephine swallowed more fear as her and Lori tried to pull Beth from the woman's hands. She finally let go and she ushered Lori and her to the car.

"Go without me, I gotta get Hershel and Carol!" Josephine shot back searching for Carol. She suddenly saw her pinned up against the trees with a piece of plywood as a weapon. Josephine shot two walkers headed her way and then she heard Carol gasp and her eyes were darting behind Josephine's body.

"LOOK OUT!" Carol cried as Josephine twisted her body and aimed her shot gun right at an oncoming walkers head.

She felt blood spatter all over her body and she motioned towards the blue truck towards were T dogged picked up Lori and Beth. She saw Andrea in the distance, but suddenly a walker fell on top of her, and Josephine felt her heart drop, running towards the woman, but then more walkers were suddenly around her. She ran in the opposite direction, trying to catch up, maybe she could run fast enough so that the blue truck could see her. She shot two more walkers and she realized her ammo was probably running low, and she couldn't afford to use any more. She darted into the woods, alone and scared out of her mind. She kept running and running and she could still hear shots coming from behind her but she was too scared to turn back now. There were too many walkers back there. Among all those walkers with barely any ammo was just a suicide mission.

Josephine could still hear groaning and hissing behind her as more walkers were gaining on her. She felt like this was finally the end of her journey.


	26. Chapter 26

Daryl shot at five or six more walkers before deciding he needed to head back to the house for Josephine. He needed to find her, make sure she was alright and had gotten everyone out of the house safely. He road as close as he could to the farm house and he could see someone running towards him in the distance. As the runner got closer, he noticed it was Carol, out of steam and walkers nearly inches away from her.

"RIGHT HERE!" Daryl yelled at her as he drove as close as he could and she jumped onto his bike, tears steaming down her face. She grabbed onto him and realized if he waited another moment for Josephine him and Carol would both be dead. He revved up his bike and quickly drove away, knowing the others were headed to the highway, and hoping that Josephine would also be with the group.

"Where is she?!" Daryl shot back at Carol who was still panting and crying.

"She saved me, I don't know but I think she got cornered," the woman sobbed, realizing that her friend had risked her life to save her. Daryl felt his body freeze, he drove down the road faster, needing to get to the highway as fast as he could to make sure she was there. If she wasnt…He didn't even want to know what would happen if she wasn't there. His heart was breaking and he felt himself starting to feel pain with every breath as he road his bike deeper into the distance.

Josephine ran faster and faster cutting through the woods, knowing that the group was probably headed towards the highway she figured cutting through the woods would get her there the fastest. The faster and more frantic she ran the more tired and scared she became. It was getting lighter now, and she had barely any energy inside of her, her adenine was gone and she was now on some kind of pathway towards the highway. She looked around, walkers in the distance roaming around she quickly and quietly dodged them, and kept running. The blood on her face was hard and crusty and itched at every movement. Suddenly she heard a car, barreling towards the beaten path she was on. She ran towards the sound and saw Shane's vehicle approaching at a rapid speed. She decide now was the best option to jump right in front of the pathway, hoping it would see her. The car came to a sudden holt, just 10 or so feet in front of Josephine. She gasped and ran up to the car. She was a bloody mess and probably looked just like one of the walkers herself. She heard Maggie call out her name and She felt the door unlock and she climbed into the back seat, exhausted. She quickly shut the door and Maggie sped off again.

"JOSEPHINE OH MY GOD." Maggie cried out, gripping the stirring wheel tightly. Glenn was twisted around staring at her blankly. Josephine was trying to catch her breath, and she checked down to look at her gun. She was fresh out of ammo but damn lucky. She looked up to god and thanked him before grabbing Glenns hand and smiling at him.

"oh my god. oh my god." Maggie kept saying over and over again.

"Youre tellin' me," Josephine managed to whisper, she felt like jello in the car seat.

"Lets just circle back to the highway," Glenn's voice shot out. Josephine let go of his hand and whipped some blood from her face, actually scraping it off was more like it.

"Did you see my dad, did he make it?" Maggie shot a look away from the road back at Josephine.

"I couldn't really see anything," She replied, slouching in her seat.

"I lost Beth- We gotta go-," She stammered, the woman shouldn't have been driving with how hysterical she was.

"She's with Lori and T Dog, I made sure they got to a car safe," Josephine whispered lightly to Maggie, calming her a bit.

"So they made it?" Maggie asked

"I.. I think so," Josephine called out remembering the Blue truck driving away, but that doesn't really mean shit if she didn't see them in the flesh right then and there.

"Patrica…? Jimmy?" Maggie frantically called out to her. The car was silent. She didn't want to tell her what happened to Patrica, but she didn't want to lie either.

"What if nobody made it?" Maggie's sobbed.

"They made it okay," Glenn stated, trying to sooth the young woman.

"Stop the car," Josephine called out. "Let Glenn drive, please."

The two switched seats and sat there. Maggie's sobs filled the car and Josephine had no idea what to do. She felt bad that Maggie was so afraid and upset but this was no time to break down. She sat silent in the back seat while Glenn tried to calm her down. She hoped that they would find the rest of the group at the highway, because the last thing she wanted was the be the third wheel in the apocalypse.

The three of them sat in the car quietly. Maggie cried on and off for a while, but for the most part she didn't say much. Josephine couldn't believe what had just gone down. She was upset, angry, filthy, smelly, and a million other things. She left all her belonging back at that farmhouse, including the grave of her poor baby. She wished so badly that everything that happened was just a dream. She wondered if Rick and Carl were okay, she begged to god they had been okay. And Daryl…..Daryl told her not to go back to the house and she probably wouldn't be split up from him right now if she hadn't, but Carol might have died if she didn't go back, which to her made everything she did seem like the right choice, she just hoped more than ever that Daryl was waiting for her at the highway along with her brother, nephew, sister in law and all their friends..

They approached the highway, close to where Sophia had been and she suddenly saw T Dog driving the Blue truck with Lori and Beth inside.

"That's Beth, see!" Josephine shot her finger up to the window for Maggie to see. She cried out of happiness at the sight of her sister. They drove behind them for a while until they stopped. Josephine saw that Rick, Carl and Hershel were waiting next to a few turned over cars. Glenn stopped the car, and before he had fully parked, Maggie ran out of the car and grabbed her family in a warm embrace. Josephine was sore, but she also hoped out of the car and smiled at her brother, Carl now letting go of his mother and running up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She crouched down beside him and kissed the top of his head before motioning him to run back to his parents.

Josephine nodded towards Lori who smiled back at her. She looked around at everyone and felt her heart breaking as she didn't see Carol or Daryl with everyone.

"Where are they?" Josephine asked the group, her voice shaking slightly.

"I dont know," Rick stated, his head hanging low.

"No." Josephine stated. "No. No. No." She walked slowly away from the group towards the opposite direction and tears began to build up inside of her. She felt her body go cold, not wanting to believe that he wasn't there. She had saved Carol, maybe she as somewhere running around, she had to find her friend. Suddenly, in the distance the group heard a motorcycle approaching. Josephine closed her eyes before turning around, not wanting to be hallucinating the sound due to her extreme exhaustion.

She heard it stop and she twirled around to see Daryl parking his bike letting Carol off first and she patted his back and ran into Lori's arms. Daryl's eyes made it around the group before landing on hers. He was off the bike in nearly a second and running towards her, full sprint as was she. They collided into an embrace and tears started streaming from her eyes. She didn't think he was going to react the way he did but he held onto her so tightly, almost cracking her small fragile figure. She gripped tightly to his leather vest and tears soaked his neck. He put his hand to the back of her head and combed down until he had his fingers softly around the nape of her neck.

"Thank god," She whispered and she let him go and looked him up and down.

"Dont ever leave my side again, you hear?" He said back, Carol now next to him. She put both hands to Josephine's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I'm so glad your okay," She said sweetly with tears rolling down her cheek.

Josephine smiled and everyone around her was embracing and thanking sweet jesus that their loved ones were okay. Suddenly the happiness was cut short when Beth asked were Jimmy was.

"He, he didn't make it," Rick said calmly, looking towards the young girl. Hershel held her tight as she cried and T dog then asked if anyone had seen Andrea or Shane.

It was then that Josephine hadn't even realized that Shane was missing.

"I saw Andrea get trampled by a walker before I got cornered, but I didn't see her get bit" Josephine said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Shane?" Lori asked and Rick shook his head, not needing to say anything more.

"So Andrea might be alright?" Carol called out, looking to Josephine.

"I mean she could be, I couldn't really see, it was dark and walkers were all around her."

"I'll go back," Daryl stated. Josephine grabbed his arm, stopping him and shaking her head.

"NO! You just got here, please don't go back," She pleaded with him. He stared at her for a moment and saw how desperate she was to make him stay and he relaxed at her touch and nodded.

"Are we just going to leave her there?" Carol asked shooting a questioning glare towards Rick.

He nodded telling the group that she either was running her own beaten path or she was dead and it was too risky for them to go back and find her.

Josephine was thankful that he didn't want the group to go back to the barn, it was too up in the air about if it was safe or now, and she didn't want anyone else in trouble.


	27. Chapter 27

The group made their way back to the cars while Josephine took to riding on the back of Daryl's bike. She wrapped her arms around him and set her head onto his leather vest covering his back. She melted at the feeling of closeness she had with him. She really feared that she was never going to see him again, but as soon as they had embraced she seemed complete again. The feelings she had as she clutched onto him as they road down the road were something she had never felt before. She had never felt so whole in a man's presence, so completely safe, even in a world so brutal she felt safe in his arms.

They road a bit longer until Rick's car horn sounded, making Daryl stop the bike. Josephine jumped off the back at turned to her brother who was shaking his head and exiting the car, along with Lori and Carl.

"Car's runnin' on fumes," He said running his hands through his curly brown hair. She hadn't had a chance to speak with him since the whole Shane ordeal, and she really wanted to but decided that maybe now wasn't the right time as he walked towards the edge of the road, looking to the dam beside them.

The group argued for a moment about their next move, but Rick's anger about keeping the group together had for the most part made everyone shut up. He ventured away from the group and Lori followed. Josephine wrapped her arms around Carl, who was telling her how freezing he was. She rubbed his little arms trying to get him warm and she kissed his head.

"Im so happy you're okay," She whispered in his ear, hugging him closer. She for the most part was not a big role in Carls life in this fight. Lori and Carol took very good care of him, and Josephine realized she needed to maybe take a better role in Carl's life from here on out.

"Aunt Jo, will you promise everything will be okay?" Carl looked up at her, still hanging onto one of her arms. She smiled down at him and brushed a stray hair from his eyes.

"I cant promise you anything big man, but I do know we will try our best to make sure it'll all work out," She felt his squeeze tighter onto him and she looked over at Daryl who was staring down at the two of them. He walked to his backpack and pulled out his tribal poncho that he had somehow managed to find on one of his runs and walked over to Josephine and Carl.

"Here," He said throwing the poncho over the small child, like a blanket.

"Thanks Daryl," Carl said, wrapping it tightly around him. Josephine looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. She reached up and grabbed ahold of his hand and surprisingly he grasped onto it and ran his thumb a few times over hers.

Rick walked back towards the group, demanding they stay here for the night and in the light of day they would travel to the nearest town to find gas and previsions for their journey.

They unpacked a few necessities, and took camp behind some brick walls. Carol helped Josephine start a small fire while the men did a lap around to make sure the entire landscape was safe and if need be there was a quick get a way route.

It was dark now, and the fire was roaring Josephine watched her brother pace back and forth of the opening of the walls and she joined him, her gun pressed under her arm.

She stood by him, and she needed to know every decision from here on out she would agree to and back him up no matter what.

Rick told everyone that he had shot Shane, he was coming after him and it was self defense. Lori seemed upset at the news and Josephine wanted to punch her square in the jaw at the sight of tears falling for a man that was going to kill her husband. She had suddenly lost a lot of respect for her sister in law, any that was actually left. She would be civil to her from here on out, but thats about it.

Josephine watched as Daryl came back to their small camp, walking past her with a handful of firewood. She nodded as he walked by, sitting beside Carol, who had been angry at Rick for not going back for Andrea and also for shooting Shane and letting him come back as a walker before Carl killed him. Josephine could just barely hear Carol and Daryl's conversation and she tried not to look like it, but she was most certainly ease dropping.

"We're not safe with him," Carol stated, talking about Josephine's brother.

"He just killed Shane and then tells us that we all have this virus. Why would he keep something like that from us?" She shot a look up at him in disgust.

Daryl poked at the fire and then shot a look towards his friend. "He aint the only one who knew," He said quietly.

"What do you mean?!" Carol whispered, but in a harsh tone.

"When Josephine," He took a deep breath. "When Jo lost the baby, Rick told us what Jenner had said. We had to get that kid outta her or else it was going to turn inside her," She could hear the straining in his voice, he was getting very upset at mentioning that night.

"Why didn't anyone tell the rest of us?" Carol gasped

"Cause it was a horrible thing. Hell, we didn't even know if it was true cept me..…"

Josephine looked over at him, his back facing her and she squinted. What did he mean he was the only one who knew. Luckily Carol asked the question she had wanted to.

"What do you mean you knew what he said was true?" Carol's eyes dug into him and he shook his head, hesitating before he spoke.

"I couldn't let him outta my arms. I wanted so badly for the kid to wake up and the whole thing was just an accident and he would be fine. I held him for an hour out there, waiting for someone to come get me and say that Josephine wanted to see him, but she never did." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Then the baby, started breathing slowly, making some weird sounds and before anything else I knew what was happening. At first I got hopeful at its movement, but realizin' that it was dead for more than an hour I knew something was wrong. Stuck my knife in the base of its skull, buried him and didn't tell anyone."

"You didn't even tell Josephine?" Carol questioned. She felt sorry for the girl, yet she felt even more sorry for Daryl, who had to witness such a thing.

"It woulda destroyed her even more, and I couldn't do that to her," Daryl responded, throwing a piece of wood into the fire.

Josephine covered her mouth and moved around the other side of the brick wall, mentioning to Rick that she was going to go use the bathroom. She didn't make it more than a few steps before tears flooded her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and stood behind a tree, a few yards away from the others. Daryl HAD seen her baby turn, he had to put a fucking knife to her unborn son. She felt more tears drop down her face and she realized she needed to pull back everything inside of her and be stronger. This wasn't time for her to be sad, this was a time for her to stand by her god damn brother who apparently some of the group didn't agree with.

She pulled herself together, mentally making a note to break down another time, when things were not so crazy.

Josephine dried the last of her tears and headed back towards guard, crunching a lot of leaves and branches on her way back. She heard the group asking what the sound was and she rolled her eyes. She heard them calling out to Rick saying they should leave, take chances out there. Josephine approached from the shadows to see everyone standing around the fire with weapons in hands.

"Relax guys, I had to take a piss." She shot up her hands, surrendering. "Plus, the last thing we need is for everyone to be running around in the dark."  
Rick looked to her, agreeing with what she was saying.

"We don't have vehicles, and nobody should be traveling on foot," Rick called out.

"I'm not sitting here waiting for another herd to blow through," Maggie said, finger on the trigger of her gun, she was ready for anything life would throw at her.

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE," Rick demanded, shooting an evil stare towards Maggie.

"Do something," Carol said weakly.

"I AM DOING SOMETHING," Rick shouted back.

Josephine's back slung back against the brick wall and she looked to Daryl, who was now staring at her as he he knew she had been crying. She quickly looked away towards her brother, her shotgun ready.

Rick was at his wits end, and he started quickly reprimanding the group. Talking about how he killed Shane for them. Anger beating out of his eyes at everyone except Josephine, who was now standing beside him, knowing full well that was what he needed at this moment.

"Maybe you all are better off without me," Rick stared at the group, all of them now quiet and listening to his every word.

Ricks words were harsh, but had a lot of truth in it all. He had told them they could leave if they wanted to do things their way, and they of course didn't move. They looked to him for every answer.

"If you're stayin', this aint a democracy anymore." Rick shot a look at his sister, motioning for her to stand watch with T dog as he wandered off somewhere, probably to go over everything he had just screamed about.

Josephine was now the center of everyones attention. All eyes on her as if to ask her what the hell had come over Rick.

"Dont look at me like that," She spoke out, looking at everyone. Her eyes landed to Daryl's and could see he was worried, but not so much about Rick, but her. She smiled and nodded, knowing she didn't think it was right to bring up what he had said earlier. She knew he meant well by not telling her, she didn't want to know in the first place. She let it slide and turned to take watch, worried about what their next move was going to be.

The months had drawn on.

The first month after the farm, Rick had finally taken Daryl and Josephine as his partners in crime. Everywhere Rick went, Josephine was asked to go with him. He ditched the big brother gig completely. She was thankful, but each day she grew thicker skin, and the old Josephine seemed to not even exist anymore.

Month two Lori finally began to show, and Rick didn't even look at her after that. She was also fighting with Carl a lot, who always seemed to flock to Josephine when he was angry or upset with both his parents. She didn't mind, feeling happy that she was getting closer to her nephew.

Month three was the hardest. No food for weeks and her and Daryl went out hunting together every single day. She had ditched the shotgun that month, breaking it against a walkers skull, the barrel coming clean off the damn thing. She picked up an old black Axe along the way, she even found an axe sling to hold it up against her back when she didn't need to carry it. Month three dragged on forever. One night, Josephine and Daryl even shared a few earth worms for energy before heading back to the group empty handed.

Month four was a little better. Rick and Daryl found a house in the Deep woods, leading everyone back. They group built a fence with cans and such around the property, letting them know when a walker was close. They stayed there for two weeks, everything starting to gain whatever sense of normalcy left. Josephine began liking the small cottage, even trying to grow a few crops behind the house. Before anything could grow, a small herd had smelt the groups fresh meat and over ran another of one of their shelters.

Month five.… Month five was rough. Josephine felt numb at this point, but she kept pushing for the groups sake. She found silencers in a local trading post on a run with her brother. It had helped the group tremendously, being able to use guns at all times of the day without worrying about attracting walkers. Rick was teaching Carl quite a bit, but still treated him like a kid in more ways than one. Lori acted like she didn't even have any children, not even the one inside of her, almost like Josephine had been when she was at that stage. She worried that the baby wasn't even going to make it, so why get attached. Josephine wanted to talk to her about it, but she wouldn't dare say more than two words to her, knowing Rick's stance on things. Month five was also rough because of what was happening between her and Daryl.

Month five, Daryl started to push away. It started with him sleeping farther away from her than he usually did. He started going on hunts with Rick, not even inviting her. He barely spoke to her the third week of month five. God, Damn month five was the shittiest month. But as fast as Daryl's hostility started, it stopped. One night he apologized, saying he was scared that he was going to lose people soon and he wanted to distance himself from the person he cared most about. Josephine promised him that she wasn't going anywhere if she had a say in it, and after that talk, she noticed he slept beside her that night, just like he always had.

Month six was a mixture of things. The first week the group made camp different places every night. Lori was beginning to be more of a burden to the group, but Josephine understood the feeling and Lori was putting up a good fight for how horrible the road ahead had been on her and the baby. Month six, Josephine taught Beth about Botany, getting to know the younger girl more. She was the groups hope, and everyone say her as their beacon of such. She never failed to bring positive vibes to the failing faith everyone was now enduring.

Month six Josephine was exhausted as was everyone else in the group, that was until the end of the month, when Daryl and Josephine walked through the woods on a hunt. They walked quietly, trying to track any animal in the woods around them. They followed the old rail road tracks for what seemed like hours until a brush clearing lay ahead.

"What a shame, huh?" Daryl said, looking over at the most beautiful scene that she had ever seen. Josephine's jaw dropped and Daryl grunted at her, grabbing her arm as if to drag her away from her stare.

"Daryl, this is perfect," She replied looking at the old abandoned Jail over the water. It was over run, but she knew their group could clear it out better than anyone else could even try.

Josephine couldn't wait to tell Rick and the others.

Josephine was ready as everyone lined up single file as Glenn took bolt cutters to the fence. Josephine killed two walkers with her axe before also ducking into the fence.

Rick barked out orders, Daryl and Carol up at the crows nest to shoot at the walkers below. Josephine had been teaching Carol a lot of self defense tactics, and she had actually became a really good shot.

Rick mentioned that someone needed to be the one to run to the guard tower and close the gate so that walkers couldn't exit into the field, where there was now enough walkers that if the gate was closed, they could kill them all by nightfall.

"I'll go, Im the fastest," Glenn shouted out. Maggie shook her head, mentioning that him doing that was just a suicide run, and she wouldn't allow him to do that.

Rick looked at his sister, a track star in high school. Of course, that was a long time ago he still had enough faith in her to do it.

"No, Jo and I will run to the tower," She nodded at his request. It was very unlikely now days that he had called anyone besides his sister to cover him. They had gotten a lot closer since this apocalypse, and that was probably the one thing he had been thankful about in this new world.

"Jo!' Daryl shot out, now in the tower. She looked up, axe in hand. "Be careful," he shouted.

"Always am, Dixon," She saluted him before walking to the gates with Rick, Lori standing there ready to open them for her husband and sister in law.

Rick looked at her intensely. His eyes burning into her. "You move fast, and kill as many of them as possible," He put his hand on her shoulder like he always did and she returned his gesture.

"You got it big brother," She whispered and They both nodded to Lori, ready to fight.

Josephine darted towards the gate, the boots she had been wearing for months cutting into the dirt beneath her from her speed. She twisted her axe like a boss, killing a walker making its way towards Rick. He didn't even have to reach for his gun the entire time he was running to the gate, she just kept swinging that axe hitting whatever non human thing she could.

Glenn, Maggie, and T dog were to kill the walkers by making noise on the right, while Hershel, Lori, Beth and Carl took to the left, while Josephine and Rick just kept running. Josephine suddenly stopped mid stride as a bullet whizzed at her feet, landing inches from her. She looked up frantically to the crows nest at Carol, who shrugged and yelled out her apology before Josephine keep running. Rick was at the gate, and kicked a walker from entering the field while Josephine put an ex in another walkers head. Rick had secured the fence and pushed Josephine along to the guard tower. Josephine watched Rick close the door and they were alone for a moment inside the tower, and she saw Rick smile for the first time in a long time. She slung her ax back into its sling and stared at her brother for a moment before they wrapped each other in an embrace. She let go at the sound of Daryl shouting at Everyone to light it up, and they both made it up the Guard tower, Rick passing her one of his guns that he had in his belt. She grabbed it and started shooting as she got on the top of the tower, smiling as she saw walkers falling left and right… This might just be their new home.

It was dark and Josephine had helped the men and Maggie move around the bodies so that they were all in a pile. Josephine watched as Daryl stood on top of a turned over bus and took watch. She sat by the fire as she watched Carol go bring him over a plate of food, telling Josephine she should rest and that she would take Daryl duty that night.

Josephine felt a sting inside of her as she watched Daryl massage the older women's shoulder for a moment. She scowled over towards them without realizing it, and she didn't know what the feelings inside of her were coming from. She knew Daryl was Carol's friend, they had a strong connection just like Josephine had with Rick but less intense, but seeing him touch her back just gave her a shitty feeling….she felt jealously and it surprised her.

She picked up another almond from her bowl and stuck it in her mouth, chewing angrily. She relaxed as Beth started to sing, calming everyone, and she glanced at Lori who was rubbing her stomach happily. She remembered when she used to do that, and now after all this time she was suddenly starting to miss her bump she had hated so much.

She watched as Daryl and Carol walked over to the circle. Daryl sat down next to her and Josephine got up suddenly and left as soon as he sat down. She wanted to go over to her little section of the field and get some sleep. She hoped that tonight maybe Daryl would just sleep next to Carol for all she cared. She didn't want to feel the way she did, and it hurt, physically hurt her to feel those feelings so she pushed them down deep.

She pulled out the one blanket she had in her backpack and folded a dirty shirt into a square as a pillow. She wrapped her body in the blanket and sighed as her head hit her shirt pillow.

She heard the others wrestling around to get into their sleeping arrangements. Luckily, Josephine was far enough away that she didn't have to be bothered by everyone else.

Josephine closed her eyes, sleep overpowering all other emotions she had, but she thought too soon and suddenly was knocked out of her peaceful state when she heard someone throw down a backpack next to her head. She knew it was him, but she chose to pretend she didn't hear him.

He grabbed the blanket off of her and she still refused to look at him.

"What crawled up your ass tonight?" He called down at her, she just hugged her tee to her face and sighed, pulling in her legs to her chest for more warmth.

Daryl crouched down and placed a hand on her side, and then lightly pushed it.

She shot up and grabbed the blanket from him and glared into his eyes "Im just you know, on my period or something," Josephine said pulling the blankets down over her again and rolling to her side so that she wasn't facing him. He huffed and slid down beside her.

"Would that somethin' have to do with a certain massage?" Daryl said leaning close to her ear, he smirked as she sucked in a breath.

"No, what are you talking about?" Josephine twisted her body to face Daryl's, who was inches away from hers.

"I mean, my eyes are always on ya, and I caught you watchin' me give ol' Carol a rub down," Daryl chucked and Josephine's face scrunched up at his word choice.

"Shut up, what you and Carol decide to do in your spare time has nothing to do with me….you can rub her down anytime…" She said quietly, almost gaging herself as she spoke.

"Jo," he said quietly. He got into a sitting position, near her curled up feet and suddenly he grabbed on of her feet and before she could pull away he was yanking off her boot. She made a face at him, confused at what he was doing and suddenly he started digging his thumbs into the arch of her foot, and she moaned at how perfect that had felt. It had been years since someone had actually rubbed her feet.

"You always giving massages to the ladies? Who's next, Lori?" Josephine casted a look down at the man who was now pulling off her other boot. He smirked.

"No just for you, saved the best for last," He whispered, needing at her feet. She relaxed against her pillow and let Daryl god damn Dixon rub her feet. She was in shock at the feeling and even more so at the sight of such a manly man succumbing to a foot massage she hadn't even asked for.

She pulled her feet away after a few more minutes, she felt like he had done enough for her today. She thanked him and he laid back down, they faced each other not saying a word for a few moments.

"I was just bein' nice," Daryl said, nodding his head back as to refer to him and Carol. Josephine looked away embarrassed.

"I didn't say I cared, did I?" Josephine said, swallowing hard.

"Nah, but you acted like ya did," Daryl said back now propping his head in his hand and looking down at her. She was so beautiful even after all of this. Her skin was soft and pale, her eyes greener than the grass in the field around them. Her hair was now always down, she had lost the bun a few months back, letting her long naturally wavy hair fall onto her shoulders like black colored waterfalls. He loved her pale skin and how dark her hair was to contrasted her face, making her features pop. She was an absolute bomb shell, and he would have been lucky if she even looked in his direction in the other word, but now they were here, sleeping next to each other and sharing the most precious moments together.

"I just got, I got this weird feeling like she was stealing my friend away," Josephine rubbed her eyes from sleep and looked back at Daryl who gave her a questioning glance.

"Jo, I gave her a damn one handed shoulder rub, the woman is like a 100 pounds, that shot gun couldn't back lashed her damn arm off," he laughed, thinking about Carols fragile figure with that giant gun from earlier.

"You always such a gentleman Daryl Dixon?" She said winking at him and biting her tongue in a way that made Daryl melt.

"Yeah yeah, well now I know I can only be one around you or you'll kill me in my sleep with Axe Betty over there," He said falling back down and laying flat on his back, pointing to her precious battle axe near her head. She smiled as he remembered the first time she found the axe, naming it after the song, but with a twist. She laughed at herself so hard for thinking up the name all while Daryl stared at her like she was on some kind of drugs.

"She promises no surprise visits during the night," Josephine chuckled lightly, rolling over so that she was now not facing him anymore.

"Daryl," she called out, he grunted as a response, letting her know he was listening.

She wanted to say how much she wanted to him him, cared for him, everything inside her brain she wanted to tell him but instead she let out the breath she had held in and spoke.

"Whatever happens from here on out, promise me you'll always find your way back to me?" She asked him, letting a tear fall down her cheek, refusing to let him see it.

"Promise Princess," He whispered back to her and she closed her eyes, listening to the crickets and bullfrogs in the distance. She loved Daryl Dixon. The feelings inside of her was everything she had always dreamed about feeling for someone. Love.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, the group decided to take down the walkers in the cell block. It took them almost all day to clear the entire cell out. There were a lot of bodies, a lot of walkers and it was a LOT of work, but their group had finally got it done, now having an entire cell block to themselves with beds and cells like their own private hotel rooms.

"I got a set of keys, Daryl has the other. If you need anything thats who to ask," Rick stated shooting a look up to Daryl who nodded back to him. Josephine loved seeing their interactions. They were close now, and it was nice to see Daryl acting along side her brother, it made her comforted to know they trusted each other because those two men where her Rock, the people who kept her alive and breathing in this world.

"I aint sleepin' in no cell, Me and Jo will take the perch," Daryl said moving towards the top of the stairs where there was a large area for him to lay in, Josephine rolled her eyes and made it up the stairs, setting her back down and taking her axe sling off her shoulders.

Everyone made it to their cells and Josephine curled up next to Daryl on the ground, until she saw Rick who had slouched down the side of the prison walls, gun still in hand. He was ready for anything and Josephine could see he had a heavy heart. She got up quickly and motioned to Daryl that she would be back in a moment. She quickly walked down the stairs and bent down so that she was eye level with her brother. His head was hanging towards the ground but his eyes darted towards hers.

"You've done good brother," She replied patting his knee. He smirked slightly and huffed as if to disagree with her.

"You're a good, good man Rick," She smiled. "Mum and Dad would be proud of you out here." She knew how important their praise had always been to Rick, so she hoped that really put him in some sort of better mood. She let him think about that for a second and she turned to walk back up the stairs to find Daryl had made them a bed on the floor. She felt like a little kid at a slumber party as she dove down to the ground and curled herself in one of the blankets he had laid down for her.

"I like this place," she stated, looking around. She could hear Glenn and Maggie in the cell closest to them kissing, the sounds of their lips smacking and heavy breathing made Daryl and Josephine shoot looks at each other before smirking.

"Well, looks like your not the only one who feels at home here," Daryl said quickly. Josephine giggled at his comment. She watched as the Korean now placed a blanket over the cell and tied it around the bars, trying to make things more private.

Josephine curled up with her blanket and realized she really wanted a pillow. She moved her body into a sitting position but felt Daryl's grip on around her wrist before she could move any further.

"Where ya going off to now?" He asked.

"I need a damn pillow, that shirt last night really messed my neck up somethin' awful," She replied, trying to squirm from his grip.

"No, don't bother trying to search for one now, just share with me," He rolled over a bit so that there was enough room for her to lay her head down. She sighed and did as she was told. He was now on his side, his arm up as if to invite her to lay down and when she did she quickly felt his arm cross over her side and the spooned for a bit. Josephine ignored the fact her entire back was pressed up against him, and she felt things inside of her that she really couldn't contain, and she knew that Daryl couldn't either, he kept trying to warp his arms closer towards her, and he pushed his face into the back of her neck, breathing in her smell.

They laid like that for a while, neither of them could fall asleep. Josephine found herself grabbing the arm that was around her and gentle stroking Daryl's forearm.

He pulled her in as close as he could, trying to hint that she should turn to face him. He had enough with their tip toeing bullshit, and he wanted her to stare him in the eyes and take a leap of faith.

She suddenly shifted as if to read Daryl's mind and she was now facing him, relaxed in his chest.

"We cant keep doin' this," Daryl whispered as he placed his chin on the top of her head. She pulled away from him, giving him a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Josephine asked quietly. She realized Daryl now looked upset, but she didn't understand why. They always snuggled at night, it was their thing but its not like it meant anything more, right?

"Josephine I can't," He said, adjusting himself away from her leaving her confused and shaking her head in protest.

"What are you talking about Daryl?" She asked him, sitting up.

"What do you want from me Jo?" Daryl asked, she could hear the exhaustion in his voice but she didn't think it was from being tired. It was from her, she was exhausting him with whatever game they were playing. This whole world was gone to shit and they found home in each others arms but that was it, just some weird comforting friendship right?

"I don't know how you want me to answer that question," Josephine stated. pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, a shadow casting on one side of her face her eyebrow raised in a way that turned Daryl on at the sight.

"Answer with the truth," He said blankly.

Josephine though about everything for a moment. Would she really tell him how she felt? After all this time, was she really going to just spill her emotions and hope that he felt the same way? But then what would happen, would they just drift into some kind of relationship like Glenn and Maggie had, she didn't think that was the type of guy Daryl was, she knew that much.

Josephine sucked in a deep breath as Daryl's blue eyes burned into her. She didn't really know what to do, but she laid back down, facing him and patted the pillow so that he would lay his head down. He obeyed her motioning and they lay side by side, inches from each others face when Josephine grabbed his rough cheek with her small hand. She stroked his skin, greasy from sweat and dirt but even under the grime, she saw a man she was in love with.

"I don't want this to change, ever." Her voice was low and quiet, and Daryl didn't have to say anything else.

Her pink full lips were pressed against his ever so softly, and he suddenly felt his heart stop as he slowly pulled his hand around her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt him hesitate but gently kissed her back. They lay there, tongues dancing in the darkness and Josephine felt his warm body next to her, and everything seemed to stop. Kissing him she forgot about walkers, about laying on a cold hard prison floor. She forgot about the world out there and all the death that she had seen, all she cared about was her lips softly caressing his. Daryl ran his hand through her hair and she felt her whole body tingling.

Daryl held Josephine closer and closer, until they were physically unable to get any closer. He pulled away from her kiss and gently guided his mouth to her neck, planting kisses along until he was nipping at her shoulder, exposed from the tank top she had on. He moved his hands down to her side and pushed her down so that she was now flat on her back, looking up at him with a smile on her face. He crawled on top of her, kissing her more passionate than she had before. The heat between them was rising and Josephine felt fire sore through her body and she had forgotten what it was like to feel this passionate. Hell, she couldn't even think if she had ever felt this way.

Daryl felt all the heat emanating off Josephine's body and it made him kiss her more and more. His tongue inside her mouth and his arms propped up, resting on his forearms as he let her feel his back, only covered in a thin white tank top. She reached up inside his shirt, sliding her hands over his scares. He pulled away from the kiss and stared down with deep intense eyes, not wanting her to feel what was underneath his shirt.

"I like every part of you, scars and all," She said, pulling him down to kiss him once more. She lightly bit his lip and that sent him over the edge.

He flew off her and quickly took his pants off, revealing dark blue boxers. She smiled at the sight and started to unbutton her jeans as well. She hadn't had sex with a man since before the apocalypse went down, and suddenly she felt nervous and scared, and something didn't feel right. She felt like this was a dream all over again like the time in the tent. Was she really about to have sex with this man? They didn't have a condom either, and the last thing she wanted to be was pregnant again.

"We can't," Josephine finally breathed out, placing a hand on an eager Daryl. She bit the inside of her lips as Daryl's eyes shot her a disappointed glare.

"Shhhhh," Daryl said sliding his hands across her waist and climbing back on top of him. She felt her chest beat faster and he rubbed his hand over her cheek. "I got you," He held her tight, kissing the corner of her mouth as she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, and she grabbed his head and slammed his lips to hers and they started up again, this time more forceful and erotic than before.

They fumbled a bit under the blanket, making sure that their clothes were now fully gone from the waste down.

"I'm nervous, last time I decided to have sex I got pregnant." Daryl stopped kissing her neck and stared at her, and she worried she might have completely ruined the mood.

"Well don't worry so much, okay?" He said kissing her forehead. She nodded underneath him and suddenly he felt her naked legs wrap around his waist, and her hands traveled to his upper back. Daryl felt it was the right time, and he guided himself inside of her. He closed his eyes at the feeling, possibly the best god damn feeling he had ever truly felt in his entire life. Sure, he had sex with woman, but none of which he felt strongly about like he did with Josephine.

She moaned lightly underneath him and he dipped down kissing her, moving in and out of the woman who took his breath away. She was beautiful, that was a given, but that wasn't what he found most attractive about her. Josephine was strong, she overcame things and she had something inside of her that lite a natural fire. She was always being told she wasn't like her brother, but she was everything and more. She was the most loyal and real person he ever met and she had this unbelievably calm stance about her in the most crucial times. Thats why making love to her in those moments felt so amazing and felt so right, it was because he didn't like just her body, he like her spirit and mind.

Daryl grabbed her hand from his head and intertwined their fingers and they stared at each other as Josephine arched her back, making Daryl so close to exploding.

Josephine kissed his lips gently and then let out the quietest moan of pleasure and Daryl was right on the edge, and the way she was now squeezing his hand made him believe she was too.

His orgasm was nothing he had ever experienced before. His last thrust was hard and his whole body shook and it was so hard for him to keep quiet as Josephine wrapped her legs closer to him, her whole body covered in goose bumps. She let out an exaggerated breath as he released himself, in total and complete ecstasy. She felt her body let go, electricity shooting through her entire soul, like the world had actually stopped just so she could feel her bodies happiness in those few seconds.

Daryl had never felt more connected and in sync with someone like he was with Josephine. He suddenly felt his heart fill up, with an unfamiliar feeling. He realized what it was, but he refused to let it show. She was breathing heavily and closed her eyes, letting her hand release from his grasp and letting her other arm fall from his back.

Neither of them knew what to say, they were still in a bit of a shock by how good their bodies felt together at the exact same time. It was like a match just ignited; striking them both at the same time.

Josephine suddenly felt awkward as she fumbled under the blanket to pull up her underpants and loose pair of jeans. She peaked over at Daryl who was now doing the same. She could hear the jingling of his belt under the blanket and she smirked.

She thought back to the time Hershel though Daryl was her husband, and the time Maggie asked if they were having sex during the time on the far. Back then she really didn't see that as some kind of option, but now with everything they had gone through together it had just felt so right, but she was still scared as hell that it was going to destroy them.

They didn't need to say anything, what had just happened said enough. Josephine twisted around so that she was now laying on Daryl's muscular chest and he drew circles on her back for a few minutes before they both drifted off to sleep, exhausted.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Josephine woke up before Daryl, who was laying on his back, his mouth open slightly and she could hear him slowly breathing in and out. She smiled down at him, feeling warm fuzzes traveling up her stomach. She got up as quietly as she could and she went downstairs to find Carol and Lori opening a few cans of beans for their breakfast.

"Once this place is cleaned, I was thinking I could maybe start a crop field outside," She said, smiling at the two woman.

"I think thats a great Idea," Carol said quietly. Lori looked upset, and didn't look up to Josephine at all.

"Where are the others?" came a voice from behind them. Daryl stood, putting on his leather vest over a brown sleeveless shirt that she remembered as one of her favorites.

"They're getting ready to head to the other cells, cleaning it out and maybe finding a cafeteria," Carol replied, smiling at her friends. Carol seemed to like the prison, it gave her a since of peace and felt a lot like the farm had felt- it felt like a home.

"Alright, Jo you comin' with or stayin' here?" Daryl asked, now looking to her. She wondered if he would be completely normal after last night. She wondered if he would pull away or maybe he would even get closer to her. She had too much to think about right now, so she would save their talk for another time. Josephine nodded and grabbed her axe that Daryl had held out for her. She waved goodbye to the ladies, giving Lori a concerned look but she just nodded, waving her off as if to tell her everything was fine.

The next hour or so was spend walking along the dark corridors of the prison, cleaning it out and killing as many walkers as possible.

In the process, Hershel had gotten bit right on the leg, sending everyone in a panic. They rushed him to the closest room with no walkers. Slamming the door Josephine found a medal bar and placed it in the slots of the two swaying doors so that walkers couldn't break through. Josephine watched in horror as her brother hacked off the older man's leg from the knee down. Blood spattered everywhere, and Maggie screamed and sobbed as her father drifted off into unconsciousness. Josephine backed away until she was up against what looked like a cafeteria serving area.

She stood gripping her axe until her knuckles were white. Everything was moving so fast and Rick was demanding the find a way to get Hershel back so that he could be saved. Josephine suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

"Holy shit," the man's voice rang out. Daryl was the first to raise his weapon, afraid Josephine might be in trouble. Josephine was running over towards Daryl, axe raised as if she was ready for war with whatever was behind those bars. She was shocked to see 5 men all staring at the group with wide eyes. Intruders.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked, pointing his crossbow at a Mexican looking man.

"Come out now, slow and steady," Josephine called out. Rick and the rest of the group were behind her and Daryl, helping Hershel. She could here Rick demanding that Maggie hold a rag to apply pressure to the wound.

"What happened to him?" asked one of them men as they all piled out from behind the wall.

"He got bit," Daryl hissed out, not removing his crossbow from the man's direction.

"Bit?" The brown haired man asked, as he shot a look to Josephine.

"Well, aint you a pretty little thing," He said looking her up and down.

Daryl suddenly was in front of her, defensive. T Dog then showed up and stood beside Daryl, ready for action and the brunette Mexican looking man pulled a gun from the belt of his jumpsuit.

"Whoa, whoa whoa easy now, nobody needs to get hurt." stated Daryl looking from T dog to the man with the gun.

The man looked slightly confused as he kept flicking the gun from T dogs direction to Daryl's and his friends stood behind him, utterly defenseless.

Suddenly Glenn ran past the group into the cafeteria and they heard him fumble around and he returned with a metal rolling table.

Josephine helped pull Hershel onto the table and she looked to Maggie who was staring at her with teary eyes.

"He'll be okay," Josephine whispered and ushered the group to get going, the bar on the door slipped a little as the walkers banged against it from the other side.

"You don't look like no rescue team," came a voice. A small blonde man spoke out, shooting looks around and ending at Hershel who was now laying passed out on the table.

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, Don't." Rick's voice called out. Josephine walked towards the door and let the bar fall out and walkers immediately started walking towards her. Glenn and Rick helped her clean out the small group of corpses before Maggie pushed her father's make shift gurney out the door, followed by Rick and Glenn and Josephine stayed behind a bit to usher Daryl to leave them and come with her. She yelled his name, getting him to follow her. He didn't lose eye contact or stop pointing his crossbow at the prisoners. She watched him walk backwards towards her.

"Lets go," He said, shooting a look behind him at her and they walked out the doors leaving the strangers alone right where they came from.

They rushed Hershel into their cell block. Beth cried out when she saw her father lying motionless in front of her. Josephine called out to Carol, the best person for this job. Hershel had been showing her some medical things since the farm, and she was a very calm and caring person to help out with this situation. They got him onto one of the cell beds and Josephine turned to Rick.

"You go meet back up with Daryl for the prison situation, I will be there shortly," He said softly, staring at his sisters big green eyes. She looked angry, as if she was upset that they might be losing Hershel, one of the best men she had ever known. She nodded to her brother before he handed her one of his small hand guns.

"Be careful, Ill be right behind ya," He ushered her out of the cell block and she shot her nephew a look, as if to make sure he knew everything would be okay.

Josephine walked towards the the sound of the Mexican man's voice, stating that his group was not leaving.

Josephine turned the corner quickly and pulled out the gun, pointing it at the unknown men in front of her.

"You aint coming in neither," She stated, firmly standing her ground. She was a small woman, but she had become strong and fierce and she wanted these men to know there was no messing with her and Daryl when they worked together.

The Mexican man quickly pulled his gun and holding it to Josephine while he looked to Daryl as if to show him he would shoot her if he didn't start speaking soon.

"This is my house, my rules and I go where I damn well please," The man with the guns yelled, shooting glances between her and Daryl. Daryl quickly made eye contact with Josephine and then back to the men standing in front of them.

"I dont see your name on it, now point that gun somewhere else Pancho Villa," Daryl shouted back leaning over the table a bit so that his crossbow was closer to the prisoners.

"Why," the man shouted at him, staring at Josephine. "This your slam piece?" He asked in a rude and insulting tone.

Josephine cocked her gun and took a step closer to the ugly sweaty man.

"I aint nobody's slam piece but I will slam your head against this concrete floor if you don't drop that gun you ignorant asshole," The man stared blankly at her face and swallowed hard. She could tell he was scared because two people were now threatening his life and all he had was one gun.

The man wouldn't let his gun down and he took a small step towards Josephine.

"Take another step and I'll put an arrow in your ass," Daryl said in an aggressive tone, making Josephine's body turn warm.

Daryl grunted and placed his finger on the trigger as if to really threaten the man.

"Tell your girlfriend here to lower her gun, ill lower mine," The man shouted back at Daryl.

Josephine rolled her eyes and shook her head towards the man who obviously had no idea what kind of man Daryl Dixon was. He would shot him in the ass in point 5 seconds if he was to threaten or even look at Josephine the wrong way.

"Why don't you just leave this place now, there aint nuthin' for you here!" Daryl's voice was deep and demanding.

Rick suddenly appeared, his hand on the gun in his holster. He looked between Josephine and the man holding the gun to her.

"Everyone relax, there is no need for this," He raised up his free hand as if to show the men he wasn't going to harm them at the moment and that everyone should calm down.

"How many of you are in there?" Said the man, not letting his eye wander off Josephine and she felt goosebumps up her spine.

"Too many for you to handle," She hissed back at him.

The man now shot a look between Daryl and Rick, asking them if they robbed a bank or something and Josephine couldn't help but smile at his stupidity.

"Why don't you take that man to the hospital?" He asked.

Rick narrowed his eyes at the group of prisoners.

"How long you been locked up in that cafeteria?" Rick asked quietly.

"Going on like 10 months," Mexican man shot back.

"Riot broke out, never seen nothing like it," came another prisoners voice. A big tall black man who was at least 6'6 or 6'7.

"One guard looked out for us, and locked us in the cafeteria and give me this piece," The gun man wiggled the weapon a bit. Rick shot Josephine a look and she gripped the gun tighter in her hand.

They talked for a while, letting the group of men know what out there was nothing like how it was when they first got to the prison. The world was overrun. No hospitals, no phones, no police or government… Just people trying to survive.

The men didn't believe them at first, but when Rick spoke out and told them to see for themselves they all lowered their weapons and headed outside the cell block towards the outdoors.

The group of prisoners all stood in shock at what surrounded them. The man with the gun, who we found out was Tomas, said that he wanted the group to move out of the cell block. Rick argued for a hot second about it before Josephine thought of a good solution. If they gave us half the food, they would help them clear their own cell block to live in. The men thought it was fair enough and they would make sure they all had the proper protection in exchange for half the food in the pantry.

Josephine grabbed T Dog, asking to help with the supplies and him, Daryl and Josephine helped carry the food back towards the others.

"Wow, where did all this food come from?" Carl's eyes were wide as his aunt carried 4 bags of rice and cans of vegetables over to their cell block.

"The food fairy," Josephine Joked as she placed the food on the ground and ruffled her Nephews brown shaggy hair. He was growing up fast, and she was glad that they had a strong bond now, because in the old world she didn't usually see him as much as she wanted to. He was usually attached to Lori's every move or quietly playing in another room when Josephine and Dean ever stopped over the older Grimes's home.

"We will eat like kings tonight!" Daryl said towards the young boy. Carl's face lit up at the thought of a good meal.

"And Queens," Josephine stated, shooting a smile towards Daryl who also had a shy smirk on his lips.

Rick came into the block to check on Hershel and then grabbed the crew to go help clear the cell blocks for the prisoners.

"Always aim for the head," Josephine directed the prisoners who were all looking at her with confused faces. Rick had brought over a bunch of different weapons for the prisoners to use but they kept asking why the couldn't jus shoot them.

"Walkers are attracted to noise, the guns will just draw more towards you," Rick stated and handed Tomas and the little guy, Axel, two machete's, and Big Tiny and the other man, Andrew, grabbed baseball bats.

"You gotta be quick and you gotta be good, you got that?" Josephine said as she reached behind her back and lifted out Axe Betty, her trusty side kick.

"Got it hot stuff," Tomas said, eyeing her up and down again.

Josephine felt Daryl tense as he watched the creepy man drooling over her. She laughed a bit and walked past Tomas, following Rick into the Cell block.

"Alright, show us what you got," Rick said, pointing towards two oncoming walkers. The prisoners put up a fight, but it was the least effective way Josephine, Daryl and Rick had ever seen anyone fight. They were holding the walkers arms and punching them in the stomach. Axel kept stabbing one in the chest over and over with no luck of killing it. Josephine sighed and walked up to Axel and slammed her axe into the base of the walkers skull.

"I said the head, you idiot," She yelled as she watched Daryl shoot the other walker in the head. Rick looked over at his sister than back at the rest of the prison group where were covered in blood and guts.

Another group of walkers now started to make their way towards them and Daryl made the first move and hit the limping corpse in the front with an arrow, sending the others into battle mode. Josephine killed around 5 or 6 walkers before looking around and noticing the corridors was generally cleared from what she could see. They had all killed quite a few geeks in order to do so but everyone looked exhausted and drained from a good fight.

"Hey, you were scratched!" Daryl exclaimed from a few feet in front of Rick and Josephine. He pointed to Big Tiny, who in fact had a large gash in his left shoulder.

"Yo I'm fine, I aint turnin' into one of those things," Big Tiny explained, looking to his friends for support.

"We aint risking you turnin' into a walker," Daryl yelled holding his crossbow to the man. Josephine rushed beside him and put her hand on his shoulder as if to tell him it was alright.

"Can't we, cant we like cut my arm off, you saved that old guy back there cant you save me?" Big Tiny exclaimed.

"The wound's on your back, there's not much we can do," Rick said quietly. Before anyone could even get a word in, Tomas walked up to his prison made and shot him in the head. Josephine's jaw dropped and she shot a look between Rick and Daryl who were both looking at each other.

"Cant risk it," Tomas whispered to the others before moving ahead down the prison corridors.

The others followed, leaving Rick, Daryl and Josephine a few yards away.

"If anything gets too out of hand, don't be afraid to take him down," Whispered Rick, nodding his head towards Tomas. Josephine gripped both hands on her axe and nodded, uneasy about what the man had just surprised them with.

Once they had arrived at the cell block that the boys would stay in, Rick motioned for Tomas to open one of the doors, cautious of oncoming walkers.

Tomas shot a look to Josephine and then to Rick and smiled. He suddenly opened up both doors, and walkers poured into the room.

"ASSHOLE," Shouted Daryl as he shot off arrows towards the walkers.

Josephine swung her axe hitting a walker in the head before watching Tomas take a swing at her brother. She rushed over to him, but he shoved a moving walker on top of her. She lost her balance as the weight of the flailing walker dropped on top of her. She felt anxiety rush over her as she felt the walker's blood dripping onto her face and trying to reach for her hair and face with its greedy dead cold hands. She tried to reach for her axe that she had dropped during the fall but her hands were not long enough. Before she could make another move, an arrow flew through the walkers skull, pushing it clean off of Josephine, who sat up in shock.  
She saw Daryl's sweaty dirty hand shoot out for assistance and she grabbed it, lifting herself up and her body was inches from his and she made eye contact with him and nodded as if to thank him for saving her yet again.

She rushed over and grabbed her axe, traveling towards another walker. She sliced off its head and it rolled on the floor beside her feet, and thats when she was able to clearly see Rick going after Tomas, cutting his head off as well with the Machete he had stollen from him.

Josephine suddenly sees Andrew running towards Rick with a baseball bat. She runs up, taking her axe and wrapping the long wooden hold so it was around his neck. They both fell to the ground and Josephine choked him until he was passed out.

"Jo, Daryl, Get these two assholes into their cell blocks. Im going to take care of this one," Rick stated as he picked up a now slightly conscious Andrew from the ground. Josephine glared at Oscar and Axel, who stood in shock at what had just gone down in the cell block. Axel dropped his weapon at this point and was shaking his head, terrified.

"What you doing just standing there, Ill beat your ass too if you try anything. Do you hear me?" Josephine said holding her axe in one hand and a pointed finger with the other. She walked towards the tiny blonde man with a horrible mustache and gave him a death glare. Daryl walked up next to her with his crossbow ready.

"You guys messed with the wrong people," He stated, finger ready to shoot the both of them.

"Look, we aint like Tomas and Andrew!" Axel shouted, raising his hands in protest.

Josephine giggled lightly and stepped towards him, her eyes narrow and angry. She pointed a finger into his chest and let out a grunt

"Why the hell should we believe you, ya lying sack of shit," She hissed.

Daryl liked how strong she was, and she even had shaken fear into the two men's eyes, which Daryl liked.

"We just aint, right Oscar?" Axel said fearfully as he shot his friend a worried look.

"Yeah Oscar, tell me right now why Daryl he should shoot an arrow straight into your thick numb skull," Said Josephine, she swung up her axe so it was now in both of her hands. She could see how terrified she had made the little one, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. She probably looked pretty crazy with walker blood on her face, swinging an axe around in front of the pair.

"I aint going to beg you not to kill us. You do whatever you have to," Oscar replied, refusing to look to Daryl or Josephine.

"Oscar come on man!" Axel pleaded, knowing if they didn't try to beg for then to not kill him, he was going to die.

"If I ever see your asses near our people again, I will kill you in the most painful, satanic, unnatural way. I will make you pray that you were never born. Do you hear me?" Josephine said softly to both men. She ran her hand through her hair and turned around to Daryl, who was now staring at her with a look of pride.

"Oh and if I were you i'd take the bodies outside and burn them," She replied before leaving them in the cell block, alone and scared.

"Wow," Daryl called out to her as she walked ahead of them through the corridor to their own cell block.

Josephine shot a smile back at Daryl, happy with the way she had handled herself. She was very much aware that this world had made her cold, but in some way she liked it. She knew she could survive, and that thought gave her comfort.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in there or what happened last night?" Josephine called out to the man walking closely behind her.

She twisted around, holding up one hand as if to stop him from walking. He sighed and shifted his crossbow to his other shoulder.

"What about last night?" Daryl spoke softly.

"I mean are we pretending it didn't happen now?" Josephine asked, scrunching her face in confusion.

"No. Im, I'm glad it happened but we don't need ta go around talking about it. Its not like its gonna change anything really," Daryl replied looking towards the ground at his feet. Josephine pressed her lips together, thinking about the words he was telling her.

"What do you mean change anything REALLY?" She asked.

He shot her an annoying look and let out a moan.

"I aint about to sit around a bunch of dead people talkin' about no feelings right now Jo. I care about you, isn't that enough? I thought I showed you how much last night so now we don't have to go talkin' bout it no more," He tried to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Im just confused about whats next is all," She said shooting a look up into his scowling blue eyes.

"You and me both." Daryl's voice was low and sexy and Josephine got the urge to just kiss him in that moment.

"I care so much about you Daryl, I don't want that to change because we took things to far," She saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath, probably trying to find the right words to say to her.

"Aint gotta happen again, alright?" Daryl shot out.

"Thats not what-," He suddenly put a finger to her lips as if to quiet her.

"Look here, whatever happened…happened… I don't regret it, but Im getting the vibe maybe you do. I care more about you than anything on this earth and I ain't going to let anything come between us," He leaned in closer to her. "You just worry about surviving, the rest will fall into place."

He suddenly walked away, leaving her with everything he had just said. She stood there for a few moments, wondering what had just happened. She figured talking would clarify something but it only made her more confused. He thought she regretted last night? He cared about her more than anything? She suddenly felt anxiety creep up her body and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Maybe it was best to just play things out and not talk about things so much. She needed to understand Daryl was not really the talking type, and his actions had really shown her enough for now. She walked towards their cell block to see Maggie crying in Glenn's lap and realized Daryl was right, she needed to focus on survive right now and that's exactly what she was going to do.


	30. Chapter 30

**I wanted to give a shout out to ClanCusack for the awesome review. You put a giant smile on my face!**

 **This next chapter is for you!**

A **lso, I don't not own anything walking dead, yet I wish I owned my own Daryl Dixon ;)**

It grew dark outside, and Josephine and the others were extremely fatigued at the days events. Josephine checked in on Carol who sat next to Hershel in a cell block, ready for any signs of awaking or other things that Josephine tried not to think about.

She walked passed Lori and Carl who were curled up in a cell, going over some math problems. It was sweet that Lori took such a strong stance on having Carl get a proper education, even when things like the world were going to shit.

She passed by Daryl who was cleaning off the group's weapons from the day. He didn't look up at her as she passed and she understood. Maybe he was embarrassed or even angry at her from bringing things up that didn't really need to be talked about. He had most certainly showed her how much he cared for her last night. Why had she been so stupid to confuse the situation even more by taking about it?

She walked by Rick who sat with Glenn and T Dog going over plans for the next days event. She shot her brother a smile before walking outside to the gated underpass that lead to another cell block. The doors were all boarded, so that it was now just like a nice getaway when someone wanted to look out into the distance and take some time for themselves.

She reached up and laced her fingers into the lattice of the prison bridge. She found it ironic that this was the prison for protecting bad people from the good ones outside, but it was now a safe haven for good people to stay away from the dead and evil ones lurking on the outside.

"Hey," came a voice from the door to the outside. Josephine shot a look towards the door only to see Beth quietly making her way towards her. Her face was a bit red from crying and she was biting her lip in awkwardness.

"Hey," Josephine called back, smiling at the young girl.

Beth walked beside her and looked out into the field. It was quite a beautiful sight to be honest. The nice large field was a perfect place to grow crops and maybe even a nice area for Carl and the baby to place once it was born.

"My daddy would like your help buildin' a farm out here." Josephine casted a glance at Beth who was smiling at the mention of her father.

"Well, I'd love to help him," she responded. Beth was such a gentle and quiet girl, but she was tough. Josephine had helped her learn to shoot a gun, hunt for food, and a lot of other survival tactics when they were out on the road before the prison. She was a fighter underneath the young farm girl exterior.

"I don't want to lose him,' Beth stated, tears wielding in her eyes. Josephine placed a hand on her back and twisted her so that the blonde was looking at her.

"He'll be fine you hear me. No more losing people. I cant stand everyone around here afraid of losing someone all the time. We have a safe place now, and I know me and Daryl and Rick and everyone else will make sure this place is safe," She hoped her words would get through to Beth, but tears kept flowing out of her face.

"You've been through a lot for a young girl," She said softly, making the young girl star her blue eyes into Josephine's green ones. "I'm proud of you."

"Maggie doesn't think he's going to survive," She cried out.

"She's just scared, which means you have to be strong enough for the both of you. Do you hear me?" She placed both her hands on Beth's small shoulders, and the girl nodded.

"How were you so strong after….after you lost the baby?" Beth asked quietly.

Josephine took a breath and thought about everything. She didn't really feel like she was strong. She broke down so many times, she was just too afraid to break down in front of all the people who loved and cared for her.

"Because I knew he was safe and sound in heaven," Josephine said, trying to get through to the young religious woman. She smiled and shook her head.

"Dean is with the baby right now, isn't he?" Beth said, her spirits lifting at the thought.

"Yes, just like if god forbid anything does happen with your father he will be with so many of the loved ones you all have lost," Josephine smiled as the teenager went from crying to now lifting her head in confidence.

"That wont happen just yet, he will push through. I'm going to fix up some crutches in the morning," She turned to leave but before she walked through the doors she shot a looked towards Josephine and then ran up to her, embracing her in a tight, warm hug. Josephine was a bit shocked at her actions but hugged her back. Josephine closed her eyes as the young girl squeezed her tighter.

"Thank you for all you do for us," Beth whispered before finally letting go and walking back inside.

Josephine stood alone for a few minutes before tears flew from her eyes for the first time in a while. She hadn't really thought of Dean and the baby in such a long time.

She reached inside the pocket of her green army jacket and pulled out a small piece of paper and unfolded it, revealing a name tag with a scribble on it.

She stared down at the paper, clearly a child had written it. The name 'Oliver' scrolled across the paper. She had found an old abandoned preschool on their travels and while scavenging for supplies she had come across the folded piece of paper inside a small desk. The name was one she was always attracted to, and she had taken it, knowing that if she her son had survive, she would have named him Oliver.

She smiled down at the piece of paper and let a tear drop down staining it with wetness. She had lost so much already, but she wasn't going to let others feel pain as she had felt. She wanted to dedicate her life to make sure nobody she loved would leave her ever again. Rick, Carl, Daryl… the list went on. She took a deep breath and folded the paper back up until it was extremely small and stuffed it back into her pocket. She rubbed her eyes clean of any tears and she turned to walk back inside where she decided to take shelter for the night.

She walked inside to see the whole group headed to bed. She watched as Beth and Maggie embraced in the corner, obviously coming together from a fight. She smiled quickly and headed up to the perch were her and Daryl usually resigned. She saw him peeling off his vest and placing it in a pile of clothes next to Josephine's backpack. She cleared her throat, making him aware of her presence and she looked to him with sad eyes as he refused to face her. She curled up at one end of their make shift bed and she figured she would let him decide weather he wanted to sleep near or far from her that night.

"Get a good night sleep everyone," Rick yelled from his cell block below and everyone yelled their goodnights like at an old school sleepover. Josephine closed her eyes, listening as Daryl made this way over to their bed and laying down.

She prayed he would wrap his arms around her but he didn't he just sighed and she felt his head hit his pillow. She closed her eyes tight trying to contain herself from rolling over and planting loving kisses all over his body.

"Goodnight Dixon," She spoke softly.

"Night Jo," He replied quietly. She knew that it was the best she was going to get after the awkward encounter at the prison corridors. She wrapped herself up in the blankets and felt Daryl move in closer to her, not touching her bud his body's warmth was present from how close he was. She drifted off to sleep faster than she thought she would and even woke up in the middle of the night to see Daryl had linked one of his fingers through the loop of her jeans, as if to know if she got up or moved away from him. She smiled as she felt reassured that whatever was going on between them was going well.

The next morning Daryl, Carol, Rick and T Dog were walking around in the field, talking about what they might do in the fields and what should be done about the rest of the prison. It was clear to Josephine and her brother that they should clear out the entire place, making sure it was safest for children. Carol and T Dog seemed to agree, adding that they should also find ways to secure all the fences so that in case of a herd, they would be extra protected.

"Where are Glenn and Maggie?" Rick asked the group, "we could use their help."

Josephine laughed to herself, making Rick give her sister a questioning glare.

"I think we all know where they are," She said, motioning up to the guard tower.

Daryl shouted up for the two love birds and Josephine and Carol both giggled lightly as Glenn came out o the tower, his pants undone and no shirt.

"We could use you two down here," Daryl shouted up at them, Maggie now making her way into to view, sex hair and all.

Josephine caught Daryl giving her a side glance and she felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

She avoided his gaze and looked into the distance, squinting her eyes at two figures coming into view from the adjoining cell block.

Her blood stopped running through her veins as she cursed loudly, marching her way up towards the two men. Axe in hand.

"Josephine!" Yelled Rick, walking towards her but then when the saw the two figures making their way into the sunlight, he joined her in the march.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME!" Josephine yelled, pulling up her Axe, watching as Axel flinched at the thought of her swinging the thing into his skull.

" I COULD HAVE SWORE THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND MY PEOPLE. YOU GOT A DEATH WISH?" She was screaming now and she felt Rick pulling at her shirt to calm her down and let him handle it. She flung backwards from his tug and felt a body behind her, she looked quickly to see it was Daryl and his hands shot up to her shoulders.

"We can't live in that place another minute," Axel's voice rang out as Glenn and Maggie made an appearance behind them. "All the bodies—people we know. Blood and brains everywhere…there are ghosts"

"Why don't you move and burn the bodies than, like we advised you," Daryl questioned, moving from behind Josephine to beside her.

"Fence is down on the far side of the prison," Oscar spoke out, sharing at Rick for some kind of answers. "Every time we drag a body out those things just like right up."

Axel ran up to Rick, pleading with him that he had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew. He probably had no idea that Josephine was his sister and she had already explained to him what they had tried to tell her. "If ya'll are trying to prove a point," he glanced at Josephine, "you proved it."

He pleaded with Rick to be a part of the group, saying they would do whatever was necessary. Josephine glanced at Daryl who shot her look that screamed discontent. He was on her side on this, she wanted them no where near her people. She thought she made that clear.

"I want you idiots to stay the hell away," Josephine spat out.

"Please — Please," Axel pleaded.

"Our deal is non negotiable," Rick shot out, staring at the two men, standing his ground. "Live in that cell bock or leave."

"Told you this was a waste of time," Oscar stated, staring at his smaller white companion, the at Rick with a blank expression. "They aint no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. Do you know how many friends corpses we dragged out this week? Just throw them out. These were good guys, who had our backs against the really bad dudes in this joint, like Tomas and Andrew. We payed our dues, and we would rather hit the road than go back in that shit hole."

Everyone stood silent for a moment and Rick decided he would speak with the group, see what their thoughts on the matter would be. Josephine sighed at Rick's willingness, but she understood where he was coming from. They had to talk over giving people changes now a days. Anybody who could help fight was worth keeping, but she was weary about these men after what Tomas and Andrew had done.

Daryl placed the two men back into their block and locked the door, Axel calling out, upset at their actions while the others huddled around a turned over van discussion their next move.

T Dog had said they should give us a chance and Josephine found the entire conversation to be total and utter bullshit.

"You really want those two in the cell block next to you?" Rick asked, concerned at why T Dog was willing to give these guys a chance.

"What if they grab our weapons, or hurt someone T," Josephine called out, crossing her arms and looking between everyone. "Do you all think those two are worth opening our home and arms to?" She glanced at Maggie who shot her head down, and Carol shook her head in agreement with Josephine.

She saw Daryl return and he looked to her and then to Rick, wondering what the verdict was.

"If we send em off out there, we mine as well execute them ourselves," T Dog stated, looking to Daryl.

"Axel Seems a little unstable," Glenn spoke up, uneasy of the situation.

"We fought to hard for this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol responded, talking about the prison.

"It feels weird having other people around," Maggie stated quietly, looking to Glenn for support.

Josephine casted her eyes to Daryl, hoping he would speak up but he avoided her glare and looked to the ground. She kept looking at him as the group battled it out. Josephine just wanted to figure out why Daryl avoided her glare. She found herself reading into everything he did lately, which made her severely annoyed with herself. She was never the type of person to get attached and cling towards a man, but Daryl just was so wishy washy with his emotions she always second guessed herself on if she should act on her feelings or not and it was driving her crazy.

During the conversation, he looked up at her only a few times. She blankly stared towards him until finally he took the hint.

"I get guys like this," He spoke. "Hell, I grew up with em. They're degenerates but they aint psychos." He glanced at Josephine and she was dumbfounded at what he was saying. Had he really wanted these two to stay?

"You want them here?" Josephine asked, annoyed.

"I could have been in there with em, just as easy as I'm here with you," he shot back, looking at her with a stern expression. She rolled her eyes and kicked at the dirt under her feet.

"So you're agreeing with T then?" She asked, again.

"Hell no," Daryl said back, making her eyes meet his and giving him a confused face.

"Let em take their chances out on the road, just like we did. You saw how they looked at Jo, I don't want them near anyone in this group," He responded, looking towards T Dog who was a little upset at the hostility of the people around him.

Rick stopped everyone, speaking out on a case he had back when he was a cop. A kid killing his girlfriend and crying so hard that everyone believed he was innocent. Two weeks after he was set free he killed another. The group understood the moral of the story, and T Dog's vote was casted and he was the odd one out. They were setting those people out to the road.

After the decision was made, Josephine walked back inside the cell block where a now awake and chipper hershel was getting help from Lori and Beth on standing and walking on crutches on his own. She clapped her hands together and whistled at the older man after setting her Axe on her and Daryl's make shift bed and walking down the steps.

"What a sight this is!" She smiled as the older man hopped around and got ahold of the crutches.

"Aint nothing special yet, you gotta wait till I'm out strolling the fields!" He replied getting comfortable as the crutches hit his underarms. Josephine smiled as she walked by, trying to find Carl. She hadn't seem much of him the past couple days so she wanted to spend a few moments of alone time with the boy before she got back to the heavy stuff her brother was dishing out for them.

Josephine found him loading up a shot gun with ammo on a table in the cell block common area. She still hadn't got used to seeing her Nephew with a gun yet, after all this time. It was just unnatural, but she understood that in order for him to be alive a weapon was a must.

"Hey kiddo!" she smiled sitting across the table from him. He didn't respond or even look up towards her for that matter. She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Carl?" She asked tapping on the table to get his attention.

He glanced up at her, annoyingly then back towards his gun. Josephine's eyes widened at the attitude from her Nephew.

"And what exactly is bothering you, mister?" She asked.

He huffed lightly and looked back up at her.

"Nuthin," Carl said angrily. Josephine decided he was just in a mood and not to pressure him to much. She took a small bag of pecans out of her jean pocket and pushed them towards her nephew who looked at them hungrily.

"Just wanted to bring ya a snack," She responded getting up from the table and making her way towards the exit once again.

"I just wish you were my mom," He mumbled under his breath. Josephine didn't know what to say. She wanted to respond but she decided to pretend like she didn't hear him and made her way out of the room. She knew he didn't mean what he said, but with everything happening with his parents and having a baby on its way being in this mix, he was probably just feeling normal things any kid would feel.

She made her way down to the fence, where Daryl kept watch as Rick and Glenn gathered wood in the forest ahead. She quietly approached him, placing a hand on his back. He jumped a bit, startled at the stranger.

"Wow, didn't know Daryl Dixon ever got spooked!" She laughed standing beside him looking out at the walkers around them. Daryl huffed and decided not to say anything back.

"Why is everyone so cold toward me today? I have some sign on my back that says kick me while I'm down?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Daryl's voice was low, and he flashed his eyes, connecting them with hers.

"I'm in a good mood today and everyone I talk to just doesn't want to say a word to me," She said quietly, a little sad that both Carl and Daryl were being cold to her.

"Thinkin you're imagining things Jo," Daryl responded.

"Yeah, Okay." Josephine rolled her eyes and turned to leave but Daryl caught her arm. She turned to see his attention fully on her.

"Thinkin about going huntin' later, wanted to know if ya wanted to tag along?" Daryl asked staring at her intensely. She pressed her lips together lightly and thought it over.

"Why are you asking me, just so you can ignore me more out there?" She shot back, more firmly than she intended it to be.

Daryl let go of her arm and grunted.

"Forget it, just though I'd ask cause you're the only one that knows what the hell they're doin' out there." Josephine felt a tinge of guilt flush over her as she saw Daryl's expression soften. She sighed, making him take a glimpse over at her.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean it to sound the way it did," Josephine responded, shuffling her feet nervously. "I'd love to go hunting with you, if thats what you'd like," She smiled as Daryl indicated to her that it was now a plan.

"Daryl?" She said, as he turned to face her once more, this time with a look of annoyance. She knew her emotions had just gone from 10-100, but she wanted to make things right.

"What now?" He shot back.

"Maybe we could possible take over Glenn and Maggie's duty on watch together tonight?" She asked him, hinting at something.

"Why?" He asked, not getting what she was clearly wishing he would pick up on.

"They just seem tired out from it. This is like their 5th time in a row going out there in the middle of the night….getting to be alone…and stuff.." She trailed off, almost giving up at the suggestion when Daryl's face suddenly showed an expression of realization at the alone time reference.

"We could probably do that," He smirked, still avoiding Josephine's eyes. She felt her heart jump at the though of spending a night in the guard tower together. She hoped things would go smoothly like they had the other night, it felt so natural the first time, she hoped the second time would be just as exhilarating and natural.

She saw her brother and Glenn emerge from the woods with logs of wood in their grasps and Daryl opened the wired fence for them to come in. Just as they returned, Glenn yelled up at the prison to Hershel, making Josephine realize that he was hobbling around on his crutches around the yard. Josephine smiled as Beth waved down at her, making sure she saw that her father was up and walking. What a sight that was, a beautiful glimmer of hope and happiness.

Josephine looked at Rick who was smiling at her, sharing a moment of pride and joy with his sister. Josephine sucked in a breath of fresh air and for a moment she felt peaceful and like the whole world was looking up.

"WALKERS, LOOK OUT!" Carl's voice shot out in the distance to where Hershel, Lori, Beth and Carl were standing in the court yard.

Rick's eyes everted from Josephine and his face fell. "NO!" He screamed, dropping the wood and running towards his wife and son. Josephine froze, realizing she had no weapon what so ever. She felt a moment of panic rise inside of her and she suddenly felt Daryl's hand on the small of her back.

"I got you," he reassured her and passed her his buck knife that was always on the side of his leg.

She nodded as they followed her brother, who was screaming for the group to get back inside.

"LORI!" He screamed, it was the first time in months that he had even said her name.

She watched as Carl, Lori and Maggie found their way into the cell, closing the door behind them. Josephine followed her eager brothers every move as he made his way inside the gates.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Rick shot out to Oscar and Axel outside the block as he fumbled with the keys to open the doors to the other gate. Josephine gripped her knife tightly, ready for anything. She hoped she could grab her axe, because this buck knife was already dull but she knew if she stood by Daryl he would keep her safe. That was the only thing keeping her positivity afloat.

'Come on, Come on," Daryl called out as Rick's shaky hands tried to find the key to unlock the fence.

Josephine finally watched her brother unlock it and run towards the block where Beth and Hershel stood safe. Josephine stopped, watching the scene unfold and she felt someone behind her, before she could even react Daryl had jabbed another random knife he had on him into the walkers skull. Josephine jumped a bit, and grabbed at her heart.

"Who knew Josephine Grimes could get spooked," Daryl hissed out, making Josephine give him an annoyed glare. This was not the time for jokes.

BUZZZZZZ…BUZZZZZ.. An alarm louder than any one Josephine has ever heard started ringing through the prison walls.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," She mumbled running her hands through her hair.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME," Daryl yelled out, panting.

The blaring continued and Josephine looked to her brother. "The sound is going to attract walkers for miles, Rick."

Rick threw Daryl the set of keys before him and Glenn shot at the speakers above them. Nothing was working.

Josephine had enough, she knew who had to be doing this.

"HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING?" She yelled pointing her knife up at Oscar, who held his hands in protest.

'It has to be the backup generators," He said quickly, trying to get her to lower her knife.

She wondered why he was afraid of a girl under 5'5 with a buck knife. She must have really put the fear of god in him the other day.

Suddenly Daryl was beside her with his crossbow ready. Rick yelled at the two prisoners, asking them what to do. It seemed as though Oscar knew a lot about the generators and Rick pointed his gun at him, telling him they were going to go together to fix this little problem.

They first stopped at the groups cell block, making sure Lori, Carl and Maggie hadn't slipped into the block for safety. Josephine found this her perfect opportunity to grab Axe Betty. She ran up the stars, accidentally tripping over a step as she went up, hissing with pain she continued. She had been so frazzled she literally fell on the stairs. She cursed to herself and took a deep breath, composing herself. The last thing she needed was to be unfocused at a time like this.

She grabbed her axe from the holster and shot back down the stairs and stood behind Daryl, sweat now dropping down her face.

He looked down at her, asking if she was alright.

"I dont know," She responded panting as she watched her brother frantically search the cell blocks for his family.

"Someone is toying with us, Oscar where is that generator.. lead me to it. We gotta stop that alarm!" He called out, angry and scared.

They all ran out, Josephine close to Daryl and Rick as they made their way to the Generator room. Glenn and Axel took to killing walkers through the corridors, making sure they would get all of them at once inside the generator room.

They made their way down the dirty corridors, walkers right in toe. They rushed inside the room and Daryl and Oscar used his body to keep the walkers from getting in.

"How do you shut these down?" Rick yelled and Oscar motioned to Daryl the he was going to help. Josephine took over Oscars position and put her entire body up against to door. She made eye contact with Daryl and bit her lip, obviously nervous about the events going on today.

"Relax, everything will be fine," he spoke to her softly. In all this chaos, he somehow managed to make her feel safe. She wanted to tell him right then and there what she felt for him but Rick's screams cut her thoughts.

"RICK!" She shouted from her place at the door. Daryl looked ready for action but he knew there was no way Josephine could hold that door on her own.

She noticed Rick was fighting someone, and she then saw Andrew's head fly up from the generator. Daryl looked at her and she nodded, knowing what had to be done. He rushed over to his cross bow and the door suddenly flew open and he shot one walker in the head while Josephine used her axe to cut another one's head in half. Daryl slammed the door once more, making it easier for them both. During their own commotion, the fighting had stopped and Josephine looked to see Oscar pointing Rick's gun at her brother.

She couldn't breath as she heard Andrew egging Oscar to shoot Rick, so they could take back the prison. She felt Daryl's body close to hers as they held the door shut, and she had enough strength that she shot him a look, telling him to get Oscar while she contained the walkers outside the door, not less heavy as it had been before.

Josephine closed her eyes for a few seconds, but hearing a shot ring out made her open them only to see Andrew's body lying limp on the floor. She watched Daryl walk towards Oscar with his knife in hand and she could see he was shaking a bit from grasping it so hard.

He crept up behind him and to her surprise, Oscar flipped the gun as if to offer it back towards Rick. In that moment, Josephine wanted to thank that man. All the ill feelings had washed away and she felt something she never though she would towards Oscar, trust.

Rick grabbed the gun from him and turned off the generators. Josephine let her body lift from the door and three walkers whirled towards her. She kicked out out of the way, letting Daryl take a slice at him. Rick shot another and finally Josephine dug her black axe right into the skull of the last dirty fithy creature before them.

"Let's go," Rick ushered walking through the halls, eager to find and be reunited his family.

They ran down the dark halls quietly, coming upon a group of walkers feeding on a body and meeting back up with Glenn and Axel. Josephine felt fear creep up in her throat as her brother shot at the feasting trio.

She saw the pants the eaten body was wearing….T Dogs cargo pants. She cursed and felt her back press against the corridor walls. Damnit. She watched Daryl pick up a head scarf, realizing it was Carol's he shot a angry look towards Josephine who felt sadness bubble up inside of her.

"No," She whispered walking up to him and taking the scarf, feeling it between her fingertips. Not Carol, please not her.

She tried keeping her composure, knowing that without the body she could still be out there. She followed Rick and Daryl out of the Prison and back into the courtyard to find Beth and Hershel still secure inside a block's fenced in outdoor area.

Oscar behind her she shot him a nod as if to thank him for earlier, he nodded back, understanding her gentle gesture.

"HERSHEL!" Rick screamed approaching the older man and sweet daughter.

"You didn't find em?" Hershel asked as he watched the five of his friends come back out from the block.

"No, I thought they'd be out there by now," Rick said in a low voice, his sister could tell he was terrified.

"What about T Dog and Carol?" Hershel said, looking to Josephine and Daryl.

Daryl shook his head, stating that they didn't make it.

Josephine wiped the sweat from her face, and stared at her frantic brother.

He looked to her as well "that doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back," He motioned for Josephine to join him hoping it would make Daryl come as well. Josephine swung her axe back into both hands and prepared herself for another round of searching. Daryl held her shoulder, almost holding her back and thats when she heard it.

Cries. Cries that could only come from one thing…..a baby.


	31. Chapter 31

**This is for you LadyPetrichor! Your comment made my entire week, I'm so so so glad you're enjoying the story :) YOU ROCK and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Josephine felt her entire body stiffen, shooting her eyes towards the sound. Daryl's hands seemed to be gripping her shoulders tighter as she watched Maggie and Carl emerge from the closed off Cell block. She saw Maggie, tears streaming down her face as she carried a small baby in her hand. She felt her stomach drop at the sight, knowing Lori had not made it. She felt her axe slide from her hands and hit the ground, making a loud obnoxious sound and it seemed to be in slow motion. The next sounds she heard were now coming from her brother. Yelling at his son, that it couldn't be true. He cried, sobbed as he rolled on the ground. Josephine stared at her nephew next, a gun hanging from his hand and she felt sick. She wiggled from Daryl's strong grip and made her way towards Carl, wrapping her arms around him as if to shelter him from the world. She felt the boys gun drop to the ground and he wrapped his little arms around Josephine's waist and nuzzled his head into her stomach. She was shaking, she could feel the blood running through her veins like ice. She inhaled, and exhaled listening to the cries of her brother and the baby.

 _How could this be happening? Maybe nobody was supposed to have children in this god forsaken place._

She looked back at Maggie, now cradling the small child in between her and Glenn, Rick not even looking towards the now silent child.

Josephine swallowed back fear and flashbacks of losing the people she loved invaded her brain. She saw Dean, in the supermarket with blood gushing from his wounds, she saw her baby, being rushed out of the room in a blanket. Now she was seeing Lori, holding her stomach as she waddled towards the cell block for safety.

Josephine looked to Daryl now, who was staring at her with concern and sadness. He didn't have words to say to her or Rick, but he knew they two of the strongest people he had ever met where now in very vulnerable places.

He walked up to Rick, lightly calling out to the early conscious man. He kept looking between the two siblings, both white as sheets, Josephine shaking as she held onto Carl.

The baby started crying once more and Maggie rubbed its back, trying to sooth the hungry child.

Josephine couldn't take the cries and she let go of Carl, putting both hands to her head and walking away for moment.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel shouted towards his eldest daughter. Josephine watched as Daryl's eyes darted to hers and then to Hershel, asking what we could feed the kid or if they even had anything a baby could eat anyway.

"She looks healthy," Hershel stated, watching Maggie hand the baby off to Carl. "But she needs formula fast, or she wont survive."

Josephine felt her heart strings pull. She knew seeing a baby was going to be difficult, but having it in the flesh and hearing its cries made her body tremble and mind race. Daryl looked at her, sweat dripping down his face from the adventures of the day and now from the heat beating down on the group.

Josephine looked away fast, staring at her brother, still blankly staring into space on the ground. She had no idea what to do, and she took one step towards him and stopped as he held out a hand as if to tell her not to come near him.

"Nope, no way, not another baby," Daryl said putting his crossbow over his shoulder. "We aint losing anyone else, I'm goin' for a run,"

"I'll back you up," Maggie said through her shaken voice, tears still lingering in her eyes. Josephine watched as Glenn shook his head than stated that he would go too.

"Okay, think where we are goin', Beth," Daryl motioned for Beth to talk with him separately for a moment. He looked to Josephine and then to Carl who had a baby in his hands.

"Kid just lost his mom," Daryl said quietly.

"Ill look after him and.. Josephine… I know this must be hard for her," She whispered, placing at the woman who wouldn't peal her eyes from her brother.

"I want her to come with me," Daryl said. He knew she needed a moment alone with him, without the cries of a baby.

Daryl motioned for Glenn and Maggie to come talk to him.

"I'm takin Jo," Daryl stated.

"Why? She just lost her sister in law, she's in a state," Glenn said questioning Daryl's decisions.

"This place aint what she needs right now, trust me on this." He placed a hand on Glenn's shoulder and nodded, walking away to grab Josephine.

He walked up to the fragile looking figure that moments ago was this hard ass, tough axe swinging woman, now a complete and hollow shell of that.

"Got room for only one on the bike, and Glenn aint letting Maggie go without him. I need ya," He said. She slowly looked up from her brother's confused state to stare Daryl in the eyes. She felt her heart pumping but it was like blood wasn't leaving it, just clogging up and making everything around her cave in. Lori was really gone, and there was no way Rick was going to come back from this.

"Yeah, I uh.. but Carl," She stated, looking forwards towards her nephew.

"He's fine, Beth said she would watch after him," he replied. She nodded and quietly walked over to her axe, which she had dropped previously. She closed her eyes and gripped it tight as the babies cries got louder. She went inside the now empty cell block and grabbed her army jacket before heading out to Daryl who was putting a water bottle in side pocket of his bike.

"There is a daycare a few miles north of here, take the 105 straight through and the 4th exit you'll see a sign," Maggie yelled over to Daryl who nodded.

Josephine watched as he swung his body onto the bike and started it up.

"Come on, we aint got much sunlight left," He said quietly as she approached. She got onto his bike and they drove off.

The daycare was empty, no signs of walkers anywhere. Josephine enjoyed the ride a bit feeling the wind on her face and getting the feeling back in her lips. She had been so shocked, and so disappointed and she was now feeling so empty….

Daryl hopped of the bike first, lending Josephine a hand but she ignored it, mumbling that she could get off the damn bike herself.

She walked through the gate that Daryl opened for her and took the butt of her axe and slammed it into the window, breaking it into tiny pieces.

Daryl watched her climb in and he chased after her, eager to get her to speak to him about what just happened.

They both were now inside the day care, Daryl looked around and his eyes landed on a wall of kids paper hands with names all over them. Sofie…that name caught his eye and he thought about poor Carol and her daughter, at least they were together now.

"Jo," Daryl's low and soft voice rang out and she looked in the cabinets for any type of supplies she though a baby would need.

"I know, its bad." She said shaking her head. "I aint ever seen him like that before."

"No, you Jo… you alright?"" Daryl fidgeted with his crossbow for a second as he looked between her and his feet a few times. She sighed and slammed the cabinet door and took a seat at the table that was in the middle of the room. She put her elbows down on the table and then suddenly her head fell into her hands.

"What the hell, I thought we were done losing people Daryl?" Josephine said softly. Daryl took a few steps towards her but stopped before he could sit down, feeling a bit awkward at how easy she had broken down.

"Its gonna be fine," He whispered to her.

She shot an angry look towards the man, she shook her head and then giggled for a split second, realizing how foolish Daryl sounded.

"LORI DIED." She spat out. "CARL SHOT HER. THERE IS A SCREAMING BABY NOW WITHOUT A MOTHER. WE ARE SCREWED FOR FOOD. THE LIST GOES ON." Her tone was serious but at the same time as if she was mocking him.

Daryl pulled a seat out and sat across from her, fingers tapping on the table.

"Carl needs you now, so will that baby,"He stated.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Absolutely not. I am not here to babysit Shane's spawn nor Carl."

Daryl felt a hinge of anger towards her at her word choses and harsh remark. She was hearing but didn't need to be so hostile about it.

"Look, I aint going to have you shut down or be all nasty now that a baby is around." Daryl watched as her face twisted in rage and she shot up from that table.

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly.

"I saw the way you looked at that baby, like your heart was broken. I saw the way you looked at it Josephine, like that could have been your son," Daryl sat still in his seat and watched as her face relaxed as she realized what he said was true.

"I forgot what a baby even looks like," She spoke quietly, biting at the inside of her lip she stared at Daryl with longing eyes. "Shes perfect, and all I can think about is that I should have risked my life for my baby like Lori did for hers…"

Daryl placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed it there for a few seconds. He wanted to slap her silly for what she said. She had no control over what happened to her baby.

"Cord wrapped around his neck Josephine, aint nothing you coulda done differently to save him," Daryl replied, his voice higher than it had been before.

She huffed and leaned back into her seat. They stared at each other before he watched Josephine grab a piece of crumpled paper from her pocket. She unfolded it with ease and smiled down at it.

"Found this at that old school few months back. I don't know why I keep it, but it reminds me of him. I think it would have been a great name, don't you think?" She slid the piece of paper towards Daryl and he read it, "Oliver".

"You gotta fight this feeling Jo, this baby is here and you cant go off in thought now alright? I need you strong," He slid the piece of paper back towards her, she stared at him for what seemed like forever, outlining ever detail on his dirty face. She loved the way his skin looked after a fight, so strong and sexy and everything she ever wanted in a man was sitting right across from her. She took in a deep breath, picking up the piece of paper she got up from the table and walked towards the wall of hands. She took an empty tac on the wall and saw Sofie, placing the "Oliver' name tag beside it. She knew in that moment she was letting go. She felt her throat close up a bit from the emotional feelings washing over her and she closed her eyes. She felt Daryl's body close to hers and she twisted to see him nodding his approval at her actions.

Before anything more could be said, shuffling came from the back of the Daycare. Josephine grabbed her axe as Daryl's crossbow shot up, motioning for her to follow they quietly made their way to the back of the Daycare. Something was in a closet in the kitchen. Josephine counted to three and opened the door, Daryl shooting a poor lonely possum right in the face.

"Least we got our dinner," He mumbled. Josephine laughed, telling him he wasn't putting that in her bag.

She opened the cabinet in front of her and found two big cans of powered formula and she smiled, placing them in her bag. She grabbed a few other necessities and they decided they were good to head back.

Josephine stopped before crawling out the window she had broken earlier. She glanced back at Oliver's name tag, hanging there with the Sofie one. She smiled and felt a wave of emotion fly over her and she quickly wiggled out the window, walking back to the Motorcycle behind Daryl. She had to be strong, if not for herself but for Carl and her new niece.

Josephine and Daryl rode calmly back to the prison. She wrapped her arms firmly around his waist as they barreled down the highway, the only moving thing on the entire stretch of road.

Daryl felt relaxed knowing that Josephine seemed to be alright after the events that had gone on that day. She was the toughest, strongest, most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He knew that she was going to march back into the prison and demand to be respected, and while her brother was on hiatus from his great loss, she was most likely going to step up in his place of duty.

It grew darker as they drove, eventually it was nightfall when they arrived back at the prison.

Josephine grabbed her backpack and hurried inside, she could hear Daryl close behind her. She saw Beth holding the baby and smiled over at the young girl.

"We found some formula, I don't really know what to do so I'll…uh leave it here," She said placing her bag on the table and looking around for her brother. Hershel noticed before anyone else that she was really worried about Rick.

"He's in the cell block, we are giving him some time alone," Hershel responded, glancing at Josephine.

She nodded her head and gently pulled her hair behind her ear nervously. She just wanted to see if he was alright. She felt Daryl walk by her and looked over as Beth gently placed the little baby in Carl's arms, who looked down sweetly at his little baby sister. She was now crying heavily and Daryl was now next to Carl, bent down and asking how she was doing. His voice was so soft and he looked so at home next to such a small human being.

Suddenly, to Josephine's surprise Daryl shushed the baby lightly, grabbing the tiny girl from Carl's grasp. Josephine felt her heart beats get faster as she watched Daryl calmly rocking her niece.

She pushed back memories of the time he walked into that bedroom, holding a blanket with her own child inside. She stared intensely at him, watching him swaying with the doll like child inside his big arms. She bit her lip nervously as he walked closer to her.

"Look at her," He said in a low voice, staring down at Josephine than back at the little baby. Josephine glanced at the child, red and obviously upset but relaxing a bit in Daryl's warm embrace.

Her face softened at the sight of such a innocent thing, laying there looking up at her and Daryl.

She hesitated, but reached out and stroked the babies head lightly. The moment was surreal. She felt like the only people in the room were her, Daryl and that baby. She felt emotions towards Daryl she didn't realize were even possible to feel between them. She looked up only to match his eyes as he was staring at her.

Beth broke the moment, handing Josephine the bottle. She took it with a shaky hand and looked to Daryl, as if asking if it was okay for her to be doing this. He smiled lightly, pushing her to lift the bottle to the babies mouth. As soon as she latched on she was sucking fast and strong.

"Wow, she really was hungry," Josephine let out a small laugh and smiled down at her. She looked over at Carl who was smiling at both Daryl and his aunt who were sharing something special. She smiled at her nephew and told him that she was beautiful.

"She is just lovely," Josephine said softly, staring into Daryl's blue eyes, he had such an adorable grin pressed on his face. She had never seen him that way before, just in complete joy at holding a living breathing baby inside his arms.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked, shooting a look towards the babies brother. Carl shook his head.

"Not yet," he started. "I was thinking Sofia…Carol too… and Andrea, Jacqui, Amy, Patricia, or….Lori." Josephine stopped looking at the baby and shot Carl a look of sadness. She wanted to make sure he knew how amazingly strong she thought he was.

She felt Daryl snuggle in closer to her and the baby latched harder on the bottle of formula and squirmed in his arms.

"You like that huh?" He said down at her and then at Josephine who was smiling at the baby.

"You little ass-kicker," He said shooting a glance around the room and everyone broke out a small smirk at his nickname.

"Right? Thats a good name?" He shouted out making Maggie and Carl giggle and the others now in a full smile.

"Litte ass kicker, you like that huh? You like that sweetheart?" Daryl spoke softly down at the small child and Josephine felt her face flush red at his cuteness towards the baby. She felt little ass kicker pull at the bottle as he spoke.

"I think she likes it," Josephine giggled and handed the bottle to Daryl who quickly took it.

Josephine stood back, placing her arm around Carl who seemed to get upset at the mention of his mother. He had been through so much for a kid his age, and Josephine's heart broke for him.

A few more moments passed, and Daryl had placed the now happy and full baby back into Beth's protective arms. Josephine watched as everyone decided that they should get some rest.

Josephine pulled away from her nephew for a moment so that she could talk with Glenn and Hershel about her brother.

"Where the hell is he off to?" She asked in a hushed tone. Glenn looked back at Carl and then to Josephine.

"He went to find Lori….I went after him but he's really bad Jo," Glenn responded, a worried look across his face.

"What do you mean he was really bad?!" Josephine yelled in a whisper.

"I mean he's broken, bloody and sweaty just sitting alone in a cell block with a dead walker. He wants to be left alone… he even threatened me." Glenn swallowed and looked to Hershel.

"Hes grieving, he needs to have some space Josephine," Hershel claimed, looking down at the brunette.

"He threatened you? What in gods earth…" She trailed off, shaking her head at Glenn and putting her hands on her hips.

"He said he would kill me if I didn't leave him be. I know he didn't mean it but….hes just really upset," Glenn responded.

"Jesus, Im sorry Glenn. I should go get him." She turned to leave but Hershel called to her to stop.

"All he needs is time. He needs to be alone to process, trust me. Its the only way he's going to get through this," Hershel exclaimed sternly.

"Ok, but if he aint up and about tomorrow, Im going in there to get him." She replied, her foot down and decision made. They both nodded and she turned back to Carl who was now off in the cell block with Beth and Ass Kicker. She grabbed her axe and backpack and called out a goodnight to the kids and traveled up to the Perch where she found Daryl laying on their make shift bed. He moved over a bit when he saw her appear from the stairs. She dropped her things and sighed as she landed on the ground next to him, totally exhausted. They didn't speak for a few minutes, each of them looking up at different parts of the ceiling.

"Proud of ya," Daryl spoke out first, shifting so that he was now under a blanket. Josephine smiled at him as she watched him get comfortable enough to fall asleep. She was proud of herself too.


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter is for Katelandier! Im so happy you like this story, it means so much to me when I get a review as kind as yours!**

Rick struggled, but dragged the now limping woman into the cell block area. He yelled for Beth or Maggie to get water and a towel. Hershel fumbled down the stairs after Josephine and Daryl, wanting to make sure the wounded woman was stable and her injuries were not deadly.

"She's not coming in the cell blocks," Rick mumbled, putting down the woman who now was losing consciousness from blood loss.

Beth returned with a rag and a bottled water. Rick twisted the top off and slowly poured it over the woman's chest. She moved around a bit, and was startled to see Rick above her and Josephine staring down at the two of them.

Josephine watched her eyes grow bigger and she breathed deeply.

"Who are you?" Rick whispered.

Suddenly the woman looked frightened and twisted her body, trying to grab her sword. Josephine quickly moved the weapon with her foot, so that she was not able to grab it. Josephine narrowed her eyes at her, making sure she understood who was boss here.

"We're not going to hurt you," Rick said, tugging at her arms to place her back down.

"Unless she tries something stupid," Josephine called out. Her brother shot her a look and she took a step back, knowing he was trying to handle this himself.

"Rick.." Daryl's voice shot out and both Josephine and her brother turned to face him. He scowled over at the two of them, thoroughly confused at why this woman was here and why she was not taken inside instead of left outside for dead.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick said quietly, pulling the woman up into a sitting position.

She breathed heavily, looking from Rick to Josephine to Hershel than to Daryl.

"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick repeated himself in a whispered now, careful not to freak out this random stranger, but his effort was useless. She was not going to say jack shit to any of them.

Daryl took Rick out of the room and Josephine followed, letting Rick see Carol for the first time was a nice image, an image that was currently blocking her from being absolutely confused about the women Hershel was now stitching up in the other room.

Daryl walked up to the perch and Josephine watch him grab his cross bow. She watched as he examined his arrows thoroughly before heading back down the stairs towards Josephine.

"You gonna come watch over this bitch with me?" He tilted his head towards the other room and he gave her a questioning look.

She folded her arms and sighed. She wanted to just stop the world for a few seconds but that was really no use.

"Can I talk to you privately for a second?" Josephine asked quietly. Daryl nodded and she led him to the empty cell at the end of their groups block.

"What is it?" Daryl said as Josephine tried to find the right words to say.

"Somethin' aint right with Rick," She said quietly staring down at her dirty combat boots.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl said, and she could see his body tense up.

"He was all freaky when I went to find him this mornin. He was standing around this old beat up phone…" Josephine looked up at Daryl, his eyes pressing her to keep talking.

"He thinks someone called him and offered a safe place to stay. He's gone mad Daryl, and I don't know what to do?" She huffed and rubbed her forehead. Everything was always going so awfully. There was never just a time to relax and enjoy a day or two of just resting. She missed the days were she used to have game nights with her brother's family, Carl always beating her at Sorry. She missed lazy football Sundays, too.

"He thinks the phone rang…and someone called him?" Daryl shifted his weight to one foot and she watched his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Thats what I said, yeah" She stated blankly.

"He really has a few loose screws up there then. This whole Lori thing got him hallucinatin'," Daryl said sighing.

"Could you just keep an eye on him? He seems fine now, but its when he's alone that I think he makes this shit up. Ive never seen anything like this from him, and its got me worried." She bit the inside of her lip, nervously.

"Yeah, I will keep a watch on him,"Daryl responded. He slowly moved his hand up and touched her shoulder. He looked behind him so that nobody was listening in or watching. Josephine looked at him as if he was debating on weather or not to kiss her. She licked her lips, inviting him to touch them with his.

Before anything more could be exchanged between them, Rick was at cell door calling for Daryl to help with the stranger next door.

Josephine watched Daryl leave, knowing she wasn't about to join them in berating the woman, but when she saw what Rick was holding as he waited for Daryl, it changed her mind. Glenn backpack…filled with formula.

"Where did you get that?" She called out to her brother, pointing at the sac.

"That girl, she was carrying it when I found her, now lets go," Rick responded, ushering her out of the cell as well.

They all ventured into the room where the girl now fully awake sat on the end of the common room table.

"We'll give you a little food and water and send you on your way, but first you gotta tell us where you found this bag full of formula, and how you found us," Rick called out, the woman now staring intensely at him and then to Daryl, shooting his cross bow a unimpressed glare.

"Suppies were dropped by a young asian…and a pretty girl," The women spoke quietly.

"What happened?" Rick questioned her.

"Where they attacked?" Josephine called out, taking a step closer to the girl who glared at her annoyingly. They hadn't started off on the right foot, that was for sure.

She started talking, telling the three of them that a man had taken them. The same man that had taken her as well and that had shot her.

"You better tell us what happened!" Josephine walked up to her and reaching for her wounded leg, as if to make her speak.

The women shot up, screaming at Josephine that she would kill her if she ever touched her again. Daryl's protective side suddenly came out and his crossbow was inches from her skull.

"You get anywhere near her and you're going to get a much bigger problem than a gun shot wound," he spat. He walked in front of Josephine, guarding her from this woman. Josephine smirked lightly as she watched the woman's wide eyes looking at the butt of Daryl's crossbow.

"Find those people yourself," The woman spat out, now giving Daryl evil eyes.

Rick walked over to Daryl, gently pushing down his cross bow from the woman head. He would have done it sooner, but the sight of how protective he was over his younger sister had given him a since of reassurance. He liked to know that there was someone always looking out for her, Daryl was almost like her shadow some days and that gave Rick relief to know he never really had to worry about her. She was one tough woman as he had learned along this journey, but with Daryl by her side she was practically immortal.

Suddenly the woman started to talk about a town. Some place called Woodbury with 75 or so survivors. She said Maggie and Glenn were taken in by some man, calls himself the Governor.

Josephine shot Daryl a concerned glance and he shook his head in agreement. She knew it had to be him and her together to go with Glenn, there was no way Rick was going to be healthy enough to leave this prison, not now.

The woman finally stopped talking, Ricked turned and left the room. Josephine and Daryl followed close behind. They met outside the door, Rick deciding he was going to go back to the cell block to do something. Josephine knew he was going back to the phone, waiting on the mystery caller.

She watched him walk away and she turned to Daryl who know completely understood what Josephine was saying about her brother. He wasn't even phased by what the random woman had said about Glenn and Maggie. He was choosing to completely ignore the fact that there was a town with a crazy man in charge shooting at people and pretending they were living in some 50s styled community and he was more focused on a phone call that hadn't even really existed.

"I get what you're sayin' now," Daryl spoke quietly. He bit his bottom lip and stared at Josephine.

"Im going to this Woodbury tonight, we need to find them, I know Hershel and Beth are worried."

Daryl nodded stating that they would bring along Oscar for extra support and he motioned his head towards the dark skinned woman in the next room.

"We bring her too, she's the only way we can find a way in and find a way out," Daryl stated. Josephine sighed, really not wanting much to do with some stranger but Daryl was right.

"Im glad you had my back in there," Josephie said softly, smiling up at her partner in crime. Daryl huffed.

"Was nuthin'," He replied looking down to the ground.

She moved in and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. He shot up and looked at her, inches away from his face and she leaned away making sure there was no awkwardness between them.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being you Daryl. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, just know that." She walked away leaving him with his thoughts as she went to pack up for their trip.

Daryl popped up the trunk of the car, loading in shot gun after shot gun while Oscar helped beside him.

"I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas," Daryl stated, looking to his left at Oscar who seemed a bit uneasy. "Whats your issue?" He asked.

"You sure that little girl gonna lead us right?" He said, referring to Josephine. He must really not know her that well. Hell, sure Josephine didn't exceed 5'2 but she could beat the living shit out of just about anyone. There was no one besides Rick that Daryl would rather have lead in this trip than Josephine.

"She might be little, but she's got a big fight," Daryl responded.

"Its just.." Oscar trailed off looking behind him making sure she wasn't behind him about to cut his head off.

"Just what?" Daryl asked, annoyed.

"Shes just a woman, you know? Doesn't feel right some woman leading us into a death trap, calling the shots." He crossed his arms and shot Daryl a confused glare.

"Look, if you're worried about this trip you ain't have to go. Josephine could take out the whole town by herself, and thats the total truth," Daryl said, smirking at his own words. He had loved the transformation of his friend…or whatever she had turned into along the way.

She used to be meek, always in the shadows when they had first met, now she was so strong but still the same hard headed and intelligent person she always had been. He wished he could find words to tell her the way he felt about her and to let her know how much she made him proud everyday but every time he tried, the words got caught in his throat.

Oscar nodded, seemingly understanding where he was coming from.

"I wouldn't let us go out there if I didn't believe she was more than capable of handling this," Daryl placed another gun inside the trunk and watched as Oscar seemed to gain faith in the woman and he walked away, grabbing more Ammo and water from inside.

Carl walked up to him now, sheriff hat placed on his head and helped Daryl place a few supplies in the trunk.

"Dont worry too much about your old man, Hershel will keep an eye on him," He stated, looking over at the small boy, growing rapidly with each day passing.

Carl sighed quietly and shook his head, understanding how tough his dad was taking his mother's death.

"Will you watch over Aunt Jo, make sure nothing happens to her?" Carl asked, looking up at Daryl with concern.

Daryl nodded, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Of course kid, its my job." Daryl watched as the kid's face lit up, smiling warmly at him

"I love her, and I know you do too. Please just bring her home so I don't lose anyone else," Without letting Daryl speak another word, he turned to leave.

Did he just say that Daryl loved Josephine? I guess maybe he did in some way. He didn't really know if it was romantically yet, but he felt more strongly for that girl than he had about much of anything in his entire life.

He watched as Josephine exited the prison, Beth beside her smiling at something Josephine had said to her. The two women broke off in different directions and Josephine hiked up her backpack on her shoulder with one had, her trusted Axe in the other. She winked as she approached Daryl, now throwing her Axe into the trunk.

"We almost ready?" She asked, pushing the hair out of her face.

She was wearing a tight black v neck tee shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, her combat boots tied up tightly. Daryl always loved that v neck shirt, the way it showed off her collar bones and a little bit of cleavage that took everything in him not to stare at when she talked.

"Yeah, ready when you are," Daryl said closing the trunk. She watched Carl, playing with a stick in the distance and she told Daryl to hold up for a second.

She walked over to her Nephew and bent down, so that she was at eye level with the young boy.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked sadly.

"Look if something happens while we're gone-," Josephine started but Carl cut her off.

"We'll be alright," He stated blankly. He was such a mature kid, and Josephine felt a bit of pride inside of her.

"If anything happens, you get everyone and keep em safe in the cells," Josephine replied looking into her Nephews eyes.

He nodded at her and she got up, and pressed her lips together, looking from the car down to Carl.

"Take care of your sister, alright?" She said quietly.

"I will," Carl shot back smiling slightly.

Josephine patted his shoulder confidently and started to walk away but Carl's voice shot back at her.

"Daryl keeps calling her Ass Kicker," he said.

"He sure has a good sense of humor in all this," Josephine laughed a bit as she turned to face her Nephew once again.

"I've been thinking about what should we really call her," Carl said, leaning on a cement cell block wall.

"What do you think?" Josephine asked quickly, also leaning on the cement wall with him.

"When my mom first found out you were having a baby…..she found a book of baby names in a book store during a run," Carl started. Josephine looked down at him intensely.

"She wanted to surprise you, give it to you right before you had it…" His words were soft and he seemed slightly sad as he spoke. "We looked at it together once, and I remember her saying how much she liked the name Judith," Carl finished and looked up at his Aunt who was now smiling down at him.

"Judith it is." She said, placing a hand on the boys back as they headed towards the car, Daryl staring at them while Oscar and the unknown woman slid into the back seat.

"I'm driving Pumpkin," She called out to Daryl, who was now making his way to the driver side.

"Woman cant drive, remember?" He chucked.

"That was before people started eatin' each other," She shot back, grabbing the keys from him.

"Shut up," He hissed, smirking as she climbed in and started the car.

Hershel and Beth were now beside the car, Hershel leaning down as far as he could into the vehicle.

"Bring them back," He said looking between Daryl and Josephine.

She nodded, slowly driving off without another word, off to whatever lied ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

They drove for about 45 minutes before finding the destination. It was better to travel on foot from here on out because of their patrols.

The ride was quiet, the only thing the talked about was the strange girls name. Michonne she had finally told them. It was good to finally not call her 'that strange woman' anymore.

They started walking quietly down a beaten path. Oscar and Michonne on lead while Daryl and Josephine took the back end, walking a few yards away from the other two.

"Ass-Kicker's finally got a real name," Josephine looked down at her shoes as she walked, smiling slightly.

"Is that right?" Daryl asked, shooting her a look.

"Judith," She responded, glancing up at him. She saw him narrow his eyes and then nod his head in approval.

"I just wanted to say thank you for that night, you know going out and taking charge. You really calmed the group," She said quickly and felt a bit awkward at her own words.

"That's what we do," He called back, getting a better grip on his cross bow. They stared at each other for a moment as they walked and she felt her face blush with color and she looked away.

"Judith and Oliver, Woulda thought this was like the 1800s or somethin," Daryl let out a small laugh and Josephine smiled as he remembered the name she so desperately wanted her son to have. She looked him up at down for a moment, realizing that the man in front of her was everything she had ever wished for and more. His muscles, they were something else, glistening in the sun as he gripped his weapon. His body wasn't the only thing about him she liked. He was strong and hard headed, which she also found appealing. He was delicate in times of importance and he was trustworthy and caring. The moment she had seen him hold Judith, her heart had seen a different side of that man, a soft and nurturing side that she had found sexy as all hell.

Of course, this was not the time to be thinking all the thoughts that she was having right now, so she walked a little faster ahead of him so she wouldn't get to off track.

She heard shifting around in the distance and Daryl whispered her name and they group immediately got down to a crouching position.

Suddenly 7 or 8 walkers came out in front of them from the woods and tumbled towards them. Josephine grabbed her axe from behind her and prepared herself.

"Get in formation, no gunfire," she said to the people around her as she walked towards an oncoming walker, still crouching low.

She ran forward as a walker approached and jammed her axe into its skull before it got too close. Blood spattered her chest a bit, but she was always used to that sensation, which in reality was a bit sad to think about.

She watched as Oscar hacked at two more walkers before Daryl stated that there were too many up ahead, and that they couldn't make it through.

Josephine followed Daryl through the woods until they had found a small cabin, taking shelter there as the walkers followed close behind.

Getting inside, a smell hit their noses more fowl than anything she had ever smelt before.

"That smell…Its loud," Daryl called out, covering his nose with his arm.

Josephine pulled out her flashlight from her bag and looked around, not seeing anything too important. She moved around a bit, still keeping her eyes pealed towards Michonne. She was still the wild card of the bunch.

"What the hell is that?" Oscar asked in a concerning tone of voice. Josephine moved her flashlight to where he was pointing.

"Gotta be a fox, or whats left of it," Daryl stated as they approached the dead animal that had made the house smell so rancid.

Without warning the sounds of pounding came from behind them, everyone whipped around to see Walkers pressing their decomposing bodies up towards the door.

"Shit," Josephine stated blankly.

She moved around, looking for a way out from the other side when she saw a bed, with the covers slightly raised, as if a body was inside.

She looked at Daryl, who was looking at the same thing and motioned that he would cover for her.

She walked close to the bed, her hand with her axe raised, ready to peel back the covers. She counted to three in her head and peeled back the blanket only to reveal an older man screaming as he shot up from the bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The man yelled, Josephine backed away quickly as the man got up revealing a shot gun in his hands.

"Easy there, we don't mean no harm," She responded, shooting Daryl a look and he was already beside the man, finger already on the trigger of his crossbow…Daryl was always quick to the punch.

Josephine held up her axe as the man walked towards her screaming at them to get out of his house.

"Ok! but there are walkers outside so that makes it difficult to leave right now," She explained.

"NOW!" the man yelled louder this time.

"Shut him up," Hissed Michonne from the other side of the room. She was on watch at the door so if and when a walker breaks through it she would be ready.

"I'll call the cops!" the man yelled, now fearful.

"You go right ahead," Josephine whispered back. " How about we all just calm down, just put our weapons down nice and slow…" Josephine shot a look to Michonne and Daryl and then politely put her axe on the ground.

"Show me some ID?" The man cocked his gun and pointed it at Josephine's forehead. She wondered how god damn long this man had been sleeping under those blankets. He shouldn't be worried about an ID, he should be worried about the things outside about to kill them all.

"Alright, its in my pocket," She said, her hands raised. She really would find it ironic to be shot in a old stinky cabin in a zombie apocalypse after surviving this long. "I'm just going to reach down and grab it nice and slow. Okay?" Josephine asked the man quietly.

He nodded and pushed her to hurry by shoving the gun closer to her face.

She pretended to slowly move her hand down, but reflex hit and she grabbed the barrel of the gun and shoved it away from her. It sounded, almost hitting Daryl by inches and she suddenly wrestled this larger man, struggling greatly.

She felt his body loosen up underneath her and realized he was dead. Michonne had stabbed him through the chest.

Josephine huffed and puffed as she got up of the ground, bringing Axe Betty with her. She looked down at the man and back at Michonne, nodding a thank you towards her.

They decided to take his body and through it out to the walkers as a distraction, slipping out the back of the cabin without a sound.

They ran through the woods quite some time before stopping as the sun was now gone from the sky.

"This is it," Michonne stated, pointing over to a large fenced in area. Two men stood with shotguns walking back and forth on the top, designated as the look out.

Josephine swallowed back fear and looked back to Daryl, Oscar and Michonne.

Josephine suddenly caught Michonne, running off behind them. She tried to get her to turn around, lightly screaming at her in a whispered tone, but with no luck and she was gone.

"Damn it," Josepine mumbled, looking to Daryl who was shaking his head in aggravation. She was the only one that knew this place, and from the looks of it, it seemed almost impossible to get inside.

"Alright," Josephine looked between the two men in front of her, "We need to downsize,"

Josephine told Oscar who was now packing 2 shotguns and a handgun along with a knife.

She pulled one of them towards her and placed Axe Betty carefully back into its sling on her back. She heard twigs snapping behind her and she twisted around, gun ready, only to see Michonne motioning them to follow her. Daryl shot a look at Josephine and they both headed off after her, Oscar in toe.

They had successfully made it inside the walls with Michonne's help. They snuck into a empty building and Josephine rushed to the window and looked out, making sure not to be seen. Daryl approached the same window and stood beside her, staring outside as well.

"Thought you said there was a curfew?" Daryl hissed back at Michonne.

"Streets are packed during the day, those are stragglers."

"If anyone comes in here, we are screwed. We gotta move," Josephine replied not being able to keep her eyes of the sheer shock of how many people were outside at one time.

"They could be in his apartment," Michonne called out, making her and Daryl stare at her with confusion.

"What if they aint?" Daryl said moving towards her.

"Then we will look somewhere else," She spat back.

"You said you could help us!" Josephine whispered harshly.

"I am doing the best I can," Michonne retired, a look of shock on her face.

"Where the hell are they then?" Oscar called out.

Josephine stared at Michonne for a moment, and then motioned to speak alone with Daryl. He didn't hesitate, and walked quickly to be by her side a few feet away from the other two.

"This goes south, we cut her loose, she could even be leading us to a trap," Josephine whispered, leaning into Daryl.

"Its the blind leadin' the blind," Daryl whispered back, shooting Michonne a dirty look.

"Let's split up," Josephine whispered, looking into his eyes and he hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her side. She knew he was dreading that decision but he also knew that was the only real way to make sure they got Glenn and Maggie out of this shit hole.

He nodded and before they could move, the door creaked open.

They all moved quickly, Josephine and Daryl stuffing themselves in a make shift closet made out of a sheet. She felt his body crash into hers, and her head was touching his chest. She could feel him breathing lightly and suddenly she felt his hand on her waist and she shot a look up to him.

She licked her lips and nodded, taking the gun that she had in her head, she jumped out of the closet and bashed the intruders head, making sure not to kill him, just leaving him unconscious for quite a while.

She whistled for the others to come out and they all left the building, in search for their two friend.

The ended up in a small warehouse. Josephine reached in her bag and pulled out a gas bomb. Her face was sweaty and her body tense as she heard ruffling around on the other side of the wall, and a voice that sounded very familiar.

Josephine clutched the gas bomb and threw in front of her as the group of strangers exited the doors from the other side of the wall. Josephine held her breath and moved away as the small expositive released its gass, making it hard to see through the thick fog.

She covered her mouth and gripped the gun tight as she everted the cloud, searching for Maggie and Glenn.

The smoke subsided and Josephine saw Glenn appear, in very rough shape. His eyes were swollen and there was blood crusted all over his face. Daryl grabbed him and Oscar grabbed Maggie and Josephine ushered them out of the building.

Josephine swung one arm around Glenn and the other gripped her shotgun tighter than ever. Glenn could hardly stand up straight from the beating he had endured and Maggie was worried.

They ran through the village trying not to be seen below the bushes as everyone ran around on the other side.

Daryl dodged into a building, crossbow ready for if there were unwanted people inside. Once the coast was clear the rest of them piled in. Josephine sat Glenn down on the ground and Maggie dropped to her knees, worried about her love.

Josephine pulled up her gun and made a quick sweep to make sure it was safe. Glenn shot a look at her, asking how they found them.

"How bad are you hurt," Josephine called down to her friend, who was clutching his arm in pain.

"I'll be alright," Glenn replied, struggling to keep his composure.

"Where is that woman?" Maggie asked, looking around for Michonne.

"She was right behind us," Josephine said, now looking along with her. She had somehow vanished along their journey. She shot a look at Daryl who was now shaking his head in anger.

"Want me to go look for her?" He asked, his eyes not leaving her.

Josephine shook her head and looked down at Glenn and Maggie.

"No, number one priority is to get them out of here," She smiled at Maggie, mentioning that she was glad the two of them were alive.

"Daryl, this was Merle," Glenn managed to speak, as Maggie put a blanket around his shoulders.

Both Daryl and Josephine stopped dead in their tracks and looked down at him. The voice she had thought sounded familiar, most certainly sounded like Merle now that she thought of it.

"You saw him?" Josephine asked, shooting a look towards Daryl who's face had fallen at the sound of his brother.

"Yeah, face to face. He threw a walker at me, wanted to execute us.." Daryl shot a look to Josephine and then back down at Glenn. Josephine pressed her lips together. Daryl had done so good without filthy old Merle dragging him down. If Daryl had one flaw, it was that he did whatever that low life told him to, and he ignored all of his good intentions just to please Merle as well.

"So, so my brother's this Governor?" Daryl asked, walking towards Glenn. His eyes demanded answers.

"No, somebody else is but your brother is his lieutenant or something." Maggie now grabbed a sweatshirt she found on the ground and was slinging it onto Glenn, pulling the bloody knuckles carefully through the arm holes.

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked, shocked.

"He does now…Josephine I'm sorry. Rick is going to be so pissed," Glenn said, shooting Josephine a concerned look. "Right before you got here we told him where the prison is."

"Dont apologize, no need for that," Josephine said, holding out her hand to stop him from talking.

She then rushed over to the window, a quilt hanging over it as if to keep them conveniently unseen. She peeled it back slightly and noticed the riot outside was larger than it had been before.

"We gotta get out of here. Can you walk?" She asked Glenn. He nodded and winced his face in pain as Maggie dragged him up from the floor.

"We got a car a few miles out," Josephine called out.

"If Merle's around.. I need to see 'em," Daryl spat out, sounding shocked and spastic and for the first time in Josephine's time of knowing this man, he looked a little scared.

Josephine twisted around and placed a hand on his chest, easing him.

They locked eyes. "Not now. We are in hostile territory, remember?" She spoke quietly.

"He's my brother - I aint," Daryl started talking but Josephine cut him off.

"Look at what he did, Daryl!" She hissed, motioning to their two friends. "We gotta get out of here, now!" She tried reasoning with him but he just seemed to get more upset.

"Maybe I can talk to him Jo, work something out!" He shot back, worry spread across his face.

"Daryl, you're not thinkin' straight." She pointed her finger into his chest and stared up at him with demanding eyes. There is no way she was going to let him near that monster. Brother or not.

Josephine took her voice down a notch and got a little closer to Daryl.

"No matter what they say they're hurt, and we gotta get them out of here. How will we get out if this place gets overrun by walkers if Glenn can barely walk?" She pleaded with him to get back into reality with her.

"Daryl, I need you," She spoke slowly, her voice shaky. He looked down at her and his face seemed to soften at that thought and she realized she might have just broken his shell.

He nodded and lifted his hand up to whip a stray hair from her face. She ignored the sweet and rather attractive gesture and turned to face Glenn, Maggie and Oscar.

Daryl used the last of the gas bombs in order for the group to exit the building. They all had their guns ready and as soon as they were spotted, shots were fired. Josephine tried her hardest to stay calm as she shot out into the brisk night air. She really hated using this big shot gun, but it was the only way to keep her safer than the assholes out here.

Daryl stayed close, keeping her in check and warning her when danger was close as they both shot out. She would get scared from time to time that a bullet would hit him instead of her and she would have to watch him die, but she kept thinking positively every time that scary thought would pop up.

They finally made it to an overhang and she spotted Glenn and Maggie, trying to make it over the turned over Semi Truck so they could get out of this place. Oscar was helping them up when she saw him get shot. Josephine twisted around as she saw the man who shot him. She walked out into the fog, Daryl's hand glazed her shoulder trying to stop her but she was too fast. She held up her gun and started shooting. The closer the man had gotten, the more she realized who he looked like.

The shooter looked just like Dean. She knew it couldn't be true, so she kept shooting. Her throat closed up as the man approached her, still shooting at her with everything he had. She fired back, hitting him right in the leg and then again in the head. He slumped down and Josephine ran up to him. making sure it was in fact someone other than Dean. When she saw a now clearly unfamiliar face, her heart regulated and she heard Maggie screaming her name.

She ran towards the sound, now climbing up the truck as well, after Glenn and Maggie. She looked around as she climbed for Daryl, shouting out his name continuously.

She started to feel a wave of nervousness and fear wash over her and she saw Maggie and Glenn on the other side. She wanted to tell them to run, go find the car somewhere while she got Daryl, but that was something Rick wouldn't have done because he was a leader and Josephine owed everyone to do what a good leader would do. She looked back, waiting for Daryl to run towards her but time was running out. She jumped down, landing next to Maggie and Glenn and the three of them ran towards a broken down car where they had started from.

She was not going anywhere without Daryl, but she needed to find a way to get Glenn out of there and fast. He was hunched over, clutching his stomach in pain and his face showed extreme discomfort.

She looked towards the other part of the Village in disappointment, there was no way they were getting inside on that end, with the men all piled on top.

Suddenly a noise sounded behind them, and under an old beat up Train, Michonne inched her way from underneath. The blood in Josephine's body ran cold as she saw the woman, blood on the bridge of her nose. Josephine grabbed her gun and traveled towards her.

"Where the hell where you?" She whispered as she pointed the gun towards her face.

Michonne got up and looked at her, putting her hands up in protest to the gun.

Maggie was now on the other side of her, a gun pointed as well.

"Turn around," Josephine hissed. She was just done with this bitch, especially now that Daryl was not with her she was feeling all kinds of crazy emotions.

Josephine watched her turn, guiding her sword from her. She looked deeply in the woman's eyes as she let her body slump onto the train.

"Where are the rest of your people?" Michonne whispered looking back and forth from Maggie and Josephine.

Josephine clenched her jaw at the mention of Daryl. She hated that he was in there all alone. He was one tough asshole, but she just hated knowing he could be in danger.

Suddenly, Glenn was up pointing his own gun at this woman.

"They got Oscar." He let out, crouching over still in pain.

"What about the other one?" Michonne now stared at Josephine, narrowing her eyes.

"Daryl." Josephine hissed stepping forward to get closer to Michonne. She gripped her knife and held it up, pointing to the fenced in village, Woodbury.

"Daryl is in there, and I need to have him returned to me. That man means everything to me, and if something happens to him —," Josephine's glare dug into Michonnes soul.

"I brought you here to save them, and you'll need help to get them back to the prison… or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." Michonne said quietly, blood dripping down her face.

Josephine looked her over, wondering if it was worth it to trust her for the time being, but the thought of Daryl out there was making her crazy.

"You better help get that man back to me or I swear to god I will kill you." She spoke slowly, Michonne nodded in understanding.

Michonne lead Jospine to a part of the gate that was sliced in half, and she crawled through, Maggie joining her. She had told Michonne to travel back with Glenn to the car, it wasn't safe for him to be injured out here and she also didn't want Michonne out in about in the town again for fear she might run off again.

Josephine and Maggie made their way towards where all the commotion was.

She ducked behind a dumpster and her and Maggie peaked their head over the top, just enough that she saw Daryl and her heart stopped.

"He's alive," Maggie stated, gripping Josephine's tense shoulder. She nodded, getting a better grip on her shot gun.

"I dont know what we're gonna do Mags," She said desperately. Without Daryl she felt a little lost. There was nobody to ground her and her heart was beating fast.

Maggie reached into the bag that Josephine had brought with them and found what looked like a gas bomb.

"I thought Daryl used the last one," Josephine said grabbing it, staring at it like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Guess today's our lucky day," Maggie smiled. Josephine lifted herself up and chucked the bomb towards the herd of people, now watching Daryl and Merle go at it with each other.

"JOSEPHINE!" Daryl's voice shot out and she ran over to him in the fog, grabbing onto his jacket. They both looked over at Merle, now killing a man with his stump knife hand.. or whatever he wanted to call it.

'Lets go!" Maggie said over the chaos, people running all around her. Josephine could see Merle following and she excepted that fact for now, just glad to get Daryl safe and out of this hell whole.

"They're all at the arena, this way!" Merle shouted. Josephine held her gun up, nervous that someone was going to find them. She looked over at Daryl, unimpressed that he had brought his brother along, who moments ago was beating him up for show.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere with us!' Maggie yelled, knowing exactly what he had done to Glenn.

"You really wanna do this now?" Merle shouted back at her.

"Merle, I dont want another word out of you," Josephine shot back, making the older Dixon brother stare at her, down to her stomach, then back towards her face. He seemed a bit confused but chose not to speak.

Merle broke through one of the panels of the fence, Josephine kept a look out, scared to move it seemed. She heard Daryl pushing her to leave and she finally did. She was shocked at what had been inside those walls, and they had just opened up a huge can of worms.

They all made their way to the car. The light had now made its way into the sky and nobody said a word.

Josephine lead the group, Daryl behind and Maggie close to him. Merle stayed a ways a way, not wanting to intrude more than he already had. She knew Glenn was going to have a fit when he finds out Merle had tagged along back with them.

In the distance, they saw the car. Josephine called out for Glenn, who's head shot up from the over the car at the sound of her voice.

Him and Michonne stumbled for a second and made their way towards the other part of their group.

As they approached, Josephine warned him that were was a bit of a situation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH US?!" Glenn yelled, now pointing at Merle.

Josephine put her hands up as if to calm everyone. Michonne now pulling out her sword.

"PUT THAT DOWN," Josephine called out over the screaming and shouting. She was surprised that Daryl was joining in on the bickering since it was usually him that shuts everyone up.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Michonne called out, her eyes wide with fear.

"EVERYONE, ENOUGH!" Josephine called out, twisting her body to face Merle who gave her a smirk.

"What are you gonna do preggos?" Merle called out, and he watched as she winced at the old nickname. She almost forgot for a second that the last time she had seen him was back at their first camp, when she was pregnant.

"Shut the hell up, Merle." She hissed.

"Why you out here huh? Aint you got a baby to look after back at your camp? Is Daryl over here your new husband, huh? You make my little brother go soft?" Merle eyed her up and down.

"Shut up," came Daryl's voice angrily. He didn't like thinking about the baby, it brought pain to him and he didn't know how to handle that. He saw Josephine roll her eyes and then turn her attention back towards Michonne and Glenn, who was now snuggled up next to Maggie.

"Looks like you've gone soft AND native brother," Merle laughed.

Daryl turned to face him, frustration boiling up inside him from all his stupid side comments.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there!" He shouted at his brother.

"He is a charmer, I will tell you that," Merle said, shifting his attention to Josephine.

"I bet my brother is a charmer aint he?" He stated winking at her. She bit her bottom lip, about to sock him right in the god damn teeth if she saw him so much as lift one side of his mouth up in a smirk again.

Josephine didn't respond, making merle look past her, now locking eyes with Michonne.

"Speaking of the Governor, he's putting some serious wood to your girl Andrea," He hissed, now licking his lips and pretending to make out with nothing.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked, exasperated.

"Right next to the Governor," Daryl said harshly, remembering Andrea calling him by his first name.

Michonne moved forward towards Daryl, but Josephine darted in front of her, raising her gun.

"I SAID DROP IT!" She stated firmly. "You know Andrea?" Josephine stared at Michonne, begging her to say anything.

"Yup, she does," Merle's voice rang out. "Her and blondie spent all winter snuggled up in the forest. Mmm-mm-mmm. This Nubian queen right here had two pet walkers. No arms, and a cut off jaw and kept them in chains. Kind of Ironic now that I think about it," Merle chucked.

"Shut, up bro," Daryl called out a second time, getting more frustrated at his brother with each passing moment.

"We snagged em out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying when we found her." Merle shot a look between Daryl and Josephine.

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked, looking to Michonne.

"Yeah," Merle replied for her. "So what you gonna do now Mumma?" Merle shouted out towards Josephine. The words hit her like bricks, and Daryl shot her a concerned look.

"You're surrounded by liars, thugs and cowards," Merle said, calmly and in such an annoying tone of voice.

"Just shut up Merle," She said closing her eyes for a moment and then opening then to see Daryl's face soften.

"Where's your good ol brother Rick?" Merle asked, folding his arms (or what was left of them)

"None of your damn business," She replied, her gun now lowered from Michonne and slightly pointed towards Daryl's brother.

"Oh man, Pathetic! All these guns, no bullets in them. Daryl gone and travel under some GI Barbie just to get home at night for a little tail. Geez, this world is gone mad, it must be real good brother!" Merle chucked. Josephine watched as Daryl got up close and person to his blood and asked him to shut the hell up one more time. This time he wasn't so calm.

"YOU SHUT UP YOURSELF, YOU'VE GONE AND RUINED EVERYTHING LISTENING TO SOME DUMB BITCH ALL-,"

Josephine couldn't take his voice any longer, and she took the gun of her knife and hit it against Merle's skull, knocking him out.

"He said, shut up," Josephine mumbled, looking down at Merle's unconscious body.

Glenn stormed off, back up to the car. Maggie followed him and so did the rest.

Josephine hung back for a moment so that she was alone with Daryl.

"Sorry I hit him," She stated blankly. Her eyes shifting to Merle than to Daryl.

"You just got to him a second before I did," Daryl said, making his way over to others up at the road.

They stood around in a circle. It was time to make a verdict on what exactly they would do with that asshole, Merle. Josephine knew what was going to be said, but she also knew Daryl wasn't going to like it.

"It wont work." Josephine was the first to speak out. Daryl shot her an unimpressed glance, not really understanding why he wasn't backing him up like she usually would.

"Its gotta," He spat back at her, narrowing his eyes.

"It'll just stir things up," Josephine said,

"The governors probably on the way to the prison right now, Merle knows how he thinks and we could use his muscle." Daryl was now looking to Glenn and Maggie for their input.

"Im not having him at the prison," Maggie stated.

"Do you really want him in the same cell block as Carol and Beth?" Glenn asked. Josephine didn't try and take too much offense that he hadn't mentioned her name, but then again Josephine never spent a night more than 5 feet away from Daryl anyhow, so she figured he probably knew she was protected.

"He aint a rapist!" Daryl stated, shifting on his feet.

"Well, his friend is!" Glenn shot back.

"They aint buddies no more, not after last night."

Daryl shot Josephine a look, trying to get her to side with him but she just couldn't do it. There were too many people who wouldn't be happy with that decision, hell she was uncomfortable after everything he had done to Glenn.

"There is just no way Merle living in the prison with us will fly with everyone, Im sorry Daryl," Josephine placed her hands on her hips, trying to stand her ground on the issue. If she looked deeper into Daryl's blue eyes, she would probably go give Merle a hug with big open arms.

"Youre going to cut Merle loose, and bring the last samurai home?" Daryl asked, pointing over towards Michonne, who was leaning over the car, her body seemed to be in rough shape.

"She aint coming back with us," Josephine responded.

"She's not in a state to be on her own," Maggie said quickly, unimpressed with the idea herself.

"She did bring you guys to us," Glenn spoke quietly.

"Then she ditched us," Josephine laughed for a second, absolutely she has had enough with Michonne for a life time already.

"At least let my dad stick her up," Maggie called out, making Josephine looked to her.

"She's too unpredictable," She said, making Maggie nod her head in agreement.

"We don't know who she is…but Merle is blood," Daryl said, looking for Josephine to change her mind.

"No, Merle is your blood," Glenn said stubbornly. "My blood, my family is standing right here, and waiting for us back at the prison."

"Youre part of that family, Daryl." Josephine turned her body towards him, making sure he knew how much he meant to her. She wanted to just shout out how much she cared and that he needed to know that everyone including herself needed him around.

Daryl stared at her softly for a moment, she could see in his eyes that he was torn. She knew he cared deeply for her, but this was his blood, his brother. He didn't really know which way to go.

He backed away, throwing a hand up in the air and looking between his three friends.

"Man, ya'll don't know!" he shouted. Josephine stood in silence as he backed away from them. "Fine, we'll just fend for ourselves." He finished.

Josephine felt her heart drop. She took a small step back and felt her mouth fall open at his words.

"Thats not what I'm saying," Glenn replied, holding his hands to stop Daryl from moving towards his brother.

"No him…no me," Daryl stood his ground.

"Dont you dare," Josephine whispered. She refused to look at her now.

"It was always Merle and I before all this," He stated. Josephine heard Glenn and Maggie protest, but Josephine could feel the heat rise in her body and her ears started to ring with anger.

"Youre just going to leave?" Glenn asked.

"You'd do the same thing," Daryl replied, seemingly not upset by his decision.

"What do you want us to tell the others?" Glenn asked again, upset.

"They'll understand," Daryl spoke out softly.

He pushed past Glenn and Maggie and started walking towards Merle. Glenn called out to him but Josephine put her hand up, stopping him from speaking anything else. She marched up towards Daryl and stared at him while he walked away, avoiding her eyes.

"Hey." Josephine whispered, angrier than she had ever been in her life. "There as got to be another way."

Daryl stopped suddenly, turning to face her. Their eyes met, and his looked just as confused and upset as hers probably did.

"Don't ask me to leave him," Daryl spoke with a low voice.

Josephine's eyes widened. "So you're just going to leave ME," She said, pointing inward at herself.

"You can take care of yourself," Daryl stated, looking down at the ground.

"SO CAN MERLE," Josephine breathed out, her voice quiet, but filled with rage and emotion.

He turned to keep walking but Josephine followed.

"Daryl, please."

He looked over at her pleading eyes as they walked, his heart literally breaking in every direction. He got to the car and opened the trunk, taking his bag out.

"Josephine, take care of Rick" he looked at her as he slung the backpack onto his shoulder. "And Carl."

Josephine's face hardened and she felt her breathing start to get faster.

"Daryl don't do this. I cant watch you just walk away, you promised me you wouldn't do this!" She said, her voice shaky.

"Youre the strongest woman I ever met, take care of yourself." He turned away from her, walking into the woods were his brother was now trying to get steady on his feet.

"DARYL!" She shouted after him, but he refused to look back. He knew if he saw her heart broken expression Daryl would break down, cry and sob that he loved her and never wanted to hurt her.

He looked to Merle, who now had the biggest grin on his face.

"Let's go bro."


	34. Chapter 34

Josephine and the others drove down the road, quietly. Nobody dare speak to her, and Glenn was pissed off beyond believe.

Suddenly a walker ran into the road, making Josephine stop the car suddenly as it clawed at the hood of the trunk, unharmed.

Glenn got out, making his way towards the walker. Josephine and Maggie gave each other a concerned glance and got out of the car. Josephine had her axe ready, making sure that if Glenn needed assistance, she would be right beside him.

He was angry, they could tell. He started slamming his foot into the walkers eye socket, blood spouting everywhere.

Josephine was shocked at how hard Glenn was now bashing the walker's head, guts spilling all over the ground. She stared at him, worry across her face.

She reached over and tapped him on the arm, making him twist around to face her and Maggie.

"You didn't kill him," Glenn said, looking at Josephine.

She felt her heart stop, knowing he was upset that she had gone back to get Daryl but didn't end things with the Governor.

"Thats not really why we went back, Glenn." She looked around the woods, awkwardly.

"No, thats right, you went back for Daryl," Glenn said, shaking his head. The sound of his name tore at Josephine's heart.

"He's gone again and the Governors still alive!" Glenn hissed.

"Daryl was the priority," Josephine shot back.

"I should have gone with you!" Glenn responded, panting.

"You were in no condition to come in there with us," Josephine shot back, worried at what direction this conversation was going towards.

"I should have been there!" Glenn chocked back tears.

"You could barely walk Glenn."

"What about her?" Glenn said, pointing to Maggie.

"This isn't about me," She shot out, walking up to Josephine and Glenn.

"Do you know what he did to her?" Glenn screamed.

Josephine took a step back, looking between Glenn and Maggie. She was slightly confused, but would get back to that another time.

"Leave it alone" Maggie screamed back, walking back towards the car. "Let's go."

"After all that effort, all the risks we took, Daryl leaves you and goes with Merle," Glenn spoke, his words cutting deep into Josephine's heart.

"Apparently, he had his reasons," Josephine responded quietly, her head tilted towards the ground. She wanted to burst out crying, wondering why he would do such a thing to her, but she had to believe he really did know he was making the wrong choice and that he was planning on coming back.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Josephine," Glenn retorted, this time with a nasty tone of voice.

Josephine squinted at the man, making it know that he was stepping out of line with her.

"You would do the same if it was Maggie, I went back for him and I damn well don't regret that. I cant decide what he does or doesn't do, but I sure as hell didn't think I was risking everyone's life so he could just run away from us," She spat back, annoyed that Glenn was acting this way towards her.

"We're up in our neck in shit," Glenn spat.

"Well, why don't I go on and drive back to the boys, beg Daryl to come on back with me. I'll eve drop to my knees, give him some good old puppy dog eyes, hows that sound Glenn?" Josephine shouted, her hands up on either side of her, getting in closer to the man in front of her. "While Im at it, mine as well throw a welcome matt down for Merle… THIS IS THE HAND THATS BEEN DEALT."

The two stared each other down for a moment, Glenn backing down and returning to the vehicle. Josephine sighed, pressing her lips together in anger before following, slamming the door behind her as they got back into the car.

Daryl and Merle were deep into the woods now. It had been about an hour since they had left the others on the road.

"Nothing out here but Misquitos and ants," Daryl said, as the two of them continued to hunt.

"Patience little brother, a squirrel or something will come by at some point," Merle shot out from behind him. Daryl stopped and waited for him to catch up, at this point he was really regretting his decision as he watched Merle turn to take a piss on a nearby tree.

"That aint much food," Daryl said.

"The wife back home keep ya well fed, huh?" Merle said, zipping up the fly of his pants and walkin' towards his little brother.

"Her name is Josephine, and she aint my wife," Daryl spat out at Merle, giving him a nasty glare.

"Sure was a bold move on your part leaving her all alone to take care of that baby," Merle said, chuckling at the thought. He seemed almost happy.

"There aint no baby," Daryl spoke quietly.

"Whatchu mean, boy?" Merle looked confused.

"It didn't make it, now can we stop talkin' get to huntin'?" Daryl felt something inside him he didn't want to be feeling. A serge of emotions crossed over him and he wanted to shove Merle aside and run back into Josephine's arms back at the prison, but now that he had left and if he ever did return there was no doubt she would probably refuse to talk to him.

"Why don't we try a stream, look for some fish?" Daryl shouted back at Merle as he kept walking.

"I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road again, get me over to that prison," Merle said.

"They got shelter, food…..a pot to piss in," Daryl said, leaning his body against a tree. He missed her so much already, and he felt so alone even with Merle by his side.

"You just wanna get back to that piece of meat!" Merle laughed.

Daryl shot him a glare, knowing full well that wasn't true.

"Merle, she aint a piece of meat," He hissed at his brother.

"OH MY GOODNESS, has my little brother got feelin's for this girl?" Merle shot him a confused glare and walked up to him, inches away from his face. "Has Darlena finally found the one?" He joked.

"Shut up, she's a good person you know… they all are," Daryl said in annoyance.

"They don't want to throw no damn party for me," Retorted Merle.

"We could all get used to each other," Replied Daryl, trying his hardest.

"They're all dead now," Merle stated.

"How can you be so sure," Daryl said blankly, feeling a sudden pain and guilt in his gut.

"Governor isn't a nice guy brother. He's probably hostin' a housewarming party for his people inside that prison right now, where he's going to bury whats left of your pals. _Josephine_ included." Merle stated, emphasizing on her name instead of using his usual nicknames for her.

Merle could see Daryl's face, saddening at his every word. He also saw him shift a bit at Josephine's name and he couldn't take his brother looking that way any longer.

"Lets go hook some fish," He said, walking past Daryl who still stood in shock at everything his brother had said to him. What if Josephine and the others were in danger? He felt the need to go back, he just needed to find the right time for Merle to decide to come with him.

When Josephine got back to the prison she stormed inside, not talking to anyone.

She let Glenn and maggie explain everything that had happened and Michonne was dragged in to Hershel, her stitches in her leg had torn open and she was hurt real bad.

Josephine headed up to the perch she shared with Daryl and grabbed her belongings and all of their blankets. She felt tears streaming down her face as she saw his poncho laying on top of her things. She grabbed it and walked down to the first level, the cell block at the end hadn't been used yet, so she was now claiming it as her own.

She put up a sheet covering the door so that nobody could see inside. She didn't want to be bothered every five seconds on why she was crying constantly.

She knew she had to be tough, but the person who made her into the woman she was today, who helped her give birth to her stillborn son, the man who comforted her in every situation was no gone, just leaving her on her own without even a second glance.

He chose MERLE over HER. The thought was still unimaginable, and she figured she must really not have meant anything to him after all.

"Josephine, honey are you in there?" Carol's voice rang out behind the sheet.

Josephine quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed the wetness off on her jeans, composing herself.

"Yeah, come in," she responded watching the older woman come in with a glass of water. Josephine reached out for it thankfully.

"You feeling okay?" Carol asked quietly, Glenn had told her the news about Daryl and finding herself pretty upset about his decision, she couldn't imagine what Josephine had felt.

"If I'm being honest, no." She stated truthfully.

"Tell me whats on your mind," the older woman said, placing a hand on hers that was rested on her leg.

She signed and looked over at Carol, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Rick's off doing god knows what, Glenn is pissed about my decision not to kill the governor and now Daryl, he just left me all alone, and I feel emptier than I have ever been, even after the baby," She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"Rick was out with Carl earlier and now he's out gathering wood, I think he's slowly coming along. As for Glenn, he just shows frustration because he was hurt and couldn't join you back there," Carol stated, now rubbing Josephine's back in a motherly fashion.

"And Daryl, Merle is his brother and i think he's feelin' a bit guilty for everything back at Atlanta." Carol tried to reason with her but no answer was good enough for her.

"Carol, he promised me he would always find his way back to me, every night. I got through every day knowing he was by my side. I don't think I can do it all the way I want to if he's not around," She felt worthless in the moment, so weak for thinking she needed someone.

"Josephine Grimes, you are the strongest human being I've ever met, now get your big girl boots on and fight that feeling. You know Daryl wasn't all the reason you're the way you are now. People here, they look up to you as Rick's partner, they cant see you like this just because Daryl isn't around. You need to pick up these pieces, it would be far worse if he was dead you know!" Carol had a good point, and Josephine nodded. Carol left her alone for a moment as she drank the water and composed herself.

"Come back to me, Daryl," She whispered softly before exiting the cell to find her nephew and brother.


	35. Chapter 35

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (please and thank you)**

Josephine walked into the main corridor to see Glenn, taking charge and making a plan to venture off to Woodbury again to end things with the Governor once and for all. Josephine crossed her arms, looking between Hershel and Glenn who were arguing about him leaving.

"Rick would never allow this," Hershel stated, glancing back at Josephine who now stood beside Maggie.

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?" Glenn argued. He was right. That night the second had returned Josephine heard him screaming at new stragglers that had wanted to join their group. Josephine didn't bother to see what the commotion was, she was to shaken up about the days events.

Josephine exited the room, not in any mood to listen more on Glenn's power trip. She understood that he wanted to get back at the Governor for what he had done to Maggie, but he was going about it all wrong. They had to prepare for things, not just venture off without her, Rick or Daryl.. That was just some sick kind of suicide mission.

She walked outside in the underpass and saw Michonne leaning on an old turned over van in the distance. She was watching Rick as he paced back and forth inside the fenced in yard. Josephine twisted her face up in concerned and decide she would scope out what was going on.

She made her way down to Michonne, her eyes glued on her brother who was now making his way into the woods. She feared for him, knowing he really shouldn't be wandering around in the woods in the mental state he was in.

"What the hell is he doing?" Josephine asked, as she approached Michonne.

She looked at Josephine with worried eyes, knowing the two of them were not really the talking type, but since she was healing and all it wouldn't hurt Josephine to give her some credit for helping her inside to find Daryl and also for leading Glenn to safety.

"He's been out here all morning," Michonne responded, glancing at her up and down, questioningly.

"Look, Im sorry I was so harsh to you the other day. I was under a lot of stress," Josephine stated, apologizing for her edginess.

Michonne didn't say anything, and Josephine wasn't surprised.

"Rick, hes not always like this, he just lost his wife…Carl's mom. He's taking this hard, and I cant blame him," Josephine put her hands on her hips and looked as her brother looked around, searching for something as he now emerged from the woods.

She nodded to Michonne, making her way down the field towards her confused and emotional sibling.

"Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek," Merle called out, following Daryl as they trekked through the woods.

"Nah, we didn't go west enough. There's a river down there, its gotta be the Yellow Jacket," Daryl replied sweaty dripping into his eyes and his body getting tired from low energy and lack of nutrition.

"You have a stroke, boy?" Merle called back. "We aint even close to Yellow Jacket. I think that girl of yours made you lose more than just your virginity, made you lose your direction too," Merle laughed at himself, pleased with his jokes.

Daryl stared intensely at his older brother, who just keep digging into Daryl's broken heart about Josephine. There wasn't a moment that went by that Merle didn't bring their conversation back to her.

"Why you keep bringin' Jo into this?" Daryl finally asked, ready to sucker punch his brother if he mentioned her again. He left her, and there was no turning back without repercussions now.

"I aint like what she done to ya, I need my brother back!" Merle shouted back to him, now a few yards away from Daryl. He rolled his eyes at his older brothers antics and they walked in silence for a long while.

Suddenly out in the distance, Daryl heard something.

"You hear that?" Daryl asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Wild animals probably," Merle stated, walking away briskly.

"No, thats a baby," Daryl replied, worry creeping into his voice.

"What is wrong with you boy? Hearin' babies now, god what did she do to ya?" Merle huffed, shooting a questioning look to Daryl.

He didn't listen to Merle, just swung his crossbow off his shoulders and into his hands, making his way towards the breakage in the woods. The crying got louder, and now Daryl could hear shouting in what sounded like Spanish.

From what it looked like, a family was now shouting at a couple of walkers that had stumbled upon their car. There was a few men, and a women and baby. All Daryl could think about was how horrible the sound of a baby turning into one of those things had been. It was something he was so thankful Josephine had never witness, and he didn't want that mother to have to witness that either, he didn't want anyone to even have to go through losing something so small and helpless anyway.

Daryl made his way up to the helpless bystanders and Merle shouted at him to stop.

"Man, I aint waisted bullets for a couple of strangers that aint even cooked me a nice meal," Merle shouted as he also made his way to the bridge.

Daryl watched as the people struggled to stay alive. He brought his crossbow to eye level and started shooting off arrows.

He got to the car, where the woman and baby were scared to death inside. He shot one walker that was trying to get through the window, and he turned and walked towards the trunk, pulling another walker out by its leg, shooting it in the head as well.

He pulled the arrow back out of the now limp body and reloaded his bow, shooting again at another walker close by.

The man who was clearly the husband of the woman inside with the baby ran over to Daryl, thanking him. Then, out of nowhere a walker grabbed ahold of him, and through the air Daryl heard Merle's gun shoot off, killing the walker that was clinging onto the man.

Seconds passed and everyone's shock subsided, Merle walked over to the family's car. He opened the back seat, scavenging for something to take with him.

The man started to yell at Merle in Spanish, only to get Merle spooked and pulled out his gun on the man.

"Slow down, beaner. That aint no way to say thank you," He said slowly. Daryl walked towards him from the other side of the vehicle, not moving his eyes from his brother.

"Let em go," Daryl said calmly, the babies cries made the deafening silence between him and his brother seem less awkward.

All Daryl could think about was Josephine and how that could have been her and Oliver in that car or hell even her and Judith now. He didn't want anyone to hurt these people or take from them, it just wasn't right.

Merle narrowed his eyes at him and smirked, going back to rummaging through their car for food.

Daryl looked to the man, his face fell in sadness, knowing they must not have very much food and Merle was now stealing it all.

He felt a sting of guilt and he knew that taking food from them wasn't something that needed to be done. He saved those people because the deserved to live, not because he wanted them to reward him with food.

Daryl gripped his cross bow tight and pointed it at Merle's back.

"Get of of that car," he stated, angrily.

"I know you aint pointin' that thing at me lil' brother," Merle said smoothly, not moving from his place in the back seat.

Daryl kept pointing his bow at his brother, yelling at the Spanish man to take his family and get the hell away from here.

Merle twisted his body to face Daryl, smiling slightly evilish. He was surprised at how his brother was acting towards him, and Daryl could see he was really not too happy.

Merle slowly got out of the car as the man got into it. Daryl wasted no time, he turned his heels and started walking in the opposite direction, leaving Merle standing dumb founded as he watched the car roll away.

They entered the woods yet again, Daryl feeling Merle's anger rising.

"Why the hell you point that thing at me?" He yelled.

"They were scared man," Daryl replied, not looking back at Merle in fear he might get a punch in the mouth.

"They were rude, and they owed us a token of gratitude," Merle exclaimed.

"They didn't owe us nothin'," Daryl retorted exasperated.

"You always goin' around taking care of people out of the goodness of your heart?" Merle asked. "That girl teach you that too? She been really whippin' her chains on ya boy!"

Daryl twisted around, anger in his face and shooting through his veins as Merle brought up Josephine yet again.

"Talk about her one more time and I will take off your other arm!" He screamed, getting up into Merle's face.

"Ah, I was right… She is getting to ya. You cant even talk about the bitch without heatin' up," Merle said, grinning harshly.

"She was a lot better to be around than it has been with you," Daryl spat back.

"Just cause she got a pair of nice knockers, huh?" Merle joked.

"Shut up, I left her Merle. I left the entire group…where I belong.. and for what? For you to poke fun at me and to starve to death out here int he woods with you?" Daryl returned. He was getting angry and frustrated at the days turnout.

"Is this something your friend Sheriff Rick teach ya? Feelin' sorry all the damn time and saving people's asses that don't deserve to be saved?" Merle said.

Daryl took a step back and looked at his brother blankly.

"There was a baby!" He said, pointing back in the direction they had come from after saving that Spanish family.

"All about the family life now, huh little brother. You ditched me to play daddy to some baby that aint even yours, well how did that turn out.. oh yeah it didnt." Merle called out, making Daryl stand straight in his tracks. His face stone cold from frustration and the mention of Josephine and her baby boiling his blood once again.

"I went back for you Merle, and you weren't there. And I aint cut off your hand neither, that was you, you did that way before they locked you up on that roof," Daryl shouted, pointing his arrow around in the air. "You asked for it."

"You know— you know whats funny to me?" Merle smirked. " You and Sheiff Rick are like this now," He twisted his pointer and middle finger together. " Its either because you're in love with his bitch of a sister, or you never told him that we were going to rob that camp dry."

"It didn't happen." Daryl replied angerly.

"Yeah, it didn't happen cause you fell for some pregnant bitch!" Merle shouted, getting into Daryls face.

"You best shut the hell up," Daryl yelled back.

"Is that why I lost my hand huh? You're too busy playing house to come find me?" Merle's voice was fierce and loud now.

" YOU LOST YOUR HAND BECAUSE YOU'RE A SIMPLE MINDED PIECE OF SHIT."

Daryl could feel the vein in his neck protruding as he yelled at his older brother, wishing more than ever he had just left him behind. He wasn't about to take crap from him any longer.

Daryl twisted to walk away but Merle grabbed him by the shirt, ripping it as Daryl fell to the ground, exposing the scars on his back.

Silence fell between them, the only sound was that of panting from both brothers.

Daryl grabbed at the pieces of shirt, trying to cover his back.

"I.. I didn't know he was," Merle stuttered.

"Yeah, he did," Daryl called back, refusing to look at Merle as he gathered himself off the ground. "He did the same to you, thats why you left."

Daryl picked up his arrows and started to walk off into the woods, leaving Merle standing there in shock.

"Where you going?" He finally called out to Daryl.

"Back where I belong, I should never have left her… or any of them," Daryl shot back, his brothers eyes burning into him.

"I cant go with you," Merle replied. "I tried to kill the black bitch, damn near killed the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean," Daryl spat back, turning and leaving Merle as he walked deeper into the woods.

"It doesn't matter what he is Daryl, I just cant go with you," Merle yelled out to Daryl who now stopped at his brothers shaky voice.

"I might be the one walking away, but you're the one who's leaving…again."

Josephine wandered over towards the edge of the prison, where the fence was the only thing between her and the deadly vast area of woods. She looked around for her brother, lightly calling out his name as she approached the correctional fence. She laced her tiny fingers and grabbed ahold of the wire, scrunching up her face as she saw her brother appear, sweating and out of sorts.

She remembered the time he had broken his leg while playing football outside their house, his face curled in the most painful state he had ever been in. She remembered running inside to get their father, who rushed Rick to the hospital. She had only ever seen physical pain in the face of her brother, but seeing him now was much like the severe pain he had been in with a broken leg, only twisted into mental pain, so raw and evil.

Rick slowly made his way over towards her, and her face soften at him. She loved him so much, and wanted to shelter him from all bad things like he tried doing for her for so many years. She wanted the fence to melt away so she could embrace her older sibling in a strong and much needed embrace.

"You know I wouldn't have made my way down here if it wasn't important," Josephine spoke softly.

Rick stopped about 15 feet in front of her and looked around curiously. She was so interested in what exactly he was searching for.

"Are you coming back soon?" Josephine questioned quietly, wanting so desperately for him to get his head straight. She couldn't lead this group on her own, not without Daryl.

"Glenn's on some warpath…As smart as that kid is Rick, he aint you. Hershel thinks he might get reckless, and we need you now more than ever." Josephine saw her brother shoot a worried look towards his feet and then back to her.

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you just lead again," Rick stated.

"I cant do that Rick, I can't." Josephine responded, shaking her head.

Rick shot a look up to the trees and then back towards her, his mouth pressed tight and he was anxious she could tell.

"What are you doing out here?" Josephine called out to him quietly.

"Ive—I've been…Ive got stuff out here.." Rick responded.

"How much longer do you need?" Josephine pressed on.

"I dont know," Rick replied in a low voice, almost scared to answer.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She offered her brother. She leaned in closer to the fence, her body almost touching it. She just wanted him to come over to her, so they could talk things out.

Rick was silent, just staring at her blankly, as if nothing was behind those vivid blue eyes of his.

She nodded at him turning to leave, her foot getting caught up in the long grass.

"I saw something," Rick called after her.

She turned around slowly, Rick walked up to her and placed a hand on the fence.

"Lori…I saw Lori.. Im seeing Lori." Rick's eyes glazed over a bit at the sound of her voice. "I know its not really her, but theres got to be a reason isn't there? Its gotta mean something."

Josephine exhaled slowly, feeling pain and sadness for her brother.

"Was it her on the phone?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, Shane too." Rick nodded, looking everywhere but into Josephine's eyes. She figured he was scared of her judgement and worry, but she wanted him to know what he was feeling was okay.

"Do you see them now?" Josephine asked, her head tilted to the ground.

Rick suddenly shot up, their eyes meeting and he shook his head. He was so frantic, and anxious that it broke Josephine's heart. She reached over and touched her brothers fingers that were laced in the fence.

"Youre looking for them," She said.

"I'm waiting," He replied.

"For what?" She questioned him again, letting her hand fall to her side.

"I dont know. Something," Rick exclaimed, looking around again as if to make sure he wasn't seeing or missing anything.

"I used to see Dean right before I would place my head down to fall asleep," Josephine called out quietly. Rick shot a look over to her at the mention of Dean's name.

"I used to cry every night because he would be sleeping right beside me before I went to bed. Some nights I didn't sleep because I'd be up… waiting to see him again but I never did." Josephine recalled the memories of Dean's sleeping body next to her the first few weeks after his death. She had tried so hard to block those images out, but she figured she would resurface them in hopes it could help Rick.

"What I'm saying is, this is natural but don't let this consume you Rick.."

"There is an answer," Rick finally responded after a moment of silence. "I mean it makes sense….well in time it will make sense," He rambled.

"Rick…?" Josephine stopped him. "Just come on in. You need rest, and its not safe out here."

Rick swayed a bit back and forth lightly, obviously from lack of sleep and the correct nourishment.

"I can't," He finally responded, turning away from his sister and heading back towards the woods.

Josephine felt her heart drop, and and emptiness wash over her. She was hopeless at this moment and nobody to turn to. She moved back towards the prison slowly, not knowing what she was going to tell the others…what she was going to tell Carl.


	36. Chapter 36

**Reviews are welcome! please please please, they make my day!**

 **attiebroskette This is for you, you're review was awesome, and Im so glad you like the story!**

Josephine was halfway up the hill when she heard a gunshot ring out. She immediately took to the ground, making sure she wouldn't get hit. She was alone in an open field, the easiest kind of target there was.

"Son of a bitch," She cursed to herself as she heard a few more gunshots ring out. She twisted her head around to see Rick, now looking around him curiously at where the shot had come from. Then, Josephine heard gunfire, and Rick was now sprinting over the small bridge back toward the prison.

"RICK!" Josephine yelled, reaching for her small revolver she kept in the back of her jeans ever since she had returned. She knew that axe betty was no good during a battle like this, and she wanted to be prepared.

There were shots ringing out in every direction and she watched Rick jump down and cover his head.

She crouched up quickly, making it closer to the fence before she had to duck again, a bullet whizzing fast by her head.

She covered her head, praying that someone wouldn't see her laying there in the tall grass and that she wouldn't get killed. She realized Michonne had suddenly taken to covering her and Rick, shooting at the oncoming intruders from the van.

Josephine mentally took note to thank her later. Suddenly a van piled through the fence at full speed, headed straight for Josephine and she got up quickly and ran for dear life, dodging the truck by inches. She gripped her gun harder as she now realized what was inside.

Snarling, snapping, bloody walkers piled out of the van in single file. Josephine ran, trying to find some way to escape. She couldn't run towards the prison for the gunman would most certainly shoot her, but if she made any noise by trying to shoot at the walkers they would shoot her anyway. She was shit out of luck.

"Josephine, get the hell outta there!" Rick screamed over the loud echoes of gunshots.

She finally made it to the broken part of the fence and made her way through it, but walkers were still on the other side, coming from all directions at the sound of the guns blasting through the air. She shot at one, its body dropping dead. She caught another one with both hands, trying to wrestle it away, but it was too strong. She then pushed it with all her might and shot it, directly between the eyes. She huffed and looked over, realizing that her brother was in the same predicament. She aimed her gun, trying to shoot at the walker but realized she was now fresh out of bullets.

She ran fast, but he was so far away, and more walkers were starting to surround him.

Thats when she saw an arrow fly though the air, and she felt panic and fear and happiness?

Daryl and Merle burst through the woods, like it was some kind of movie set. Merle shoved his knife hand into anther walkers skull as she finally had reached Rick.

She looked up and down at Daryl, angry as all hell that he chose to come back. She wasn't going to ever forgive him for the way he had left her, but this was no time for a reunion.

It was silent now, the Governor and his people had left after dropping off the van full of walkers.

Josephine grabbed her brothers shoulder and squeezed it, letting him know she was happy he was alright.

She completely ignored Merle and Daryl, but she could feel his stare seething into her skin.

They all stood there, looking at the field that was now over run by dead walking corpses.

They made it back inside, Daryl following close behind Josephine the entire way. She felt her blood boiling and it took her everything in her not to smash his face in with the butt of her empty gun.

Once they made it inside, Rick locked Daryl in a cell. He didn't want to push his limits with the group and let Merle waltz around the place after everything that had happened.

Josephine stood next to Merle's cage as Rick spoke to the group.

 **"** Thats him ringing the doorbell," Merle stated, his arm hanging outside of the cell.

"Keep your damn nasty arm back inside that cell," Josephine hissed, folding her arms and giving Merle a nasty glare.

He complied and then shot a look to Rick, telling him what this Governor could really do.

"Put this bitch in another cell block!" Josephine shouted, stepping away from Merle. She was so angry at him and so pissed off at Daryl that the two of the were beyond intolerable.

"No" Shouted Daryl from up above her head on the second floor. "He's got a point."

"Oh, so now you walk back in here and you think we gotta listen to you and your dumb ass brother?" Josephine laughed, staring up at the shell of a man she thought she knew.

"Josephine, quite it," Daryl shot back down, his eyes piercing into hers.

She huffed and turned to leave, not understanding the dynamic between the group right now. She was too frustrated and too on edge to even have to think about anything.

She resided on the other side of the cell block, away from the others as they argued. She could hear Hershel yelling at Rick, but decided she didn't want to get in the middle.

Josephine walked outside to the fenced passageway, her designated spot. She knew she wasn't going to be alone for long and that Beth or Carol would come out and check on her but she just needed a moment to compose what was happening. Why was Daryl back, and he better not hope their reunion would be a sweet one.

She heard the door crack behind her and sure enough, Daryl walks through with his head hung low.

"I don't want to talk to you," She stated blankly, refusing to even look at him.

"Jo…" He started.

She shot up a hand in protest of whatever bullshit he was going to say.

"I said I don't want to talk to you," Josephine called out, now looking towards him. He looked anxious and defeated as if he knew he had done something wrong.

"I just came to apologize, I left you when you needed me the most and I was beatin' myself over it every second I was gone," Daryl started, nervously playing with the strap of his cross bow over his shoulder.

"You think you can just come out here and say sorry and that everything will be the way it was?" Josephine said, shooting him a questionable glare. "You left me. Like I meant jack shit to you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I dont want to hear a word from you. I never in my wildest dreams would have pegged you as the type of guy to just run off like that. You let that man control every inch of you, but why? He make you feel less of a man for being caring and trustworthy?" Josephine's voice started to shake.

"Josephine, I did what I had to and I came back for you because.." Daryl stopped and stared at her dark green eyes which were glossy from welded up tears.

"Because why? Because you missed me or because you were feeling guilty?" She hissed. "I thought I knew who you were, but it reality I have no idea. I needed you back there, I really did. I was up in my neck in shit and you fled for the hills with your dimwit brother. It showed what you thought of me deep down, and for that I'm glad it happened." She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself the way he hadn't seen her do in quite some time. She was uncomfortable, and it was him making her feel that way which put another dagger in Daryl's heart.

"Jo, I came back…I couldn't stop thinking about how much—," He inhaled quickly through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, preparing himself.

"Save it Dixon," Josephine spat, walking back inside the cell block and leaving Daryl outside on his own. He knew the two reuniting wasn't going to be a pleasant one, but he had figured after what he was about to say things would start heating up between them again, but that was not the case. She was not going to forgive him easily, and that worried him.

Josephine, Michonne, Glenn, Hershel and Daryl all stood around Rick as he shouted out orders. They were going to prepare for another attack and that worried Josephine. She didn't want to lose any more people, not now.

"Me and Jo will get up to the guard towers, take out half them walkers, give them guys a chance to fix the fence," Daryl stated making plans for Josephine without her permission.

"No, Im staying inside to keep an eye on your brother." Josephine replied in a hostile manner, making everyone glance at her and Daryl looked away fast, disappointed in her actions. He really could have used her shot as help with the walkers but instead she was avoiding him at all costs.

"We cant get to the fence without burning through our bullets," Hershel stated.

"Wonderful, we have hardly any food or ammo," Josephine called out, looking to the ground.

"Been here before, we'll be alright," Daryl stated, looking to her as if to calm her down.

"Thats when it was just us!" Glenn shouted now, above everyone else.

Daryl quickly glanced at Glenn, confused.

"Before there was a snake in the nest," Glenn answered, referring to Merle.

"Look, Merle's with us now…Hes staying here," Daryl stated. "Get used to it," He hissed and turned to travel up to the perch only to find his things had gone missing. He looked around for them and then realized he knew exactly where they were… Josephine's new cell.

"Seriously guys, is Merle living here really going to fly with everyone?" Glenn asked concerned.

"I cant kick him out," Rick spat back quietly.

"Why? I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you," Glenn was yelling now, anger seeping through his voice and Josephine knew he had a point.

"Merle had military experience," Hershel spoke up, his voice calm and filled with reasoning.

"He is a piece of shit, but we cant underestimate his loyalty to his brother," Josephine called out.

"Lets kill two birds with one stone. We give Merle to the Governor as a bargaining chip. Give him his trader and maybe declare a truce." Glenn plan sounded interesting, but that wasn't going to be enough.

Josephine wondered down the corridors, seeing Merle in his own cell block wrapping duck tape around his arm to keep a knife in place on the top. She smirked at his ingenious idea of a weapon. That man sure was a Dixon.

She quietly made her way into his cell block, leaning up against the door. He looked up at her quickly and then back down at his knife arm, and kept wrapping it.

"How'd you lose it?" He said, pointing to her stomach.

Josephine had been a bit surprised by his forwardness and made he way slowly into his cell and sat down.

"Hershel said the stress of everything made me go into labor and then the nuchal cord wrapped around its neck and… and he died," Josephine said blankly. It had been the first time she had told someone about what had happened to her, and it felt strange.

"Oh," He said, still wrapping around the tape.

"You're brother, he was really there for me. He saved my ass so many times out there," She smiled at the thought of him and all that they had gone through as a team together.

She looked over at Merle who was smirking lightly at her.

"He really made me a stronger person, and I owe him everything for that,' Josephine nervously rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, looking to Merle's hand.

"Thats funny, you seemed to have made him soft, and I guess he don't owe you shit for that," Merle chucked at his own remark.

"He isn't soft Daryl, he's human," She got up to leave but suddenly Merle stopped her with his good hand.

"The only thing I have left is my brother, don't take that from me," Merle shot out.

Josephine felt his hand lift from her arm and she smiled lightly.

"I wouldn't think of it.. You don't give my brother a hard time, and I wont give yours one. Sound like a decent plan?" Josephine eyed the man as he nodded.

She quickly exited the cell blocked at walked back to her own cell, only to find Daryl on her bunk bed, wrapped in the poncho she had taken as a blanket and was cleaning off his arrows.

He wasn't about to give up on this apology.


	37. Chapter 37

**This chapter is kind of short and sweet, but I promise I will update with very very crazy stuff in the next few chapters! Get Ready for one crazy ride for Josephine and Daryl.**

 _ **Reviews are welcome! THEY ALL MAKE MY DAY!**_

Josephine walked into her cell, leaning against the wall across from Daryl who didn't even look at her, he just kind of sat there with a blank stare as he whipped down an arrow that was caked with blood.

She crossed her arms and cleared her throat, making him finally glance over at her.

"And you're in here because?" She asked quickly.

"I came to get our stuff and putting it back where it belongs, but I got distracted…this beds kinda nice," He looked back at his arrow again.

"Daryl, can I be honest with you?" She slid down the wall, sitting her butt down on the hard ground below.

She scrunched up her knees so they were tight against her chest.

Daryl nodded, as if to let her know he wanted her to be as honest as she could.

"I know Merle is your brother, I get that. I just feel like after everything we had gone through together, that we were a team. I thought you didn't leave family, but you left me. I just couldn't believe you would run away from me that easily."

Daryl stopped what he was doing and swung his legs over the side of the bed so that they were now sitting across from each other and he sighed, glancing across at her.

"I know what it must of looked like Jo," He stated.

"Well, now imagine what it must of felt," She retorted, slowly. He could hear the pain in her voice.

"I did what I had ta, but I'm still sorry," He said, lowering his head. He felt the tension build in the room and finally Josephine got up from the ground and sat next to him. She pulled her hand up touching his cheek and she pulled it in a way that his face was now staring into hers. They sat there for a moment, lost in each others eyes.

Daryl remembered the first time he looked into her green eyes, so emotional and dark. He remembered looking at her whole face, so soft and delicate like a flower. She had that soft pale skin and rose cheeks, but now it was like her face had changed with time. The edges of her face grew more chizzled, and her skin was aged a bit. Her cheek bones and been more defined lately and the color of her cheeks were gone and replaced with dirty. Her eyes though, they were still so dark and glossy, emotions seeping out of them constantly. Even though her face had grown harder with time, he still found her beauty to be that of an angel.

"You promised no matter what happened that you would always make your way back to me, and I should at least thank you for keeping that promise, but you ever do something like that again and I wont let you live it down, you hear me Dixon?" Josephine narrowed her eyes at Daryl and he nodded.

They lingered there for a moment and Daryl couldn't take it any longer. He moved forward and grabbed her cheeks, pulling her in and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He wanted so bad to kiss her lips, but he wasn't that type of person and things between them were just feeling normal again, and he didn't want to put any more pressure on their relationship than there already was.

"I couldn't walk away, I tried to because Merle, he's my brother and I felt like I had to, but I couldn't walk away from ya," Daryl spoke out softly, getting up from the bed he gathered his stuff and started towards the door.

"Stay," Josephine called out, watching him turn and face her. "There is enough room for us here, plus the perch gives me a back ache." She patted the bed beside her, letting him know he was welcome to sleep in the bed with her. She smiled lightly up at him as he placed his things back down and sat on her bed again, leaning back against the wall and getting back to cleaning his arrows.

They sat around for a while, Josephine taking her Axe and was sharpening it while Daryl cleaned his cross bow and arrows. They enjoyed the silence, and Josephine liked that things had settled between them. She needed to believe what he had done was truly a mistake and that by her side was were he belonged, which for a moment she had really questioned.

"JO, DARYL!" Rick's voice shot out in the common area. Both Josephine and Daryl exchanged glances before walking into the common room, both stunned at the sight.

Andrea was inside, looking around in shock.

"Where's Shane….and Lori?" She said looking around at everyone.

"Lori didn't survive, but she had a little girl," Hershel called out.

"T dog didn't survive either," Maggie added.

Josephine took a stand next to her brother, crossing her arms by her chest. She looked over at her once dear friend, but now she wasn't so sure who she was after the stories she had heard about her and this Governor.

Andrea looked heartbroken, tears in her eyes. She shot a look at Carl who suddenly locked eyes with her.

Carl," she said in sympathy. Carl took a step back, then quickly made his way to stand next to Josephine, who put her arm around him, letting his back rest against her body.

Andrea then turned to Rick but he refused to look at her.

" You all live in here?" She asked quietly.

"Here and the cell block," Josephine called out, making Andrea turn to her. Her face softened as their eyes met, but Josephine's remained composed at strong.

"There?" She said, pointing to the cell block that Jo and Daryl had just entered the room from. "Can I go in?"

Rick had told her that he would allow that and she had taken offense. She stated that she wasn't some kind of enemy, but Rick still wanted to keep his eyes on her. Josephine understood his reasoning, her 'boyfriend' had shot at them all, killing Axel. Andrea was shocked at what Rick had accused the man of, saying that the Governor had said they had shot at him first. Something was off with her and Josephine was uneasy about it.

They all broke off into different directions when Josephine broke off into Carls cell, folding some of her nephews clothes as he sat outside with his father for a bit. Josephine just wanted one afternoon to relax.

She could hear Andrea outside the cell with Carol, meeting Judith for the first time.

"She's so small, do you think I could I hold her?" called out Andrea, and she could tell that Carol hesitated and then lifted the small baby into Andrea's arms.

"Let me guess, Daryl named her Ass Kicker?" Andrea laughed.

"Rick….Rick's gone cold, so has Josephine…" Andrea said quietly, unaware that Josephine was in the next cell over.

She stopped folding the clothes and moved closer to the exit of the cell block to listen more intensely at the two women's conversation.

"Well they have a right to be after everything," Carol responded, sticking up for the two siblings.

"What is up with her? She didn't show any emotion at all in there…that worries me." Andrea seemed concerned and suddenly the baby made a few uncomfortable

"She's been through a lot. Rick kind of lost things after Lori and she really picked up the pieces," Carol stated.

"What about Daryl? How are things between them?" Andrea questioned. Josephine could feel her face getting red at the thought of mentioning her and Daryl's strange relationship.

"Well, you know how those two are. Just to stubborn to tell the other how much they really love one another. Its more obvious now than its ever been,' Carol replied, laughing a bit.

Josephine walked away from listening in on their gossip. She could feel her face flushed bright red at the mention of the L word. Of course she loved Daryl, it was undoubtable but knowing other people had noticed seemed to make her uneasy.

She heard the two ladies walk back downstairs, making it easy for Josephine to get a clean getaway. She made her way downstairs into her cell which she now shared with Daryl. He was sitting on the bed, a map in his hand and he quickly looked up at her when she entered it.

She quickly shut the cell doors and covered it with the sheet, making them invisible from the outside.

"What you think you're doing?" Daryl asked, getting up from the bed.

She quickly walked towards him, ripping the map from his hands and she felt her heart racing. His face was scrunched in concern as he stared at her confused by her current actions.

Then, before he could speak he felt her soft lips on his, her body crushed against his. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on her hips and moving them to her back as she let her tongue slide into his mouth. He was taken a bit by surprise by her sudden movements but he didn't question it. Josephine moaned slightly as she felt Daryl move his hands through her hair and land on the back of her neck. She loved the scruff of his beard and how it rubbed against her upper lip and chin. He tasted so good, and she wondered why they didn't do this more often.

Suddenly Daryl broke the kiss and looked down at her awkwardly.

"What was that?" He asked quickly, taking a step away from her so that he could catch his breath. She closed her eyes and gently shook her head, immediately regretting her actions.

"Shit, I dont know, I'm sorry," She rubbed her forehead, avoiding his glare.

"Don't be, I was just ahh… Just surprised is all," Daryl said bashfully. She now knew why they didn't always do what they had just done. Something about the moments after their physical interactions were left to be desired. She felt like some days Daryl acted like he wanted nothing to do with her physically and other days it was like the sexual tension in the room was overbearing and completely obvious.

"I don't ever want to be split up, do you hear me?" Josephine said, fumbling with her shirt sleeve nervously. She looked up at him and he was narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I do." Daryl looked down at her lovingly and Josephine really just wanted to shout through the prison how much she cared for and loved him.

"Good," She whispered as she placed her small hand on his cheek and smiled. She turned to leave but Daryl grabbed her wrist, making her spin around and the stood in silence for a second, their eyes locked into each others and Josephine felt like he was searching her soul for something.

"Jo, I promise I aint ever going to leave you again," He spoke softly and Josephine nodded quickly, knowing full well that she really could believe him.

"I know Daryl, I know," She responded and gently pulled her hand out of his grasp and swallowed hard.

She walked out of the cell with a heart filled with something she couldn't really explain, and she promised herself after this Governor situation, she was really going to tell him how she felt.


	38. Chapter 38

That night after Rick had sent off Andrea in an old beat up car they used for runs the group resided on the first floor of the prison. Josephine came out of her cell feeling somewhat uneasy about the upcoming events.

She walked into the room only to hear Beth's beautiful voice echoing through the prison walls. She took a stance next to Carol, who was swaying a uneasy Judith in her arms. Josephine looked down at the small child and felt a pain in her heart. She kept staring at Judith as her face scrunched up and then their eyes met, seemingly calming the child down.

"Want to hold her for a bit?" Carol asked, as if to want a break from the squirming child for a bit. Suddenly she felt her body tense up at the thought, but she nodded quickly. This would be the first real chance she had to hold her baby niece.

She held her hands out and Carol gently placed Judith inside of them. Josephine walked slowly over to the stairs and took a seat. Suddenly she felt the stairs shift a bit as she felt someone making their way slowly down the stairs and sat next to her.

Josephine glanced over to see Daryl beside her, eating a piece of what looked like beef jerky.

Josephine smiled at him as he looked between the baby and her. She felt something in that moment. The feeling of Daryl beside her, a baby in her arms and a group that felt so much like family… it was happiness.

Judith slowly started to close her eyes as Josephine rocked gently in her place on the stairs. Josephine looked up at Beth and in the distance she could see Merle standing on the opposite side of the prison, staring at her and Daryl as they sat together admiring the baby. She wasn't helping her argument about not making him soft, that was for sure.

She then watched Rick walk over to Hershel and Josephine gently got up, making sure not to alert the sleeping baby in her arms, and she felt Daryl get up as well and they both made their way over to the men in discussion.

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl said, moving closer to Josephine.

"She's in a jam," Rick replied, talking about Andrea.

"We all are," Hershel responded. " This fella is armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction."

Suddenly it got quiet, Josephine could feel Judith start to stir and she quickly started swaying as she stood. Something about that warm child laying in her arms made her feel so powerless, but so perfect it almost didn't feel real.

"So what do we wanna do?" She asked, quickly looking to her brother.

"We match it," Rick stated, looking down at his daughter and then back up at his sister. "I'm going on a run."

"I'll head out tomorrow," Daryl stated, placing a hand on the small of Josephine's back quickly, as if to let her know that was his plan and that she was invited along as well.

"No, you stay here," Rick replied. "Keep an eye on your brother."

With the mention of Merle's name Josephine shot him a look, his eyes still plastered on hers, which was starting to make her slightly uncomfortable.

"We're glad you're back, I am. But if he causes a problem thats on you," Rick stated, starting Daryl down.

Daryl nodded, "I got him."

"You should take Michonne," Josephine called out, knowing the woman was actually not as bad as they had thought.

Daryl's eyes darted to hers and she looked between the three men and then down at the baby.

"You sure thats a good idea?" Daryl asked curiously.

"We'll have to see, but I think she's shown enough that we can trust her," Josephine replied.

"OK, its settled. I'll take Michonne….And Carl," Rick said, shooting his glare over to his son who sat quietly next to Beth. "Hold it down here."

Josephine nodded, feeling Daryl's hand finally slide from the small of her back, which had made her feel so relaxed.

They broke off, and she looked to Rick and then to the baby, finally she handed her over to him and he thanked her and walked off towards his cell, as did Daryl and Josephine.

It was slightly awkward as they entered the cell together. She felt him staring at her as she kicked off her boots in the corner and swung up her hair into a messy bun.

She reached in her bag and took out a warm sweatshirt and wrapped herself inside of it. By the time she turned around, Daryl was already in his side of the small bed, his face towards the wall.

Josephine sighed, getting inside of the clovers and suddenly the lanterns from outside had turned off and they lay there in the pitch black.

"Daryl?" Josephine spoke in a soft and calming voice.

"MMM," he grunted as a response.

Josephine wondered if this was a good time to tell him how she felt, but suddenly she felt a wave of fear wash over her.

"Goodnight," She said, annoyed with herself.

"Yeah Jo, night," He called back, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. She noticed that his face was now turned towards her back and she felt his arm slip under her pillow and his hand lay palm down off the edge of the bed. She drifted off to sleep soon after, wondering what the days ahead would hold.

The next day, Josephine awoke to the sound of arguing coming from outside.

She hurried awake, throwing her hair up in a messy bun, she exited the cell where she found Daryl and Merle going at it in the middle of the common room.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here? You two are going to wake Judith," She hissed at the two brothers. They both turned to her and Daryl seemed to ignore what she was saying and Merle laughed.

"Hey Daryl, your little wifey over here told us to be quiet, you gonna listen to her?" Merle laughed, pointing his good hand and Josephine.

"What are you talking about Merle?" Josephine questioned, crossing her hands over her chest and looking back and forth between the two men.

"You see darlin, me and Daryl here were fightin about why we never robbed your little camp blind in Atlanta," Merle stated blankly. Josephine scrunched her face up in confusion.

"IT NEVER HAPPENED MERLE, THESE ARE GOOD PEOPLE WHO NEVER DONE ME WRONG," Daryl shouted, getting up into Merle's face angrily.

"Thats because you're wrapped around this bitches finger and listen to her rather than your own blood!" Merle shouted back.

"Woah now," Josephine called out, pushing her hands on each of the boys chests to pull them apart. "Daryl what does he mean you were going to rob the camp?"

"First month we got to the camp…we wanted to take all your food and guns from ya, but thats before I even knew ya Jo," Daryl stated quietly, looking down at the woman he cared for so much. Her face seemed a bit confused still and then she nodded, turning back to Merle she smiled. This was something that Daryl was not expecting out of her.

"You know whats funny Merle?" She said, walking slowly over to Daryl's brother.

"Whats that princess?" Merle grinned.

"That you think making a scene about this 'robbing the camp' deal would probably make me upset, get me all frustrated and evil towards your brother huh?" She narrowed her eyes to Merle.

"Well, I think if I didn't know some random strangers, that hell yeah i'd rob that camp… I'd rob it blind to protect my family, and you know what, thats exactly what Daryl has done for us. Protect us. He has robbed places dry for me, killed to protect me, sacrificed a lot to be right here with me and these people." Josephine's grinned turned cold and she pointed her tiny finger into Merle's chest.

"Know what I think? You're jealous, that he did more for this group and for me than he ever has for you, because you just ain't good people Merle and surprisingly your brother is. Grow up Dixon, face it that your brother ain't always going to do what you tell him to do."

Josephine stepped back and turned to leave the room, leaving Merle and Daryl to argue once again, but to her surprise Merle shut his mouth. She was sick and tired of him bashing Daryl all the time because of what he did or didn't do because he found a family with this group, with Josephine. She wished so badly Merle would decide to leave, letting Daryl off his leash but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

The next day, Rick had decided that they were to meet with the Governor after what Andrea had said. Josephine felt uneasy, but she would join him and Daryl on the mission, knowing that they might need all the backup they could get.

Josephine road quietly in the back seat of the car as they drove out to a small farm where they had decided to meet. Josephine knew Andrea was going to be there, helping find some dumb middle ground as she kept referring to. She didn't see the big picture, but then again she never had even when she was attached at Shane's hip following his every move. Josephine felt sorry for the woman, always attracted to the evil ones.

They safely made it, getting out of the car slowly. Hershel was in the front seat, Josephine gave him a nod before following her brother and Daryl through some old and rusted grain bins. Josephine had one hand on the back of her axe and the other holding a shot gun. She was ready for anything and she walked slowly behind her brother, Daryl taking the lead.

They finally made it to the barn. Daryl and Josephine looked to Rick as he quietly pointed for them to wait outside the window until he said otherwise.

They both nodded in understanding, making their way onto the other side of the wall and stood there, weapons ready. Josephine glanced at Daryl who stared back at her, he could tell she was a bit concerned with her brother going in there with the Governor. He held onto his crossbow tighter, as if to tell her that whatever happens, he had Rick back in there.

She rested her head on the hard barn wall and took in a breath, as Daryl made his way over to the window and peeked in. She waited a second before following. In the distance, they could hear Hershel pulling up to the barn and Daryl motioned for her to follow him as they walked towards Hershel.

"He' s already in there," Daryl called out as the older man drove up to them. "Sat down with Rick."

The three of them looked around curiously, a little confused as to why none of the Governor's men were around.

"I don't see any cars around," Hershel exclaimed, making Josephine grip her gun tighter as if to prepare to go in there right now and shoot the Governors head clean off.

"This doesn't feel right," Josephine said slowly, looking between Daryl and Hershel.

Suddenly the three of them heard a cars engine making loud sounds as it plummeted towards them. Daryl reacted quickly, getting his cross bow ready and Josephine placed both of her hands on her gun as she watched the large SUV approached from across the street. Daryl pulled up his cross bow and Josephine raised her gun as two men got out of their vehicle, along with Andrea.

"What the hell, Why is your boy already in there?" Daryl asked Andrea, but keeping his cross bow and his eyes peeled on a darker skinned man who jumped out of the divers seat.

"He's here?" Andrea said, in a bit of a shocked tone.

"Yup," Josephine said, staring her down.

Andrea sighed and walked towards the barn where Rick and the Governor were.

Josephine moved around Daryl, telling him it was safe to lower their guns for a second. They watched as a nerdy looking man in a plaid shirt stared at them and then started writing something down in a notebook.

"Maybe I should go inside," Josephine said, looking to Daryl for some kind of answer.

"The Governor decided it would be best if he and Rick talked privately," The man in the plaid called out, making everyone turn to him once again.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl shot out.

"Milton Mamet," the man called back.

"Great. He brought his butler," Daryl said looking to Josephine and then to Hershel.

"I'm his advisor," Milton replied, still scribbling in his journal.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked quickly.

"Planning. Biters. You know I don't think I need to explain myself to the henchman," Milton spat out, making Josephine raise her eyebrow.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine," She called out.

"Look," The tanner man called out. "If we are going to be sitting here pointing weapons at each other all day, the least you guys can do is shut your mouths."

Daryl walked up to him, chest to chest and stared at the man with evil in his eyes. Josephine felt a sense of anxiety as she watched the two men have a stare down.

"We don't need this!" Hershel finally broke the tension. "If all goes south in there we will be at each others throat in no time."

Daryl stopped glaring at the man and walked back next to Josephine. They all stood in silence for a moment before a sound came from the barn, they all turned to see Andrea exiting from inside. Her face was stone cold, and that worried Josephine.

Josephine walked over to the car, leaning on it as the hot sun beat down on her face.

"There is no reason not to use this time together. Explore these issues ourselves." Milton called out, walking towards Daryl and Josephine.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up," The tan man said from his seat next to his SUV.

"Dont you mean the Governor," Daryl called back, smirking.

"Its a good thing, they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They are going to work it out, nobody wants a battle." Milton said, shooting a look at Hershel who was now hobbling his way next to Daryl and Josephine.

" I wouldn't exactly call it a battle," Josephine huffed.

"I would and I did call it a battle," Milton replied. "I recorded it," he said as he help up his notebook.

"For what?" Daryl asked.

"Somebody has to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history." Milton explained.

Josephine looked to the ground at let out a laugh, Milton turned to her.

"I've got dozens of interviews and —," he was cut off by the snarling sounds of walkers behind them. Josephine pulled out her axe from the holster on her back and prepared herself, standing in front of Hershel and next to Daryl.

Josephine followed Daryl and the tan man into the grain bins where they came across two walkers.

"After you," Daryl motioned for the man to do the deed of killing the two nasty bloody evil bastards.

"No way, you first," The tan man called out, pointing his baseball bat towards the now too close for comfort walkers.

Josephine sighed, walking in between the two men and pulled up her axe, swinging it into a walkers neck. She pulled it out and flung the axe into the middle of another walkers head, its body pressing hard agains the grain bins and blood spattered on her shirt and all over the metal bins.

She quickly pulled her axe out of its skull and watched it sink to the ground before turning to face the two men. More walkers were approaching, and it was almost like the two men were competing on who could kill a walker better and Josephine wanted to pull Daryl aside and tell him nobody could compare to him and to just quite the tough guy act.

She sighed as she realized the could probably handle the last of the walkers by themselves, so she turned to leave them be while she went to find Andrea.

Daryl pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a dead walkers and holding them up towards the tan shirted man.

"Look what he's got," Daryl spoke out. He got up from the ground and placed one into his mouth.

"Your old lady let you smoke?" The tan man asked, pointing his baseball bat to Josephine who was walking away with her axe placed gently at her side.

Daryl didn't know how to respond, just grunted and lit his cigarette and offered one to the tan man.

"I prefer menthols," he responded, waving his hand away.

"Douchebag," Daryl replied as the cigarette hung from his mouth. " You army or somethin'?" Daryl asked looking them man up and down.

"Nah, I just hate these things, after what they did to my wife, kids." The man spoke softly, staring down at his bloody baseball bat. Daryl shot a look at Josephine, who was now leaning against the car cleaning her axe off with a rag. He could imagine losing her now, not after everything that had happened between them.

"You never answered me, that your old lady?" The man said, watching Daryl staring at Josephine.

"Nah," Daryl stated, embarrassingly.

"Coulda fooled me, you two seem to work well as a team," the man replied, looking to Daryl.

"She's a tough bitch," Daryl responded, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing out smoke.

"This is a joke, right? You know they aint workin' shit out," The man spoke out, referring to Rick and this Governor character.

Daryl shot a look of concern at the man speaking.

"Sure, they will do a little dance, and tomorrow… the next day they'll give the word."

"I know." Daryl said softly, his worst fears finally confirmed.

They stood there in silence for a moment before the man asked for a smoke and Daryl handed him the pack, not really sure what the next move would be.

Josephine looked over at Daryl, smoking a cigarette and realized it was probably fine between the two men now sharing a smoke break. She decided to go find Andrea, which she rounded the corner of the barn to find her slouched on a bench outside.

She walked over to her old friend, standing in front of her she placed her hand on her hip and Andrea looked up at her.

"How's things in there?" Josephine asked.

"They kicked me out," Andrea stated blankly, and she seemed rather annoyed as well. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You think you're trying to help," Josephine said sympathetically. "What exactly do you see in that man Andrea?"

"Same as what you see in Daryl," Andrea shot out, looking down at her feet. Josephine huffed and pushed some dirt around on the ground. "He protects people, he's kind when he wants to be I swear it."

Josephine wasn't buying it. "Do you know what he did to Maggie?" She asked Andrea. She shot her head up at Josephine's words and she had tears in her eyes.

"No," She replied.

"He's a sick man," Josephine stated.

"What am I going to do now?" Andrea called up at Josephine. " I cant go back there."

"You belong with us," Josephine shot back, remembering all the times that Andrea had been with them and had helped them through hard times. She was one of the them, and she deserved a second chance, and Josephine saw that now. " But if you join us, thats it Andrea. It's settled."

Andrea sighed, tears in her eyes and she smiled up at Josephine, nodding.

The stood there in silence as they both wondered what was going on inside.

She heard Daryl and the other man wandering back from the grain bins, both walking beside each other like they were buddies.

Josephine turned away from Andrea and walked up to Daryl, a worried look on her face.

"They've been in there for an awful long time," Josephine whispered to Daryl who stood close to her.

"Patience," he said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Josephine sighed and finally the door opened up and the Governor walked out, along with Rick. Josephine watched as her brother walked over to the car, climbing into the front seat. She watched the Governor do the same in his vehicle and suddenly Andrea was in the passengers seat of his car, driving away with him and Josephine narrowed her eyes as it drove away, disgusted at Andrea's actions.

"Jo, get on!' Daryl shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts and she glanced at Daryl who was revving up his motorcycle. She walked towards him, slinging her body onto his bike and they drove off.

Josephine felt her heart in her throat the entire ride back to the prison. She was terrified at what was going to happen next, and she was eager to talk with her brother about what had been said in the barn.

They made their way back to the prison. Huddling in the common room, Rick spoke.

"So, I met this Governor. I sat with them for a while."

"Just the two of ya?" Merle asked from in the distance.

"Yeah," Rick spoke quietly, nodding his head.

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." Merle said quickly to Glenn walking away from the group into his own cell.

"He wants the prison," Rick called out again. Josephine felt her body run cold and she leaned back to the wall, Daryl close to her.

"He wants us gone," Rick continued, looking around at the confused and scared individuals. "Dead. He wants us dead."

Josephine took in a deep breath, knowing her deepest fears were now a reality.

"For what we did to Woodbury… We are going to war." Ricks words echoed in the Prison. Josephine felt her jaw tighten as everyone gripped their weapons a little tighter.

Josephine looked to Daryl who was staring back at her already, calmly as if to let her know everything would work out.

She knew deep down that something bad and scary was ahead.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, Rick had brought Josephine and Daryl outside for a meeting. He told the two of them about the plans to hand over Michonne to the Governor. Josephine absolutely hated the idea of sending someone to basically be slaughtered by such a horrible and cruel man. She didn't like the idea at all, but it was the only way to keep everyone safe, and she understood Rick's reasoning.

"It's the only way," Rick stated, staring at his little sister who scrunched up her face in disgust. "You two are the only ones who know."

"You gonna tell em?" Daryl asked, shooting a look towards Josephine who stood with her hands firmly crossed on her chest and she rolled her eyes as Rick told them he would only tell the group after the mission was completed.

"We have to do it today. It has to be quiet." Rick stated, gripping his gun a little tighter to his body as he spoke.

Josephine sighed and finally pulled herself together and walked next to Daryl, ready to be a part of the plan.

"You got a plan?" She asked her brother, squinting as the sun shot down at her face and into her eyes.

"We tell her we need to talk," Rick replied. "Away from the others."

Daryl shot a look to Josephine who hung her head in shame, knowing this was wrong but decided not to fight against it. Daryl knew it was bothering her, but she would never go against her brothers wishes unless it would harm the group, but Daryl spoke out for her.

"It just aint us man," He said quietly, looking to Rick.

"No, no it isn't," Josephine said, finally having enough. She sighed and also shot Rick a questioning glance. "I don't like this at all."

"We do this, and we avoid a fight," Rick said quickly and softly. He stared into his sisters green eyes, searching for some kind of sign that she would go along with his plan, but he just found her blank stare.

"No one else dies," Rick finished, looking to Daryl who was now looking at Josephine. He couldn't imagine life without her and if this plan meant that he wouldn't loose her he was willing to participate.

"All right," Daryl nodded and took a step back. Josephine knew he agreed because of her and that made her heart start pounding faster, and she suddenly felt the need to agree because she felt the same way. She loved her brother and Carl and if anything ever happened to them or Daryl her life would shatter from under her.

Rick and Daryl both looked at her for some kind of answer.

"I dont have to like this, but if it means we keep our people safe…I'm okay with it." She spoke softly wrapping her arms around herself like she did when she felt discomfort.

"We'll need someone else," Rick stated.

"I'll talk to him," Daryl replied, obviously knowing it was his brother they needed.

Josephine knew that Daryl couldn't be a part of this, and neither could Rick. She knew it had to be someone who either wasn't a sworn enemy or a family member.

"No, I'll do it," Josephine stated, making both men's eyes land on her.

"I'll go with ya," Daryl offered, staring at her with narrowing eyes.

"No," Josephine spoke softly. "Just me."

She turned and walked towards Merle's cell block, pulling out her axe in the process just as a precaution. She opened the door to the cell block only to see mattresses rip to shreds on the floor of the lower level cells and she could hear Merle up above in the other cell blocks ripping more. She walked slowly up to the stairs, pieces of the inside of a mattress falling to her feet as she made her way towards Merle.

She climbed up the stairs and finally made it to the cell he was in, ripping apart the mattress with his knife hand.

"Just looking for a little vacation, princess." Merle's voice was harsh and irritated. She knew she was the last person he wanted to see, but it was better than Daryl being sucked into his ways or even Rick trying to figure out some kind of deal that just would make the two fight even more than they already do.

"Best dope I ever had was in a mattress," Merle chuckled, looking through the mattress yet again. "So far nothing. This place must have been no fun at all," He finally sat down in the cell, obviously exhausting his search.

Josephine walked closer towards him and leaned against the railing in front of his cell.

"We need your help?" She demanded.

"Go ask my brother, he seems to only listen to you these days," Merle answered as he sat back in his cell and laughed.

"Do you even know why you do what you do? The choices you make?" Josephine continued, ignoring his attitude. "If we give the Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down."

Merle's face hardened as he looked to her, wondering where in the hell she had gotten that information.

"I dont like it one bit, but Rick thinks it's what should be done, and we need your help," Josephine finished, watching as Merle got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Rick aint told any of the others, huh?" Merle questioned her.

"He told Daryl and me…and now I'm telling you," She replied, now putting her axe back in its sling and folding her arms as Merle looked her up and down.

"You seem a lot more steady than you did back at the camp, sugar," He spoke, taking about her tough exterior as much as he was talking about there interior too.

"You see things Merle, and you get a thicker skin… You should be the first one to know this," She motioned towards his hand and he shot a look down at it.

"Sometimes I forget I even lost it, I kind of like this thing better," He chuckled as he held up his knife hand, a small piece of fabric hanging off the end of the knife.

"You know, when we'd go out on runs, he'd bash somebody's skull, slash someones throat, and he'd say 'never waste a bullet.' "

Merle glanced up at her and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I always thought that was just an excuse," Merle continued. "Go on, let Rick give him that girl. He aint gonna kill her, you know. He's just going to do things to her. Probably even take out one of her eyes, maybe even both. You'd let that happen for a shot?" Merle looked her up and down again, and she clenched her jaw at what he was saying.

"You're cold as ice preggos, cold as Ice." He pointed out, blowing out a breath as he used her old nickname. She remembered the first time she met Daryl and Merle. They had stumbled upon Shane and Dale as they were out hunting one afternoon. Dale had offered a hand and a place to stay at camp. Josephine remembered meeting them both, Daryl refusing to look at her and Merle pretty much the opposite, he even invited Josephine into his tent the first night, but Daryl had punched him in the arm, stating that the girl was clearly taken pointing at the bump under her shirt.

She remembered Daryl being a shadow of sorts to Merle, and even that first day it pissed her off. She hated that nickname but it reminded her now of how far she had come in this world and Merle was right; she had gone completely cold.

"Youre gonna need wire, not rope. Wire, so she cant chew through it," Merle hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Josephine didn't let her eyes fall from his glare.

"You know what, you're right. I don't know why I do the things I do. Never did. I'm a damn mystery to me." Merle took a step closer to Josephine.

"But if I know you at all Josephine… Yeah, I thought a lot about you princess. You and my brother all cozied up together while I was off cutting my hand off on that roof…You ain't got the spine to let your brother do somethin' like this," Merle spoke slow and unnervingly.

Josephine clenched her jaw and all she wanted to do was smack merle in the face, for his cruel and sassy words.

"We need to get her to the Governor by noon." Josephine turned and walked back down the stairs, not letting Merle Dixon make her feel bad for her choices. She wanted to protect his brother, and he was calling her cold?

Josephine walked back outside, where she could hear rattling of pots and pans and Maggie and Carl calling out to the walkers out on the field.

Josephine watched Daryl shoot a few arrows into walker's skulls before getting into the truck Rick was driving. She pulled out her axe and made her way down to where the truck was now pulling up.

Daryl jumped out of the back to stand next to her, his eyes narrowing as if to ask how the talk and gone with Merle.

"If they try to get through the gate, maybe some blown tires will stop them," Glenn said as he walked up to Rick, Daryl and Josephine.

"That's a good idea," Rick stated.

"Yeah, it was Michonne's," Daryl shot back to Rick, his eyes burning into Josephine's brother.

"We don't have to win, we jus have to make them getting at us more trouble," Michonne spoke out, walking towards them.

They all stood silently for a moment before walking inside.

Daryl made his way over to Glenn who was putting up a gate, asking the man if he'd seen his brother, Merle.

Glenn refused to look at him, just kept doing what he was currently doing. Daryl saw that the Korean was struggling, and jogged over to help him place the metal gate back into its spot so they could chain it in place.

"He say he was sorry yet?" Daryl asked, locking the chain on the door. Glenn still didn't look at him and didn't speak either. "Cause he is."

Glenn walked over to his tools and walked them over to a nearby table, Daryl followed close behind him.

"He's gonna make it right," Daryl kept persisting. "I'm gonna make him. There has got to be a way," Daryl was not having a one sided conversation with Glenn, trying everything to get the man to just look at him. He didn't want the group to forever stay mad at his brother, he just wanted everyone to be at peace with each other. "Just needs to be a little forgiveness is all."

Glenn finally broke, walking close to Daryl, looking him directly into his eyes.

"Your brother tied me to a chair, beat me, threw a walker inside the room." Glenn's voice was calm, but Daryl could tell he was raging underneath his cool exterior.

"Maybe I could call it even….But he - he took Maggie to a man that terrorized her. Humiliated her…I care more about her than I care about me," Glen stated. "Imagine if he had done that to Josephine, how would you feel then?"

Daryl felt a sudden pit in his stomach, thinking about Jo. He felt those same feelings towards Josephine but he would never admit to them fully. He understood everything that Glenn was saying and he suddenly walked away, going to find Merle and make things right, because if he was in Glenn's shoes and someone had done something like that to Josephine, he would want someone to teach that man a lesson.

Daryl walked down to the boiler room, knowing his brother liked to search for drugs down there.

"Merle, you down here?" He called out, walking slowly through the dark basement.

He heard movement in the room down the hall and he rose his cross bow, ready for walkers if there were any.

"MERLE," he called out frustrated as he walked quickly down the hall. He burst into the room, lowering the cross bow as his older brother stood there, smirking.

"Hey hey, little brother!" Exclaimed Merle.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"Just about to holler back at cha," Merle smiled.

"Whatcha doin' down here?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Just lookin' for a lil crystal meth."

Daryl shook his head at his brother, annoyed with him.

"Yeah, I know. Shit messed my life up when everything was goin' so sweet, Right?" Merle stated, placing his hands in front of an exit of the boiler room.

"You talk to Jo yet?" Daryl asked, walking around the boiler room, then turning to stare at his older brother.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Princess hooked me right in," Merle chuckled. "Somethin's changed with that girl Daryl, she aint no sweet little girl like she was back at camp, but I still don't believe she's got the stomach for it." Merle looked as his brother tensed up as they talked about Josephine. "She's gonna make Rick buckle, you know that right?"

"If she does, she does," Daryl grumbled.

"You want her to go cryin' to Rick to change his decision?" Merle asked, his eyes wide with questions.

"Whatever they say goes," Daryl confirmed. Merle's lips twisted into a smile.

"You act like he's your brother now that you're all up in preggos business! Daryl, you got any bit of balls left brother?" Merle replied. Daryl shook his head, done with his brother mocking his manliness.

"She got your balls on a chain around her neck, don't she?" Merle hissed.

"What happened with Glenn, Maggie…" Daryl started.

"I've done worse. You need to grow up, things are different now. Your people look at me like I'm the devil, Grabbin up those lovebirds, huh?" Merle's voice was creepy and got under Daryl's skin as he spoke. " Now ya'll want to do the same damn thing I did. Snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor… People do what they gotta do to survive."

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek as he listened to Merle talk, getting really aggravated at the entire situation.

"We cant do things without people anymore man," Daryl explained. "Jo is my family man, and I just want my brother to get along with her. I want my brother back." Daryl said calmly, looking at Merle with relaxed eyes.

He saw his brothers face soften and he turned to walk away, hoping Merle decided to apologize or even let Jo and Rick be. He just wished everyone would include Merle, not exclude him and treat him like the bad guy.

Daryl saw Josephine on watch outside, and he quickly made his way towards her.

"Where you been?" She asked sweetly as she paced back and forth at the fence.

"Trying to talk some sense into Merle, get him to apologize ta Glenn," Daryl replied shifting his weight on his feet.

"Thinkin' Rick might change his mind, he's been pacing around the prison all damn day," Josephine replied, the gun around her looking slightly odd compared to all the times he saw her carrying around Axe Betty, who was still strapped to her back.

"Good, we all know this aint right," Daryl spoke quietly.

"Youre a smart man, Dixon… Looks like you're the one with all the brain cells in your family, huh?" She joked around, punching Daryl in the arm. She was trying to lighten the somber mood when they heard Rick running behind them.

They both turned around as he approached.

"It's off. We'll take our chances," Rick explaimed, breathing heavy.

"Thats definitely the right call," Josephine responded as she watched Daryl nods in agreement.

"Whats wrong," Daryl asked, now seeing Rick was uneasy.

"I cant find Merle or Michonne."  
Josephine rolled her eyes and looked to Daryl, who had just spoken to him moments ago.

"Come on," Daryl motioned for the two of them to follow. Josephine rose her gun as they made their way back into the prison and down the dark corridors.

"He was in here, said he was looking for drugs," Daryl explained as they made their way into the boiler room. Josephine looked around curiously for the two individuals.

"Said a lot of things actually," Daryl continued.

"What does that mean?" Josephine asked, peaking behind a closed door.

"He said you were going to change Rick's mind." Rick shook his head, and saw Daryl pick up a white sheet.

"Yeah he mixed her up here," Daryl called out.

Josephine watched her brother in panic. "Shit," He called out. "I'm going after them."

"You can't track for shit," Daryl replied, walking out of the room after Rick, Josephine close behind. "Jo and I can go," He replied, knowing full well his sister was a far better tracker than Rick would ever be, she had the best teacher their was…himself. " I said I'll go, plus when we come back you need to have everyone ready." Daryl shot a look at the younger Grimes who nodded in agreement and followed him out the door.

"Take care of each other out there," Rick called out and Josephine gave Daryl a small smile at hr brothers words.

They walked in silence for quite a while, Daryl anxiously trying to find Merle.

"Hey, you need to slow down," Josephine said, running up to Daryl who was pretty far ahead of her. He twisted around to face her.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on him," Josephine heard Daryl mumble.

Suddenly they heard walkers in the distance, and sprinted out of the woods, only to see Michonne slicing the walkers head clean off its body and then stabbing the severed head in the eye socket.

"Where's my brother?" Daryl asked, walking towards her, Josephine close behind him.

"You kill him?" Josephine asked, gripping the gun in her hand.

"He let me go," Michonne said quickly, shooting looks between Josephine and Daryl. Josephine's eyes widened as she felt surprised by Merle's actions.

"Don't let anyone come after us," Daryl said hitting Josephine's arm before running past Michonne. Josephine hesitated for a moment and narrowed her eyes at Michonne, handing her the gun before running off towards Daryl.

They ran for what seemed like forever, the sun beating down heavy on their bodies. They finally arrived across from Woodbury where the Grain bins and barn were located. Josephine stood close to Daryl, her axe in hand and she was gripping it tight. She saw Daryl shoot a walker, eating a fresh bloodied body in the head with an arrow and Josephine walked up, shaking her head, letting him know it wasn't Merle's.

"I'll shoot around the barn, meet back here after a full circle," She whispered as she made her way in the opposite direction as Daryl. She sliced the head off one walker as it came towards her, but otherwise the property had become relatively quiet.

Josephine rounded the corner of the bar, and watched in question as Daryl stood motionless in front of a walker.

She started walking towards him, about to call out his name when she realized. She realized that the walker feasting on a body before Daryl was his own brother. She slowly made her way closer, only to see Merle pick his head up from the dead body, his eyes glazed over and flesh falling from his mouth. Josephine stopped again and she watched what Daryl needed to do by himself. He pushed Merle away from him, now a walker and everything but a shell of what his brother had once been. For the first time since her baby was born, she saw that he was crying. Tears flooding from his eyes as he pushed at the walker clawing towards him.. Suddenly he had enough, pulling out a knife in his back pocket, falling on top of Merle, killing the part of Merle that was left. Josephine ran in what felt like slow motion and she dropped her axe, touching Daryl's back as he kept stabbing Merle's forehead with his knife, brutally.

"Daryl!" Josephine called out, and suddenly he stopped, backing away and falling into Josephine's arms.

They both plummeted to the ground, Daryl laying against her as she wrapped her arms around him and he sobbed. He cried out for his brother and she clung to him tighter, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Shhhhh Its going to be alright," She whispered, but she knew he wasn't listening. He grabbed her arm that was around him and buried himself into her, his body shaking from crying. The world seemed to be in slow motion as she held him.

"Shhh, its going to be alright Daryl, Its going to be alright." She didn't care about what she was saying, she just wanted him to know to what honest and deep extent she was there for him. There was something so raw about their relationship in that moment. Daryl seemed to have heard her words and clung to her tighter, his body slowing down as she rocked him back and forth as he mourned for his older brother.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Thank you to everyone who gave me a review or followed this story! You guys rock._**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN BETWEEN DARYL AND JOSEPHINE! THANK YOU 3 REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE!_**

Almost two months had passed since Rick brought in the survivors from Woodbury and Andrea had died. Josephine felt something start to slowly shift inside of her, as she took to paying more attention to the vegetables and crops than she had on supply runs and whatever else kind of priorities she had taken up.

She moved another bed in with her and Daryl, she didn't really know why but she did. It had made things slightly awkward at first, but Daryl knew why she was pulling away… She was too afraid of losing more people.

She woke up extra early that morning, making her way towards the open field where her crops lay flourishing. The prison was really growing on her, and as she put on her CD player she started digging up the ground and loosening the soil to plant some tomato trees. She listened to music to drown the sounds of walkers banging at the fence. She tried to drown out the sounds of the things that killed so many people she loved. She dug, lost in thought until she felt something hard under her shovel. A gun, the one that she had placed there months ago. She picked it up, examining it before throwing it into the wheel barrel.

She saw Rick up in the distance, coming out to feed the pigs and do some chores around the barn. He waved over at her and she nodded back, keeping her rhythm as she dug up the ground, sweat peddling down her face and the back of her neck.

She worked out there for a few hours, ignoring everyone in her path, along with Carl

who had come down to help his father. She just kept plugging away at her shoveling and planting until around noon, when she needed a break.

She looked up at everyone, gathering around the open common area outside to eat some food. It looked like Carol was cooking up some fresh meat, obviously shot and killed by Daryl the day before.

Something was off between Josephine and Daryl and things were really starting to fall apart between them.

Daryl watched as Josephine took of her work gloves and traveled up towards where he stood, her light grey tank top stained with dirt and sweat. She had put in all her time and energy on feeding everyone that she had barely had time to hunt with him or even go on a few supply runs like she always did. She never spent time with him other than a few casual words the past few weeks and Daryl didn't really understand why, but it was bothering him something awful.

"Thanks for the Deer Daryl!" Came a voice from behind him.

"Hi, Daryl!" Shouted another.

"Remember, we liked you first," Came Carol's voice as she handed him a bowl of venison and veggies. Daryl nodded his thank you and felt embarrassed by her words.

He didn't bother using anything but his fingers to pick up the meat, placing it in his mouth. He turned and looked as Josephine walked by them, her eyes avoiding his and Carol's. Daryl narrowed his eyes as she walked away. She usually waved or something when she would see him, and this whole silent attitude was really getting on his nerves.

"What's going on with that girl?" Carol asked, nodding her head over as Josephine opened the cell block and walked inside.

"Beats me," Daryl said, surprised that other's had noticed her hostile attitude.

"Have you tried talking with her?" Carol said, now standing beside Daryl and folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, she keeps saying nuthin's wrong," Daryl replied, placing another piece of meat into his mouth.

"Well, keep an eye on her…" Carol called back moving back towards the hot plates and continued serving a few more people.

Daryl grunted, knowing full well he has been keeping an eye on her for the last 32 days. He realized something was off with her a few days after they had come back from Woodbury where they had found Andrea bitten.

He continued eating his meal as he walked into the cell block Josephine had entered, and decide to follow her, maybe after this long she might actually have something to say to him. He found her sitting on the floor of the boiler room, scribbling something on a note pad. She suddenly looked as through she had gotten frustrated, throwing her pen across the room frantically.

Daryl shuffled his feet, warning her of his entrance. She twisted her body around and once she saw Daryl she scooped up the notebook from the floor and closed it.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked quietly.

"Could ask ya the same thing," He said, offering her some of his food. She shook her head and walked over to her pen, grabbing it and stuffing it into her pocket.

"What the hell is goin' on with ya lately?" Daryl was done tip toeing around her, he just wanted answers.

"Jesus, Daryl I keep telling you nothing is wrong…" Josephine started biting her lip and refused to look at him. He scoffed and shook his head at her lame excuse.

"Yeah, well you act like somethings up, and I had enough of it." He reached over and grabbed her notebook. She stood there and let him have it, and she felt her body tense up as he read what was inside.

She was writing letters to everyone she loved…Goodbye letters.

"What is this?" Daryl shouted, throwing the notebook on the ground.

"Its none of your god damn business," She replied with a nasty tone. She quickly grabbed the notebook and tried walking past her but Daryl grabbed her arm. She let his hand linger there for a moment before pulling away.

"Dont touch me," She hissed.

"You leavin' or something? Whats all those letters for Josephine?" He commented, not taking his eyes off her.

"We aint just going to live forever, Daryl." She closed her eyes and brought the book closer to her chest. "I'm just preparing myself."

She shuffled a bit on her feet as she felt Daryl's eyes burn on her. She looked up and he had the look of pure anger across his face.

"You best shut the hell up, Josephine Lee Grimes," His voice was deep and worrisome and she took a step away from him. "Is this why you been so cold, huh?" He spat, pointing to her notebook. "You preparing to just off yourself and leave everyone behind?"

"Shut up Daryl, I aint going anywhere… I just want to prepare myself if something does happen. The Governor's still out there, and I just have a.. a horrible feeling," She shot out, disclosing her fears to him.

"Well, why didn't you talk to me about it?" Daryl asked pressingly.

"I dont need to talk to you about shit, okay?" Josephine explained, anger rising in her own voice. "We need to stop this game Daryl, just get back to reality and what really matters… Surviving," She shot him one last look before brushing past him, down the long corridors.

Daryl stood in shock for a moment at Josephine's words. What did she mean get back to reality and to stop the game? Was caring about him a game? Ever since Merle died, and he felt the closest to her that he ever had she pulled away, and that annoyed the hell out of Daryl.

Why now? Why was she pulling away after all this time, after all the should really be doing is pulling each other closer.

Josephine walked back outside, putting back on her work gloves and traveled back down to their small farm. She was greeted by Carl and her brother, looking over the pig in the corner of the fence that looked in rough shape.

"What do you think's wrong with Violet?" Carl asked, shooting a look between his father and Aunt.

"You gotta stop naming the pigs Carl," Josephine sighed, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Your Aunt Jo is right, they aint piglets anymore. They're food," Rick stated looking down at his young son that had seemed to have grown so much in the last few months.

"I just thought that after…" Carl hesitated and looked over to Josephine who shot him a stern glare. "Okay," He said finally, making his father smile a bit.

"I dont know whats going on with her. She could be sick, or it could be nothin'" Rick said, making a clicking sound with his mouth to try to get the pigs attention.

"She wasn't feelin' too well yesterday either. Laid in the shade about all day," Josephine exclaimed, a bit worried. It wasn't like food these days were easy to find, that pig being sick could mean no food for weeks.

"Feel better, Violet." Rick shot his son a warming glare and then did the same to his sister, making her shake her head with a smile curling on her lips.

"You boys get back to work!" She yelled back as she grabbed her shovel and got back to work on her crops.

A few hours had gone by and she had decided it was enough work for today and she hung up her work gloves, knowing she had probably overworked that day anyway. She walked up towards the truck that Daryl was taking on a run. She folded her arms and stared at him.

"Jo, we could use your help today, we're running to big spot," Sasha said, a newcomer from Woodbury whom Josephine had grown a strong liking for.

"Yeah, I guess I could join!" Josephine nodded, knowing if she dint keep going on runs ever once in a while she was really just going to turn into your very own farmers daughter, plus there was something she needed to pick up for herself.

"Great, always a pleasure when you come along," Sasha called out, throwin' a backpack into Josephine's arms. She started walking into the cell block to go fetch her axe but Daryl stopped her.

"Lookin for this?" He said, holding up Axe Betty in his arms. Josephine took a deep breath and grabbed the axe from Daryl who smirked down at her, trying his hardest to get things normalized with her, but failing miserably.

"Thanks," she mumbled before turning away, heading back towards the truck where she saw Beth planting a kiss on her boyfriend, Zack's cheek before walking away.

"Damn romance novel," Daryl commented as he placed a few things in the back of the truck. That made Josephine giggle, knowing what joy it was to be a teenager in love.

"Hey, you two laugh all you want. Ive heard you guys have quite a bit of chapters together," Zack replied, pointing to Josephine and Daryl.

The two shot a glance at each other and Daryl wanted her to say something, anything but she just broke the glare and walked back to the truck and climbed in.

"That book never made it to the shelf," Daryl muttered, locking up the back of the truck and walking to his bike.

They all made their way to the big spot, everyone getting out of their vehicles with their weapons ready.

"Few weeks ago when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain link, keepin' people out like guard dogs," Daryl said, walking close to the fence and glancing inside.

"So they all just left?" Bob asked, another survivor that Daryl and Josephine stumbled upon in the woods a few days after the Woodbury incident.

"Give a listen," Sasha said. They all stood there, listening to the classical music blaring in the distance.

"You drew em out," Michonne said, impressed.

"Few weeks ago Josephine here found a boom box and hooked it up to a few car batteries," Sasha smiled over at Josephine. " Always the one to get us out of a pickle," She joked nodding over to Josephine who shot back a smile.

"Always here to help," Josephine replied, knowing what she had done was a good thing and that Sasha liked when she would go on runs with them, but there was just something unsettling about being outside the walls of the prison after all that they had accomplished to keep people safe. She hated that Daryl went on runs pretty much every other day, but she accepted it. She didn't mean for her attitude to get as cold as it had, but she felt the only way she was going to survive any longer was if she got her head in the game, and stopped teaming up with Daryl so much…

"Alright, lets make a sweep," Daryl called out, moving forward. Josephine swallowed hard before following close behind him and Glenn. "Make sure its safe, and grab whatever you can. Me and Jo will come back tomorrow with more people," Daryl finished, making Josephine shoot a questioning glance over to him. He always made plans for the two of them and it was starting to piss her off. She was feeling things she didn't want to be feeling towards Daryl in that moment.

They walked around the store for a bit, Josephine wondered down a separate isle then everyone else. She looked around to make sure nobody else was around, even looked above her head jus to be cautious. She walked down the isle, placing some tampons and supplies in her bag for the women of the prison. She bit the inside of her cheek when she saw it standing on the shelf, and she grabbed it quickly, ripping of the paper so that it was just by itself in her hand.

A stick. A pregnancy test she so desperately needed. She had missed three periods, and that concerned her. At first she thought it was just stress, bubbling up inside of her making things stop cold. She then thought it was lack of proper nutrition, but she had eaten way worse while the group was on the road and yet she still had her monthly cycle. She closed her eyes and shoved the stick in her pocket, knowing she would just get it over with now and she walked towards the restroom, closing the door so she had a moment to herself. She pulled down her pants and hovered over the stick and the toilet, praying to the gods. She waited for a few moments, placing the stick on the ground and pulling up her pants. She closed her eyes, trying to normalize her breathing as she waited for the stick to tell her the faith of the rest of her life.

She couldn't wait another moment, grabbing the stick from the ground, she pulled it close to her face. She narrowed her eyes down at the thing. One pink line across the little window… NOT PREGNANT. Josephine smiled from ear to ear at the thought, and she placed her head back against the bathroom wall.

She gathered enough energy to get on with the run and she pushed the test in the nearby trash and opened the bathroom door, only to see Daryl looking angrily back at her. He gently pushed her back into the bathroom stale and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell?" He hissed, pointing down at the pregnancy test she had stuffed discreetly into the trash can.

"Daryl.." Josephine started, embarrassed at how he had seen her trying to be sneaky about the situation.

"Is this what you've been avoiding me about?" He scoffed, he was looking down at her with a very mixed expression. It was like he was angry and sad at the same time.

"I haven't been avoiding you I just-,"

"Don't give me that bullshit," He shot back, pointing a finger into her chest. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, not really in the mood for a fight in the middle of the Big Spot bathroom.

"Well, when were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" Daryl asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Josephine sighed, "Never, because I'm not pregnant."  
They stood silent for a moment and suddenly Daryl felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he looked at Josephine. Never in a million years did he think they would be in a bathroom, arguing about this kind of thing. Never in a million years.

"Jesus Jo," Daryl whispered, rubbing his eyes with his hands. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a moment and then looked up at him awkwardly. He refused to look at her, he felt so many weird emotions in that moment. He knew she was looking up at him, but he decided to just leave before things got heated or more awkward than they already had been.

He opened the door, walking out and leaving Josephine alone inside.

He walked down a few more isles, making sure to pick up a few cans of vegetables and toothpaste before he heard a scream and a loud crash.

Josephine heard it as well, echoing through the store. She pulled out her axe from the holster on her back and ran out into the Big Spot, only to see Bob trapped underneath a wine shelf.

"You alright? You cut or something?" Daryl asked, shining his flashlight down at Bob. Josephine walked up next to him, asking if she cold help.

"My foots stuck," Bob replied, slightly embarrassed at his current condition.

"Alright," Daryl said standing up ignoring Josephine and looking toward Zack and Tyrese, Sasha's brother, for help. " Help me lift this," He said, taking a hold of the shelf

Josephine backed up as she watched them lift the first shelf off of Bob.

"I was movin' fast man, drove right into the drinks," Bob said, laughing at himself.

"You lucked out, if that thing came down the wrong way…" Josephine shook her head, looking down at Bob and taking a step back.

Suddenly something above her came crashing down, and she felt Daryl's strong arms grip the back of her shirt, yanking her out of the way.

She looked up in shock as a walker lay hanging by his intestines from the roof. She grabbed at her heart frightfully and looked to Daryl who still was clutching her shirt and using his other hand to shine his flashlight at the hanging walker.

"I about shit myself," Josephine called out, panting from her shocking encounter.

"We ah, we should probably go now," Glenn said nervously as he held onto his gun tightly.

'Bobs still stuck, lets get him out of there," Daryl said, letting go of Josephine's shirt.

Another walker broke through the ceiling, inches away from Josephine. She slammed down her axe in its head, killing it instantly. She forgot what a rush runs could be, and she admitted she was feeling a bit rusty.

More walkers were now free falling from above, almost like it was raining dead people.

Josephine started swinging her axe, making sure to keep an eye on both Bob and Daryl who were close by her. She was struggling hard to keep up with the amount of walkers falling through the roof, but sure enough Daryl was soon by her side fighting them off. He got cornered as he climbed the beer can stand in the middle of the store, and she grabbed one of the walkers getting close to his leg and smashed her Axe into its neck, slicing its head clear off its body. She glanced up at the sound of metal shifting only to see what looked like a helicopter slowly starting to break the support beams on the roof.

"Daryl, GO!" Josephine shouted, pointing up at the roof. Daryl looked up quickly, cursing to himself as he jumped off the beer stack. Josephine watched as Zack lifted the second shelf with his body and Daryl quickly pulled Bob from underneath. Josephine placed her shoulder under Bob's armpit, knowing he had to of twisted or sprained something from the fall. She watched in horror as Zack tried to walk towards them but was grabbed by a walker, taking a chunk out of his achilles tendon and once he was on the ground, a chunk was bitten from the back of his neck.

"GO, LETS GO," Daryl yelled as they all made their way out of the Big Stop just in time for he helicopter to crash through the ceiling.

Josephine Killed one more walking before they exited the Big Spot, panting she let go of Bob and stood there, shocked at the fact they had just lost Zack. She thought about Beth for a moment, the girl was now 2 boyfriends down…

Josephine shot a look to Daryl who was staring at her, eyes filled with emotions that she really couldn't read. She wanted to apologize for what had happened back there but he turned away from her and told the others to follow. Josephine swallowed her pride and followed them.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry I have not updated in a few days! Reviews are welcome!**

 **This is another short and sweet chapter before some good stuff comes in. I'm having a bit of writers block because I know exactly how things are going to play out for Josephine in the Group's separation ( which will be epic for her character) but im having a hard time filling in everything with the Governor in the mean time. I promise the next few chapters will be better!**

 **ENJOY!**

They made it back to the prison, and Daryl immediately walked inside to tell Beth what had happened with Zach. He didn't bother talking to Josephine or even look at her for that matter, which hurt her but she understood he needed a bit of time to ease the awkwardness and obvious anger inside of him.

Josephine walked quietly back to her cell, watching as Beth hugged Daryl on the upper level, knowing she was grieving for the loss of her boyfriend. Josephine clenched her jaw and sighed as she fell back onto the small bed she had made herself. She let her head fall to the pillow and she closed her eyes, thinking about the days events.

How could she make things right with her and Daryl? She had really messed up, and she felt unbelievably weird about the entire situation, but she was also worried about why she hadn't had her period in such a long time. She bit at the inside of her lip, mulling over the possibilities when she heard someone enter the cell. She quickly opened her eyes as she watched Daryl place his cross bow down and he also laid down on the bed opposite hers.

She watched him rub his forehead in exhaustion and stare up at the ceiling of the cell.

"We don't need to talk about it," Daryl said in quite the frustrating tone.

"I didn't think I was-," Josephine started.

"No, I aint in the mood to talk about it Jo," He refused to look at her, and put his hands under his head and crossed his feet. He was pissed, angry, annoyed and fed up with Josephine's recent attitude towards him, and now that he knew the reason why, he was even more pissed off that she hadn't confronted him.

"Daryl," Josephine quickly got up from her place on the bed and covered their cell with a sheet to give them more privacy. He watched her move along the cell until she was above him, pointing a finger at him. "You have no idea what was going through my mind. I'm sorry I didn't say anything and maybe I did act like a freak there for a while, but I had my reasons. Its over with, we don't have to talk anymore about it. Thank god you're off the hook, and maybe if you just cant stand to look at me now we can finally do whats probably the best idea and just have different cells." Daryl sat up now, staring at her as she talked. "I'm sick of everything, this place, the people at times, the distance between us…" She made eye contact with him and locked it. "I just feel nothing lately, and I…I don't know why."

Daryl swallowed the lump in her throat as she talked, feeling hurt as to why she was saying all of this right now. He stood there for a second, wondering what exactly he should say to her but nothing came to his mind. She was sick of him, thats pretty much the extent of what he had heard, along with the fact that she wanted them to separate cells.

Finally her words cut through the silence again.

"Just go, I don't want to sit here listening to awkward silence," She quickly shot out, making Daryl narrow his eyes at her and raise up from the bed.

"Listen here you little brat, I aint sayin' a god damn thing because I honestly have no words for your selfish, bitchy act," Daryl spat out, a little more angry sounding than he intended.

"You walked around here for about a month, actin like I done some shit wrong but instead it was YOU. You didn't have the guts to tell me you might be pregnant or confide in me that maybe just maybe you were going to have a baby with ME. God forbid you have a kid with this red neck asshole that keeps your ass safe 24/7!" His words cut her like a knife and she felt herself backing up against the wall behind her and staring blankly at Daryl as he spoke.

"You're just a selfish person, you know that? You gonna keep everything to yourself from now on, huh? Good, cause I'm sick of hearing it. Hell, I'm about sick of your face right now. I sat around this place thinkin' somethin' awful and the truth is you just got to damn selfish to let me know somethin' I had a damn right ta know."

Daryl stood there, his face a bit red from his words spitting from his mouth. He looked at her, face pale and he could just tell how embarrassed and upset she was at herself.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," She said, picking up some of her clothes off the bed and stuffing them in her backpack. "Also, I didn't tell you because I was unsure… I didn't want to make things more awkward than they already ALWAYS are. I wouldn't of wanted a kid anyway.. not because of you," She stopped packing and twisted her body so she was looking at him, "I didn't want one because of how fucked this world already is. We have lost so many people Daryl, and I don't know how long I'll even be here…" Her voice was low and she seemed scared for a moment. She looked down at her bed, and started packing more of her things in the backpack.

"Don't you dare say that," Daryl whispered, feeling his heart starting to beat faster.

"And the scariest part of it all, is that I'm not even scared of death anymore."

Daryl bit his lip, figuring something to say but he was in a bit of confusion. Why had this woman who was always so strong and holding her own be so depressing right now. He shook her head as he watched her pack her things up and then swing her backpack onto her back and carry her axe in her hands.

They made eye contact before she quickly made her way out of the cell, leaving Daryl frozen in place. What the hell was going on? Had all of that really happened? He kicked at the bed post with his shoe and pulled at his hair a bit in frustration. He wanted to go after her, but it wasn't what needed to be done. They needed their space, maybe they were just finally going to lead separate lives now. He did what he had to for her, and vice versa… maybe this was their time to go off into the world and fight individually, yet the thought made Daryl sick to his stomach.

Josephine took her things and made her way to the turned over van, where she was going to take watch for the night. She set down her things, feeling her insides twisting and turning from the blow out she had just had with Daryl. She brushed all the evil thoughts in her mind away as she sat on watch until the sun went down.

Josephine had been out there for what seemed like hours, making the tipped van quite homey as she read a comic book about the end of the world that Carl had let her borrow. Carol had kindly brought her dinner, and she had thanked her ignoring her questioning glances towards her.

It was completely dark when Rick had found her on watch, listening to the CD she always had plugged in as she worked on the field. She was staring blankly out in the distance and Rick had lightly tapped her shoulder making her jump a bit and pull down the headphones from her ears.

"Woah, spooked me Rick,' She chuckled lightly and moved over, letting her brother slip beside her on the van and they both looked at the walkers ahead, the small cluster of them were getting bigger as they days went on, and it was now very important to make sure someone was on watch at night so that they didn't break down the fence in the middle of the night.

"You shouldn't be out here, you had a long day. Glenn and Maggie can handle watch," Rick said, placing a hand on Josephine's shoulder.

"It's fine, they deserve some R&R, Im fine here," She replied quietly.

"Jo, what's going on?" Rick questioned finally, and she realized he was most certainly out there because of her hostility towards everyone lately.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" She shot back, confused but at the same time she knew exactly what he meant.

"You. You've been acting strange lately. Always on edge and hard to talk to. I don't like seeing you like this," Rick responded calmly, staring at the side of her head and Josephine felt a flush of red crawl up her cheeks as she stared at the walkers trying to claw their way into their home.

"I've just had this sinkin' feeling since things went down with the Governer, Rick." Her words flew out of her mouth and she was scared of his response.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Rick asked, interested in what his sister was saying.

"Look, this place is great but how long will it last. I'm just prepared is all, and last time I checked that was a good thing," Josephine finished, shooting her brother a questioning look.

He smiled down at her, trying to make her feel a bit less tense.

"Josephine its great to be prepared, but you also need to enjoy life. You cant always just be prepared for the next battle, you need to live as well," Rick replied.

Josephine sighed and rubbed her hands up and down her thighs as she dangled her legs off the side of the van.

"It's harder than it looks for me, Rick," She said quietly, slightly embarrassed by how hard it had been for her to even look at Daryl after the second she had a slight though that maybe her missed period was in fact a pregnancy. There was such a giant elephant in the room now, and that pissed Josephine off.

"You need to go back inside, relax a bit. Anything to keep your mind off preparing for something that may not even happen," Rick said, ushering her off the van. Josephine huffed and grabbed Carl's comic and her backpack and Axe and slid off the van with ease. She walked back into he prison, wondering if she would even be welcome back into her and Daryl's cell.

She quietly walked towards the cell, everyone already asleep inside their own. Josephine peeled back the white sheet that was in front of their cell and saw Daryl sitting at the end of the old bed she had with his head in his hands. He didn't look up when she lifted the sheet, and she took a step forward, making sure to make some kind of noise as her body entered the cell. Daryl slowly looked up, relief across his face along with sadness.

"I'm sorry," She spoke quietly, feeling her heart racing in her chest as she dropped her backpack onto the ground.

Daryl got up from his place on the bed and his face deadpan. She didn't know if he was going to yell at her or just go back to his bed and shut up for the night. She watched as he got closer, and swiftly grabbed her into an embrace.

"Don't you ever say the things you said to me again," Daryl whispered into her ear, his hands wrapping around her tighter and she felt tears dripping down her face.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered back, the skin from his arm was now covered in her tears.

Daryl pulled back a second later, grabbing both her arms and looking at her deeply and sternly.

"Cut the shit Josephine," He spoke softly. She knew he had so many different reasons to say that. He wanted her to cut out being a cold brat and to not shut him out anymore, he wanted her to stop being numb to this new world, and he wanted her to cut the shit and stop treating him like just another person. He was her team mate, someone who would always be there for her, and it wasn't fair that he had been ignored for a solid month.

"You got it," Josephine said, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Get some sleep, what do you say we go out huntin' tomorrow?" Daryl asked quickly, their conversation starting as easily as it used to.

"I think thats a good plan," Josephine stated, heading towards her own bed, but Daryl walked in front of her.

"I ahh, I told Carol she could have this bed for story time. Bringing it to her in the mornin'," He replied.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Josephine said, looking over to the small bed they used to share for what seemed like neons ago.

"Don't look at it like you don't miss it," Daryl chuckled, his lips curling at the sides in a way that made Josephine's knees week.

"Fine, but I get the inside!" She giggled back, shaking her head as she watched Daryl place her pillow on the small bed.

"Sure thing Princess," Daryl commented lightly, making Josephine finally feel at ease. Maybe Rick was right, and maybe it was time for her to start finding life as something enjoyable and not just a constant battle. She had fixed things with Daryl, and that was the most important part of her day so she would most certainly go to bed happy tonight.


	42. Chapter 42

Josephine woke up the next morning and looked around her cell, only to notice she had probably slept in a bit later than normal. Daryl had snuck out sometime in the morning and left Josephine laying exhausted in bed.

She threw her legs of the side of the bed and unbuttoned her dirty shirt, exposing a black sports bra. She got up and traveled to her bag, picking up a clean maroon long sleeve and yanked it over her head. She changed her jeans and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

She walked out of the cell and saw Beth rocking Judith in her arms sweetly.

"Hey girls," Josephine called out, making Beth look up at her and smile.

"Hey Jo, hows it going?" Beth asked sweetly. Suddenly Daryl showed up behind Beth and asked to hold the baby. Beth passed over the small child who eagerly awaited Daryl's tight squeeze. She let out a happy sound as Daryl bounced the young child, who had grown up so much the past few months, in his arms. Beth exited the room, leaving the three of them alone. Josephine walked closer to Daryl, smiling at Judith who was sucking on one of her fingers.

"You love Uncle Daryl, don't ya?" Josephine giggled as Judith buried her head in Daryl chest.

"Uncle?" Daryl asked shooting Josephine a puzzled look.

"Come on Daryl, of course you're her uncle," Josephine smiled back at him and they both looked at the now sleepy baby.

"She needs a nap," Beth replied, coming back into the room with a bottle now in her hand. Daryl handed the small child back to her and Josephine waved goodbye to her niece as they walked away.

Outside they suddenly both heard the sound of gunshots.

Daryl shot Josephine a worried look and they both ran off to retrieve their weapons.

They ran outside of the cell block, Glenn and Sasha joining them as more shots rang out from the adjoining cell block.

"WALKERS IN D," Shouted Glenn as Rick approached the fence and looked to Daryl and Josephine.

They all ran towards the cell block where the gunshots grew louder. Josephine entered as people were screaming and walkers were devouring flesh of people she once knew.

Adrenaline started to pump through her veins and she started swinging her axe. She watched as Daryl grabbed a little boy from an oncoming walker and then shot an arrow through its head. She ran over and extracted the arrow, at the same time as she cut off another walkers head from its body. People were screaming so loud, that it couldn't be a dream like she wanted it to be.

She watched as Carol took a few children out of the cell and into safety and then went back to slicing heads off walkers, which seemed to be a surprisingly large number of them in what seemed to be such a short amount of time.

She climbed up the stairs as she heard more groaning and screaming and looked inside one cell block that was covered with a sheet. Out of nowhere a walker grabbed her forearm, and Josephine dropped her axe and screamed, startled and being forcefully pushed up against the wall as a snarling corpse snapped its jaw at her. Daryl was next to her in a heartbeat, just in time to shoot an arrow in its skull before it took a chunk from her cheek. She slid down the wall as the body dragged her down, and Daryl came to her rescue and lent a hand out so she could stand.

Rick was now running up the stairs and the three of them were now staring at the body in front of them.

"Man, it was Patrick," Daryl said, his voice low and upset.

Josephine wiped away the sweat of her upper lip and sighed. Daryl looked around and over the railing of the cell block.

"Thats all of em," he responded and Josephine's heart dropped.

Rick ran down the stairs, calling out that he was going to check on the others, meaning Carl, Maggie and Michonne. Glenn followed along with Sasha who ushered everyone out of the cell block that all their friends and family were now in.

Daryl and Josephine walked along the top row of cells, glancing in on one which had a woman laying on her back, a bit from her throat still bleeding. Josephine looked at Daryl and then back at the dead woman.

"I'll do it," Daryl exclaimed as he took a step in and pointed his cross bow at her forehead. He hesitated for a moment, and then pulled his finger on the trigger, an arrow sticking right in her head.

Josephine walked away, pulling another sheet from another cell, seeing another body of a middle aged man inside, his intestines pulled out and blood covered the cell walls. She walked in, taking out her buck knife and lodging it in the man's skull.

She slowly walked back out of the cell, only to see Daryl staring over at her sympathetically and she felt embarrassed, looking down at her now bloody knife.

Rick returned again, this time with Hershel and Dr. S. They wanted to see if maybe he could identify the reason behind this strange occurrence, just the other day everyone seemed to be acting fine.

"No bites, no wounds. I think he just died," Rick said, looking between the two doctors.

"Horribly too. Pleurisy aspiration," Dr. S replied, looking over the body.

"So he choked to death on his own blood?" Josephine asked, remembering that term from her short time in nursing school.

"Yes, thats what caused the trails down his face," Hershel nodded.

"I've seen those before on walkers outside the fence," Rick stated, looking up at Hershel, confused.

"Saw em on Patrick too," Daryl called out.

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up," Dr. S explained, a worried look across his face.

"Like if you shake a soda and pop the top," Josephine threw a glance over at Daryl who wasn't really getting all this Dr bullshit.

"Yeah well now only imagine your eyes, ears, nose and throat are the top of that soda can," Dr. S replied to her comment, looking at everyone sadly and also slightly confused at why this was happening.

"Is the sickness from the walkers?" Daryl asked curiously

"Nah, this happened before they were around. This could be Pneumococcal, an aggressive flu strain," Dr. S stated, making Rick give him an uneasy stare.

"Someone locked him in just in time," Hershel replied. Josephine felt her hands tighten around her axe, knowing that if this was some kind of flu that everyone in the room was now exposed.

"No man, Charlie used to sleepwalk. He locked himself in here," Daryl commented back to Hershel.

"I just saw him outside eating barbecue yesterday," Josephine said in a quiet tone, afraid of what was now an issue to their group.

"How can somebody just die in a day from a cold?" Daryl asked, shooting a look between Josephine and Hershel.

"I had a sick pig, it died real quick," Rick stated, talking about Violet. " I also saw a sick boar in the woods."

"Pigs and birds. Thats how things spread in the past," Hershel glanced down at the body and Dr. S lifted himself from next to the body and stood next to Daryl.

"Maybe we were lucky and these were the only two cases," Dr S. replied, hoping to give the group a more positive outlook.

Josephine huffed, shooting him a look.

"I have not seen anybody be lucky in a very long time, and bugs like to run through closed quarters," She looked at Dr. S. "Doesn't get any closer than this place," she finished.

"We've all been exposed," Hershel mentioned, getting Ricks attention and he stood up. He seemed very shaky and uneasy at the thought, and instead of talking about it Rick walked out of the cell and down the stairs.

About an hour later, Josephine, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn and Carol sat around a small table in the Prison library. They were going over the next move after finding out that it was in fact a virus spreading through the prison.

"Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight" Carol said as she sighed looking across the table at Hershel. Josephine shot Daryl a concerned glance. She was feeling super uncomfortable about this whole thing. After seeing that man's face and knowing he pretty much imploded from sickness was making her feel really afraid of getting whatever was going around.

"We'll have to separate everyone thats been exposed," Josephine reminded everyone quietly.

"Thats all of us…Maybe more," Daryl replied, shooting a look between Carol and Josephine.

"We know this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads." Hershel voice shot out, making everyone look to him.

"Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Josephine asked, shifting uneasily in her chair.

"We can't just wait and see, there are children" Carol reminded everyone. "It's not just the illness. You die and become a threat."

"We need a place for them to go," Hershel nodded, looking to Josephine who wrapped her arms around herself again, feeling a bit nauseated at the thought.

They broke off of conversation when they heard someone hacking up a lung outside the library. Carol was the first to rise from her seat and head out the door.

Tyrese and his girlfriend Karen stood outside.

"Where are you two off to?" Hershel asked curiously.

"Karen aint feeling well, I'm letting her rest in my cell," Tyrese responded, laying a hand on Karen's shoulder.

"I really don't think thats the best idea," Josephine called out over the crowd, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Why is that?" Tyrese eyed her up and down demandingly.

"We don't know what Karen is carrying. This illness could be highly contagious and Judith is in that cell block," Hershel commented, stepping towards the two who were now looking slightly uneasy.

"Karen's fine," Tyrese shot back, worried.

"We are just being safe T," Josephine called back quietly.

"Jo's right," Daryl backed her up, putting a hand on the small of Josephine's back as she stood their nervously.

She felt herself relax with Daryl's hand on her back and she watched Tyrese and Karen nod their heads and head to a different cell block.

"Let's figure out the next move and try and get the kids in a different area of the prison. Meet in cell block C in an hour," Hershel called out as he walked alway behind Glenn.

Carol left in a hurry, leaving Josephine and Daryl alone in the corridor.

"You alright?" Daryl asked, looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous is all," Josephine responded. "Any of us could have this sickness, and that scares me."

"You'll be alright, everything will be fine," Daryl said confidently, rubbing her shoulder before walking off towards their cell block.

She hoped he was right.


	43. Chapter 43

They had finally decided that Josephine and Daryl would be in charge of bringing the medicine back to the group.

They had separated the children and elders while sick was stuck in Cell block A. Dr. S had contracted the virus along with Glenn and Sasha, which made Daryl and Josephine's eagerness to get to the medicine even more of a priority.

Josephine walked towards the truck that Daryl was filling with gas. She leaned against the hood as he stuck his head inside, toying with its insides.

'I guess its just us going, like old times," Josephine said, folding her arms and shooting him a small smile. He pulled his head up at the sound of her voice and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really?" He asked, curiously. Wondering why there was really nobody else joining the trip.

"I aint enough for you Daryl Dixon?" Josephine stepped back and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Nah trust me you're more than enough… I just think with a trip this long we need more muscle," Daryl stated. She knew he was right, this trip to the Veterinary school was a little over 50 miles. A lot could go wrong in 50 miles, hell things have gone pretty intense at even 10 miles out.

"Well, Michonne's ankle is still sprained… I guess we could ask Bob since he knows a lot more about medicine than I really do," Josephine commented, knowing Bob had a pretty large background in pharmaceuticals, which could really help them on this trip.

"Good thinkin', and maybe we could see if T wants in," Daryl stated, throwing down the hood of the truck. Just as it clicked together Rick shouted out to the two of them, and suddenly Josephine felt fear rise inside of her chest as she heard the urgency in her brother's voice.

They both followed his voice, Carol heard it as well and followed them. Josephine walked towards the cell block Karen and David had been in… her heart sunk into stomach as she say a trail of blood down the hallway. The three of them hurried down the hall to where the outdoor patio was, and to their surprise they saw two bodies burnt to a crisp and Rick and Tyrese standing over them in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Josephine said in a panic, looking at Tyrese who was in some sort of emotional comma at the sight of his now dead girlfriend laying there smoldering and burned.

"Rick, what is going on?" Daryl asked quietly, looking to Josephine's brother for questions on what the hell had happened.

Josephine felt her heart racing in the pit of her stomach. How could someone do this. Sure, they were sick and potentially spreading around but they were quarantined… they were closed off from the others… Why would someone kill them now?

"RICK, SOMEONE DID THIS TO THEM!" Tyrese yelled, anger and sadness seeping out of his voice.

"Calm down, we will figure this out," Rick stated, placing his hand out in front of him as Tyrese's anger grew. He took a step forwards and walked into Rick's personal space.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS!?" Tyrese screamed out. Daryl took a step forward, motioning for Tyrese to take a few steps away but out of nowhere Tyrese's anger was directed towards Daryl and he grabbed his leather vest and slammed him against the prison fence.

Josephine, Rick and Carol all rushed forward to help Daryl but he put his hands out in order to stop them, telling them he could handle this himself.

"Look man, we're gonna find out what happened to them. Nobody deserves this, nobody," Daryl spat out quickly.

"We've all lost people," Rick commented.

"We know what you're going through, its not easy we get that," Josephine's voice rang out, making Tyrese turn to her.

"WHAT IF THIS WAS SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT, BURNT TO A CRISP OUT HERE. SOMEONE MURDERED THESE PEOPLE!" Tyrese shouted at her, letting Daryl go.

"These are people I care about Tyrese, and we will find out who did this," Josephine called back, placing a hand on his chest that was now rising and falling fast.

"NO!" He yelled back, pushing her hand from his chest. This aggravated Rick, and suddenly the two of them were going at it on the ground.

"RICK! RICK! STOP IT!" Carol sobbed from behind the two men, clearly in shock at the scene in front of her.

Daryl turned to face Josephine who was staring at her brother surprisingly. He had been so quick to turn violent and that was something that really bothered her. She didn't like to see that side of Rick, and after Lori he was still a bit off. She wanted him to heal, but fighting his way through the pain was never the answer.

"RICK!" Daryl finally had enough, pulling Rick off of Tyrese, who had a now bloody and cut up face.

Rick ripped his body from Daryl's grip, turning to him and Josephine and glaring nastily at the two of them.

"GET OFF ME," He yelled, and stared down at Tyrese who was surrendering and shaking on the ground from the beating he just endured after finding out his girlfriend was dead.

Josephine shook her head angrily at her brother before turning to leave. She let Daryl stand back for a bit to take care of things and she felt Carol behind her.

"When are you going out for those meds?" She asked quietly.

"We were just about to leave when this happened," She shot back, still in a bit of a daze after seeing Karen and David in the state that they were in.

"You two need to head out soon or else you'll be traveling in the Dark," Carol said before they broke off into different directions.

Josephine dragged her feet as she made her way back towards the truck, where she felt a bit sick.

She stood there for about 15 minutes before she saw Daryl slowly walk out towards her.

"Whats the deal?" Josephine asked curiously.

Daryl sighed, thinking about what they had just witnessed and knowing if they didn't get those meds it was going to get a lot worse.

"We wait until things settle down so that we can get more people to join us," Daryl responded. He saw Josephine's face twist in confusion. She didn't understand why the two of them couldn't just go alone.

"Daryl, its us. We can handle this you know that right? People are dying in there.. They need that medicine," Josephine looked at Daryl with pressing eyes.

"No, I aint going out there without more people," Daryl said again, avoiding her glare.

"DARYL, I'll just go alone then," She shot back, folding her hands across her chest.

"I think thats a piss poor idea. Look, what if something happens out there? It aint close to home like some of the other trips we take. I'm just covering our bases here, to be safe." Daryl retorted, a bit more stern than he had previously been.

"Fine, but the longer we wait the sicker they get," Josephine huffed, walking in another direction, annoyed at Daryl's final decision. She knew he was right, but it felt so wrong sitting around when everyone needed that medicine. She knew if would be of no help to anyone if they both got hurt during the trip and there would be zero chances of medicine returning.

An hour later, Daryl had managed to get both Bob and Tyrese to join on their trip. They all gathered in the car, nobody saying a word.

"You see any CD's in the glove box?" Daryl asked Josephine, who was sitting shotgun as she bit her nails nervously as they drove.

"She jumped out of her thoughts and unlocked the glove compartment and pulled out a case of CD's.

"Halloween music, how fitting," She smirked as she pointed to a halloween mixed CD that someone had stuffed in the CD holder.

"Yeah, we aint listenin' to that shit," Daryl said, fumbling with the Radio.

Suddenly a voice seemed recognizable over the stereo.

"Did you hear that?" Josephine's eyes widened at the sound.

"That was a person," Bob commented from the back seat, leaning forward to get a better listen.

"Yeah, but what's he sayin?" Daryl asked and leaned down a bit as he turned up the radio.

"WATCH OUT!" Josephine pointed at the road as a walker ran into the road and Daryl slammed on the breaks, but not quick enough as the body flew over the car making a loud crashing noise. Suddenly they were on a road infested with walkers, surrounding their now stopped vehicle.

"Shit," Josephine muttered as she looked around the vehicle only to see hundreds of walkers making their way towards the car.

Daryl grabbed her arm, making her shoot a look of fear towards him and then at the back seat where the others were.

"What are we going to do?" Bob asked, confused and terrified.

"You make it out to the woods, and you don't stop for anything, You hear me?" Daryl screamed over the banging and hissing from the walkers outside, now trying to break the glass of the windshield.

Josephine kicked open her door, making two walkers fling backwards and she exited the vehicle with her axe raised high above her head, slamming to down on a walker, slicing its skull in two.

Daryl was close beside her now, she could hear his arrows shooting off in every direction.

"Lets go!" He yelled, hitting her back to get her attention and she turned to see him and Bob moving towards the trees.

"TYRESE!" Bob screamed, and suddenly Josephine noticed he was still sitting inside the vehicle, not moving an inch.

"TYRESE LETS MOVE," Daryl called out, cupping his hand over his lips.

Tyrese finally climbed out of the car, attacking oncoming walkers in a fit of blind rage. Josephine was happy at least he was getting all his pent up anger out.

"Lets go, he'll follow we cant just sit here," Daryl moved towards the woods and Josephine hesitated for a moment before following him, knowing they had just lost their vehicle and traveling on food was going to be anything but a good time. They had to find another car or there was no way they would make it back in time to save anyone.


	44. Chapter 44

Daryl, Bob and Josephine made it to the middle of the woods before Bob stopped the two of the who were eager to keep moving. Josephine's face was twisted in anger as she knew they had just lost at least a days worth of travel. 50 miles was a bitch on foot, and there was really no way they were going to do it in time without a vehicle.

"What about Tyrese?" Bob shouted, pointing back at the truck where they had left him fighting off walkers with pure anger.

"Bob.." Josephine started, but out of nowhere a walker approached and nearly grabbed Bob's shoulder, but Tyrese swung his knife into its skull before it had time to touch his friend.

Josephine and Daryl exchanged a look and motioned for them both to follow.

Bob and Tyrese were about 100 yards ahead of Josephine and Daryl for a while as the sun beat down on them.

"You think we're gonna find a car out here?" Josephine asked, shifting her axe on her shoulder. She was tired and worn down from both the heat and how nervous and anxious she was.

"Yeah, I do. Would you stop acting like you got such little faith here," Daryl snorted back, a bit frustrated with how ansy Josephine was becoming.

"Well, I hope you're right…Losing that truck was the last thing we needed," She spoke quietly, feeling Daryl's eyes burning into the side of her head.

"Jo, look at me," Daryl hissed. She hesitated for a moment and then glanced over at her friend who now grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Chin up, you hear me?" Daryl spoke, his voice burning into her. She loved him so much, and how he cared deeply for her and how even at moments where she had little faith, he pulled her from her thoughts.

"You always know how to snap me back to reality don't you Dixon?" Josephine shrugged his arm off of her shoulder playfully and smiled slightly. He hit her playfully on her back before she took the lead in front of him.

"Yeah, well its my job to keep you sane… It ain't no easy job neither," He joked with her making them both laugh slightly before returning to the tracks.

Daryl suddenly stopped walking after a few yards and knelt down to pick up what looked like a rock.

"Now you off collecting Rock, Daryl?" Josephine raised an eyebrow as Daryl inspected the piece of stone.

"It's jasper," He responded quietly as he inspected it.

"It brings out your eyes," Josephine joked, as Daryl gave her an evil look at her playful ways.

Daryl looked intently at it for another moment before placing it in his front pocket and motioning for Josephine to move ahead again. She wiped the sweat from her upper lip as the sun burned down on her.

"You feeling okay?" Daryl asked her quickly as he saw her panting slightly.

"Yeah, I think its just hot out," She responded quickly, feeling a bit faint. She didn't want to be sick, she couldn't be sick. She just knew she was just too exhausted and too warn down from the events lately that this trip was taking a toll on her.

"You tell me if you ain't, and we turn around do you hear me," Daryl twisted her around so that she was facing him. He narrowed his eyes down at her and she nodded, fully understanding the demanding tone in his voice.

They made their way to a small truck stop and Josephine, Daryl, Bob and Tyrese found a car covered in leaves that must have been sitting there for quite a while. They hacked at the vines and finally uncovered it completely.

They had made it inside, Josephine feeling a bit dizzy from either the heat or something else.

Daryl and her walked inside, and she immediately found a couple old water bottles and downed one in less than two seconds. Daryl could see her struggling and placed a hand on her back.

"You don't look so hot," He stated, staring at her as her face dripped with sweat.

She pushed his hand from her back and shook her head.

"You worry to damn much about me," She laughed lightly, feeling really lightheaded.

"You sure you aint…sick or?" Daryl lost his words for a second and she turned white from embarrassment.

"Or what?" She asked as she glanced at him with confusion and annoyance.

"You know…" Daryl cleared his throat and swiftly pointed to her stomach.

"You think I'm pregnant, don't you?" Josephine said closing her eyes quickly.

"Well you sure you aint? I kinda hope you are because the last thing I want for you is to be sick out here right now," Daryl said, which made Josephine's eyes widen. He would rather her be pregnant than have the virus everyone else had suddenly come down with.

"I'm fine," Josephine huffed, turning around and walking away from him in frustration. She was sick of his hovering and constant eye.

"Jo..' Daryl called after her and she closed her eyes and stopped, feeling his stare burning into her back.

"Daryl, Im fine just stop talking and lets get this trip over with," She called back, refusing to turn around. They eventually found a car battery and Daryl fixed up the old green car parked out front and they finally had a car to drive.

The trip to the veterinary school was pretty awkward and Bob and Tyrese sat in the back totally quiet and Josephine bit her nails in the front seat as Daryl drove. His words sticking in her head as she felt sick to her stomach. She had pretty much ruled out being pregnant after the test she took, yet she still didn't have her period.

She wondered if maybe she still was and that the test was just a false positive. She suddenly felt herself wanting to throw up, because of how stressed she was. She felt lightheaded and she just wanted to close her eyes, but if Daryl saw one ounce of weakness wash over her he was turning the car right around and driving her home, which was not what needed to happen right now.

"We're here," Daryl mumbled as he pulled into the old Vet School, surrounded by walkers. Josephine got out first, pulling her axe from the holster and slashing the head off a nearby walker. Daryl then took the lead, making sure everyone got inside okay. Josephine felt so dizzy, she could hardly see 10 feet in front of her, but she took her time walking down the hallway. Thankfully the boys were too busy searching for medication to be paying attention to the way Josephine was acting. She found a small closet and quickly made her way inside. It was filled with what looked like rat cages, which seemed fitting for the place they currently were raiding. She slammed her back against the wall and took a deep breath, feeling so uneasy. Her legs felt like jello and she could feel sweat dripping down her back. She was getting whatever everyone else had, and it was coming faster than she had thought it would.

"Where are you Jo?" She head Daryl's voice shoot out from the other side of the door, and suddenly he swung the closet door open and stared at her, leaning there against the wall in obvious agony.

"Jesus Josephine, you think you can hide from me?" Daryl shook his head at her, coming closer and holding up a hand to check her forehead but she swatted him away.

"I don't know what I have, but if its what the others have you cant touch me," She pointed out as she swallowed back whatever had just creeped up her throat. She watched as Daryl reached in his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills and tossed them to her.

"Good thing we found the meds, just take one Bob said and it should relieve the symptoms. You'll probably feel better in a couple hours where you don't got it as bad," Daryl smiled slightly and then shook his head again. "Josephine, sometimes you need a good ass kicking you know that?" He stated, talking about her stubborn manor. She looked down at the bottle embarrassingly, and then opened it and took a pill.

"It came on really fast," Josephine said quietly. She felt a rush of warmth wash over her and she lost her balance, falling slightly before Daryl grabbed her as she was about to hit the hard floor.

"Jo," He said quickly as she pushed him off her and brushed herself off.

"I"M FINE!" She retorted with anger but Daryl could see that she was flustered and in a great deal of pain.

"What the hell is going on with ya?" Daryl asked curiously. "This whole trip you've been saying you're fine when I can see otherwise. You can't fool me," Daryl said as he gave her pressing eyes.

She looked down at her feet, then slowly back up at him.

"I was scared for a while when we first got out here that maybe I was pregnant, and that test back at Big Spot, well it was wrong," Josephine answered back truthfully, making Daryl take a step back from her quickly.

"You think so?" Daryl asked, his voice sounding broken and shaky.

"I honestly thought so, but now Im almost 100% its the flu from back at the prison. It has to be," Josephine said as she slung her axe back into the holster on her back.

Daryl didn't really know what to say to her, she was sick but thankfully she was going to get the right meds. How come yet again Jo didn't just want to be honest with her feelings, and then after its all said and done she was coming out with them. That was the one thing that really held Daryl back from saying how much he cared for her. He was worried she would leave him hanging, and that she needed to learn that life was too short and he was there for her in any situation… awkward or not she always kept things to herself until Daryl yanked them from her. He was going to be ready to tell her how he felt the second she decided to come to him for once.

"Well, Hopefully you'll feel better soon," Daryl said quickly and sternly almost as if he just wanted to end their conversation.

"Youre not upset with me are you?" Josephine questioned.

"Nah, you just need to learn that I aint a bad guy. What did you think I was going to do at the Big Spot huh? Throw you down a flight of stairs, maybe scream and hit ya?" Daryl's eyes flashed angrily up and down her body.

"NO Daryl, I was just confused and scared so I," She lost her train of thought for a moment and Daryl huffed.

"Well you know I aint a bad guy," He stated, making her blush slightly.

"I know Daryl, I really know that. Now lets get out of here, I feel like a nice nap in the car would make me feel better." She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort as well as support because of how weak her body was feeling.


	45. Chapter 45

Sorry everyone my story is on a hiatus for some reason! Ive been super busy! I will post a new and long chapter tomorrow 3 reviews are more than welcome!


	46. Chapter 46

Josephine felt insanely better by the time they had made it back to the prison so that they could give the others the drug. She took a small nap in their cell as the others cleaned out the cell blocks and made sure the others were administered drugs and such.

After her small nap Rick appeared in her cell, jolting her up from her bed as she watched his expression turn cold.

"I need to speak with you and Daryl," he said in a shy tone, which made Josephine slightly nervous. She got up from the cot and followed her brother up to the perch where Daryl stood staring at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Its about Carol," Rick started. Josephine glanced at her brother with confusion and then at Daryl who asked Rick what the hell was going on, and why he was acting so strange.

"She was the one who killed David and Karen," Rick responded. Josephine felt a lump in her throat, not really understanding why she would do such a thing to two good people.

"Well, what cell is she in… I'll go speak with her," Josephine asked and moved forward towards her brother, waiting for his response.

"She isn't here," He stated.

"Then where the hell is she?" Daryl asked curiously, and slightly uneasy at the sight of Rick who seemed to be exhausted and confused.

"I left her back in town, she shouldn't be here.. not after what she did." Rick's voice was soft, yet angry. Josephine couldn't believe the words he was saying but if Rick had done that to such a dear friend, there was good reason.

"Did you leave her with anything?" Josephine called out meekly, feeling a bit shaken to hear her friend was left out there alone.

"Yeah, I gave her a bunch of supplies, and left her right in the middle of a well preserved town," Rick replied shooting looks between his sister and Daryl.

"She best be okay out there, or thats on you," Daryl replied, still in confusion on why she was to blame. Daryl unlike Josephine, knew what Ricks thought process was, but he also saw that all Carol was trying to do was protect everyone from the illness spreading. Look at Josephine, she had gotten that disease, and if they hadn't found that medicine who knows what could have happened. The thought shook him a bit and then he walked down the perch steps and outside, not wanting to be around the two Grimes children at the moment. He knew they always stood by each others plans, but right now he just felt like grieving by himself because he had just lost yet another friend and it was something that in this evil word could have been prevented and it was just a simple choice.

Josephine found Daryl outside, sitting on one of the old turned over vans in the court yard. She climbed up beside him and took a seat. He knew she was coming to talk about what he had just walked out on.

"What are we supposed to do with those two little girls?" Daryl spoke out, referring to the two small girls Carol had taken under her wing since their father had passed away.

"Rick told her I'd look after them," Josephine said quickly, knowing that made Daryl's face whip around to face her.

"He WHAT?" He shouted back frantically, looking to her for a better answer but she had none. It was unlike Rick to throw his best female muscle under the bus to take care of two kids. Somehow that seemed to shock him quite a bit.

"Look, I can handle it.. Its just until I find something a little more permeant, alright?" Josephine said, placing a hand onto Daryl shoulder, comfortingly.

"Yeah, alright," He grumbled back.

Before either of them could say another word, a loud explosion came from the right side of them. Daryl jumped down off the van, leading a hand out to Josephine who ignored it, jumping down and gripping onto her Axe with all her might.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rick came barreling out of the prison with Maggie and Beth in toe.

They all ran up to the nearest fence, and Josephine's heart dropped at the sight in front of her. The Governor and his people lined up at the farthest fence, ready for war. They even had a tank with them, prepared to take down everyone in the prison and claim what they thought was their own.

Josephine shot a look to her brother, just as the Governor yelled for Rick to come down and chat.

"I DON'T RUN THIS PLACE, WE HAVE A COUNCIL FOR THAT NOW," Rick shouted back, uneasy.

"IS HERSHEL ON YOUR COUNCIL? MAYBE EVEN MICHONNE?" Suddenly a younger woman pulled Hershel and Michonne from a red truck in the distance, both of them had zip ties around their arms and both looking around confused and scared.

Josephine watched as her brother looked between her and Daryl for reassurance that he should go down and talk with the Governor. Daryl nodded, knowing he was going to have to be the one to figure shit out with the Governor. Josephine swallowed the doubt she had and gave her brother the go ahead, and he turned and looked at his son, letting him know they were going to figure all of this out.

Josephine moved a few inches closer to Carl and put a gentle hand on her Nephews shoulder, making sure he knew that she was protecting him, even though the past few weeks he had more than proven his capability to handle himself in stressful situations.

Daryl slowly moved over towards the rolling cart of many assorted weapons and pushed two riffles towards Maggie and Beth, who were clinging to each other at the sight of their father below, under the Governors stance. He then quickly moved next to Josephine, handing her a gun as well, which felt odd in her arms, but her Axe was no use in a situation like this.

"What are you thinking?" Daryl spoke quietly, as he sighed not looking away as Rick spoke to the Governors crew.

"I really couldn't tell you, I have a clean shot, Im a good aim and I could just end it right here and now," Josephine said, feeling goosebumps traveling up her arms.

"No, you gotta trust Rick," Daryl shot back.

"Yeah," Josephine bit her lip nervously and then her and Carl moved forward and she pulled up her gun placing it on the fence for a steady grip on her gun, she knew if she was shooting without the fence to guide her, her hands would be shaking like crazy. She didn't like the fact her brother was down there, barely armed and so close to such toxic people.

"Its gonna be alright," Carl said from beside her, obviously seeing his Aunt struggling to keep her composure. She smiled lightly down at her nephew and nodded, knowing she would have promised him it would be alright if she opened her mouth, but that was the furthest thing from the truth and that scared her.

They stood there for a few more moments and suddenly it happened. When everything seemed to be going smoothly, and Rick was talking the group down and even bargaining to stay in the same prison and coexisting, The Governor had taken Michonne's machete and struck it right into Hershel's neck. Blood spilled out of his arteries like water from a facet. Josephine's heart stopped as she heard Beth and Maggie screaming from beside her, Daryl and Carl. Josephine took the first shot, aiming it at the Governor and hitting him right in the shoulder. She didn't mean to set the whole crowd off, but suddenly Rick's arm shot up and started shooting at the armed men behind the gate.

Everything was happening so fast. Daryl quickly left her and Carl when he realized that Rick really didn't have any back up and he went to take another angle. Josephine kept shooting right up until she was fresh out of ammo.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed, dropping the gun from the fence and looking over at Carl who was in deep concentration as he shot his gun into the vibrant sunny day.

"Carl, you go find Daryl. I have to go inside and grab more ammo," Josephine placed her hand of her nephews cheek and he looked up at her worried.

"You cant leave, not by yourself with no bullets!" Carl's voice was high and sounded shaky.

"Carl, I have to. I aint no good out here with a gun and no ammo. Now go, find Daryl and stay beside him until I'm back. Do you hear me?" Josephine looked deep into his brown eyes, and it felt almost like she was staring right at Lori. She clenched her jaw as she saw him nod quickly and she ran. She ran for dear life back into the prison as bullets whizzed past her head from all directions.

"JOSEPHINE!" She could hear Daryl's voice in the far distance as she made her way across the corridor and she had made it to the door perfectly fine, right until she was about to close it did she feel the blood dripping down her back.

"Oh, shit," Josephine pulled back her black shirt to see blood oozing from her shoulder. She checked quickly to see a exit wound, which she knew would make a world of a difference when it came to healing.

She sighed and made her way down an unfamiliar hallway. She moved fast and quickly. She suddenly made it to the opening of cell block A where the people who were sick had been camping out for days. She rummaged through some things, trying to find more bullets when she heard something outside. It sounded like another explosion, and when she made her way up to the perch and peaked her head outside she saw that they tank the Governor was using was now pile driving its way through their fences. She cursed to herself again and winced in pain as her shoulder was now making it known that a bullet had just been through it.

There was no way now that she was going to be able to make it through the corridors to cell block C. They Governors people would be raiding it by then, and if not them, all of the walkers would be now finding their way towards her.

She turned around, now seeing that two walkers had already made their way down the hallway and into the cell block. She zipped down he stairs and with her good arm swung her trusty axe right into the skulls of both walkers.

She needed to move fast or else. She decided it was now or never and that she needed to at least try to get to cell C because Judith and the other children were there. She ran through the halls at top speed. She swung her axe at oncoming walkers along the way, which meant someone was sending them through to her. She made her way to the cell block, realizing the place was empty.

Josephine ran up the perch to the cell Rick and Judith had, seeing her car seat turned and facing the wall she ran up to it and twisted it around, ready to see her young niece inside. Instead, the car seat was bloody and the straps had been rip out, like she had been quickly ripped from her seat.

Josephine flung backwards and covered her mouth, letting out a small cry.

"Nooo, please god, no," Josephine felt her eyes start to water, and then she heard another loud bang and was quickly jolted back into fight mode.

She picked herself up from the ground and gathered herself. Her niece could still be okay, she had to think positively in these moments or there was no way she was going to win this fight.

She ran back over to where the opening to the cell block was, a man was standing in front of it, laughing lightly.

"HEY YOU BASTARD," Josephine yelled out, her axe close to her body, ready to kill its oncoming villains.

"Sorry chica, looks like you're shit out of luck today," the man chuckled as he quickly slammed the metal gated door, putting a large and very scary looking lock onto the door. Josephine let out a scream and ran up to the door as fast as she could, but not fast enough. She dropped her axe and yanked on the door in efforts to try and loosen the gate. There was no fucking way she was getting out of there now.

She turned to run, but the man's voice stopped her.

"Sugar, I lead a couple walkers inside the other door, locked that bad boy too. I didn't bring no damn keys either," He went to say something more, but an arrow through his eye was the last thing she saw of him before he slumped to the ground. Josephine felt her heart start to race as she saw Daryl and Beth running over towards her.

"JOSEPHINE! JESUS JO!" Daryl made his way over to her and his body slammed into the metal cage she was now in.

"What the hell is this?" He asked as he looked down at the giant lock on the door. He quickly turned to Beth and grabbed her gun. "Jo move back!" He shouted and she did as he asked, shooting at the lock for what seemed like forever.

"DARYL, JUST STOP!" Josephine cried out, making him lower the gun.

"Go around to the other side of the prison, we'll meet you there," Daryl said, a hit of worry and sadness in his voice. He reached inside the metal bars and grabbed her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"Its going to be fine, just go," Josephine whispered and bit her lip as Daryl eyes burned into hers.

"I'll meet you on the other side. I'll try and get Rick and Carl over there too," Daryl said positively, knowing that was exactly what she had wanted to hear.

"Sounds good Dixon," She said shakily, knowing there were walkers around every corner now and going through the dark corridors alone with just her axe was going to be quite the interesting experience.

She turned to leave and felt a small tear run down her cheek. It was a slim chance that they were going to all make it around the prison, but she had to have some kind of faith.

"Be careful, Jo!" Daryl called out and she blinked away the remainder of tears and she held up her axe and ran. She killed three walkers in the cell block she used to share with Daryl and her body felt weak with nerves and anxiety. She ran through the halls, more walkers around every corner.

She saw one large walker barreling towards her fast, and she felt her axe swing into its skull, and when it did, she knew she was done for. The axe broke right in half. After all the times she had used this trusty weapon, the time she needed it the most it had failed her. The axe snapped right down the middle, she didn't know whether it was the wood or the walkers skull making a sickening crack. She saw two more walkers ahead of her and she grabbed the wooden bottom part of her now destroyed single weapon and swung at them, making sure to knock them off balance so she could make her way through the corridors.

It took her around 15 minutes to find her way to cell block E, the nearest exit on the far side of the prison, and she saw the sliver of light from the gate and ran for her life.

Daryl and Beth ran around the corner of the prison, still being shot at all the while. Beth's hand gripped her gun as Daryl's crossbow flung off arrows like no other time he had ever fought so hard.

He was so scared to lose Josephine somewhere in that prison. They finally made it near the other side of the prison, only to see that the Governor had gotten there before them. The fence was completely knocked down and the sound of gunshots had attracted walkers from all angles. They were everywhere, covering every inch of the cell block that Josephine was trying to get out of.

"Daryl…." Beth's voice shot out, worried and also the sound of her gun shots were now attracting walkers towards them both.

"NO, I AINT LEAVING WITHOUT THE WOMAN I LOVE," Daryl cried, his voice cracking, and Beth didn't know if it was tears or sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"They're everywhere Daryl, there is no way for her to get out of that cell block!" Beth screamed, pulling at his shirt. " I want to save her just as bad Daryl, but we have to be alive in order to do that."

Daryl twisted around and looked at the scared young girl. She had just lost her father, and was fighting for her life. He couldn't be selfish right now, and wait for the walkers to eat the both of them while that slim chance of Josephine exiting that door was barely there.

Daryl nodded, running into he woods after her, scared shitless and most of all heartbroken. He had left her once back at the farm, now he felt he was leaving her again but this time with no feelings of hope that he would ever see her beautiful face again.

Josephine felt out of breath and the wooden tool she was using as a weapon was now covered in guts and barely useful anymore.

She ran up to the gate, only to see walkers snarling and snapping their jaws at the sight of her. She felt trapped, sweat dripping down from every part of her body. She looked down at her shoulder, still dripping blood.

She screamed, throwing down her wooden stick in annoyance and pain. She was alone. Without Daryl, without Rick and Carl, without anyone there to help her survive or hear her screams.

She pulled herself together and suddenly felt heat rise up through her body as anger and strength boiled inside of her. She ran to the farther side of the corridor. She found a dead corpse she had killed earlier and ripped its insides open with her bare hands. Careful not to get any in her gunshot wound, she placed the walkers insides over her body like a mask. She smeared blood all over her face and through her hair. She rubbed the warm insides` around her waist and slung some over her non wounded shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the gate, opening it slightly. The walkers were roaming around aimlessly and she stealthily made her way through the crowd. She felt her heart beating through her neck, and her vision was getting blurry from the immense anxiety she was enduring at that pivotal moment. She felt like she had nothing left to lose, and if she didn't try to escape, it was just a matter of time before a walker got her.

She made her way into the woods, far enough away that she could breath and finally run, running fast and far she didn't even look back. She had no idea where she was going but she just wanted to run. She had no weapon, nobody with her but yet she had a whole lot of thoughts running through her mind.

Suddenly she stopped, as rain started to drizzle onto her skin. She frantically looked around, yelling out Daryl's name, then Ricks, then Carl's. She was alone, and she had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life.

"Shit," She whispered to herself as the walker blood started to disappear from her body. She quickly looked to her shoulder, making sure nothing dripped into her wound. She sat herself down next to a tree and felt her back hit the bark heavily and she landed on her butt. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She was exhausted, and for the first time since everything had gone down, she felt as though this was finally her time to die. She was going to go down unarmed, scared, wounded and worst of all alone…

To Be continued…. This is where the fun begins!

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!


	47. Chapter 47

Daryl walked slowly behind Beth, who was quietly crying to herself. She was separated from her sister and Glenn and above all had just seen a very evil man slice her fathers head clean off his body.

Daryl felt his breathing turn shallow and he stopped, flinging his cross bow on the ground and running his hands through his hair he felt tears welding up in his eyes, but he had to stay somewhat strong or the both of them were done for.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked meekly, wiping tears from her blue eyes.

"NO! All of them, they're dead. I left Josephine to just get damn near ripped to nothing back there… of course I aint alright."

Daryl felt his body give way and he fell on the ground , placing his elbows on each knee and feeling his breath come out of him with great exasperation.

"Daryl, you cant think like that! They're okay, we're just separated for a bit," Beth yelled at him, blinking away her own tears.

"You think that you're damn near stupid. You saw it back there, nobody got out Beth!" Daryl screamed, feeling his body tighten and he got up from the ground and walked up to the now crying younger woman.

"EVERYONE WE KNOW IS DEAD," He pointed at her and tears moved forward in his eyes.

"No, I don't believe you. You cant think like that," Beth said quietly, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Well, you better start believing it or else you aint going to last long out here," Daryl hissed back.

Beth backed away from him slowly and heavy sobs escaped her. Daryl backed down for a moment and felt a sense of guilt from what he had just said to her. He was taking out his frustration and sadness out on her, and maybe he shouldnt have.

"I know you don't mean that, I know you're just upset about Josephine!" Beth sobbed.

Daryl flinched at the sound of her name escaping Beth's voice.

"We aint ever going to talk about her again, she's gone and she aint coming back!" Daryl shouted back at the small girl. Suddenly he felt an unfamiliar liquid streaming down his cheeks. Last time he had felt that strange sensation was right after he had found Merle chomping down on a dead walker. He realized he was now crying, tears springing from his eyes uncontrollably. Thats when he felt Beth's arm reach around and grab his lightly in a hug, and they both stood there crying, unable to do much of anything else but grieve for all they had lost.

Josephine walked slowly through the woods with a blank expression on her face. She was exhausted from how far she had ran, and most of all in shock from everything that had just happened back at the prison. For all she knew everyone she loved was dead. She was clenching her fists so tightly as she made her way through the woods, avoiding oncoming walkers in the distance. She knew she had to find a weapon and shelter before dark, but her body was just so weak she didn't have the fight in her to make it a priority.

She saw an oncoming walker and quickly made a move to dodge it by hiding behind a tree. She held her breath as she heard its teeth chattering and the nasty sound of hissing coming from right beside her.

She tensed up and bent down slightly and grabbed a stick on the ground, turning her entire body in one fast movement she impaled the walker through the eyeball with the stick. Josephine felt the weight of the walker's body slam down on her and she just laid there, the walkers bloody eyeball dripping warm liquid onto her body. She laid there for a moment as she heard another walker passing by in the distance and she inhaled and exhaled as quietly as she could. She felt like crying, screaming, impaling herself with a god damn stick at this point, but she had hope someone was out there and that she would be found sooner or later… or so she hoped.

Two days had passed.

Two days Josephine had been out in the woods alone without a weapon. The first night she had climbed up a sturdy tree and shivered the entire night, her shoulder killed her and there was no way she was getting a wink of sleep. Her stomach rumbled all night and she wanted nothing more but to be in the prison with Daryl spooning her to sleep after a good dinner of deer and vegetables. She cursed herself for all the nights she had taken that place for granted, because now look at her… she was up the creek with a paddle nowhere in sight.

The second day, she found a pretty good sized stick and took to Impaling a few walkers that had crossed her path. She had eaten a handful of earthworms for protein and even some berries she found on a tree as she ventured around the woods. The entire second day she thought about her brother and Carl but most of all she thought of Daryl. Had he even bothered looking for her, or just assumed she was dead? Was he dead? She tried not to believe that last thought, because she knew her soul wouldn't go on if she knew Daryl hadn't made it. She wouldn't be fighting this hard if she thought he wasn't waiting for her at some point along the way.

She had walked pretty far until around night fall, when suddenly she had found herself at a cabin. It was a pretty large cabin, most likely someones primary home. She sighed, knowing there had to be some kind of food in there, and possibly another weapon for her to use. Soon enough, a walking stick just wasn't going to cut it anymore.

Josephine ran up to the house, brushing the dust off of one of the windows, she peaked inside.

The place looked pretty empty from what she saw, but she was nervous that if she entered she was going to be weaponless and in one shitty situation.

She moved over to the dark red door, and jiggled the handle a bit, and to her surprise, it was unlocked. She quickly opened it, making it known that she had entered, and she raised her fists up, prepared for someone to jump out at her in any moment. She was no Daryl Dixon, but she was a feisty thing, and could give a good socking to someone who deserved it.

She slowly made her way inside, realizing it was empty she closed the door behind her. She looked around quickly, the place was relatively large, and looked barely touched which surprised her. She made her way to the far side of the room, opening cabinets but with no luck. She pulled out a few drawers, making some loud sounds as she moved items around in what looked like a dining area.

She stopped for a second and sighed, running her hands through her hair. Thats when she heard the low growl from behind her. She turned swiftly, only to come face to face with a full sized adult Rottweiler, its teeth snarling at her. She felt her heart begin to race faster than it ever had. She could take down a walker, but this dog was too fast for her. She didn't have time to think, she darted to the closet beside her, knowing there was zero chance of her making it to the door before Cujo over here attacked her. She saw the dog lunge forward before she slammed the door to the closet. She could hear the dog scratching and barking at the door, surely attracting walkers from the area right to the cabin.

Josephine flung back into the closet, which was rather roomy.

"Son of a bitch," She mumbled, looking around and seeing a few canned veggies and plenty of clothes and blankets stuffed in the closet with her. She smiled for the first time as she saw that the cans were the ones that you flip the top and opens itself. She scarfed down some peas as the dog still barked outside the door. She would ride this out until he settled down and possibly make a weapon out of something in this closet.

She felt relief at knowing she had a safe place to sleep, and suddenly the dog stopped barking and she heard a thump as if it had made itself a bed in front of the door. Josephine sighed again and placed one of the blankets on top of her, deciding to do the exact same and make a bed on the floor and finally get some shut eye.


	48. Chapter 48

Josephine awoke the next morning to the sound of scratching at the door. That big giant evil looking dog was wining and trying to get inside.

Josephine rubbed her eyes, happy that she had gotten some form of sleep, even if it was for only a few hours. She gathered herself and searched the closet for some kind of weapon. She found another can filled with fruit and opened that for her breakfast. Soon, after a few moments the wining and scratching from the door had stopped. She didn't necessarily know what to do, but she had to get out of this closet and try to figure out what she was going to do with that dog. She wanted to raid the house for supplies, because she didn't know the next time she would find shelter like this, or food and things to use as a weapon. She didn't find any type of weapon in the closet, but she bent a hanger in half and if worse had come to worst she could just stab the dog with the hanger if he attacked her.

Josephine moved towards the door, her heart beating fast she lightly opened it. She peaked out, seeing nothing she slipped through the door and held the piece of hanger close to her. Her eyes darted around, making sure she was safe and she moved towards the door. She could see the Rottweiler clawing at the old shed outside. He was crying and scratching as if trying to get inside. Josephine looked around the house, seeing if there was another exit she could take so that the dog wouldn't see her. She didn't have much experience with animals. Dead had been allergic to just about everything, and even though Josephine would of loved a dog, Dean just made it impossible to have one.

Josephine softly opened the sliding door, the dogs ears perked up and looked towards her but didn't move. Josephine watched as the dog just continued to scratch and cry at the shed door. She stepped out onto the porched quietly and the dog didn't move. She figured he was housebroken and had probably been someones pet before all of this went down. She felt a sting of pain for the poor dog, being out here for so long. She wondered what he'd been eating and why someone hadn't raided this house already. Josephine cautiously wandered down the porch steps and the dog walked over to her. She froze as the dog sat inches away, panting and looking up at her eagerly. She was not expecting that, but she held out her hand to allow the dog to sniff it. It sniffed for a few moments and licked her fingers and walked back over to the shed, pawing at it. Josephine followed, now extremely curious at what exactly the poor animal wanted from inside. She slowly unlocked it, the dog barking happily and its tall wagging as she fumbled with the door that was pretty tough to open.

She gently pushed the door, and she felt her heart drop at the sight. A man, around 40 was sitting in an old rocking chair. His rifle placed gently under his chin. He had died, from a self inflicted gun shot wound to the head. Josephine stood there in shock as she watched to poor dog cry and make its way over to his owner and lay down next to the rocking chair. Josephine took a step forward, and looked around. The entire shed was filled with guns, knives, arrows…the whole nine yards. If this wasn't fate, she honestly didn't know what was. Josephine smiled to herself and looked over at the dog, moving slowly towards it so that she could pat his head. He closed his eyes as she rubbed his ears, obviously happy that someone was paying attention to him. She saw that he had a caller around his neck, and she moved it around so that she could see the name tag.

"Oliver"

Josephine felt her heart skip a beat and she let go of the dog and stood up, gently taking the gun the dead man slumped in the rocking hair. She couldn't believe the events swarming around her and she sat down, looking over the rifle which had 5 bullets left in its chamber. She looked over at the dog, now staring at her intensely. She felt tears roll down her cheek.

She had been through so much already, she felt the world around her crumbling and now she was inside some shed with a dead man an a dog with the same name tthat she was going to call her son.

She wanted to take all of these things as a sign, a way to get her to push through this hard time and fight for survival. She had a shelter, a protector, a whole arsenal of weapons. She was ready, but for some reason without the rest of her group nothing mattered. Her family was gone and she was all alone for the first time since Dean had died and she tried to find Lori. Life was always such an uphill battle now, and she just wished Daryl was there to make her know everything was going to be alright.

Beth and Daryl sat next to a roaring fire, each taking a sip off of the bottles of alcohol they had found in an abandoned house along their journey.

Beth sat there, talking about finding her sister and Daryl seemed to tune her out. She had such high hopes that everyone she loved was still out there. She didn't dare mention anything about Josephine, knowing Daryl would yell at her if she did. She knew he needed to keep his faith but she could see it slowly slipping everyday.

"Maggie and Glenn are out there, I want to find them Daryl," Beth said, taking another swig of her peach schnapps.

"Yeah, well maybe they are…maybe they aint, but I don't know where they are," Daryl replied, leaning his head back against a tree behind him.

"Do you think they're far?" Beth asked, making Daryl roll his eyes. She kept asking him all these questions, thinking he knew the answers, or maybe she was just asking him thinking it would make her feel better if he told her the truth.

"I dont know," was all Daryl replied. He took a sip from his bottle of whiskey and sighed. He was feeling lonely and upset without Jo by his side tonight, and the alcohol was not helping.

"Shes dead, I know it," Daryl said, feeling his jaw clench at the thought of her.

"Who?" Beth asked.

"Josephine. I let her die back there," Daryl said, nervously peeling the paper label off of the whiskey bottle. He was broken, his heart was ripped right out of his chest and it was even hard to breath when he said her name. She was the most important thing in the world to him, and he just left her. He felt tears in his eyes again, but took another shot of whiskey to mask his pain.

"Daryl, I don't believe she's dead. I aint ever seen a girl fight like she does. I know in my heart she's out there, and she's looking for you." Beth's words cut Daryl like a knife, and she stared over at him from across the fire. Beth was always this positive glimmer of hope, and Daryl was somewhat thankful for that. She always was there to pick him up when he felt himself slipping and giving up. He knew he needed to fight and go out and look for her, but he was afraid of what he was going to find, yet Beth always seemed to make him feel like what he would find was an alive and happy Josephine who would run up into his arms in the tightest embrace he had ever given someone.

He promised that when he found her he was going to tell her he loved her. He loved her so much that nobody else in the world could understand how much.

"You love her a lot don't you?" Beth said softly as if to read Daryls thoughts.

"Yeah, I do," Replied Daryl, taking another sip of whiskey.

"I know you have for a long time. Every since the farm after she lost the baby I could see it in your eyes when ever you looked at her," Beth spoke, her words making Daryl feel more and more uncomfortable and upset. He was also slightly embarrassed that others had noticed the way he looked at Josephine, but he couldn't help it. She was everything he had ever wanted and more. How come life had to separate them? How come this awful world just kept getting worse and worse. Why him? Why her? Why them?

"Well, looks like everyone knew how I felt but her, except her…" Daryl stated sadly, closing his eyes and feeling his body tense up as another wave of sadness shook him. His heart was breaking at every day that passed without any sign of the people he loved being alive. He just wanted some kind of sign, some kind of something that let him know to keep his faith. He wished he could keep his hopes up like Beth could with no kind of sign but he just couldn't. He had lost too many people in horrible ways to believe in the good anymore.

"I know she loves you," Beth said quickly, swinging another gulp of alcohol down her throat.

Daryl's eyes shot open and watched her.

"We went out one day to go shooting before we found the prison. She told me about Dean, how she was with him for so long and how he treated her with little respect," Beth hung her head at the mention of the time spent with Josephine. "Then she said she had never really loved him… never really loved any guy in that way until she met you."

"Well, its too late now," Daryl said. He was so heartbroken after what Beth had just told him that all he needed to do was sleep. He was starting to get a buzz and he knew if he drank anymore he was just going to feel more and more depressed.

"I know she's still out there Daryl. So is my sister and the others, I just know it!" Beth hissed back, obviously buzzed herself.

"Well, I hope to hell you're right," Daryl responded before getting up of the ground and walking over to his designated sleeping area for the night.

"Just have faith Daryl," Came Beth's voice from behind him.


End file.
